


Mint egy Tündérmese

by Celdria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baker!Yuuri, Fluff, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Humor, Hungarian, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince!Victor, Romance, Slow Burn, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celdria/pseuds/Celdria
Summary: Ez egy fordítás, amihez a szerző az engedélyét adta, minden jog őt illeti. Az eredeti történetet lucycamui írta, amit itt találhattok: http://archiveofourown.org/works/937352Bétázásért pedig külön köszönet Susie -nak, az oldalát pedig itt találhatjátok, ha tőle is szeretnétek olvasgatni: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar„Egy történet, amiben Yuuri egy királyi bankett során leveszi Viktort a lábáról, aki bármit megtenne azért, hogy megtalálhassa az ő „Hamupipőkéjét".(És Pitchit a jótündér-keresztanya, akinek fogalma sincs arról, hogy mit csinál).-	A Nikiforov-királyság koronahercege egy rejtélyes cukrász megszállottjává válik, noha még csak most találkoztak. Ez tökéletesen az a botrányos szerelmi történet, ami hiányzott az életemből... Szóval, hogy néz ki ez a cukrász? Milyen egészen pontosan Viktor esete?-	...Édes.-	Hát, elvégre péksüteményeket készít."





	1. Egyszer volt, hol nem volt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373529) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



 - Yuuri, el kell menned erre a lakomára!

 - Nem, nem kell.

 - De mindig csak ígérgeted, és ez itt a tökéletes lehetőség!

Yuuri felemelte a karját, hogy csuklója hátuljával megigazítsa szemüvegét, majd kisöpörte fekete tincseit az arcából, hátrahagyva egy lisztes lenyomatot a homlokán. Figyelmét újra az előtte elterülő kelt tésztára összpontosította, belemélyesztve kezeit a rugalmas textúrába. Mindjárt kész.

 - Nem, csak időpazarlás lenne.

 - De mi van, ha _ő_ is ott lesz? – Mila különös hangsúlyt fektetett a névmásra, mint ahogy mindig is szokta, amikor egy bizonyos valakit emleget.

 - Persze hogy ő is ott lesz! Elvégre ez egy királyi parti – mondta Yuuri egy sóhajtás kíséretében, majd ismét megállt. – Liszt?

Mila szófogadóan pár csipetnyi lisztet szórt a munkalapra, majd Yuuri ismét gyúrni kezdte az előtte lévő tésztát.

 - Találkozhatnál vele – mélázott Mila. – Óh, gondolod, hogy lesz tánc is? Várj, buta kérdés, hát persze, hogy lesz tánc is. - Hátralépett, majd kezeit a feje fölött tartva kecsesen megpördült. – Találkozhatnál vele, és együtt táncolhatnátok hajnalig!

 - Nem hinném, hogy valaha is bejönne a konyhába, szóval hogyan találkozhatnék vele? – kérdezte Yuuri, megkérdőjelezve a lány logikáját.

 - Kiosonhatnál – kacsintott Yuurira a vöröshajú, miközben befejezte a pörgést, majd a munkalapra könyökölve a tenyerére támasztotta az állát. – Vagy valakinek ki kell vinnie a süteményeket a vendégeknek, hogy kedvükre lakmározhassanak, miért ne tehetnéd ezt meg te magad?

 - Erre a célra nálam alkalmasabb embereik vannak. Az egyetlen dolog, amit a szüleim valaha is láthattak, az a konyha és az ajtók voltak – mondta Yuuri egy gunyoros nevetéssel.

Azon alkalmakkor, amikor a palota ragyogó fogadásokat rendezett, a Katsuki család gyakran gondoskodott mindenféle édességről az ünnepségek alatt, hiszen cukrászdájuk a királyság egyik legjobbjának hírében áll. Az előző évek során Yuuri mindig önkéntesen hátramaradt az üzletben, amíg mindenki más elment kézbesíteni a szállítmányt.

Már látták a ma reggel érkező listát, melyben részletesen fel volt tüntetve a rendelés az idei éves bankettre, ahol a szomszédos királyságok között már régóta fennálló fegyverszünetet ünnepelték. A papír olyan hosszú volt, hogy kibontásakor a padlót súrolta.

Csokis-diós eclair, barnított vajas teasütemények, málnás zabaglionék, epres mázas gyümölcslepények, habcsók fészkek citromos-narancsos tejsodóval, áfonyás zefír… utóbbihoz importálni kell majd a szükséges hozzávalókat.

Yuuri és Mila leesett állal bámultak a listára, amely ez alkalommal többet kért a megszokott mennyiségnél. Középen találtak egy megjegyzést, amiben azt kérték, hogy ha lehetséges, készítsenek egy életnagyságú hattyút choux tésztából, Chantilly-krémmel bevonva.

 - Mi a…?! – szaladt ki Mila száján, mikor a kívánsághoz ért.

Yuuri nem követte a példáját, habár magában egyetértett a lány véleményével.

 - De hát _róla_ van szó, Yuuri!

 - És akkor mi van? Egyáltalán mit tudnék tenni, ha találkoznék vele? Kínosan bámulni rá, amíg az őrök el nem visznek? - kérdezte Yuuri, miközben a tésztát négy egyenlő darabra szakította, majd tökéletes golyókat formázott belőlük.

 - Mondjuk, a szájába nyomhatnád az egyik elképesztően finom macaronodat, és végignézheted, ahogy reménytelenül beléd esik? – javasolta Mila.

 - Ja, persze. – Yuuri válasza annyira csöpögött a szkepticizmustól, mint ahogyan az anyja jellegzetes baklavája szokott a méztől.

 - Vagy esetleg valami mást is a szájába tömhetnél.

Yuuri kezei megcsúsztak teljesen szétzúzva a tésztát, s ezzel tökéletesen eltorzítva annak alakját.

 - Mila! Ő a herceg!

Egy sóhaj kíséretében újrakezdte a műveletet, a tenyereivel óvatosan kinyújtva a tésztát egy hosszú, vastag csíkba.

 - És én nem tudom elhinni, hogy nem ragadsz meg minden lehetőséget, hogy közel kerülhess hozzá! Már ééévek óta fülig belé vagy esve, de soha nem mentél el a palotába egyszer sem, amikor esélyed lett volna rá.

Yuuri abbahagyta a munkát, és elhomályosult tekintettel meredt az előtte elterülő munkalapra.

Tizenkét esztendős korában a királyi körmenet keresztüllovagolt a főváros központján, amikor az édesanyjával éppen kézbesítettek néhány pékárut. Még soha nem látott ahhoz foghatót korábban. A hintókat fehér lovak húzták, melyek sörénye úgy ragyogott, akár a friss reggeli hó, és a járművek falai pedig mély lila és piros színek olyan gazdag árnyalataival voltak lefestve, amikről Yuuri nem is tudta, hogy egyáltalán léteznek. A lovaskocsik széleibe madarakat faragtak, melyeket annyira élethűen ábrázoltak, hogy akár el is repülhetnének. Nem szenvedtek hiányt a bonyolult virágmintákból sem, szirmaik éle arannyal volt feldíszítve. Az egész úgy festett, mintha megelevenedtek volna a jelenetek a képeskönyveiből, amiket olykor az édesapja hozott haza neki.

Azonban ezek közül egyik csodához sem volt fogható az, amikor valaki kihajolt az egyik hintó ablakán, és megragadta Yuuri csodálkozó tekintetét. Az a ragyogó mosoly, és a jeges kék szemek csillogása, melyeknek Yuuri a szemtanúja volt, olyan erővel dobogtatták meg fiatal szívét, hogy félő volt, bezúzza a bordáit. Ahogy a menet haladt előre, egy kósza fuvallat magával ragadt néhány hosszabb, ragyogó ezüst tincset, melyek megcsillanva a napfényben azon nyomban megragadták Yuuri figyelmét még mielőtt a lovak elvágtáztak, magukkal véve a szépséget, akinek Yuuri a tanúja lehetett.

Onnantól kezdve minden alkalommal, mikor a körmenet keresztüllovagolt a városon, vagy bármilyen eseményen, amelyen a királyi család megjelent, Yuuri elment, hogy vethessen egy futó pillantást a testvérpár közül az idősebbik hercegre. Mindig is szemrevaló látványt nyújtott: magas és tekintélyes, olyan finom bőrrel, hogy Yuuri csodálkozott, hogy nem égett pirosra abban a pillanatban, amint napfény érte. Azok a kék szemek még messziről is ragyogóan csillogtak, csalogatva Yuurit, hogy merészkedjen közelebb, azonban kezeinek remegése megakadályozta, amikor csak arra gondolt, hogy oda merészkedjen, hogy válaszolhasson a hívásukra.

 _Majd legközelebb._ Minden alkalommal ezt mondogatta magának, mikor szülei felajánlották, hogy nem akar-e velük menni kézbesíteni a palotába a cukrászda különlegesen előkészített édességeit. _Majd Legközelebb._ Addigra már tudni fog uralkodni az idegein, majd legközelebb elmegy. De az idegesség soha nem enyhült, mert a herceg minden egyes elkapott pillantással egyre gyönyörűbbnek látszott az évek során, Yuuri pedig egyre jobban elbátortalanodott.

Újra a munkájára összpontosítva figyelmét Yuuri megforgatta kezei között a tésztákat, mindegyiket egy vastag, de elegáns fonatba tekerve.

 - Ideadnád a péklapátot? – kérdezte Milát, aki egy sóhaj kíséretében megragadta a kívánt eszközt, és erőteljesen a barátja elé rakta.

 - Yuuri, kérlek.

Beszórva a lapátot egy vékony réteg liszttel, Yuuri gyorsan elrendezte rajta az előkészített cipókat, mielőtt lekente őket felvert tojással.

 - Jól van! Jól van… - Mila szemei egy pillanatra felcsillantak, de Yuuri kikerülte, hogy behelyezhesse a tésztát a téglakemencébe. A reményteli tekintet elhalt, amikor Yuuri megtörölte a kezeit egy nedves törölközővel, és befejezte a mondatát: - … majd egyszer…

Mila vereségében egy nyögéssel leroskadt a munkalapra, karjait kinyújtóztatva maga előtt.

 - Ez a legrosszabb szerelmi történet valaha – panaszkodott.

 - Azért, mert ez nem egy szerelmi történet – válaszolta Yuuri egy sóhaj kíséretében.

Körülnézett a cukrászdájuk kis konyhájában, majd tekintete megállapodott a gondosan kitűzött listán a rendelésekről, melyet a palota küldött át még a reggel. Ez most a szokásosnál is több munkát fog igényelni. Yuuri tudta, hogy lehetetlenség lenne mindent otthon teljesíteni, és hogy néhány kívánt dolgot majd aznap a palotában kell elkészíteni, ezzel biztosítva a legjobb minőséget.

 - Van mára más speciális rendelésünk?

 - Csak ez – mutatott Mila ugyanarra a listára anélkül, hogy felnézett volna, még mindig drámaian viselkedve. Yuuri úgy döntött, hogy nem veszi figyelembe, így hamarabb túl lesz rajta legalább.

 - Akkor azt hiszem, el kellene kezdenünk az előkészületeket – masszírozta a nyakát Yuuri. – Elég sok dolgot meg kell még vennünk…

 - Tényleg meg fogod csinálni azt a choux-hattyút? – Mila várakozással telve lesett Yuurira.

Mindannyian Yuuri szüleit beleértve egyetértettek abban, hogy az a kérés több mint nevetséges volt, túl macerás és időigényes, ráadásul annak a lehetősége, hogy meghatározott időn belül valami ehhez foghatót tökéletesen megalkothassanak, meglehetősen alacsony volt. Azonban amikor Yuuri arra gondolt, hogy a herceg milyen gyönyörűen mosolyogna, ha meglátná, akkor…

 - Igen, megcsinálom.

 

* * *

 

 

 - Yura, mennyi az idő?

Viktor a királyi (vagy inkább hercegi?) méretű ágyán feküdt a pazar lúdtoll paplanon temérdek mennyiségű díszpárnával körülvéve, azonban ez még mindig nem volt annyira kényelmes, meghitt vagy nyugodalmas, mint amennyire szerette volna. Uszkárját szorosan magához ölelte, hogy helyrehozza ezt a hiányérzetet, de Makkachin csak tiltakozóan szűkölt a kínzó ölelés hatására, és inkább arrébb ment, hogy Viktor lábaihoz feküdjön, ezzel magára hagyva a duzzogó herceget.

 - Két perce, hogy utoljára kérdezted. Hagyd már abba! – csattant fel öccse, aki szintén Viktor szobájában volt. A szőkeség az egyik fotelban hevert, lábait a karfán átdobva, egy könyvet tartva feje fölött, melyet érdektelenül lapozgatott.

 - De unatkozooooom – nyafogott Viktor, megragadva egy párnát, hogy a mellkasához ölelje, de aztán úgy határozott, hogy nem volt elég puha, úgyhogy félredobta, mielőtt egy másikat vett magához. Huh, túl puha. Le az ágyról vele. – Mikor érkezik meg mindenki?

 - Három óra múlva. Miért? Nem is szereted a fogadásokat – emlékeztette Yuri kifejezéstelenül. – Pontosan ugyanolyan lesz, mint tavaly. A Crispino ikrek jelenetet fognak rendezni, és Chris egész végig illetlen megjegyzéseket fog tenni minden adandó alkalommal. Miért ilyen kibaszott furcsa az összes többi nemes?

 - Végül Jean-Jacques is meg lett hívva?

 - Hát persze! A családja végre újra szóba állt apánkkal azután a szarság után, amit két éve okoztál. Erről jut eszembe, apánk azt üzeni, hogy én vagyok a felelős azért, hogy ne inzultálhasd Jean-Jacques-ot megint, úgyhogy ne akard, hogy ma bántsalak – nézett Yuri szúrósan bátyjára.

Viktor egy újabb párnát lökött az ágya mellett növekvő rakásra a padlón.

 - Pedig arra gondoltam, hogy bevezetnék egy új játékot, ahol mindenkinek egy meghatározott betű kiejtése nélkül kell beszélnie…

 - J?

 - Talált. Szuper egyszerű mindenkinek, kivéve neki. Nagyon szórakoztató lesz – kuncogott Viktor.

 - Meg foglak ütni, Vitya – fenyegetőzött Yuri.

Viktor ismét duzzogni kezdett, majd felnézett az ágymennyezetre, hogy megszámolja a feje fölé hímzett virágok szirmait. Huszonnégy volt azon a bizonyos csokron. Már vagy milliószor megszámolta őket az unalommal való küzdelmei során, sőt, még a fajtáik latin nevét is tudta, ismerte a rózsák töviseinek pontos szögeit, és hogy mennyi toll található minden egyes madáron…

 - Mennyi az idő? – ült fel villámgyorsan.

Yuri szemeit forgatva, különösen nagy erővel csapta be a könyvét.

 - Egy perce, hogy kérdezted! – csattant fel, tekintetével tőröket dobálva Viktor felé, azonban mikor meglátta az izgatott várakozó kifejezést a bátyja arcán, felsóhajtott. – 12:47. Kihagytad az ebédet, mert túlságosan el voltál foglalva azzal, hogy az este miatt panaszkodj. Miért?

Félretolva az útban lévő párnákat, Viktor lekászálódott az ágyról egy gyors bocsánatkéréssel Makkachin felé, mikor a hirtelen távozásával megzavarta az alvó uszkárt.

 - Mert ez azt jelenti, hogy a pékek már itt vannak! Yura, menjünk a konyhába fosztogatni!

 - Nem tudsz várni a bankettig? – kérdezte Yuri nem mozdulva jelenlegi helyzetéből.

 - Egész héten azokra az isteni oreshkikre vártam, amiket mindig hoznak! Nem akarsz mindenbe belekóstolni, amíg még friss?

 - Nem - válaszolta Yuri szenvtelenül.

 - És mi van, ha tényleg elkészítették a hattyút? Nem akarod látni? Nagyon remélem, hogy tényleg megcsinálták! Mi van, ha éppen most dolgoznak rajta? Milyen lenyűgöző lenne! Gyerünk, nézzük meg!

Yuri csak egy szúrós pillantást küldött zöld szemeivel bátyja felé. Viktor értette a célzást, majd egy vállvonás kíséretében leellenőrizte magát a tükörben. Kisimította a hátul felborzolódott ezüst tincseit, mielőtt kiszökellt a szobájából.

 - Nézz a lábad elé! – kiáltotta utána Yuri. Viktor még hallotta öccse hangos kívánságát, mielőtt elérte volna a folyosó végét hallástávolságon kívülre. – Ha tényleg mész, hozz nekem néhány zefírt! Csak mert nem érik meg azt az erőfeszítést, hogy magam menjek el értük!

Viktor önfeledten felnevetett, és sebesen a konyhák felé vette az irányt. Az édességek igenis megérték az erőfeszítést.

 

* * *

 

 

Az ajtó még éppen hogy csak bezáródott mögöttük, mikor Mila rávetette magát Yuurira.

 - Hurrááá, annyira boldog vagyok!

Yuuri megpróbálta eltolni magától Milát, mivel a lány gyakorlatilag olyan erővel ölelte, hogy már szinte fojtogatta. Azonban ennek hatására csak még szorosabban akaszkodott rá, ujjperceit Yuuri feje tetejébe mélyesztette. Fájdalmasan. Túl sok törődés. Yuuri sikeresen kihátrált alóla, majd azonnali távolságot teremtve kettejük között, átült a kocsi másik oldalába.

 - Oké, annak nem örülök, hogy az édesanyád majdnem kitörte a bokáját ma reggel, miközben ment le a lépcsőn, az tényleg nagyon rossz, de hogy ha valamikor úgyis meg kellett volna ennek történnie, akkor a mai nap a legmegfelelőbb rá! – csapta össze a kezeit elragadtatva.

 - Uhhh, igen… persze…

Yuuri megdörzsölte a halántékát, ahogy enyhíteni próbálta a még mindig tartó fejfájását. Véleménye szerint nem ez volt a legjobb nap arra, hogy az édesanyja egy kisebb sérülést szenvedjen. Nos, nem mintha ilyesmire lett volna olyan dolog, hogy legjobb nap, hanem inkább a mai nap volt a lehető legrosszabbnak mondható. Ma reggel a nappaliba leérve ott találta az anyját a kanapén ülve felpolcolt lábbal, amint az apja jéggel hűtötte a megdagadt, haragos vörös bokáját. Yuuri azonnal tudta az arckifejezésükből, hogy mit várnak el tőle az adott helyzetben.

Édesapja elkísérte a sántikáló anyját a közelben lakó doktorhoz, de Yuuri tisztában volt vele, hogy lehetetlen volt, hogy az édesanyja majd haza tudjon jönni, és ismét elég jól tudjon járni ahhoz, hogy még aznap a palotába menjen. Szülei bocsánatkérőek voltak. Mila el volt ragadtatva. Yuuri pedig halálra volt rémülve.

 _Mély levegő_ , mondta magának, ahogy Mila tovább fecsegett arról, hogy mennyire izgatott amiatt, hogy Yuuri végre láthatja a palotát. A palotát. Mély levegő. Be, ki. Nyugalom. Ő nyugodt volt. Még eleve oda sem értek. Aggodalomra semmi ok. Minden rendben lesz.

Odaérnek, mindent elrendeznek, amit előzetesen előkészítettek, elkészítenek pár dolgot, amit még szükséges, felépítik a hattyút, és távoznak. Higgadt lesz. Profi lesz. Nem nagy dolog. Egész idő alatt a konyhában lesznek. Yuuri meg tudja csinálni. Higgadtan. Pánikra semmi ok.  Nem mintha a herceg egyáltalán valaha is lejönne a konyhába – jaj ne, eszébe jutott a herceg. Ne gondolj rá! Nyugalom, Yuuri! Gyerünk, mély lélegzetek Yuuri! Ne gondolj a hercegre, Yuuri! A hercegre a gyönyörű kék szemeivel és hihetetlen hajával, és azokra a telt ajkakra, melyek lehetetlen módon a leggyönyörűbb szív alakú mosoly formáját képesek ölteni. Vajon milyen látvány lenne közelről? Le merné fogadni, hogy azok az ajkak elég puhák is, és talán olyan ízük lehet, mint a mascarpone sajtnak, mert Yuuri hallotta, amikor a szülei említették, hogy a hercegnek nagyon ízlett a tiramisu, amit Yuuri tavaly készített. Vajon milyen íze lehet, ha egyenesen a herceg nyelv… - Yuuri, ne! Ne gondolj ilyen dolgokra! Nyugalom! Mély levegő! Tereld el a gondolataidat a… ó te jó ég, most meg már kapkodta a levegőt.

Egy kar átölelte a vállát, és Mila egy zsebkendőt nyújtott neki, melyet Yuuri a szájához nyomott, megpróbálva lenyugtatni magát. Halványan ki tudta venni Mila hangját maga mellől, úgyhogy arra koncentrált. A lány kitartóan beszélt, szünet nélkül.

 - Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy másképpen rendezhetnénk el a tálakat. A szüleid mindig mindent egymás mellé helyeztek ki, de az túl sok helyet foglal még akkor is, ha az asztalok hatalmasak – és tényleg óriásiak, majd meglátod –, de legutóbb láttam, hogy vannak ilyen háromszintes állványaik, úgyhogy mindent ízek szerint rendezhetnénk, ahogy azok kiegészítsék egymást, vagy esetleg az édességük alapján rakhatnánk őket. Mint például, hogy a legédesebbek alul vannak, a legenyhébbek pedig felül, így az emberek találgatás nélkül kiválaszthatják, hogy melyikhez van éppen kedvük. Oh, és arra gondoltam, hogy…

Yuuri egyre könnyebben vette a levegőt, ahogy Mila továbbra is ontotta az ötleteit, szabadjára engedve a kreativitását, ha már Yuuri szülei nem voltak jelen, hogy szabályozzák.

 - … és ha az a hattyú jól fog sikerülni, elhoztam az indigó festéket, úgyhogy be tudjuk színezni az alját, hogy olyan legyen, mintha a vízen siklana, és mindenkit elkápráztasson…

Yuuri behunyta a szemeit, maga elé képzelve, amiről a lány beszélt, és bólintott. A szívverése fokozatosan lelassult egy elfogadható sebességre, majd egy lassú, egyenletes lélegzetet kiengedve, Yuuri leeresztette a kendőt a szájától.

 - Köszönöm…

Mila kedvesen rámosolygott, és megszorította a vállát, majd ahogy a kocsi megállt, az ablakra pillantott.

 - Megérkeztünk! Készen állsz? – nézett vissza kutató tekintettel Yuurira.

Yuuri egy újabb lassú lélegzetet vett, hogy lenyugodjon.

 - Igen, rendben leszek – válaszolta, és kilépett Mila után a kocsiból, átadva néhány doboz édességet, amiket magukkal hoztak. Párat magához is vett, és néhány palotai szolgáló a segítségükre sietett a maradék szállításával.

 - Rendben leszek – ismételte meg hangosan, majd tovább mondogatta magának a szavakat, míg felértek a palotához. Rendben lesz. Minden jó lesz. Nyugodt és szakmai. Minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben lesz.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Yuuri betette a lábát a palotába, a mantra észrevétlenül abbamaradt. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy mit várt. Igazából nem nagyon voltak elvárásai, nem gondolt arra, hogy milyen látvány fogja fogadni. A szülei említették, hogy a konyháik lenyűgözőek, és Mila is megjegyezte, hogy mennyivel nagyobbak voltak a pékségénél, de ez még azt is felülmúlta. Ez pompás volt. Extravagáns. Lélegzetelállító. Királyi.

A pultok tömör márványból voltak, szinte már sugárzó volt az éles fehér színük, melyet természetesen művészi nádfonat szakított meg. Yuuri el tudta volna sírni magát a gyönyörtől. Rengeteg helyük volt, a standok hosszúra nyúlva és tisztán álltak, és Yuuri rögtön meg tudta állapítani, hogy bőven lesz elég helye egyszerre legalább öt különböző desszertet előkészíteni. A konyhaszigetek között elegendő távolság állt rendelkezésre a szabad közlekedéshez, de minden elég közel volt ahhoz, hogy ne vesztegessenek időt a rohangálással a szükséges dolgok megszerzéséhez. Ellentétben az otthoni konyhájukkal, ahol minden elszórtan hevert ott, ahol éppen helyet találtak a dolgoknak.

Az éléskamrák (többes számban!!) teljesen fel voltak töltve legalább tizennégy különböző típusú liszttel, nyolc féle cukorral, a polcok pedig friss és szárított gyümölcsök, gyógynövények, fűszerek és ehető virágok súlya alatt roskadoztak. Ott állt egy plafonig érő jégszekrény is, amelybe belepillantva kellemes hideg fogadta Yuurit. A hűtőben krémek, tejek és egymás hegyén-hátán kartonokba helyezve tojások sorakoztak, és ő úgy érezte, hogy ebben a pillanatban boldogan tudna meghalni.

 - Ez annyira…

 - Sok? – kérdezte Mila.

 - Tökéletes.

Yuuri hirtelen megbánta, hogy nem jött el már évekkel korábban, mert itt akár órákra is el tudta volna foglalni magát, megalkotva bármit, amit csak a szíve diktált. Megrázva a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa a gondolatait, Yuuri újra körülnézett, tanulmányozva az elrendezést. Elméje máris zsongott a teendőkkel, hogy mit szükséges előkészítenie, és hogyan rendezzen el mindent a lehető legjobb módon. A palota konyhai személyzete vigyázzban, munkára készen állt a helység széleiben arra várva, hogy Yuuri kiadja a feladatokat.

Feltekerte karján a felsője ujjait, majd megragadott egy közelben lógó hihetetlenül fehér kötényt, szorosan meghúzva megkötötte a derekán. Izgatott volt.

 - Na, vágjunk bele!

 

* * *

 

 

Ragyogó napfény áradt be a folyosó nagy ablakain és az üvegajtókon, melyek végigvezettek az udvar mentén, lélegzetelállító kilátást biztosítva a kint virágzó kertekre, de Viktor figyelmen kívül hagyta a látványt. Gondolatban már az út végén járt, a lépcsőkön túl, a hátsó átjárókon, amelyek a konyhába vezettek. Tudta, hogy nem kellene a konyha személyzetét és az ide látogató pékeket zavarnia, de nem bírt uralkodni magán. Tényleg ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit örömmel várt minden mulatságon, amit a palota rendezett.

Lehetséges, hogy Viktor elfogult volt, azonban mikor meglátogatta a szomszédos királyságokat, hogy eleget tegyen a kötelezettségeinek, az édességek sosem tűntek annyira jóknak, mint amiket itthon ehetnek.

Ahogy a konyhák felé sietett, Viktornak gyorsan félre kellett lépnie, hogy elkerüljön egy ütközést néhány palotai szolgálóval, szemeivel elemezve néhány tálcát, amit vittek. Huh, a háromszintes tálaló állványokat használták, ez új volt. A gondolat hamar elhalványult, ahogy meglátta szépen elrendezve a rebarbarás lepényeket és a hercegnő teasüteményeket, melyeket mellette vittek el. A személyzet tisztelettudóan fejet hajtott neki illő üdvözlésképp. Tudta, hogy senki nem fogja megállítani, ezért gyorsan áthaladt még néhány segéd között, a duplaszárnyas ajtón keresztül.

Óh, nahát. A konyha csak úgy zsongott a nagy sürgés-forgásban. A márvány munkalapok fehérje szinte teljesen el volt rejtve a gyönyörűen színezett desszertektől, melyeket szemet gyönyörködtető elrendezéssel, óvatosan a felszolgáló tálcákra pakoltak. Viktor megpillantott néhányat a kedvenceiből is – ó, és ott voltak a zefírek, amiket Yuri akart, ragyogóan mély rózsaszínnel színezve –, majd tovább kutatott a konyhában a… Ott is van.

Tényleg megcsinálták. Viktor alig tudta elhinni. Kikerült még pár személyzetet, elsétált a tálcára rendezett desszertek mellett. Csak úgy sugárzott a boldogságtól, mikor a hátsó falakhoz ment, ahol valaki óvatosan szárnyakat formázott krémből, tökéletesítve a bámulatos részleteket a teljes életnagyságú hattyún, mely egy nagy ezüsttálcán ült. A nyaka elegánsan kanyarodott, a csőre sima, tömör narancs marcipánból készült, fekete gyöngyszeme meggyőző fénnyel csillogott.

Viktor figyelme a kecses és gyakorlott csuklómozdulatokra terelődött, aminek segítségével egy fiatalember részleteket vésett a krémből készült szárnyakba különálló tollakat alkotva, melyek annyira élethűnek látszottak, hogy a madár akár egyenesen ki is repülhetett volna a konyhából. Igazán kár lenne megenni. A szobrász háta fölé hajolva Viktor közelebbről is megpróbálta szemügyre venni a tökéletes alkotást. Izgalmát képtelen volt magában tartani, amikor a rajta dolgozó férfi megállt, láthatóan elégedetten.

 - Nahát, elképesztő! – kiáltott fel Viktor.

 - Ahh, köszönöm.

A kapott válasz csendes volt, kedves, halk hangú és félénk, mintha az alkotó nem igazán hinne a dicséretnek, amit kapott. Viktor tett egy kis lépést hátra, amikor a tálca a hattyúval óvatosan felemelkedett, elmozdulva, hogy helyet csináljon, majd a fiatalember szembefordult vele.

Gyengéd barna szemek találkoztak Viktor tekintetével, és a herceg azonnal megfeledkezett a hattyúról, mert a férfi, aki tartotta, sokkal bájosabb volt annál. Sötét haja a munkától összeborzolódott, rendezetlen tincsei csábítóan álltak. Viselője tudta nélkül Chantilly-krém volt elkenődve az arca egyik felén, és Viktor erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy oda nyúljon, és letisztítsa róla. Rózsaszín ajkai szétnyíltak, és lélegzetvétele enyhén gyorsabbá vált.  Egy kicsit túlterheltnek látszott, kétség kívül a nagy konyhai hajszától és a koncentrációtól, mellyel az imént fejezte be pompás mesterművének díszítését. Mily elragadó. Viktor úgy érezte, hogy igazán illendő lenne bemutatkoznia egy ilyen elbűvölő személynek.

 - Üdv, Viktor vagyok!

Nem számított, hogy ez olyasmi volt, amivel már mindenki tisztában volt. Csak azt akarta, hogy az előtte álló fiatalember is tudja, mert Viktor nem ismerte fel, és úgy érezte, hogy ezt a szerencsétlenséget azon nyomban orvosolni kell.

A bájos férfi felpillantott rá. Gyönyörű barna szemei szélesre tágultak, az ajkai kicsit jobban szétnyíltak. És aztán…

Yuuri elejtette a hattyút.


	2. Egy nem is olyan messzi királyságban

Viktor életének nagy részét azzal töltötte, hogy az öccséről gondoskodott. 

Amikor először tartotta kisded Yurit a karjaiban szüleik féltő tekintete alatt, a fiatalabb herceg óbégatással és rugdosással reagált. És azóta sem igazán hagyta abba. Egy kicsit lehiggadt, ahogy kinőtte a kisgyermek éveit, hogy aztán teljes erővel térjen vissza tizenharmadik születésnapjának éjjelén. 

Az utóbbi két évben ez a gondoskodás inkább a tinédzser hangulatingadozásainak és alkalmi dühkirohanásinak elkerülésévé fejlődött, melyek abból a számtalan ostoba dologból fakadtak, amiket Viktor tett (mint például Yuri egyik macskájának befestése egy kápráztatóan zöld árnyalatra – egyáltalán nem szándékosan… jó, talán mégis –, amelynek Yuri zöld szemeire kellett volna emlékeztetniük, azonban látszólag ezt a tényt nem igazán tudta értékelni a fiatalabb herceg). 

Ennek köszönhetően Viktor meglehetősen hozzászokott bármilyen felé irányuló rúgás –és ütéssorozat kikerüléséhez (amiket csak testvéri szeretetből kapott, és egyébként sem voltak annyira fájdalmasak). Továbbá hihetetlen tehetséges lett különféle tárgyak elkapásában, melyeket időnként a szőkeség hajít felé idegességében. Név szerint például összegyűrt papírlapok, amikből a fiatal hercegnek tanulnia kellett volna, párnák, válogatott csecsebecsék, egy véletlenszerű cipő, vagy bármi, ami Yuri keze ügyébe került abban a pillanatban, amikor Viktor felidegesítette.

Pár héttel ezelőtt Yuri Viktor lábaihoz vágott egy a szomszéd királyságok határait részletező térképekkel teli vastag köteget, amikor bátyja nem hagyta abba a nyaggatását mondván, hagyja ott a tanulmányait, és menjen ki vele a kertbe, hogy Viktor élvezhesse a társaságát. Viktor akkor épp nem figyelt oda, és nem volt ideje elugrani, ahogy általában szokott. Ennek eredményeképpen a nehéz kötet a lábujjaira esett, amiért Yuri ténylegesen elmotyogott egy bocsánatkérést, mielőtt elment duzzogni valahová. A tudat, hogy az öccse törődött vele, még ha ezt szokatlan módon mutatta is ki, megmosolyogtatta Viktort. 

Összességében azonban ez azt jelentette, hogy Viktor reakcióideje és szem-kéz koordinációja folyamatos kiszámíthatatlan teszteknek voltak kitéve. 

Viktor elkapta a hattyút, sikeresen megragadva a tálca ezüst fogantyúit abban a pillanatban, mielőtt az egész a földre zuhant volna. A lefelé való mozgásban történő hirtelen megállás megrázta a madarat, eltorzítva szárnyainak néhány részletét, és kibillentve központi súlyából, ezzel a hosszú és elegáns nyakának veszélyes ingását eredményezve egy másodpercre, mielőtt megállt.

A buzgólkodás és hangzavar azonnal abbamaradt a konyhában. Csend és mozdulatlanság honolt, ahogy Viktor visszatetette a tálcát a most már egy kicsit kevésbé tökéletes teremtménnyel a munkalapra. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy a hattyú biztonságban visszakerült a pultra, a számtalan szempár, ami a hercegre és arra a fiatalemberre szegeződött, aki elejtette a hattyút, gyakorlottan, hacsak nem megbánással telve tért vissza a feladatához. 

Viktor azonban érezte, ahogy mellkasában hevesen vert a szíve a magas adrenalin lökettől. 

\- Huh, ez közel volt – nevetett mindennél jobban megkönnyebbülve, miközben a mellette álló fiatalemberre tekintett. 

Viktor egy rövid pillantást vethetett édesen rémült kifejezésére, mielőtt a férfi lehajtotta a fejét, és kócos fekete haja eltakarta az arcát.

\- Annyira s-sajnálom… ó istenem… nem tudom elhinni, hogy én… hogy te… a te… - dadogta a fiatalember, képtelenül befejezni egy egyszerű mondatot, mielőtt a következőbe kezdene, láthatóan megrázva. 

„Milyen elbűvölő” úszott át a gondolat Viktor elméjében, mielőtt a megnyugtatására sietett kezeivel integetve, hogy enyhítse a pánikot, ami kihallatszott a másik fél hangjából. 

\- Nem, ne sajnáld, én kérek elnézést! Nem állt szándékomban meglepetést okozni! De nézd, egyben van!

A hattyú nyilvánvalóan eldeformálódott, egy kicsit kiegyensúlyozatlanná vált, az egyik szem elcsúszott az eredeti helyéről aszimmetrikussá téve a fejét, de még mindig egy darabban volt, és sokkal jobb állapotban, mint amilyennek Viktor valaha is remélhette.

\- Csak egy kis… javításra van szüksége? – javasolta, remélve, hogy a kedves hangszíne hatására a férfi újra felemeli fejét. 

Helyette a fiatalember szigorúan a hattyúra fordította a figyelmét, egyenesen előre koncentrálva.

Összpontosítva ráncolta a homlokát felmérve a kisebb károkat, és Viktor látta megrándulni a szemeit, mintha a mellette álló hercegre akarna meredni, de túlságosan fél. Ami elszomorító volt. A státusza ellenére Viktor nem tartotta magát ennyire fenyegető jelenségnek. Egy kicsit elkényeztetett volt talán, és a születési joga eredményeképpen hozzászokott, hogy bármit megkaphasson, amit csak szeretett volna, de mindig meg volt róla győződve, hogy kedvesen viselkedik a szolgálókkal és bármelyik látogatóval, aki a palotába lépett. 

Egy lépést előrelépve Viktor kicsit kinyújtotta a nyakát, megpróbálva jobban szemügyre venni a mellette lévő férfit. A herceg észrevette a másik pirosló orcáit, és a tőle enyhén elforduló vállait, mintha a férfi elhatározta volna, nehogy bármi nemű szemkontaktust létesítsen. Oké, talán valakit - aki nyilvánvalóan az adott pillanatban keményen dolgozik - meglepni egy királyi család tagjaként a hirtelen jelenlétével, nem éppen volt tanácsos. Különösen egy olyan személyt, akit Viktor még soha nem látott korábban. A herceg megértette, hogy ez mennyire sokkoló élmény lehet. Csakhogy ő annyira izgatottá vált látván, ahogy valaki tényleg megcsinált valami ennyire elképesztő dolgot… ez kárpótolhatja. 

\- Nézd, ezt még helyrehozhatjuk, csak annyit kell tenned, hogy… - Előrenyúlt a hattyú újra egyensúlyba tolásának szándékával, hogy aztán megragadják a csuklóját, feltartva a mozdulatában.   
\- Ne nyúlj hozzá!

Viktor meglepetten pislogott. Nos, ez váratlan volt. Erőteljes, meleg ujjak fonódtak Viktor csuklójára, egyfajta kimért erővel ragadták meg éppen csak egy másodpercre, mielőtt a tulajdonosuk felfogni látszott, hogy mit csinált és visszakozott, elengedve a herceget. Viktor egy pillanatra elkapta az izgatott férfi mély rózsaszínre piruló arcát, mielőtt a másik valamit halkan hebegve újra elfordult.

\- B-bocsáss meg, én… én helyre tudom hozni, csak… Kérlek ne… Arrébb… arrébb tudnál menni?

Viktor ráeszmélt, hogy közvetlenül a hattyú előtt állt meggátolva alkotóját a hozzáféréstől, úgyhogy engedelmesen arrébb lépett. Bárminemű kérdés vagy megjegyzés, ami a nyelve hegyén volt, abban a pillanatban azonnal elfelejtődött, ahogy a fiatalember nekilátott a hattyú javításának. Mozgása ügyes és kifinomult volt, éles ellentétben állva Viktor tétova és bizonytalan megszólításának módjával. 

Finoman megigazította a hattyú tartását, majd egy tompa kenőkés használatával kisimította a kék cukormázat, amely a vizet szimbolizálta a tálca aljában, elvegyítve a színeket egyetlen vonással, utánozva az előzőleg tökéletes ragyogó tükörképet a felette lévő hattyúról. Aztán a kés már egyszer csak nem volt ott, és Viktor egyáltalán nem is volt biztos benne, hogy hová tűnhetett, ahogy a madár szemei visszatértek az eredeti helyükre. 

Végül a figyelem az eltorzult szárnyakra irányult, a részletek egy torta spatulával kerültek újrafaragásra. Viktor csodálattal nézte azt a sebességet és kecsességet, amivel a férfi felváltva használta a cukrász eszköz lapját, hogy újra megrajzolja a tollak megfelelő hosszát, aztán belevéste a vonalkákat az élével. Ez már messze túltett egy művész megfigyelésén munka közben, inkább olyan volt, mintha egy varázslat szemtanúja lenne.

A hattyú három percen belül helyreállt, és Viktor szerint most még jobban nézett ki, mint korábban, büszkén és magasan úszva, mintha tudatában lenne, hogy csodálatos módon egy hirtelen és katasztrofális haláltól mentették meg. 

\- Ez lenyűgöző… Elképesztő vagy! – Kék szemeivel felnézett, megpróbálva elkapni a másik barna tekintetét, hogy aztán csalódottság érzése nehezedjen a mellkasára, mikor Viktor látta a fiatalembert újra elfordulni tőle, aki inkább az egyik konyhai kisegítő felé intett.

Viktor nem ehhez volt szokva, hogy ignorálják. Mindig a figyelem középpontjába került, valahányszor egy szobába lépett, ellopva a rivaldafényt bárkitől, aki a közelben állt jól tudva, hogy általában ez részben a hercegi titulusának volt köszönhető. Hányszor hallgatta, ahogy ódákat zengtek róla, hogy mennyire elbűvölő, bájos és jóképű volt, hogy lehetetlenség volt tőle elfordulni, és mégis, itt volt érdeklődésének tárgya, aki pontosan ezt tette. Duzzoghatott volna, de mi haszna származott volna belőle, ha a személy, akit szeretett volna, hogy észrevegye, egyszer sem nézett az irányába? 

\- Ööö, el tudná… kivinné ezt kérem a bálterembe? Kérem, legyen nagyon óvatos. Nem akarom… Nem szeretném újra elejteni. – Viktor újra hallotta azt a lágy, határozatlan hangot, majd látta, ahogy egy szolgáló bólintott, és óvatosan felemelte a hattyút, kihordva azt a konyhából.

Talán ez volt az esély. Viktor azon tűnődött, hogy újra szabadkozzon-e, amiért olyan hirtelen bukkant elő a semmiből, ezzel a hattyú elejtését okozva, ez alkalommal érthetőbben. Viktornak fogalma sem volt a belefektetett munka mennyiségéről, de arról volt némi sejtése, hogy valami ehhez foghatót nem lehetett egyszerűen megvalósítani, nem számít, hogy a fiatalember által látszólag mennyire egyszerűnek tűnt.

\- Én…

Viktor újra nem találva a szavakat forgatta ide-oda a fejét. Senki nem volt mellette. Szemeivel keresztülpásztázott a konya többi részén, gondosan kutatva a kócos fekete lobonc után, de a fiatalembert sehol sem találta. Viktor elkapta a legközelebbi kissegítőt a karjánál fogva, aki ezzel majdnem elejtette a desszertekkel teli tálcát, ahogy követelte, nem látták-e a férfit távozni, de mindössze egy tiszteletteljes szabadkozást kapott.

A herceg kisietett a bálterembe, hátha a fiatalember kiment a hattyú után, hogy megbizonyosodjon a célja biztonságos eléréséről, azonban mindössze csak a madarat találta ott a gyönyörűen elrendezett asztal közepén, amely most pár centiméterrel alacsonyabbnak tűnt a rajta elterülő összes desszert súlya alatt, mégis Viktor azon kapta magát, hogy egyik sem kell neki. Helyette a lehetetlenül élethű hattyú gyöngyszemébe nézett, melyek gúnyosan ragyogtak vissza rá.

\- Mi van? – vonta felelősségre. – Elmondod, hogy hová ment, vagy sem? 

A hattyú – ahogy az várható volt - nem válaszolt.  
Összehúzott szemmel meredt rá, majd távozott a bálteremből.

Viktor mindenhol körülnézett. A fogadócsarnokban, ahol a dekorációt véglegesítették a többi királyi család és képviselő előzetes érkezésére, majd a trónteremben, a nagyteremben, a nappali helyiségekben, a szolgálók lakókörletében, az őrszobákban és az udvaron, az összes kamrában, sőt még a fürdőszobákban is. Viktor tudta annak a valószerűtlenségét, hogy a férfi messze lenne a konyhától, de ha már egyszer belekezdett a keresésbe, nem akarta feladni. 

Végül a herceg visszacsoszogott a saját hálójába egy kicsit kifulladva, és több, mint egy kicsit leverten. Yuri, aki még mindig a karosszékben heverészett - most már Makkachin fejével az ölében –, felé küldött egy oldalsó pillantást.

\- Elég sokáig tartott. Hova mentél, a szomszéd királyságba?   
\- Nem láttál valakit errefelé szaladni véletlenül, ugye? – fújtatott Viktor egy cseppnyi reménnyel a hangjában.   
\- Ez meg milyen kérdés? – válaszolt vissza Yuri kicsinyesen, lábait végre letéve a karfáról felegyenesedett. Makkachin vakkantott egyet, és arrébb ment, visszabaktatva Viktor ágyához. – Hol vannak a zefírek?  
\- Oh. – Viktornak teljesen kiment a fejéből. Yuri nem hibáztatná érte, ha megértené, nem igaz? - Azt nem hoztam.

Nehéz volt pontosan megmondani, mennyire tud savanyúvá válni Yuri mogorva tekintete. Folyamatosan új mélységeket ért el. Abban a pillanatban Viktor egy egészen új változatot láthatott. Fel kell majd jegyeznie a képzeletbeli „Yuri Idegességi Indexébe”, hogy tartalmazza a „Yuri által kért zefírek kézbesítésének elfelejtése, amiket nem ismer el, hogy kedvel” pontot. 

\- Akkor pontosan mégis mit csináltál egész idő alatt?  
\- Yura, találkoztál már valaha a cukrászokkal, akik az édességeket hozzák a lakomára? – kérdezte Viktor, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva öccse kérdését.  
\- Miért találkoztam volna? Nem járkálok a konyhák környékén!  
\- Alkalmaztunk új szolgálókat mostanában? Azt hittem, ismerek mindenkit…

Yuri összeráncolt homloka egy kétkedő tekintetté alakult, amely feleannyira sem illett hozzá.

\- Miket hadoválsz itt össze? Honnan a fenéből kéne tudnom? 

Viktor magában feljegyezte, hogy emlékeztesse Yurit, legyen egy kicsit óvatosabb a szóhasználatával, amikor a bankett egyszer már kezdetét vette.

\- Megcsinálták a hattyút.  
\- És? Akkor mi van? Nem érdekel, te vagy az egyetlen, aki akarta azt a dolgot. Nem is értem miért – morgott Yuri elutasítóan, lelökve magát a karosszékről. – Később úgyis látni fogom. És Georgi beugrott, amíg elvoltál akármit is csinálni. Azt mondta, hogy el kell kezdenünk készülődni. Most hozza a ruhákat.  
\- Biztosan nem tudod, hogy lett-e nálunk valaki új alkalmazott? Találkoztam már a cukrászokkal korábban, de őt még soha nem láttam.

Yuri kiengedett egy túlzóan feltűnő sóhajt, s keresztbe fonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.

\- Nem is figyelsz rám… Kiről beszélsz?   
\- Ő csinálta a hattyút.  
\- Fantasztikus. Ez semmit nem árul el, zsenikém. Mi a neve?  
\- Nem tudom. Nem mondta.  
\- Ejha, briliáns. Nagyszerű. Mekkora segítség. Hogy nézett ki? 

Viktor visszagondolt azokra a nagy, meleg barna szemekre, a sötét szempillákra, melyek felé rebegtek, a telt, de enyhén kiszáradt ajkakra, a kócos, helyenként liszttel beszórt fekete hajra, és arra az elragadó arcpírra, mely átfutott az imádni való orrán.

\- Tökéletesen.  
\- Uh, undorító.

Mielőtt Viktor bármit is mondhatott volna, félbeszakították egy sikollyal. Yuri összerezzent, Viktor pedig csak az ajtó felé fordult. 

\- Helló, Georgi.  
\- Hercegem, a hajad! Az öltözeted! Mit tettél magaddal? Te izzadsz? Mi az ott a… az krém, vagy… Nem, ne mondd el! Nem akarom tudni!

Elismerni, hogy végigrohant a kastély minden egyes szegletén egy értelmetlen keresés érdekében, valószínűleg nem volt egy jó ötlet, azonban Georgi egyébként sem hagyott neki esélyt a válaszra. A királyi öltöztető gyorsan belépett a szobába, lerakva több rétegnyi gondosan összehajtott öltözéket Viktor ágyára.

\- Miért kell engem így büntetned, fenség? Miért nem lehet egy átlagos napom veled? Drága Yuri soha nem okoz nekem semmi problémát, sem pedig az édesapád, miért mindig csak te? 

Csaknem vonakodva Viktor elkezdte levetni a meglehetősen zilált ruházatát tudva, hogy Georgi szidalmazása nem fog abbamaradni egészen a fogadás utánig. Yuri kuncogása a háta mögött éppen olyan gúnyos volt, mint a hattyú tekintete a bálteremben. Nos, legalább Viktor már nem unatkozott. 

\- Georgi, lenne egy kérdésem. Nem tudod, hogy lettek-e új palotai szolgálóink? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Yuuri, szeretném, ha rám néznél. Yuuri, gyerünk, nézz rám. Kérlek.

Yuuri összeszorította a szemeit, karjai szorosan a mellkasához felhúzott térdei köré fonódtak. Az egyik éléskamra mélyében rejtőzött el, erősen próbálva lenyugtatni sebesen kalapáló szívét. „Megragadtam a herceget. Megragadtam a herceget. Megragadtam a herceget, és felcsattantam, és azt mondtam neki, hogy ne csináljon valamit, majd azt mondtam, hogy menjen arrébb. Te jó isten, azt mondtam a hercegnek, hogy álljon félre!”

\- Oké, nem kell rám nézned, de el tudod mondani, hogy mi történt?

Yuuri szólásra próbálta nyitni a száját, hogy válaszoljon Mila kedvesen hívó szavaira, azonban mindössze csak egy elfojtott lélegzetvételre volt képes, úgyhogy ismét becsukta, harapdálva a kötény anyagát. 

Elejtette a hattyút. Elejtette a hattyút, mert valami lehetetlen oknál fogva a herceg megjelent, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett, majd rámosolygott. Yuuri még csak nem is hallotta, hogy mit mondott a herceg a következő pillanatban, mert ki lenne képes bármire is figyelni, amikor azok az átható kék szemek egyenesen rá néztek, és azok az ajkak szív alakú mosolyba húzódtak, amiket Yuuri mindig is úgy csodált, kivéve ez alkalommal most itt volt egyenesen előtte.

Yuuri elejtette a hattyút, majd a herceg elkapta, és szabadkozni próbált neki. Ez csakis valamiféle borzalmas, kegyetlen rémálom lehetett. Bármelyik pillanatban felébredhet, fel fog ülni rémülettől izzadva az ágyában, de aztán minden rendben lesz, hisz mindez nem lenne valóságos. Mert akkor nem mondta volna a hercegnek, hogy álljon félre. És a herceg hallgatott rá! Miért fogadott szót? Csak hallgatott, és arrébb ment, majd megdicsérte Yuurit… megint. Miféle beteg rémálom volt ez? 

\- Yuuri, légy szíves meséld el mi történt. Valaki azt mondta, hogy itt volt bent a herceg. Mit művelt? Mondott neked valamit? Csinált valamit? Nem érdekel, hogy nemesség, szétrúgom a hátsóját!

Oké, ez túlságosan valóságos volt. Még ha csak rémálomról van is szó, Yuuri tudta, hogy nem lenne képes azt a képet alkotni Miláról, hogy a herceg fenékbe rúgásával fenyegetőzzön. Ez az elképzelés szinte rémisztőbb volt, mint a hattyú tényleges elejtése.

\- Nem, nem… ő… nem csinált s-semmit…  
\- Akkor tán mondott valamit? Mit mondott neked? Ne hallgass rá, Yuuri, semmit sem ért, ő csak holmi elkényeztetett palotai kölyök!  
\- Azt mondta… azt mondta, hogy én… elképesztő vagyok… - Ez nem hangzott helyesnek Yuuri szájából.

Valószínűleg Mila füleinek sem, mert nem mondott semmit. És Milának mindig akadt mondanivalója. Ehelyett Yuuri hevesen dobogó szívén kívül, mely azzal fenyegetett, hogy ki fog törni a mellkasából, csend honolt a kamrában. Yuuri várta Mila válaszát, ami azonban nem érkezett, úgyhogy felemelte a fejét.

Mila a földön térdelt előtte, kezei ökölbe szorítva pihentek az ölében. Száját egy vékony vonalba szorította össze. Csinos arca körül néhány vöröses hajszál kiszabadult a kontyából, melyet minden alkalommal viselt, amikor dolgozott. Olyan intenzitással nézett Yuurira, hogy a férfi majdnem kihátrált a tekintete alól. Miért bámulta ma őt mindenki? 

\- Hogy… mit mondott?  
\- Azt… hogy én… elképesztő vagyok? – próbálkozott újra Yuuri a kijelentését kérdésként befejezve, mert ő maga sem volt biztos benne. 

Mila arckifejezése még mélyebb zavarodottságot tükrözött.

\- Valaki azt mondta, hogy elejtetted a hattyút. Tényleg így volt? – kérdezte egy pillanatnyi óvatos megfontolás után, megpróbálva egyedül összerakni a történet darabjait, mivel nemrég még kint volt a bálteremben felügyelni a desszertek elrendezését, hogy egy bujkáló Yuurira térjen vissza, aki épp egy pánikroham küszöbén állt.   
\- Igen, én… én befejeztem és megfordultam. És ő pont… ott volt. Pont mögöttem állt. És…  
\- És…? – sürgette Mila.  
\- Bemutatkozott.

Mila száján kicsúszott egy gúnyos nevetés.

\- Mármint, hogy „én vagyok Királyi Őfelsége Viktor Herceg, a Nyugati Királyság Örököse, az Ezüst Lovagok Rendjének Nemesi Tagja, bla bla bla, hajoljatok meg a nagyságom előtt” módon? – utánozta.

Yuuri elmosolyodott.

\- Nem, csak ennyit mondott, hogy „Üdv, Viktor vagyok!”.

Mila szája enyhén kinyílt, majd egy kíváncsi arckifejezés kíséretében harapdálni kezdte az alsó ajkát.

\- Ez… szokatlan. És erre te mit feleltél?   
\- Semmit – motyogta Yuuri, tekintetével újra a földet pásztázta. Egy kék vonás volt a köténye közepén, kétség kívül attól a festéktől, amit a cukormáz befestésére használt a tó felszínének leutánzásához, melyen a hattyú helyezkedett el. Öntudatlanul leellenőrizte a felhajtott ujjait is. Még tiszta. Legalább még ennyi megmaradt számára.   
\- Nem mondtál semmit?   
\- Nem, ekkor volt, amikor elejtettem a hattyút…  
\- De hát láttam a hattyút, az egyik segítő épp vitte ki a bálterembe. Egészben volt.  
\- Igen, én… ő elkapta, még mielőtt a padlóra esett volna. – Yuuri éppen csak felfogta, hogy mi történik, amíg a tálca a megrázott hattyúval vissza nem került a pultra. Túlságosan döbbent állapotban volt hozzá, hogy észrevegye a tálca elengedését, egészen addig, míg a herceg el nem nevette magát, és közömbösen megjegyezte, milyen közel volt.

\- Nem volt olyan rossz állapotban, úgyhogy helyreállítottam, és megkértem valaki mást, hogy vigye ki. – Annyira nem bízott magában, hogy még a tálca megérintésére sem mert gondolni.

A hattyú élete lepergett a szemei előtt, és olyan élethűen el tudta képzelni a képet, ahogy belecsapódik a padlóba choux tészta és különféle színezett krémek formájában, mint egy tragikus véget egy rosszul írt színdarabhoz, amely Yuuri élete volt, mert biztos volt benne, hogy ez lehet a vége. A bujkálásával a kamrában csak kerülte az elkerülhetetlent. Mila csupán egy perc elteltével már megtalálta, mennyivel több idő lehet, míg az őrök felbukkannak, hogy bitófára vigyék? 

\- Ez nem tűnik elég oknak arra, hogy elszaladj rejtőzködni. – Yuuri szinte hallotta a kimondatlan „még ha rólad is van szó” megjegyzést.

Mila tudta, hogy valamit elhallgatott. Mila mindig rájött. Mikor Yuuri tizenkét éves volt, és ő még csak hét, a lány már számon kérte rajta a kegyes hazugságokat és féligazságokat.

\- Hát, nos, lehet, hogy én… - Yuuri két ujjal csavargatta a köténye szélét, gyűrögetve az anyagot. – Lehetséges, hogy meg szerette volna érinteni, és én bepánikoltam, és… megragadtam a kezét, hogy megállítsam? 

Ez alkalommal Mila tényleg felnevetett.

\- Ejha, Yuuri, máris a herceg kezét fogod, milyen lényegre törő vagy!  
\- Ez nem vicces! Nem csak megragadtam, hanem rá is kiabáltam, hogy ne nyúljon hozzá!

A lány nevetése fokozatosan elhalványult.

\- Jól van, ez nem jó. Rosszul fogadta?   
\- Nem… - Egy negatív reakció normális lett volna. Még egy olyan személytől is, aki nem volt nemesi származású, várható volt valamiféle visszaszólás vagy elutasítás. Ha valaki figyelmeztetés nélkül megragadta volna Yuurit, majd rákiabált volna, hogy ne csináljon valamit, mikor csak segíteni szeretett volna, valószínűleg ő maga is enyhe haraggal válaszolt volna. Ehelyett a herceg csak ott állt, és minden szó nélkül őt figyelte, mintha valamiféle ritka festmény lenne. – Nem csinált semmit. Úgyhogy azt mondtam neki, hogy helyre tudom hozni, ha… félreáll az útból…  
\- Azt mondtad a hercegnek, hogy álljon félre az útból? – ismételte Mila hitetlenkedve.  
\- Nem pont így. Azt mondtam neki, hogy álljon arrébb.  
\- És erre ő…?  
\- … arrébb ment. És aztán csak… engem nézett… - Yuuri kezei a hattyú visszaállításának próbálkozása közben egész végig remegtek. Elég rossz volt először is megcsinálni, amikor Mila és a segédek figyelték. Minden csepp koncentrációját abba fektette, hogy a mozdulatai megfontoltabbak legyenek, mint valaha is voltak, mert ha nem így tenne, túlságosan is tudatában lett volna a minden mozdulatát követő feltűnően kék szempárnak. – És aztán azt mondta, hogy… elképesztő vagyok.  
\- Akkor… miért vagy itt bent?   
\- Mert majdnem ráejtettem a hattyút a herceg lábára, és aztán megragadtam és rákiabáltam, és azt mondtam neki, hogy menjen arrébb, és mégis mit vársz tőlem, hogy a fenébe reagáljak?   
\- Oké, oké, Yuuri, ezt értem, de… Hogy jutottál el a herceg dicséretétől addig, hogy sírsz az éléskamrában?   
\- Óh, hát azt… - Mert amint a hattyú elhagyta a konyhát, Yuuri koncentrációja és elhatározása teljesen összeomlott, és nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nézzen fel a hercegre. Aki egész idő alatt végig mellette állt, annyira közel, oly közel, hogy ha Yuuri szeretett volna, kinyúlhatott volna megérinteni őt, felnyúlhatott volna arrébb söpörni az ezüst hajszálakat, melyek tapintása mintha selyemből lett volna. Mert nem tudta megállni a gondolatot, hogy milyen meleg volt a herceg bőre az ujjai alatt, mikor Yuuri megragadta a csuklóját, és milyen melegnek érződhetett a többi része. 

Mert Yuuri abban a pillanatban ráeszmélt, hogy a herceg figyelme bármikor visszatérhet rá, és tudatosul benne, hogy holmi névtelen cukrász mozgásra kötelezte a herceget, és a sokktól létrejött bárminemű furcsa kedvesség eltűnne, és Yuuri nem akart ott lenni, hogy szembesüljön vele. Hogyan magyarázhatná ezt el?

\- … nem tudom.

Mila nagyot sóhajtott, és Yuuri megnyugodott tudván, hogy ez a kihallgatás végét jelentette. Yuuri szíve már nem vert olyan hevesen, és úgy tűnt, ezt Mila is észrevette. 

\- Mit gondolsz, vissza tudsz menni? A herceg már nem volt kint, mikor én bejöttem. – A lány úgy döntött, nem említi azt a tényt, hogy a herceg állítólag kirohant a konyhából, miután Yuuri hollétéről követelőzött.   
\- Én… nem vagyok biztos benne. – Yuuri feltekintett a kamra ajtajára, mely résnyire nyitva volt, elég fényt juttatva be nekik, hogy ne üljenek teljes sötétségben.   
\- Még mindig van befejezésre váró feladat, Yuuri – sürgette Mila. 

Yuuri folytatta a kötény anyagának csavargatását.

\- Az már nem sok… Meg tudjátok csinálni…  
\- Még mindig van pár eclair, amikre máz kell, és én közel sem vagyok annyira határozott a ganache krémmel, mint te – mondta élesen, de Yuuri nem nézett fel rá. – Yuuri, a vendégek hamarosan meg fognak érkezni…  
\- Igen… tudom.  
\- Tehetek bármit annak érdekében, hogy lehiggadj? 

Yuuri nem volt biztos benne, hogy bármi segítene lenyugodnia eléggé ahhoz, hogy bárminemű magabiztossággal visszamenjen a konyhába, mikor a herceg vagy néhány őr bármelyik pillanatban beronthatnak érte. Tisztában volt vele, hogy értelemszerűen az éléskamra sem volt sokkal biztonságosabb hely, azonban a logikus gondolkodás soha nem győzedelmeskedett az ilyen szituációkban. 

\- Szeretnél végezni?   
\- … igen.  
\- Akkor mondd el, mit tehetnénk az idegeid lenyugtatása érdekében, mert kétlem, ha azt hajtogatom, hogy ne aggódj miatta, segítene. Igaz? 

Yuuri az alsó ajkát harapdálta. 

Mikor nem válaszolt, Mila homlokráncolva döntötte oldalra a fejét, és gondolkodás közben koncentráció keményítette meg arcvonásait, s ujját az állához emelte. Aztán egy pillanattal később felkapta a fejét, és szemei tágra nyíltak.

\- Ó, van egy ötletem!

Egy másodperc töredéke alatt talpra ugrott, és kiment a kamrából, elég hosszú időre eltűnve, hogy Yuuri enyhe kíváncsisággal üljön fel. Mikor visszajött, egy poharat nyomott Yuuri kezeibe.

\- Igyál.

Yuuri lepillantott a kezeiben tartott csordultig telt pohárra, kis buborékokat látva a finoman színezett folyadék felszínére bukkanni.

\- Pezsgő?  
\- Igen, amit a sütemények krémjeihez használtunk.  
\- Mila, nem hinném, hogy ez lenne a…  
\- Csak hogy lenyugtassuk az idegeidet elég hosszú időre ahhoz, hogy befejezhessük a munkát, és elmehessünk innen – válaszolt egy vállrándítással. – Nincsenek bájitalaim, de ez majdnem olyan jó lesz. Nem muszáj, ha nem akarod, de akkor valahogy rá kell venned magad, hogy kijöjj innen, mert ha nekem kell bevonnom azokat az eclaireket, akkor mindkettőnknek a fejét fogják venni.

Yuuri figyelte, ahogy a pezsgő buborékok vidáman kipukkadva táncolnak a pohárban, ragyogóan, akárcsak a herceg szemei és mosolya, melyek rá villantak éppen azelőtt a pillanat előtt, hogy Yuuri elejtette azt a hülye hattyút. 

Egyetlen korttyal lehúzta a pezsgőt. A gyümölcsös ízvilág elárasztotta a nyelvét, és az alkohol enyhe csípése csiklandozta a torkát útközben, ahogy a véráramlatán keresztülpezsgett. 

\- Azt hiszem egynél többre lesz szükségem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És igen, szerencsére megúszta a hattyú, szegény Yuuri nem élte volna túl, ha ténylegesen szétkenődik a földön. :D   
> Azt hiszem innen már sejthetitek, hogy mi fog történni a következő fejezetben ;)


	3. Élt egyszer egy herceg

\- Viktor, mon chéri! Mily öröm, hogy látlak!

Viktor egy őszintén kedves mosollyal dőlt előre oldalra fordítva fejét, ahogy elfogadta Cristől az arcára kapott csókokat.

\- Én is örülök a találkozásnak, Christophe herceg.  
\- Ó ugyan már chéri, ne szólíts így. Tudom, hogy formálisan kellene viselkednünk, de ki fog itt minket kérdőre vonni? Mutass némi szeretetet – viccelődött Chris, ahogy szélesen mosolyogva hátralépett. Az első vendégek között érkezett röviddel a királyi ünnepség hivatalos kezdete után, azonban ezen a ponton ez már megszokott volt. Christophe herceg mindig korai volt.   
\- Ahogy kívánod, Chris. – Viktor felemelte Chris kezeit, melyeket még mindig sajátjában tartott, és ajkait üdvözlésként hozzáérintette az egyik kézfejéhez. Chris gyakorlatilag csak úgy ragyogott a gesztustól.  
\- És nézzenek oda, hogy mennyit nőtt az én gyönyörű Yurochkám! – árasztotta el figyelmével a fiatalabb herceget, aki morcosan húzódott el, mikor Chris őt is arcon akarta csókolni.  
\- Ne! – csattant fel Yuri.

Chris duzzogva húzódott vissza, adva Yurinak egy esélyt a lenyugvásra, mielőtt újra lecsapott, s sikeresen csókot lopott a szőkeség arcáról. Nevetett, ahogy Yuri felháborodva tisztára dörzsölte bőrét a tenyere sarkával. 

\- Látom tüzes, mint mindig.  
\- Baszd meg.  
\- Yuri! – meredt Viktor az öccsére, míg Chris színpadiasan felhördült.  
\- Nahát, remélem, nem ezzel a stílussal veszed szádra a királyságodat – kuncogott Chris, és megigazította palástja gallérját. A ruhadarab kékek és lilák gazdag ötvözete volt, s a beleszőtt drágakövek és kristályok ragyogóan csillogtak minden egyes mozdulatára. Mikor Chris először lépett a fogadócsarnokba, Viktor majdnem befogta Yuri szemeit, mert a külföldi herceg által viselt nadrág anyaga meglehetősen obszcén módon szűk volt, második bőr módjára tapadva a csípőjére, combjaira, és az összes olyan helyre, amit Viktor szerint nem kellene az öccsének látnia. Másrészről azonban, Chris királyságában a divat mindig is meglehetősen közvetlen és… megkérdőjelezhető volt. 

Yuri morgott valamit arról, hogy Chrisnek semmi köze bármihez, amit a szájával csinál, de Chris ezt figyelmen kívül hagyva figyelmét újra az idősebb hercegre fordította. 

\- Nos, Viktor, most pedig valami meglehetősen fontos dologról szeretnék beszélgetni veled! – Chris ujjhegyeit Viktor mellkasának nyomta. A játékos gesztus elárulta a komoly hangsúlyt, amit hozni próbált.  
\- Tényleg?   
\- Igen! Tulajdonképpen annyira megbántódtam, hogy még mindig beletörik a szívem, akárhányszor csak rá gondolok. Belegondolni, hogy ilyen kegyetlen légy. Mily sérüléseket okozhat ez a királyságaink közötti kapcsolatnak!   
Viktor szemöldökei kétkedve a homlokára szaladtak.  
\- Mit követtem el Chris? Nem is beszéltem veled egészen a…  
\- Pontosan! – vádolta Chris. – Nem jöttél el a szülinapi ünnepségemre! Habár azt mondani, hogy elmulasztottad, még a jobbat feltételezi rólad. Teljesen kihagytad! És én bolond, még magam pecsételtem le a meghívódat! 

Hirtelen Viktornak eszébe jutott a nap, mikor pár hónappal ezelőtt boldogan lihegve találták meg Makkachint egy halom széttépett levél között, arany fóliával foltozott pofával. Ah, szóval az volt, amit megevett…

\- Oh.  
\- Oh? Megsebzel, Viktor – sóhajtott Chris színpadiasan. – Nos, hadd mondjam el, hogy egy pompás partit hagytál ki. Az idei szórakoztatás! Lenyűgöző! – Chris sugárzott az izgatottságtól, és Viktor eltűnődött, hogy befogja-e Yuri füleit, mielőtt bármi más elhangzana. – Van ez az új táncstílus! Még soha nem láttam ehhez foghatót. Van nekik ez a hosszú függőleges rúdjuk, amit arra használnak, hogy… ezt látnod kell, nem tudom elmagyarázni! Olyan izgalmas, olyan merész! – Chris szünetet tartott, és szuggesztíven kacsintott. – Én magam is gyakorlom. Ha megengeded, akkor talán ma be is mutathatnám, csak egy…

Lelkes beszámolója félbemaradt, mikor a csarnok másik felében egy szolgáló bejelentette egy újabb vendég érkezését. 

\- Bejelentem Királyi Őfenségét, Jean-Jacques-ot a Leroy házból!   
\- Íme, készen álltok JJ Király nagyságára? – Mindannyian hallották a tengerentúli királyság nemesének jellegzetes hangját.  
\- Emlékeztetni fogod rá, hogy még nem egészen király? – kacsintott Chris a máris bosszús Viktor felé, majd félrelépett, s egy mindent tudó „sok szerencsét” kívánva engedte, hogy a bálterem felé kísérje egy szolgáló.

Ha Viktornak lehetne választása, akkor Chris társaságához ragaszkodott volna, azonban helyette a fogadócsarnokon keresztül érkező vendégek üdvözlésére koncentrált.

Miután fogcsikorgatva váltott pár szót JJ-vel (Yuri könyöke egy finom, de fájdalmas emlékeztetőt vésett a bordái közé), Viktor köszöntötte az összes újonnan jövő vendéget, szemeivel alkalmanként szükségtelenül az öccse felé sandítva, mivel Yuri volt az, aki ellenőrzés alatt tartotta minden egyes üdvözlés során. Viktort mindig is lenyűgözte Yuri gyors alkalmazkodóképessége, hogy megőrizze az egy herceghez méltó jó hírnevét, mikor az alkalom úgy kívánta. 

Megérkeztek a Crispino-ikrek (szorosan nyomukban Emillel a Nekola házból). Viktor észrevette az ajtóban álló bejelentő keveredését, amint javítani próbálta magát, feltehetőleg mert Emilt egy másik vendég bejelentése előzte volna meg, de ő valószínűleg bevágott a sorba, hogy Sara és Michele után mehessen a házigazda köszöntését követően. 

Mikor Seung-gil következett a Lee házból, Viktor és Yuri tiszteletteljes grimaszokat váltottak, és Viktornak alsó ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy ne kuncogjon a szóváltás során. 

Guang Hong a Ji házból ugyanolyan udvarias és csendes volt, mint mindig, szemeit lesütötte, és arca elpirult, mikor Viktor üdvözlésképp megragadta a kezeit. Viktornak nem voltak kétségei afelől, hogy a fiatal nemes később felderül majd, ha Leo az Iglesia házból is meg fog érkezni. 

Amint a fogadócsarnok kiürült, egy szolgáló odament Viktorhoz értesíteni őt, hogy a listán szereplő összes méltóság megérkezett. Viktor kiengedett egy nehéz sóhajt. A formalitások a királyi fogadásokon mindig is megterhelőek voltak. Egyértelműen Yuri is így gondolta, mert amint meghallotta a híreket, egy pillanat alatt eltűnt, motyogva valamit arról, hogy elmegy megkeresni Otabek grófot, aki a királyságuk délkeleti részéről utazott fel. 

Viktor elment leváltani a nehéz fogadó palástját egy könnyebb és kevésbé fojtogató ruházatra, melyet a fő ünnepség alatt fog viselni a bálteremben, engedve Georginak, hogy bosszankodjon a hajáról. Az öltözető látszólag már örök idők óta fésülte az ezüst szálakat, amíg Viktor panaszkodni nem kezdett, hogy hamarosan semmi nem fog maradni. Végül el kellett ütnie Georgi kezét a fejétől, miután az öltöztető már a sokadik alkalommal is megigazította a koronáját. 

Mikor Viktor elindult befelé, a bálterem már szinte vibrált a hangoktól, a zene és a csevegő hangok keveredésétől. Éppen hogy csak egy kis ideje volt magára, mielőtt azon kapta magát, hogy még több köszöntést vált, még több formális udvariaskodás, fontos hírek újságolása a méltóságoktól, akik a herceg figyelmét akarták, és igen, hallott az új kereskedelmi utak kialakításáról a messzi nyugaton, és nem, nem tudta megerősíteni, hogy az apja mikor fog engedélyezni egy újabb utazást, és örömmel hallotta, hogy az idei termés jobbnak látszik a tavalyinál, és természetesen látta a dokumentumokat, harminchetedik oldal, hármas paragrafus, az ötödik sorban, nos, ez egy kicsit különös, talán majd később egy újabb gyors ellenőrzésre lesz szüksége, mielőtt megfelelő választ tud adni a kérdésre, és milyen remek, mily elvbűvölő, oh, pontosan, mennyi zsebképe van az új jövevényről, nem, nem, kérem, nyugodtan mutassa csak meg mindet, oh, ilyen sok, nahát, még mindig van, ne, ne, folytassa csak, és természetesen látni óhajtja a régió adózási jegyzőkönyvét… napi számadatok, öhm, talán máskor mégiscsak jobb lenne ezzel foglalkozni, és… és… és Viktor a halálát kívánta.

Pontosan mindezért tűrte ennyire nehezen a fogadásokat. A jelentések és vizsgálatok rengetege és az illedelmes, de nyomós beszámolók az összes királyi kötelezettségekkel kapcsolatos módszerekről, melyekről bármelyik másik nap boldogan társalogna, amikor annak ott van a helye és ideje, de ehelyett itt még erőteljesebben rátuszkolták ezeket, mikor az emberek azt gondolták, hogy egy pillanatra ki tudják sajátítani a herceg füleit azzal a bátor próbálkozással, hogy valamilyen kapcsolatot erőszakoljanak ki, vagy egy kicsúszott ígéretet ragadjanak meg. Mi volt az értelme egy a királyságok közötti békét ünneplő estélynek, mikor ezek minden évben annyira untatták és frusztrálták Viktort, hogy legszívesebben háborút robbantana ki a fogadások elkerülése érdekében. 

A legjobb hercegi mosolyát felöltve Viktor illedelmesen elszakította magát a márki feleségétől, aki nem volt hajlandó elengedni az elmúlt húsz percben. Az általa tervezgetett szökés kegyetlenül meghiúsult, mikor megpillantotta az öccsét számos grófnővel körülvéve, akik a látható nemtetszése ellenére hízelegtek neki. 

Viktor láthatta, hogy Guang Hong és Leo megtalálták egymást, és a bálterem szélében finom, kellemes társalgásba merültek, félrehúzódva a többi vendég útjából. Seung Gil épp egy Viktor számára ismeretlen személlyel táncolt, s arca ugyanolyan merevnek mutatkozott, mint mindig, annak ellenére, hogy a mozdulatai tökéletes szinkronban voltak a zenészek által játszott pörgős dallammal. JJ féktelen mozdulatokkal és hadonászó kezekkel szórakoztatott egy nagyobb csoportot, s mikor mindenki hangosan nevetett valamelyik történetén, amit éppen mesélt, szélesen elmosolyodott. Viktor elcsípte, amint Chris csinált valamit a csípőjével, mely Sarat elragadtatta, a bátyját pedig megbotránkoztatta. Mindeközben Cao Bin látszólag eltűnt. 

Viktor útnak indult a bálterem másik végébe, szándékosan kerülve a szemkontaktust, és kicsusszanva néhány általa ismert egyén megragadó kezei közül, akik figyelmének nem kívánta alávetni magát a jelen pillanatban. A fal mellett megtalálta a könnyű ételekkel és péksüteményekkel megrakott asztalokat, habár a gyönyörűen elrendezett tálcák jelentősen üresebbnek látszottak, mint korábban. A hattyú továbbra is méltóságteljesen ült a középpontban. Viktor megpróbált nem túl sok figyelmet szentelni rá. 

Néhány felszolgáló sietett oda összegyűjteni az édességektől megfosztott tányérokat. Viktor tekintete gyorsan áttanulmányozta arcaikat, azonban mindenkit felismert, és egyikük sem volt az a személy, akit remélt, hogy látni fog. Figyelmét újra visszafordította a bálteremben tartózkodó vendégekre, majd egy sóhaj kíséretében magához vett egy fröccsöt. Gazdag aroma terjedt szét az ízlelőbimbóin, és elégedetten hümmögve kinyúlt egy újabb adagért, mikor hirtelen vállon ragadták, s elfordították az asztaltól. 

\- Chéri, gyere, csatlakozz hozzánk! – Chris szélesen mosolygott, arca pedig kipirult, kétségkívül a kezében tartott pezsgő hatására. – Ez a búskomorság, ami egész este az arcodon ült, tényleg nem mutat rajtad előnyösen!  
\- Ah, nos, ne hagyd, hogy az én rossz kedvem elrontsa a szórakozásodat – válaszolt Viktor, majd röviden a szolgálóra nézett, aki megállt, hogy Chris kezébe adjon egy újonnan töltött pezsgőspoharat. A külföldi herceg egy boldog felkiáltással elfogadta.  
\- Viktor, elvileg ez egy parti. Azért vagyunk itt, hogy ünnepeljünk! Nézz csak körül. Béke az összes királyság között, ki tudja hány évtizede már! Egy csoda, tekintve hogy mennyire kellemetlenül tud Jean-Jacques viselkedni! Igyunk az apja halhatatlanságára, mert ha ő valaha is király lesz, én magam fogok háborút hirdetni! – nevetett Chris, majd folytatta, mikor Viktor félig elmosolyodott. – Ó ugyan már, lazíts, táncolnod kéne velem. Lazulj el és szórakozz, még akkor is, ha csak az én kedvemért teszed – küldött felé Chris egy szúrós pillantást, majd kacsintott. – Elvégre, ahogy táncolsz, mindig olyan boldoggá tesz engem, hogy el tudnék…  
\- Ki ne mondd, Christophe!

Viktor elnevette magát Yuri harsány kiáltásán. A fiatalabb herceg feléjük robogott, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, véglegesen félbeszakította Chris mondandóját. 

\- Oh, chéri, nem is tudod, hogy egyáltalán mit akartam mondani. – Chris tekintete találkozott Yuriéval. A fiatalabb herceg állta a kihívást. Mikor Chris nem folytatta, Yuri áthajolt Viktor mellett, hogy elcsenjen egy zefírt a mögöttük álló asztalról, és felpuffadó arccal, ahogy a falatnyi édességet rágta, ismét távozott. 

Viktor egy kicsit vidámabb hangulatban követte figyelemmel öccse távozását, mint korábban, szemeivel a tömeget kutatva, melyben Yuri eltűnt. 

\- Ah, Viktor, mondd csak, merre van az édesapád?   
\- Látogatóban van Lady Liliánál.  
\- Óóóóóóh?  
\- Szigorúan üzleti szándékkal.  
\- Hát persze – válaszolt Chris jókedvvel a hangjában. - Nos, igazán kár, mivel lenne egy elrendezésre váró fogadásunk.

Chris arcán egy meglehetősen gyanús mosoly ült. Viktor nem volt biztos benne, hogy tudni akart róla. 

\- Fogadás?  
\- Legutóbb megérdeklődtem, hogy számíthatunk-e egy királyi esküvőre a közeljövőben, de úgy tűnt, meg van győződve legidősebb fiának örökös agglegény mivoltáról. Azonban ahogy a szemeid folyamatosan a termet fürkészik, azt mondja nekem, hogy az enyém a dicsőség.  
\- Nem teljesen erről van szó.  
\- De valami ilyesmi vonalon mozog? – erősködött kíváncsian Chris.

Viktor már tiltakozásra nyitotta a száját, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a délutánja jelentős részét a teljes palota átkutatásával töltötte egy impulzív, ostoba keresés során az után a férfi után, akiről most Chris kérdezősködött.

\- Talán egy kicsit.  
\- Nem JJ, ugye?

A Viktor arcán elterülő horrort néhány a bálterem közepéről jövő derűs kiáltás zavarta meg. Chrisszel mindketten a hang irányába tekintettek, de semmi szokatlant nem láttak. Még több ember gyűlt ott össze, talán egy másik vendég szórakoztatta őket. Mialatt Viktor udvarias, de kínzó társalgásokba bonyolódott a különféle méltóságokkal, számos vendégnek ezzel egyenlő ideje volt kihasználni a pezsgő nyújtotta élvezeteket. És ez most megmutatkozni látszott.

\- Hát akkor kicsoda? Ki vele. – Chris még nem végzett a kíváncsiskodással. Követte Viktor tekintetét, ahogy az ismét elvándorolt. – Egy szolgáló? Viktor, te ravasz róka.  
\- Nem! Én… én nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ki ő – ismerte el Viktor, tudván, hogy Chris továbbra is folytatni fogja, amíg nem kapja meg az általa áhított válaszokat. – Csak ma láttam először, egy rövid időre. Nem ismertem fel, pedig én mindenkiről tudok itt a palotában. Szerintem az egyik cukrász lehet, de már találkoztam velük korábban, és ő soha nem volt velük.   
\- Ugye tudod, hogy az emberek néha felvesznek új személyzetet – mutatott rá Chris. 

Bárminemű felbolydulás zajlott a táncparketten, az nőni látszott. Egyre több vendég gyülekezett nézelődni. Viktor egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy látott felbukkanni egy jellegzetes szőke hajkoronát, azonban láthatóan egy táncparti zajlott arrafelé, és Yuri igazán nem az a típus volt. Habár még több kiáltás hallatszódott, és Viktor eltűnődött, hogy megvizsgálja-e helyzetet, de úgy vélte, ha bármi szabálytalan is történne, a szolgálók vagy az őrök lecsillapítanák a helyzetet. Így hát tovább folytatta.

\- Kétlem, hogy újonc lenne, látnod kellett volna munka közben. Soha nem láttam még ehhez foghatót. Elképesztő volt, mintha egy művészt néznék egy mestermű megalkotása közben. Ő csinálta azt a remekművet. Hát nem a leghihetetlenebb dolog, amit valaha is láttál? 

Chris kuncogott Viktor áradozásán.

\- A Nikiforov-királyság koronahercege egy rejtélyes cukrász megszállottjává válik, noha még csak most találkoztak. Ez tökéletesen az a botrányos szerelmi történet, ami hiányzott az életemből… Szóval, hogy néz ki ez a cukrász? Milyen egészen pontosan Viktor esete?  
\- … édes.  
\- Hát, elvégre péksüteményeket készít – emlékeztette Chris.  
\- Elbűvölően kócos. Liszttel bevonva. De a legtüzesebb szikrával a legmelegebb barna szempárban, amit valaha is láttam. – Viktor hirtelenjében még elégedetlenebb volt azzal a ténnyel, hogy nem sikerült megtalálnia a fiatalembert. Talán vissza kellene mennie a konyhába, lehet, hogy a cukrászok még nem mentek el. Legalább meg tudná kérdezni az egyiküket a rejtélyes fiú kilétéről…  
\- Fekete haj, egy kicsit puhának látszó arc? – kérdezte Chris.

Viktor figyelme azonnal barátjára ugrott.

\- Honnan tudtad? 

Chris a vacsoravendégek alkotta tömegre mutatott, amely pillanatnyira szétnyílt nevetve, lelkesen tapsolva és elragadtatva, ahogy valaki kibotladozott a középpontból. Említett valaki tett egy eltökélt bejelentést a nézőknek, szavai egy kicsit elmosódtak, de tagadhatatlanul izgatottak voltak. Viktor semmit nem hallott egy hattyú említésén kívül, szíve hangosan dobolt a füleiben. 

A fiatalember addig hátrált, míg már csak egy fél lépésnyi távolságra volt, figyelmét elkerülve, hogy két herceg állt közvetlenül a háta mögött. Viktornak éppen hogy csak esélye volt időben reagálni, mikor a férfi becsípett állapotához képest túl gyorsan megpördült, egyik lábfejének orra beleakadta a másik lábának sarkába, elgáncsolva saját magát. 

Egyenesen Viktor karjaiba esett.

Viktor kihallotta maga mellől Chris nevetését.

\- Valahogy így nézett ki?  
Révedező, gyönyörű barna szemek pislogtak fel Viktorra, és a pezsgőtől csillogó ajkak a lehető legkáprázatosabb mosolyra húzódtak. Viktornak a lélegzete is elállt.   
\- Igen, pontosan így.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri pontosan annyi pezsgőt ivott, amennyi kellően lenyugtatta az idegeit, és be tudta fejezni az éclairek mázolását. Aztán még egy pohárral a palota konyhai személyzet gratulációjaként a kemény és sikeres munkájukért. Aztán még egyet, mert tulajdonképpen egész finom volt, és korábban ezt nem vette észre. Majd még egyet Milával, Yuuri kérésére. Végül talán még párat, azt a logikát követve, hogy már úgyis megbontottak egy újabb üveggel, és kár lenne, ha hagynák veszendőbe menni. 

A munkalap takarítása közben egy vidám dallamot dúdolt, mikor egy elmosódott alak közelítette meg, és megkérdezte, mi lenne a legjobb mód a hattyú felszeletelésére, hogy felszolgálhassák a vendégek számára. Yuuri rémülten felhördült, majd kuncogott, aztán önkéntesen jelentkezett a megfelelő mód bemutatására, mert fel tudtak-e egyáltalán szeletelni bármit is a homályos alakok, ráadásul ez az ő hattyúja volt, és ha bárki is bele fog vágni és elpusztítani, akkor ő akart az a személy lenni, aki ezt megteszi!

Nem csak ez az alak volt az egyetlen elmosódott dolog, ahogy Yuuri a bálteremben találta magát. Tényleg, korábban valahova lerakta a szemüvegét. Ezért volt minden homályos. És talán egy kicsit a pezsgő miatt is. Oh, itt még több volt belőle. És a bálteremben lévő pezsgő még finomabb volt, mint a konyhai. Egyenesen fantasztikus volt! És a zene is olyan csodálatos volt! Valaki mellette lelkesen egyetértett.

Yuuri észre sem vette, hogy hangosan mondta ki a gondolatait, de olyan remek volt, hogy az a személy osztotta a véleményét. Yuuri megragadta új barátját és még egy poharat, hogy tósztot mondjon, mert nahát, a királyi partik elképesztőek voltak! Még több valakik értettek vele egyet, és koccintottak, láthatóan egyáltalán nem bánva, hogy némi pezsgő kiloccsant.

Az alkohol egy kicsit sem égetett, ahogy Yuuri lehúzta, s a gyümölcsös és mézes íz a buborékokkal bizsergető érzést keltett benne. Valakivel táncolt, kuncogott, amikor valamit meséltek a királyokról és mássalhangzókról, majd Yuuri mondott egy viccet, aminek ahogy a végére ért, a következő másodpercben már nem emlékezett rá, de mindenki nevetett. Aztán Yuuri ismét táncra perdült valaki alacsony, szőke és egy kicsit tüzes személlyel, utána meg már két ismeretlennel. Mindkettejüknek lenyűgözően lila szemük volt, nahát, ti ketten akár ikrek is lehetnétek, annyira nagyszerűek vagytok. És akkor még valaki más is elsétált mellette egy teli tálca oreshkivel, és tudtátok, hogy mennyire könnyű zsonglőrködni ezekkel, tessék, én meg tudom csinálni, oh, és te megpróbálhatnád elkapni őket a száddal, igen, gyerünk, próbáljuk meg, uramisten, ez elképesztő, hogy tudtuk ezt egyáltalán megcsinálni… majd valaki megemlítette a hattyút. A hattyú! Oh, várjatok, hadd mutassam meg a hattyút, igazán fantasztikus, egy képtelenség, mind imádni fogjátok, láttátok már? Én csináltam ám, nem, tényleg, igen, ehettek belőle, szeretnétek, igen, oké, menjünk el érte, és…

Yuuri valaki karjai közt találta magát. Erős karokban. Szép karokban. Nagyon jó karokban. Yuuri megragadta a bicepszeket hagyva, hogy súlya az őt tartó férfira nehezedjen, majd felpillantott nehéz szempillái mögül, egyenesen a szemekbe, melyek oly’ hihetetlenül kékek voltak, mint az ég egy nyári zápor után. 

\- Jól vagy? – A Yuurit megszólító hangban aggódás csengett, de miért nyugtalankodott, ez így nem volt rendjén. Yuuri boldognak akarta hallani, nem aggodalmaskodónak.  
\- Soha jobban! – csengte Yuuri egy ragyogó mosoly kíséretében. Nagyon, nagyon, nagyon nehéz volt elszakítania tekintetét arról a lehengerlően helyes arcról, még ha az egy kicsit homályos is volt. Bőre olyan simának és sápadtnak látszott, mintha a legselymesebb dolog lenne a világon, ha Yuuri megérintené. Yuuri tényleg meg szerette volna érinteni. Vagy megnyalni. Vagy megharapni. Igen, az összes nagyon jól hangzott jelen pillanatban.

Tekintete feltévedt a nagyon jóképű ember feje búbjára, és ragyogóan ezüst haja tetején megpillantott egy csillogó arany koronát. Oh, az a haj is nagyon puhának látszott. De Yuuri nem hitte, hogy azt harapdálni bármelyikük számára is szórakoztató lenne. Talán inkább meghúzni. Yuuri elengedte az egyik bicepszet és felnyúlt, hozzáérintve ujjhegyeit a másik arcához és várjunk csak… egy korona? De egy korona azt jelentette, hogy… Yuuri hunyorított, és az elmosódott arc képe jobban kitisztult… Oh. Oh. Óóóóóóóóh. 

\- Biztos vagy benne? Mert…

Yuuri összeráncolta a homlokát, mikor a herceg elkalandozott. Úgy látszott, mintha gondolkozna. Keményen. De hát ez egy mulatság volt! Az ünnepségek nem a gondolkodásra voltak.

\- Én… mi? – kérdezte Yuuri, majd elnevette magát a saját kérdésére, mert rájött, ő maga is válaszolni tudna rá, és aztán a herceg talán nem gondolkodna annyira erősen. – Yuuri vagyok! – Igen, ez volt a helyes válasz. Ennek kellett lennie. Mert a herceg mosolygott. Yuuri nagyon kedvelte a herceg mosolyát. Ezt el kéne mondania neki. Viktor herceg, nagyon tetszik a mosolyod. Igen, ez jól hangzott a fejében. Vajon milyen lehet hangosan…  
\- Azt hiszem össze vagy zavarodva. – A herceg érdekesen nézett rá, mintha szórakoztatná a helyzet. Ez jobban állt neki az erős gondolkodás helyett. – Te nem Yuri vagy. De szerintem, akivel táncolhattál, lehet, hogy Yuri… oh.  
Yuuri a herceg mellkasához dörgölte az arcát. Mert a herceg illata oly kellemes. Mint a borókabogyók és levendula keveréke. Mellkasa erőteljes volt. És meleg. És kemény. Biztos edz. Szoktak a hercegek erősíteni? Lehet, hogy eleve kockás hassal és nagyszerű mellkassal jönnek a világra. Királyi kiváltság.  
\- Pedig az vagyok. De nem mondod jól. Yuuri. – Sajnálatos módon felfelé kellett fordítnia az arcát, hogy biztosra menjen, a herceg rendesen megértette. Mert valójában ő továbbra is csak a herceg mellkasához szeretett volna dörgölőzni. 

Habár valami azt súgta neki, hogy valószínűleg el kéne engednie a herceget. Kivéve, hogy igazából inkább csak neki volt támaszkodva, nem pedig rajta lógott. A herceg kapaszkodott belé. A karjai körülzárták Yuurit. Azok a nagyon szép, erős karok. Yuuri úgy érezte, hogy viszonoznia kellene a szívességet, úgyhogy a saját karjait átfonta a herceg vállai körül, és lábujjhegyre állt. Mit is mondott? Ja, igen, a nevét. A herceg tudni szerette volna, hogy hívják. 

\- Yuuuuuuri – dorombolta a herceg fülébe, biztosra menve, hogy a herceg tudja, kinyújtva kell ejteni. Észrevette, hogy a másik fülének csúcsa rózsaszínt öltött. Talán azt is megharaphatná…  
\- Yuuri – ismételte a herceg jól hangzóan a nevét, és Yuuri elégedetten hümmögött.  
\- Igen?  
\- … elengednél, vagy…?

Micsoda ostoba kérdés. Még szép, hogy Yuuri nem szerette volna elengedni. Valószínűleg jó ötlet volt, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy szeretnie is kell.

\- Vagy! – jelentette ki.

A herceg könnyedén nevetett, és hangja egyenesen Yuuri mellkasának közepébe vándorolt. Még édesebb volt, mint a zene, mely jelenleg is megtöltötte a báltermet.

\- Vagy?

Yuuri megmosolyogtatta a herceget. És meg is nevettette. És mindkettőből még többet akart. Elhúzódva Yuuri tett egy meglepően stabil lépést hátra, és tartása kiegyenesedett. Egy sima mozdulattal Yuuri hátrasimította a haját az arcából, majd odatartotta kezét az előtte álló meglepetten pislogó hercegnek felajánlva azt. 

\- Őfelsége, felkérhetem egy táncra?

A herceg nem hezitált elfogadni az ajánlatot.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri olyan volt, mint egy forgószél.

Ujjai finoman és gyengéden fűződtek össze Viktoréval, ahogy végigsuhantak a báltermen, mintha senki más nem létezne. Viktor alig hallotta a zenét, túlságosan elveszett Yuuri ragyogó nevetésében, ahogy megforgatta a herceget, aki súlytalannak és könnyednek érezte magát a tiszta boldogságtól, mely mindkettejükből sugárzott. Viktor több mint boldogan hagyta magát elsodródni a csodával, mely Yuuri volt, követve minden lépését, húzását és mosolyát, mígnem szinte lélegzetért kellet kapkodnia, azonban meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy szünetet tartsanak fellélegezni. 

Yuuri energiája maga volt a Nap, fényesen, melegen és hívogatóan égetve, és nem Viktor volt az egyetlen, aki hatása alá került. Abban a pillanatban, hogy a kifulladt herceg szünetet tartott, Yuurit elrabolták tőle, azonban a Viktor mellkasában lévő lüktetés alig tartott, ahogy Yuurit nézte Chrisszel táncolni. Mindkét férfi szinte vakmerő gátlástalansággal vezette a másikat, magukra vonva mindenki figyelmét, és Viktor egy másodperc töredékére sem tudta elvenni a tekintetét. Yuuri mindenkivel táncolt, aki csak egy pillanatot is akart vele, úgy vonzva őket, mint molylepkéket a folytonosan égő ragyogó fény. Viktor élvezettel nevetett, mikor még Yuri is bele lett vonva, elfogadva a kihívást névrokon ellenfelétől. 

Habár Yuurit a pezsgő hajtotta, mely továbbra is olyan szabadon áradt, mint ő maga, azonban úgy ragyogott, mintha arannyal lenne szegélyezve az olajlámpások és csillárok fényében, bevilágítva a termet. 

Mikor a tánc abbamaradt, Yuuri nem állt le. Chrisszel pezsgőspoharakat halmoztak egymásra, hogy egy kristály szökőkutat alkossanak, nevettek, mikor a kiöntött alkohol mindenhova kifröccsent, és aztán Yuuri hihetetlen kecsességgel szelte fel a hattyút valaki olyanhoz képest, akinek az arca oly elbűvölően kipirult. A hattyú szárnyai magasan a plafon felé nyúltak, ahogy Yuuri felvonta őket egy fantasztikus kiállításban. Úgy nézett ki, mintha repülni készülne, miközben Yuuri felszolgálta a könnyű és édes süteményt az elragadtatott vendégeknek, akik még jobban nevettek, mikor Yuuri arra bátorította Viktort, hogy osonjon JJ mögé, majd helyezzen egy halom choux tésztát és krémet a feje tetejére, ezzel ráruházva a külföldi hercegre a Chantilly Krém Királya címet. 

Viktor arca és oldala sajgott a nevetéstől, szíve pedig készen állt kiugrani mellkasából egyenesen a kezeibe, azonban mindezt szívesen fogadta volna, mert akkor megajándékozhatná vele Yuurit. Különösen mikor a fiatalember Viktor köré fonta karjait, és oly’ ragyogóan mosolygott, hogy Viktor soha nem akart másra nézni.

\- A hercegemnek kellene lenned – jelentette ki Yuuri, és Viktor érezte, ahogy ujjhegyek játszadoznak a nyakánál lévő hajszálaival.   
\- A herceged vagyok – válaszolta Viktor, egész teste Yuuri érzékelésétől zsongott.  
\- Nem – rázta fejét Yuuri, szemöldökei felborzolódtak a Viktortól kapott válasz általi nemtetszésének kimutatására. – Nem úgy. Légy az én hercegem, Viktor…  
Az a megbabonázó barna szempár minden értelemtől megfosztotta Viktort.  
Finoman karon fogta Yuurit, és a nyakából leemelve a mellkasára helyezte a másik kezeit, egy szintben a lebegő, feldagadt szívével.  
\- Semmit sem szeretnék jobban. – Ajkait Yuuri kézfejéhez érintette, egy gyakorlott szokás részéről a többi nemesség köszöntésére, de remélte, Yuuri tisztában volt vele, hogy ez most mást jelentett. 

Viktor elengedte Yuuri kezeit csodálva, hogy láthatta még jobban elpirulni a pezsgő okozta rózsaszín pír alatt. Éppen csak egy pillanatra tekintett el Yuuritól, körülnézve a még mindig túl sok emberrel telt bálteremben a kései óra ellenére, majd megpillantotta a folyosóra nyíló ajtókat, melyek kivezetnék őket a csendes, holdfényben fürdő kertbe. Visszafordulva Viktor kinyújtotta karjait, hogy közéjük vonja a másik férfit, készen állva magával húzni a gyönyörűen vigyorgó Yuuriját ki a folyosókra, hogy aztán együtt végigszaladhassanak rajtuk, amíg ki nem jutnak oda, ahol a kíváncsi szempárok jelenléte nélkül táncolhatnak. 

Kivéve, hogy senki nem állt előtte. Mint egy forgószél, Yuuri már eltűnt. És ismét csak nem volt az a mennyiségű keresés, sem kérdezősködés, sem könyörgés, ami visszahozta volna a gyönyörű ifjút az ölelésébe. Yuuri eltűnt, és senki sem tudta hol volt, sem pedig hogy honnan jött. 

Ehelyett Viktor azon kapta magát, hogy a kiürült bálteremben ácsorog. A vendégek már elmentek, a csend pedig fülsüketítő volt.

Szemei az asztalon hagyott nagy magányos ezüsttálcán állapodtak meg. A hatalmas madár, mely korábban még büszkén állt a középpontban, most darabokban hevert. A feje és nyaka teljesen eltűntek, szárnyait darabokra tépték. A krém és choux tészta maradványai kevésbé emlékeztették egy alaposan kiélvezett desszertre, mintsem inkább egy bűnügyi bizonyítékra egy meggyilkolt péksütemény történetéből. Minden egyéb nyom, mely arra utalt, hogy egykoron egy gyönyörű hattyú volt, szertefoszlott, mint az a meleg boldogság, mely Viktor szívében táncolt az elbűvölő fiatalemberrel együtt, aki felkavarta mindezt. 

És ráadásul még egy üvegcipellőt sem hagyott hátra…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szegény Viktor :(
> 
> A következő fejezetre kicsit többet kell majd várni, mert hosszabb lesz az eddigieknél, és nekem a hét elején tanfolyamra kell mennem, így nem hiszem hogy sok időt tudok rászánni, de természetesen igyekszem majd, ahogy csak tudok. ^^


	4. Aki szerelembe esett

Viktor megsemmisülten érezte magát.

Egy szemhunyásnyit sem tudott aludni, egész éjjel csak feküdt az ágyában a mennyezetet bámulva. Ha csak egy pillanatra is behunyta a szemeit, elméjét képek árasztották el egy táncoló, pironkodó, nevető Yuuriról, melyek egy pillanatra sem hagyták nyugodni. A látomás késként mélyedt Viktor mellkasába.

Mit rontott el? Mondott valamit? Rosszul válaszolt, mikor Yuuri megkérte, hogy a hercege legyen? Az ő hercege. Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy nem értette félre Yuuri szavainak nyomatékosságát.

Azért, mert elengedte Yuurit? Csak egy pillanatra történt. Nem kellett volna elengednie a kezeit. Egyetlen másodpercre sem. Örökké mellette kellett volna maradnia, és soha nem szabadott volna elengednie.

Yuuri azt gondolta, hogy Viktor eltolja magától? Ezért tűnt el?

Yuuri olyan boldognak, ragyogónak, élettel telinek látszott, sugárzott az energiától, mely létezéséről Viktor soha nem tudta, hogy szüksége volt rá, de nem tudta elképzelni annak hiányát. Mellkasa üresnek érződött, melyet megfosztottak a csodától és áldástól, és minden gyönyörűségtől, ami Yuuri volt.

Valamit másképpen kellett volna csinálnia? Lehetséges. Tenni valamit, mondani valamit, bármit, hogy Yuuri tudja… mit tudjon? Viktor nem volt biztos benne.

Ez képtelenség volt. Nevetségesen érezte magát, annyira elmerülve és elveszve valakiben, akivel csak most találkozott, azonban egyáltalán semmit nem akart tenni az érzés megváltoztatására, sőt, még többet szeretett volna megragadni belőle.

Meg kellett volna csókolnia Yuurit. Ezt kellett volna tennie. Meg kellett volna csókolnia. Szerette volna Yuuri, hogy megcsókolják? Ő szerette volna, hogy megcsókolják? Yuuri megcsókolta volna Viktort? Mi van, ha nem? Mi van, ha Viktor tévedett?

Légy a hercegem, Viktor.

Mi mást érthetett volna ezalatt? Viktor szeretett volna a hercege lenni. Yuuri hercege, senki másé. Ez egészen jól hangzott. Yuuri hercege.

Viktor bizsergető érzést érzett a tarkójában emlékezve, hogyan simogatta Yuuri lélegzete a bőrét, mikor a férfi mélyen és selymesen Viktor fülébe dorombolta a nevét. Viktor újra érezni akarta, érezni akarta Yuuri melegét, hallani akarta tökéletes nevetésének mámorító csengését, gyönyörködni akart a Yuuri gyönyörű arcát felhevítő finom pírban, el akart veszni azokban az elbűvölő, ragyogó, csokoládébarna szemekben.

Viktor egy nyögés kíséretében egy túl puha párnába temette arcát. Az ágya túl nagy volt, túl puha, túl hideg. Utálta… Vajon Yuurinak tetszene? Tökéletes lenne Yuurival benne. Nem lenne túl nagy, ha megosztaná a másikkal, kényelmesen heverésznének benne együtt egy lusta nyári reggelen. Nem lenne túl puha Yuuri kemény testével maga mellett, azt az érzést keltve Viktorban, mintha semmi más nem számítana. Nem lenne túl hideg Yuuri melegében és édességében sütkérezve, egymáshoz bújva egy késő téli éjjelen.

\- Nahát… szánalmas vagyok – mormogta Viktor, és Makkachin álmosan fújtatott egyet az ágy lábánál.

Kedvelné Yuuri Makkachint? Yuuri imádná Makkachint. Ez nem is volt kérdés. Szerette Yuuri a kutyákat? Viktor nem kérdezte. Semmit nem kérdezett Yuuritól. Semmit nem tudott Yuuriról. Nos, ez nem volt teljesen igaz.

Tudta, hogy Yuuri ideges volt, mikor Viktor meglepte őt a konyhában, de túlcsordult a magabiztosságtól, mikor felkérte Viktort táncolni. Tudta, hogy Yuuri gyengéden bánt a hattyúval, de határozottan ragadta meg Viktor kezeit, ahogy végigsuhant a herceggel a báltermen. Tudta, hogy Yuuri udvariasan megköszönte Chrisnek a táncot, de fondorlatos volt, mikor Viktort JJ megtréfálására bátorította.

És… ennyi lett volna?

Viktor tudta, hogy Yuuri varázslatot tudott alkotni lisztből és krémből. Tudta, hogy Yuuri szemüveget viselt munka közben, de nem, mikor táncolt. Tudta, hogy Yuuri nem a palotában dolgozik. Valaki megerősítette, hogy Yuuri a cukrászokkal dolgozott, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a szolgálók is látták. Viktor újra látni akarta. Muszáj volt Yuurit újra látnia. El sem tudta képzelni, milyen lenne, ha soha nem láthatná Yuurit újra.

Mire a nap felkelt, Viktor kimerült volt. De volt egy terve. Vagy valami olyasmi. Valami tervhez hasonló. Egy gyenge ötlet. Aligha volt ötletnek mondható. De ennyi is elég volt. Elégnek kellett lennie.

Senki sem tudta a palotában, hogy hol találják Yuurit, de Viktor tudta. Vagyis tudta, hogyan tudná kideríteni.

Viktor el fog menni a fővárosba. És nem jön vissza, amíg meg nem találta Yuurit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Viktor terve nem alakult valami jól.

Viktor soha nem mérte fel, hogy mekkora volt Hasetsu. Tudta, hogy a főváros nagy, csak azt nem, hogy… ekkora. Még soha nem járta körül ezelőtt. Hintóval keresztülutazott rajta rövid királyi látogatásainak lefolytatására, a népre mosolyogva állt a központ emelvényén, részt vett számos évente megrendezett fesztiválon, de soha nem volt lehetősége rá, hogy az egészet láthassa.

Néhány utca kanyargós, keskeny és macskaköves volt. Másikak egyenesek, szélesek, és minden egyes lépésnél por keveredett fel. Mindegyik mentén üzletek sorakoztak, melyek mindenféle dolgot árultak, mint például élénken színezett kárpitokat, gyertyákat széles választékban, drágakövekkel kirakott zenedobozokat, egyszerű tavaszi ruhákat, vagy egész kacsákat fellógatva. Nagy lenne a kísértés Viktor számára, hogy mindet felfedezze, ha célja nem vinné előre, el minden egyes elbűvölő kirakat előtt.

Mikor Viktor késő reggel elhagyta a palotát, megragadta az első két szolgálót, akit látott, hogy magával vigye őket. Azonban csak a városba érkezésük után jött rá, hogy meg kellett volna kérdeznie, kellően ismerik-e a fővárost, mert mint kiderült, egyikük sem volt ismerős. És ez problémát jelentett. Mivel Viktor sem volt jártas arra.

A Viktor által begyűjtött információ a konyhai szolgálóktól főként azon alapult, hogy a cukrászda valahol a központ és a külváros között helyezkedett el. Azt feltételezte, hogy ez az információmorzsa elegendő lesz. Rosszul hitte.

Viktor nem vette számításba azt a lehetőséget, hogy akár egynél több cukrászda is lehet a fővárosban. Az ő gondolatmenete egy ehhez hasonló vonalon mozgott:

a. Megtalálni a cukrászdát

b. Megragadni Yuuri kezeit

c. Szeretetteljesen nézni azokba a barna szemekbe

d. Megkérdezni Yuurit, hogy visszatérne-e a palotába Viktorral

e. Boldogan élnek, míg meg nem halnak™

Ehelyett Viktor vállaira a teljes megrázkódtatás súlya nehezedett, miután kilépett a harmadik cukrászdából, amit talált.

Azonban több órányi városban való sikertelen barangolás után, ahogy a nap nyugovóra tért, úgy kezdett el Viktor elszántsága szétmorzsolódni.

Sajgó izmai panaszkodtak a vádlijában, és az éjszakai álmatlanság okozta kimerültségtől kellemetlen nyomást érzett a halántékában. A herceg azonban továbbra is kitartott ingerülten, és próbált nem túl savanyú ábrázatot ölteni, mikor egy rossz fordulat után a kacskaringós utcákon ismét a főtéren kötött ki a város központjában.

Egy pillantás a szorosan mögötte haladó szolgálók arcara elárulta, hogy ők is mennyire elfáradtak. Lehetséges, hogy újra kellene értékelnie a tervét, mivel az nem működött.

Az elképzelése szerint már rég el kellett volna lovagolnia a naplementébe Yuurival a karjaiban. Ehelyett viszont nem volt közelebb Yuuri megtalálásához a reggelhez képest.

Számos ember lézengett a környéken, azonban a többség láthatóan szándékosan elkerülte Viktort. A rá szegeződő tekintetek gyorsan elfordultak abban a pillanatban, ahogy észrevette őket, és a járókelők inkább a főtér szélein közlekedve haladtak ahelyett, hogy középen átvágnának, ahol Viktor állt. Érdekes.

Viktor ismét a területet szemlélte egy kis részével remélve, hogy valami csoda folytán az ő Yuurija véletlenül arra járj, de természetesen nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Habár, ha Yuuri tényleg a fővárosban élt, akkor egy idő után át kell haladnia a központon, nem igaz? Ha Viktor itt maradna, akkor talán megtalálhatná Yuurit, még ha csak a tiszta szerencse által is. Nem volt lényeges, hogy Viktornak meddig kell várnia. Ha kell, akkor itt fog maradni addig, amíg az épületek el nem porladnak, mert az egyetlen dolog, ami számított, az…

\- Hercegem, ha szabadna…

Viktor felhagyott az elmélkedéssel, hogy miképpen tölthetné itt el a legkényelmesebben az örökkévalóságot, miközben Yuurit várja, mikor az egyik kimerült szolgálója megszólította.

\- Ha még mindig ilyen állhatatosan kutatsz ez után a cukrászda után, megkérdezhetnénk az egyik lakost? Talán ők jobban ismerik a várost.

Ah, ez is egy ötlet volt. Valószínűleg jobb, mint az épületek elporladásáig várni.

Viktor megköszörülte a torkát, kihúzta magát, és odasétált a legközelebbi személyhez, gyengén vállon kocogtatva a másikat. Egy fiú fordult meg, szőke hajában egy piros csík húzódott. Viktor rámosolygott. A fiú rémülten nyüszített és elviharzott.

Tehát akkor.

A koronaherceg váratlan közeledése egy lakos felé az utcán ilyen hatással lehet az emberekre. Hasonlít ahhoz, mikor Yuurival találkozott a konyhában. Viktornak tényleg abba kéne hagynia az emberek meglepését.

A többi Viktor által megszólított polgár sem volt segítőkészebb. Kevesebben menekültek rémülten, de továbbra is ugyanolyan meglepettséget tükröztek. Azonban sokkal többen rázták a fejüket, mint várta.

Talán valami nem volt helyes a leírásában. Egy cukrászda, ami a legelképesztőbb süteményeket készítette, és valószínűleg a leggyönyörűbb férfit alkalmazta a világon. Csakhogy sokkal több furcsálló tekintetet követő tiszteletteljes bocsánatkérést nyert, mint hasznos információmorzsát.

Minden egyes „Őszinte elnézésedet kérem, fenség, nem vagyok biztos benne, próbáltad már az egy utcával lejjebb lévőt?” után Viktor szíve egyre mélyebbre süllyedt a mellkasában. Igen, már próbálta az egy utcával lejjebb lévőt. Nem az a cukrászda készítette a legelképesztőbb süteményeket, és egészen biztosan nem alkalmazta a leggyönyörűbb férfit a világon.

Hogyan lehetséges, hogy az egész város nem tud Yuuri létezéséről? Hogy lehet, hogy nem zeng egész Hasetsu… nem, az egész királyság a Yuuriról szóló dicséretektől?

Elméje legmélyén egy apró hangocska azonban rámutatott, hogy maga Viktor is csak tegnap kezdett ódákat zengeni róla, de ezt a gondolatot hamar lakatra zárta, a kulcsot pedig elhajította. Nincs helye pesszimizmusnak.

Viktor csak kérdezett és kérdezett és kérdezett, és azt volt az érzése, hogy néhány ember nem volt teljesen őszinte hozzá, mikor szabadkozni kezdtek. Alig volt már energiája visszatartani a benne fokozódó feszültséget, sokkal kevésbé igyekezve a kérdezősködésben, ami nem juttatta sehová.

Minden elutasítással Viktor elszántsága megtört egy kicsit, mert hogyan volt az lehetséges, hogy senki nem tudta, hol találja a fiatalembert az elbűvölően kócos hajjal, ragyogó szemekkel és a legédesebb mosollyal, aki csodákat művelt choux tésztából és chantilly krémből, képes volt egyetlen éjszaka alatt levenni a koronaherceget a lábáról, és aki valószínűleg egy cukrászdában dolgozott, melyet egy nagyon kedves középkorú házaspár vezetett…

\- Yuuriról beszélsz?

Viktor lefagyott. Hallotta a hangot, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy honnan jött. Biztosan nem az előtte álló fiatal nőtől, mert az ő ajkai szorosan össze voltak préselve, és a szemeiben ugyanolyan meglepettség és megdöbbentség tükröződött, mint Viktoréban. Azonban senki nem volt a közelükben, és ez nem egy olyan hang volt, amely bármelyik szolgálójához tartozott volna. 

Valaki megrántotta Viktor nadrágszárát, és a herceg lenézett. Három szempár tekintett vissza rá.

\- Yuuri édességeket csinál! Szuper édességeket! – állította szilárdan a középső iker, és a két testvére egyetértően bólogatott.

Ahogy Viktor leguggolt hozzájuk, könyökeit a térdeire támasztotta. Szolgálói tiltakozását, hogy összepiszkolja a köpenyét, figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- Igen, Yuuri! Ő az. Hol találom?

\- Általában a cukrászdában van – válaszolt egy másik lány.

\- Nincs messze innen – fűzte hozzá a harmadik.

\- Anya meg tudja mutatni!

Viktor felegyenesedett, és észrevette a hezitáló kifejezést az édesanyjuk arcán. Tekintetük egy rövid időre találkozott, majd a fiatal hölgy mélyen meghajolt.

\- Fenség, bármit, amit Yuuri tett, kérlek, nézz a szívedbe, és bocsásd meg neki! Ő egy rendkívül jó ember, és nagyon csodál téged, szóval biztos vagyok benne, hogy amit tett, csak baleset volt!

Viktor meredten bámult.

Oh. Oh. Óóóóóóóh.

Igaz is. Ha a koronaherceg minden nemű hivatalos bejelentés, vagy figyelmeztetés nélkül lemegy a fővárosba, és ismeretlen polgárokat állít meg azt követelve, hogy hol találhat meg valakit csak egy homályos magyarázatott adva indoklás gyanánt, valószínűleg… nem nézett ki túl jól. Nem csoda, hogy az emberek csak hebegtek-habogtak és gyorsan eliszkoltak.

\- Nem, nem, nem, ő nem… nem csinált semmi rosszat! Megígérhetem, hogy nincs bajban, csak azért akarom megtalálni, mert… - Hogyan magyarázhatná ezt el egyszerűen? -… ő valami elképesztő dolgot csinált nekem tegnap a kastélybeli banketten, és személyesen is köszönetet szerettem volna mondani, de elment, mielőtt lehetőségem lett volna rá.

A hölgy kifejezése ellágyult.

\- Oh. – Lenézett a három lányára, akik büszkén vigyorogtak vissza rá. – Nos, akkor esetleg megmutathatnám? Ha ez igaz, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Yuuri örömmel hallaná… elkísérhetem, fenség.

\- Az is elég, ha csak elmondja, hogyan juthatok el oda – válaszolta Viktor. – Itt vannak a lányai, nem szeretnék a terhére lenni.

A másik meglepettnek tűnt, de nem kérdőjelezte meg Viktor szavait. Elővett egy pergament a táskájából, és egy gyors térképet vázolt rá a főtérből kiinduló utcákról, miközben útbaigazítást adott, és leírta a kirakat kinézetét.

Viktor bőségesen megköszönte a segítségét, miközben lelkében megnyugvás áradt szét. A fiatalasszony ismét fejet hajtott, majd elterelte lányait a főtér távoli sarka felé. Viktor észrevette, hogy a hármas ikrek tekintete folyamatosan visszavándorolt felé, amíg a család el nem tűnt.

Viktor örömében majdnem megölelte az egyik szolgálóját.

Megcsinálta! Megtalálta. Meg fogja találni Yuurit. És a hölgy azt mondta, hogy Yuuri csodálta őt? Mily pompás. Mert ő is nagyon csodálta Yuurit viszonzásképpen. Az ő Yuurija. Végre láthatja az ő Yuuriját! Milyen csodálatos élet volt ez!

Viktor szökdécselt volna, ha az illendő viselkedés lenne egy herceg számára. Ehelyett megfordult, és megigazította köpenyét, mielőtt követésre bírta volna szolgálóit, ahogy elindult a cukrászda irányába.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Azt hiszem le kéne tenned azt a dán tésztát.

\- Nem.

\- Akkor tedd le a croissant-t.

Yuuri lepillantott észrevéve, hogy mindkét kezében egy-egy süteményt tartott. A tegnapi halomból megmaradt croissant már félig elfogyott. Már éppen harapni akart a cseresznyével töltött dán tésztából, azonban Mila ítélkező tekintete hatására meggondolta magát. Egészen addig észre sem vette az előtte fekvő két édes kenyeret, és még egyet a tőle jobbra lévő tányéron. Valószínűtlen volt, hogy mindet megenné, azonban nyelvén édes íz érződött.

\- Yuuri!

Yuuri összerezzent a hangos felszólítására, és félretette a dán tésztát.

\- Jól van, jól van! Csak… maradj csendben.

Már elmúlt dél, és a fejében lévő lüktetés csak fél órával ezelőtt szűnt meg. A halántékában lévő fájdalom egy folyamatos, ám elviselhető pulzálássá tompult, azonban minden hangos zaj és hirtelen mozdulat ismét tüskeként hatolt át rajta.

Yuuri az üzlethelyiségben lévő pult mögött ült, és örült, hogy a vásárlók többsége általában a nap első felében szokott jönni, a második hullám pedig este közvetlenül zárás után, ezzel egy viszonylagos és nagyon is szükséges nyugalmat hagyva neki jelenleg.

Mila szerint legalább egy egész üveg pezsgőt eltűntetett. Ennyire még emlékezett. A néhány pohárra az idegessége ellen, miután majdnem elejtette a hattyút és rákiabált a hercegre. Yuuri feje ismét lüktetni kezdett. A herceg. Végre találkozott a herceggel. A homályos emlékei ellenére is élénken a szemei előtt ragyogott az a szív alakú mosoly a másnaposságtól eltompult elméjében.

Yuurinak borzongás futott végig a hátán, és vett egy lassú, mély lélegzetet. Ne. Semmi értelme most pánikba esni. Rendben volt. Minden rendben volt. Visszaért haza anélkül, hogy kidobták volna az őrök. Nem volt semmi probléma. Senki nem jött dörömbölni az ajtón a hollétéről követelőzve, vagy szólította fel Yuurit, hogy menjen vissza a palotába, és nézzen szembe tetteinek következményével. Tulajdonképpen hálásnak kéne lennie.

Hányszor fantáziált már az évek során a herceggel való találkozásról? Mennyi álmodott és ábrándozott már róla?

Az egyikben egy nyári fesztiválon találkozik a herceggel, ahol a gyerekek sárkányokat eregetnek, és a herceg nevetne, ahogy Yuuri segít kiszabadítania a lábát a Nishigori hármas által létrehozott gubancból.

Egy másikban egy szomszédos ország látogatása során fut össze a herceggel egy véletlenszerű találkozás során egy kávépörkölde előtt, melyet Yuuri évente kétszer keresett fel, hogy kávébabot vásároljon néhány süteményrecept hozzávalójaként. Yuuri karjai nehéz, kávéval telepakolt vászonzsákokkal lennének tele, és a herceg felajánlaná a segítségét, mert ő ilyen kedves volt.

A kedvence az volt, hogy a herceg valami folytán egy délután megjelenne a cukrászdában azt tudakolva, hogy ki csinálta azokat az ínycsiklandozó desszerteket, amikkel mindig ellátják a palotát, mert akárki is legyen, egy napnál sem bírja tovább, hogy ne találkozzon vele. És Yuuri ott állna a pult mögött egy tálcát tartva azokból, amiket a herceg a legjobban szeretett (habár úgy képzelte, hogy amit a herceg ténylegesen a legjobban szeretne, az Yuuri lenne). És Yuuri pironkodva azt felelné, hogy „öhm, én volnék az?” szégyenlős, bizonytalan módon, amit a herceg felettébb elbűvölőnek találna. Aztán a herceg magával vinné egy tündérmesébe illő áldott és tökéletes életbe…

Igen, Yuuri tudta, hogy nevetséges volt. Szégyellnie kéne, hogy a tudatalattija ilyen klisés jeleneteket vetített le neki, hogy szórakozzon vele, de ennek ellenére mégis ragaszkodott hozzá. Egyszer-kétszer megengedhette magának az álmodozást. Vagy hússzor. Azonban lehet, hogy jobb volt a valóság.

Most végre elengedhette azokat a bolondos álmokat, és továbbléphetett valamire, ami ténylegesen elérhető volt. Soha többet nem tudna visszatérni azokhoz az elképzelt jelenetekhez, mikor azok csak összetörnének a valóságtól, hogy miképpen találkozott a herceggel: majdnem eltörte a lábát egy nehéz ezüsttálcával és egy nevetséges choux hattyúval. Ki akarta egyáltalán azt az ostobaságot? Ha Yuuri nem ragaszkodott volna az elkészítéséhez, soha nem történt volna meg ez a kínos eset… Nem, valószínűleg akkor valami mást ejtett volna a hercegre.

Yuuri emlékezett az első pohár pezsgőre, amit Mila tegnap a kezébe nyomott. A lány nem volt olyan segítőkész, mint amilyen szokott lenni, mikor megpróbálta lebeszélni róla, ahogy Yuuri várta, hogy hatni kezdjen az alkohol. Mila ezt a helyzetet egy a herceggel való elbűvölően szokatlan első romantikus találkozásnak nevezte. Ugyan már, ne aggódj, rendben leszel! Az egész királyságban senki más nem mondhatja ezt el, hogy az első találkozásuk a herceggel ennyire elképesztően… egyedi volt.

Nos, talán mégis igaza volt. Yuuri rendben volt. Nem vitték el az őrök, és a herceg sem tért vissza a konyhába, úgyhogy Yuuri azt mondogatta magának, hogy aggodalomra semmi ok. Semmi ok. Egyáltalán semmi. Még most sem. Még akkor sem, ha túl sokat ivott.

Reggel a saját ágyában ébredt fel. A ruhái borzalmas állapotban voltak, és a feje készen állt rá, hogy kettéhasadjon, de ezen kívül… semmi. Nincs oka nyugtalankodni. Szükségtelen az aggodalmaskodás. Nem kell pánikolni. Semmi szükség a stresszevésre. Ugye?

És a herceg elég kedves volt mindezek ellenére. Ha Yuurinak majd egyszer, remélhetőleg a távoli jövőben vissza kell térnie a palotába, talán nem lesz annyira ideges. A találkozás a herceggel már le lett tudva - bármilyen katasztrofális is volt -, de legalább megszabadult attól a rémisztő várakozástól, és többé már nem kell hallgatnia Mila folyamatos nyaggatását, hogy elmenjen a fogadásra.

Igen, így már jobb volt. Sokkal, de sokkal jobb. Talán ha továbbra is ezt hajtogatja magának, még ő is el fogja ezt hinni.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy minden rendben zajlott? – mormolta Yuuri, majd belekortyolt a mellette lévő borsmentával kevert ezerjófű teába. Az édesanyja receptje. Jó hatással kéne lennie az olyan idiótákra, akik túl sokat ittak.

\- Tényleg nem emlékszel semmire?

\- A nagyjára igen. – Yuuri behunyta a szemeit. – Valószínűleg jobb lenne, ha kevesebbre emlékeznék. Úgy kevésbé lenne megalázó. – Yuuri még egy darabot tört a croissantból, a vajas pelyhek szinte elolvadtak a szájában. Mila keze munkája. Lehet, hogy reménytelen volt az éclairek mázolása terén, de a croissant-jai felülmúlhatatlanok voltak.

Mila az alsó ajkát harapdálta, ahogy Yuurit figyelte. Elég sokat csinálta. Ez nem volt rá jellemző.

Yuuri félúton megállt a következő falat croissant előtt.

\- … Mit hallgatsz el előlem?

\- Nem, ez semmiség! – derült fel Mila, és elővette a legszebb mosolyát. A valamit- próbálok-megúszni mosolyát. Yuuri szemei összeszűkültek.

\- Mila…

\- Tényleg semmiség! Ne aggódj, Yuuri.

Hangtónusa egy fokkal magasabb volt a szokottnál, amitől Yuuri épp enyhülőben lévő fejfájása ismét hasogatni kezdett, úgyhogy elengedte a dolgot. Normális esetben tovább faggatózott volna, de nem akarta ismét elérni a reggeli fejfájás szintjét. Helyette befejezte a croissant-ját, és lenyalogatta a vajas maradékot az ujjairól. Legalább hányingere nem volt, mint ahogy általában szokott lenni egy ritka éjszakai ivászat után.

Yuuri egy sóhaj kíséretében körülnézett a kis cukrászdájukban. A kenyerek és sütemények, melyek a pult mögött ültek, fényévekre voltak azoktól az édességektől, mint amiket a fogadásra készítettek. Yuuri kedvelte az egyszerűséget, amit az általuk többségében árult melonpan, és fekete rozs- és kovászos kenyerek nyújtottak, s ahol a legbonyolultabb péksütemény a kouign-amann volt.

És mégis, a palotai konyha valami sokkal nagyszerűbb dolog megalkotására inspirálta Yuurit, még a hattyúnál is.

Yuuri éveket töltött képességei fejlesztésével, először szülei segítségével, majd önszorgalomból. Bőségesen el volt árasztva szakácskönyvekkel, és néha elég szerencsés volt, hogy néhányat kimentsen a szomszéd királyságokból egy utazó kereskedőtől, akit Yuuri mindig lefizetett.

Minden éjszakát és kora reggelt a saját változatainak kipróbálásával, és a hozzávalókkal való kísérletezéssel töltött. Néha ehetetlen téglákat gyártott, és volt, amikor valami olyan csodálatosat, amitől felragyogna az emberek arca. Mennyivel több szabadsága és lehetősége lenne, ha kicserélhetné a családja kis cukrászdájának határait, kiterjesztve őket a pompás palotai konyha méretére.

Nem mintha itt nem lett volna boldog, de néha eltűnődött, hogy milyen lehet egy fokkal másabb életet megtapasztalni…

Kivágódott a bejárati ajtó, és az ajtókeretről lelógó csengő hangos csilingelése kiszakította Yuurit a gondolataiból. A zajra összerezzent, majd ismét, mikor becsapódott. Sem a hang, sem a mozdulatai nem voltak kellemes hatással a fejére, mely kegyetlenül emlékeztette a tegnap este elfogyasztott alkoholmennyiségre.

Yuuri tekintete találkozott a nővérével.

Mari kapkodva szedte a levegőt, mintha egy maratont futott volna, s furcsa pillantásokat vetett Yuurira. Majd keresztülsietett az üzleten, szétrántva a függönyöket, melyeket Yuuri húzott össze annyira, hogy a délutáni napfény ne érje el a pultot, aminél ült.

Fehér szikrák táncoltak szemei mögött, ahogy a fény az arcába csapott, és Yuuri elhúzódott előle.

\- Húzd be a függönyöket! – kiáltott fel Yuuri és Mila egyszerre.

Azonban Mari nem hallgatott rájuk. Teljes nyugalomban állva leskelődött kifelé. Majd egyszer csak mindennemű figyelmeztetés nélkül összerántotta a csipkefüggönyöket, és Yuuri felé fordult. Haja, melyet általában egy rendezett kontyba kötött, most borzas volt, tincsei kiszöktek az általa viselt kendő fogságából. Szemei, melyek ugyanolyan barnák voltak, mint öccséi, szélesre nyíltak.

\- Yuuri…

\- Én is örülök, hogy látlak nővérem? – próbált Yuuri könnyedén válaszolni a teljes erővel visszatért másnapossága ellenére.

Múlt héten Mari nem volt a városban, mert látogatóban volt egy családi barátnál, aki a szomszéd településen lakott. Yuuri látta megkeményedett arcvonásait, melyek árulkodtak valamiről. Általában a nővére meglehetősen… közömbös volt. Ő feleannyira sem volt az az ideges típus, mint Yuuri, inkább egyfajta jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell mentalitással rendelkezett, míg Yuuri megpróbálta úgy felfogni a dolgokat, hogy nem minden rossz nap jelent világvégét. Kivéve ebben a pillanatban, mert Mari sokkal kevésbé volt önmaga, és sokkal inkább volt olyan, mint Yuuri.

\- Yuuri, ne viccelődj. Elmentél tegnap a palotába?

A napfény, amely beszűrődött a csipkefüggöny fonalai között, még mindig fájdalmas volt. A legtöbb napon Yuuri szerette a napsütést. Ma egyenesen az ősellensége volt. Nehézzé tette Mari szavainak feldolgozását.

\- Hát persze? Anya és apa nem tudtak menni, úgyhogy mi mentünk Milával.

\- Oké... Mit csináltál ott?

Yuurinak nem tetszett ez a kérdés. Nem szerette, hogy ezernyi különböző jelentéssel bírhat, és egyiket sem az fogják azok a szavak megelőzni, hogy hé, mindenki, van egy jó hírem!

\- Uhhh… kézbesítettem a rendelésüket az éves királyságok közötti ünnepségre? Elkészítettem pár süteményt a konyhájukban. Aztán eljöttem. – És egy pompásan katasztrofális módon találkozott a herceggel, aminek eredményeképpen berúgott. De az lenne a legjobb, ha ezt nem hangoztatná, nem igaz? Mert talán ha a módosított változatott hallja, akkor bármi is, amitől ilyen rémült kifejezést vágott, megtestesülne, és kikeringőzne a cukrászdából… Habár a keringőzés valami oknál fogva nem tűnt helyes kifejezésnek.

\- Másnapos vagy?

\- Öhm… talán egy kicsit?

\- Yuuri!

Nővére hangja átütött a koponyáján, nyöszörgésre késztetve Yuurit.

\- Igen, oké? Az vagyok. Kiakadtam, mielőtt befejeztük a munkát, úgyhogy ittam egy kicsit, hogy lenyugtassam az idegeimet, és azt hiszem, egy kicsit túlzásba estem.

\- Mari… - A stílus, ahogy Mila beszélt, csendes volt. Hezitáló. Remegő. Mely hallatán Yuuri gyomra nyugtalankodni kezdett. – Mi folyik itt?

\- Épp most jöttem a város központjából – válaszolta Mari megközelítve a pultot, tekintete egy pillanatra sem hagyta el Yuurit. – Találjátok ki, hogy ki van ott. Nem, tényleg. Találgassatok.

\- … Valaki, aki elég fontos ahhoz, hogy rákérdezz?

\- Viktor herceg.

Yuuri nyelt egy nagyot. Mari folytatta.

\- És találjátok ki, mit csinál? Gyerünk, tippeljetek.

\- … Valami… hercegit?

\- Bárkit megállít, aki arra jár, arról kérdezgetve őket, hogy ismernek-e egy Yuurit, aki lehet, hogy a Katsuki cukrászokkal dolgozik, és tudják-e, hogy merre találhatja a cukrászdát, amiben egy olyan Yuuri van.

Yuuri csak pislogott. Mila szintén. Mari őket nézte. Yuuri nem mondott semmit.

\- Yuuri, miért keres téged a koronaherceg?

\- Én… én nem tudom? – mondta elfúló hangon Yuuri. A herceg őt kereste? Név szerint? A városban? A herceg maga jött el a fővárosba, hogy felkutassa őt? És honnan tudta a herceg a nevét? Yuuri nem mondta el neki. A konyhai szolgálók tudták. Mindegyikük tudta. Bármelyikük elmondhatta a hercegnek.

De hát minden rendben volt. Így volt! Miért engedte el a herceg Yuurit tegnap este, egyértelműen szabadon, ha most személyesen jön felkeresni őt? Végre beivódott, hogy Yuuri mit tett? Végre elmúlt a sokk, hogy egy közember megragadta, és rákiabált, és a herceg biztos akart lenni benne, hogy a megfelelő embert kapja el?

\- Mondta, hogy miért keresi Yuurit? – kérdezte Mila, kezei ökölbe szorultak a köténye előtt.

\- Nem, nem mondta – válaszolt Mari. – És bocsáss meg, de nem állítottam meg egy feldúltnak látszó herceget azzal, hogy „Üdv, elnézését kérem, Excellenciás Uram, de meg szabadna érdeklődnöm, hogy miért keresi az öcsémet?”. Szóval, Yuuri, újra meg fogom kérdezni… Mit csináltál?

\- Én… - Yuuri egy hosszú, lassú lélegzetet kiengedve szünetet tartott, és belekezdett a magyarázkodásba. – Megkérdezték, hogy tudok-e csinálni egy hattyút choux tésztából, úgyhogy csináltam egyet. De miután befejeztem, megfordultam, és ő közvetlenül ott állt a hátam mögött, és én annyira meglepődtem, hogy elejtettem a hattyút. De ő elkapta, mielőtt a földre zuhant volna. Egy kicsit eltorzult, és ő megpróbálta megérinteni utána, szóval én meg bepánikoltam, és megragadtam, és azt mondtam neki, hogy ne, és hogy én helyre tudom hozni, ha eláll az útból… De esküszöm, hogy akkor nem volt mérges! És aztán elment, és nem tért vissza, és senki sem jött utána értem, úgyhogy… Azt hittem, minden rendben van. Nem volt annyira… annyira nem volt rossz, tényleg, szóval nem tudom, hogy miért most keres.

\- Én… lehet, hogy tudom miért… - ajánlkozott Mila szelíden.

Mari és Yuuri felé fordultak.

\- Ho… hogy érted? – remegett Yuuri hangja. – Mila, azt mondtad, hogy ezután nem történt semmi!

\- Hát én… hazudtam? – A vörös hátrált egy lépést távolodva a testvérpártól.

\- Mila, mi történt?

\- Rendben, de… nem akartam, hogy kiakadj, Yuuri. Mert mint ahogy mondtam, azt gondoltam, hogy nem volt olyan rossz a helyzet és…

Yuuri fejfájása elhalványult, hogy helyette átfogó rémület vegye körül. Érezte, ahogy minden idegszála pattanásig feszül.

\- Mila… mit csináltam?

\- Nem jöttünk egyenesen haza. Az ünnepség elkezdődése után összetakarítottunk a konyhában arra várva, ha esetleg valami gond lenne az általunk készített desszertekkel, de az összes visszajelzés nagyon pozitív volt, és te… eltűntél egy időre. Elmentelek megkeresni, de nem találtalak sehol. Nagyon sokat ittál, Yuuri. Úgyhogy a konyhában vártam, mikor aztán az egyik szolgáló megemlítette, hogy látott téged a bálteremben. – Mila hezitált, mintha sokkal több információ lenne, amit kihagyott.

\- Mit csináltam a bálteremben? – kérdezte Yuuri óvatosan.

\- Azt hiszem, kimentél felvágni a hattyút, de… láthatóan megpróbáltál néhány nemesi vendéggel táncolni, és amikor megtaláltalak, te… te éppen... öhm…

\- Én éppen mit, Mila?

Alsó ajkát harapdálva a tekintete Yuuri és Mari között cikázott, akik mindketten rémülettel teli várakozással néztek rá.

\- Ráugrottál a hercegre. Átölelted. És nem hallottam, hogy mit mondtál, de ő eltolt magától, és azt hiszem, körülnézett, mintha az őröket keresné, Yuuri, úgyhogy én… csak megragadtalak, és elfutottam veled. Sajnálom, de… részeg voltál.

Yuuri egyenként megértette a lány szavait, mindegyiknek tökéletesen felfogva a jelentését, de összekötve a mondatokat nem volt semmi értelmük. Nem lehetett értelmük. Mert ez nem történhetett meg. Annyira lerészegedett, hogy rávetette magát a hercegre? Szó szerint?

\- Mondtam… mondtam valamit? – Yuuri nem volt biztos benne, hogy tudni akarja a választ. De ha a herceg úton volt, akkor jobb, ha felkészül. Így kitalálhat valamiféle bocsánatkérést, valamilyen magyarázatot. Emlékezetkiesésig innia magát egy elfogadható kifogás volt, ugye? Megértené a herceg?

Mila a fejét rázta.

\- Összevissza beszéltél, és nem volt semmi értelme. Csak azt hajtogattad, hogy vigyelek vissza hozzá, mert még nem fejezted be a táncot vele. Rögtön kidőltél azután, hogy betettelek a hintóba, Yuuri. Sajnálom, nem akartam elmondani és megrémiszteni téged, mert azt hittem, hogy talán… talán volt rá esély, hogy a herceg is részeg volt, és ő sem fog emlékezni.

\- A herceg is részeg volt? – érdeklődött keresztbe font karokkal Mari.

\- Nem, elég józannak látszott – motyogta Mila Yuuri elborzadására. – Sajnálom, Yuuri. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyit fogsz inni, különben soha nem adtam volna neked azt a pezsgőt.

Yuuri felkapta a tányérról a dán süteményt, és leharapta a felét. Olyan íze volt, mint a hamunak, mintha az egész világ lángokban állna.

\- És ha nem fog megtalálni minket? – próbálkozott Mila. Nem próbálta megállítani Yuurit, ahogy a maradék süteményt a szájába tömte, barna szemei kitágultak a pániktól.

\- Hát persze, hogy meg fog találni minket, hány ember tudja a városban, hogy kik vagyunk? Szerencsés ember vagy, Yuuri, mert néhányan talán nem mondanának semmit, de úgy tűnt, hogy a Nishigoriék éppen útbaigazították, mikor elsiettem – szünetelt Mari, és gondolatait összeszedve vett egy nagy lélegzetet. – Rendben, csak ki kell hazudnunk a lelkünket is, amíg ki nem találjuk, hogy mi tévők legyünk. Hol van anya és apa?

\- Minako doktornőnél – préselte ki magából Yuuri.

\- Édesanyátok bokasérülést szenvedett a reggel, ezért ment Yuuri helyettük – magyarázta Mila, s tekintete az ajtóra vándorolt. – Tettethetnénk, hogy az üzlet zárva van?

\- Mintha nem hagyná itt az őröket, hogy várjanak – csóválta a fejét Mila. – Mondhatjuk azt, hogy Yuuri… ó, a francba, ez ő.

Yuuri szemei az ablakra ugrottak. A csipkefüggönyökön keresztül elkapta egy ezüst hajkorona villanását. A szíve majd’ kiugrott, és elsüllyedt egyszerre.

Mari megragadta Yuurit a vállainál fogva, és Mila karjaiba lökte.

\- Kifelé! Rejtőzz el!

Yuuri rémületében alig bírt önszántából mozogni, úgyhogy hálás volt, mikor Mila gyorsan behúzta az üzlethelyiséghez kapcsolódó konyhába, és nagyjából behúzta az ajtót, egy kis rést meghagyva a hallgatózásra.

Yuuri csukott szemmel az ajtófélfának támasztotta a hátát, felgyorsult pulzusa a fülében dobolt. Mila ujjai az egyik keze köré fonódtak, ami valószínűleg bátorító akart lenni, de ehelyett inkább fájdalmas volt.

Yuuri hallotta Mari hihetetlenül szilárd hangját az ajtón keresztül, ahogy a másik megszólalt.

\- Fenség, micsoda kellemes meglepetés. Miben lehetek a segítségére?

\- Yuurit szeretném.

Ez a herceg hangja volt. Yuuri térdei majdnem összerogytak. Túl kedvesnek és kellemesnek hangzott, hogy igaz legyen. Nem kellene mérgesnek lennie? Miért nem volt mérges?

\- Hmm, sajnálom fenség, nem tudok róla, hogy bármit is készítenénk, amit Yuurinak hívnak. Próbáltad a város másik végében lévő pékséget? Ott a szökőkutaknál?

Yuuri hallotta, ahogy Mila megpróbált elfojtani mellette egy kuncogást.

\- Bármelyik másik nap nevetnék ezen. Kérem, tudom, hogy itt dolgozik. Itt van?

\- Nem, nincs itt.

\- Meg tudnád mondani, hogy akkor hol találom?

\- Nem tudom.

Mila kezei egyre szorosabban szorították Yuurit minden egyes hazugság után, amit Mari erős, határozott hangon mondott.

\- Tudod, hogy mikor jön vissza?

\- Elment a városból. Ma reggel. Nem tudom, mikor tér vissza.

\- És nem tudod, hogy hová ment?

\- Nem.

\- Egészen biztos?

\- Teljesen.

\- Legalább azt meg tudná mondani, hogy hol lakik?

\- Nézze, Fenség, nem tudom, mit akar Yuurival, de azt elmondhatom, hogy…

\- Csak újra látni szeretném.

Valaki egy mélyet sóhajtott. És nem Maritól jött. A herceg… csalódottnak hangzott? Megtörtnek? Ennek nem volt semmi értelme. Mert a kedvesség, ami minden kérdéséből áradt, nem az volt, amire Yuuri számított. A herceg úgy hangzott, mintha esdekelne. És Yuuri nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez mit jelentett.

\- Fenség… - Az erő elszállt Mari hangjából, melyet bizonytalanság váltott fel.

\- Ha bármikor visszatér, kérem, átadná neki, hogy jöjjön a palotába? Semmi rosszat nem csinált, sőt, éppen az ellenkezője. Találkozni vele tegnap… leírhatatlan élmény volt. Egy másodpercre sem tudtam nem rá gondolni, és igaz, hogy abszurdnak hangzik, de csak annyit tudok, hogy újra látnom kell őt.

\- Yuurit?

\- Igen, Yuurit.

Egy hosszabb szünet következett, és Yuuri tudta, hogy miért, de képtelen volt rá. Mozdulatlan maradt, nem tudván feldolgozni a hallottakat, és nem is tudott mit tenni az ügy érdekében.

Majd Mari újra megszólalt.

\- Rendben… Átadom neki, mikor visszatér.

\- Könyörögve kérem. Győzze meg, hogy eljöjjön. Látni szeretném, és megköszönni, hogy létezik. Ő… rabul ejtette a szívemet.

Néma csend honolt, majd lépések hangzottak, és a csengő kedves csilingelése, ahogy az ajtó kinyílt, majd becsukódott.

Yuuri fejfájása elmúlt, helyette a mellkasában, a fejében és minden pulzuspontjában érezte a szívverését. Viktor gyengéd szavai visszhangoztak a füleiben, melyeket eltompított a résnyire nyitott ajtó, ami elválasztotta az üzlethelyiséget a konyhától. Nem tudott megmozdulni. Nem kapott levegőt. Képtelen volt gondolkodni.

A herceg eljött Yuuriért, csakis Yuuriért, és nem azért kereste, hogy mérgében bűnösnek ítélje bármiért is, amit Yuuri az előző este tett.

A herceg azért jött, mert látni szerette volna? Látnia kellett őt? Mert Yuuri rabul ejtette a szívét?

Ez egy metafora volt? Valamiféle királyi idióma, amit Yuuri félreértett? Mert ez nem jelenthette azt, amit Yuuri gondolt, hogy jelentett.

Ez egy álom volt. Csak az lehetett.

A konyha ajtaja kinyílt, és Yuuri észrevette, hogy Mila elengedte a kezét. Marival mindketten ugyanazzal a zavarodottsággal néztek rá, mint ami rajta is keresztülcikázott.

\- Yuuri… pontosan mit csináltál te tegnap éjjel?

Ez egy nagyon jó kérdés volt.

Bárcsak tudná.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouign-amann: Tradicionális breton sütemény, amelyet reggelire vagy tea-időben fogyasztanak.
> 
> Melonpan: magyarul "dinnyekenyér". Egy népszerű édes péksütemény Japánban. Nevét a kinézetéről kapta.


	5. Reménytelenül

A nap felkelt és lenyugodott.

Napok teltek el. Virágok hervadtak.

Az időjárás változott, és az idő vánszorgott.

Hetek. Hónapok. Évszakok. Évtizedek. Eónok.

A csillagok meghaltak. A Föld forgása megállt. Viktor csak várt, és megesküdött rá, hogy haja már inkább ősz, mint ezüst.

Yuuri nem jött el. Miért nem jött el?

\- Miért nem jön?

Úgy érezte, mintha egy örökkévalóság telt volna el, minden egyes másodperc lehetetlen hosszúságúra nyúlva.

\- Te jó isten, Viktor, úgy viselkedsz, mintha évek óta várnál.

\- Mert annyit is vártam. Egy örökkévalóság telt el – panaszkodott Viktor belerúgva a fűbe. Várnia kéne, amíg az is meghal, mint ahogy a lelkének darabjai?

\- Nem, a bankett három napja volt. Ne legyél már ekkora drámakirálynő – csattant fel Yuri, és felfeszítette a nyilat a kezében tartott íjra. – Már rosszul vagyok tőle, hogy mindenhol a sóhajtozásaidat kell hallgatnom.

Viktor íja lazán lógott az ujjairól, nem érdeklődve a sport iránt. Yurival abban egyeztek meg, hogy muszáj csinálnia valami mást az abban a tényben való elmerülés helyett, hogy olyan sok idő eltelt már, és még mindig nem volt Yuuri a küszöbén.

\- De miért tart neki ennyi ideig?

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy elhagyta a várost?

Viktor megfontoltan bólintott, majd figyelte, ahogy Yuri kilövi a nyilat az udvar másik oldalán lévő céltáblába. A szőke csettintett a nyelvével, mikor az a tábla közepe és bal széle közé talált.

\- Az alapállásod még mindig rossz – mormolta Viktor érdektelenül, íjával megérintve Yuri egyik bokáját. – És igen, ezt mondták nekem.

\- Hát akkor, tessék. – Yuri alaphelyzetet váltott. – Nem nagyon tud idejönni, ha másik városban van. Ne akadj már ki. Kezdesz nagyon furcsa lenni.

\- De mi van, ha soha nem fog eljönni?

\- Jó, úgyis csak egy Yurinak van hely itt a palotában – válaszolta a szőke, és kilőtt egy újabb nyilat. Ez közelebb talált a középponthoz, de szája lekonyulása a továbbra is megmaradt elégedetlenségét mutatta. A fiatal herceg Viktorra pillantott, és felnyögött a Viktor szemeiből áradó bánat láttán. – Csak vedd rá, hogy csináljon neked egy másik hülye hattyút a következő fogadásra. Akkor meg kell jelennie. Vagy idézd be hivatalosan.

\- Nem azt akarom, hogy ide kelljen jönnie, azt szeretném, ha ő szeretne eljönni – jelentette ki Viktor a nyíl tollaival játszva – Érted?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy meg szeretném érteni – motyogta Yuri az orra alatt. – Miért engem kérdezel? Menj, beszélj Georgival.

\- Georgi nem segített. És Yura, nem hiszem, hogy ilyen állapotban képes lennék túlélni a következő fogadásig. Vele kell lennem. Ez az érzés... - Viktor a mellkasához szorította a kezeit, és hitt az érzésnek, miszerint szíve már Yuuri puszta gondolatától is szárnyalni kezdett.

Lehet, hogy Yurinak igaza volt, és tényleg csak három napja történt, de ez a vágyódás minden egyes napnyugtával csak erősödött. Viktor most már megértette, miről beszélt Georgi, mikor a romantikáról áradozott. Ha Viktort várakozásra köteleznék a következő ünnepségig, félő lenne, hogy szíve fel fog robbanni a vágyakozástól.

\- Ő annyira...

\- Részeges? – javasolta Yuri.

\- Élettel teli – vonta le a következtetést Viktor, Yurit teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva. – Vele elevennek éreztem magam. Oly nevetségesen elevennek.

\- A nevetséges talált.

\- Gondolod, hogy ő is érezte ugyanezt?

Yuri szünetet tartott, és leengedve a kezében tartott íjat felvont szemöldökkel Viktor felé fordult.

\- Te most szórakozol velem?

\- Mi van... mi van, ha nem kedveli a... - Viktor elhalkult, s beleharapott alsó ajkába. – Mi van, ha igazad van, és csak a pezsgő befolyásolta, és igazából nem szereti a... tudod...

A férfiakat?

\- A hercegeket. – Viktor a feje fölött mutogatott a kezével, mintha a gesztus jelenteni akarna valamit.

Yuri arcát a tenyerébe temette, fejét hitetlenkedve rázta.

\- Ezt nem bírom tovább. Nem megy. Ez... Nem tudom, mi ez. Rosszabb vagy, mint Georgi. Baszd meg, Viktor, rosszabb vagy, mint Georgi! Hallod egyáltalán magad?

\- Szerinted újra el kéne mennem a cukrászdába?

\- Szerintem el kellene veszned útközben – válaszolta Yuri keserűen. – Nem lőnél már végre? Miért jöttünk ki ide, ha te csak itt fogsz ácsorogni, miközben sajnáltatod magad?

\- Nem sajnáltatom magam – tiltakozott Viktor, habár megváltoztatta az alapállását. Egy nyilat illesztett íja közepére, majd könnyedén, mindennemű figyelem nélkül felemelte. Fél szívvel kifeszítette, és Viktor elmerengően motyogott: - Inkább tartanék Yuuri számára egy partit. – Majd engedte, hogy a húr kicsusszanjon ujjhegyei közül.

És hirtelen beugrott. Tisztán és egyenesen kilőve a nyilat Viktor az öccse felé fordult.

\- Yuri!

A fiatalabb herceg a tökéletesen eltalált céltáblára meredt, majd Viktor hirtelen kitáguló szemeibe nézett.

\- Yuri, tudom, mit kell tennem!

\- Ne... nem, nem, nem, nem, Viktor, nem, ne legyél nevetséges – próbálta Yuri megfékezni a Viktorból előtörő izgatottságot. – Nemrég volt egy bankettünk!

\- Ez nem egy fogadás lenne! – erősítette meg Viktor széles mosollyal az arcán. – Hanem egy parti! Egy bál!

Yuri már nem zavartatta magát a hallgatással, sarkon fordult, és átvágott az udvaron. Egy közeli szolgáló kezébe nyomta a tegezt és az íjat, mert attól félt, hogy lelövi Viktort, ha a másik továbbra is folytatja.

\- Yuraaaa, várj, ugyan már, ez tökéletes! – Viktor ruganyos léptekkel az öccse nyomába szegődött. – Tartani fogok egy bált, és meghívom rá! Mit gondolsz?

Yuri nem várt.

\- Ez hülyeség!

Viktor - többnyire csak a hatás kedvéért - egy mérges pillantást küldött Yurira. Túlságosan is szeleburdinak érezte magát a saját ragyogó ötletének hatására.

\- Szerinted minden hülyeség.

\- De ez egy rendkívül hülye ötlet! Még azon is túltesz. Mintha egy pulóvert akarnál húzni egy fára! – vetette oda akadozó szavakkal a szőke a választ a megfelelő melléknevek után kutatva, hogy körülírhassa, mennyire erős érzéseket táplált a rá erőltetett szituáció kapcsán, melyet el kellett viseljen. – Mármint... hatalmas hülyeség.

\- Addig kellett volna visszakoznod, amíg megvolt rá az esélyed – jegyezte meg Viktor, és Yuri megpróbálta nem összeráncolni a szemöldökét válaszul, száját sértegetésre készen kinyitva, csak hogy aztán újra becsukja azt. Okosan kellett kezelnie ezt a helyzetet tudván, hogy az észérvek korlátolt hatással bírtak Viktorra, mikor ilyen lett, mikor talált valamit, amit nagyon akart.

Yuri megállt az udvar sarkában, és szembefordult bátyjával felpillantva rá.

\- Rendben. Tarts egy bált. Még segítek is neked. De mi van, ha nem jön el? Elengeded akkor már végre?

\- El fog jönni... - mondta gyengéden Viktor. – El kell, hogy jöjjön.

Yuuri azt az egy dolgot tette, amit mindig is csinált, mikor valami borzalmasan balul sült el. Sütött.

Kezei maguktól mozogtak, ahogy élesztőt és cukrot kevert a meleg vízben, majd pihenni hagyta a keveréket. A gondosan kimért lisztet megsózta és megcukrozta, majd egy mélyedést formázott a közepébe, melybe beletörte a tojásokat, és olajat öntött bele. Csuklói gyors forgatásával Yuuri behúzta a lisztet a tál széléről, majd megragadta a felfutott élesztőt, ráöntötte a keverékre, és az egészet összekeverte.

A városban szállingózó pletykákból, Mila megfigyeléseiből, és a herceg szavaiból, Yuurinak sikerült összekötnie a történetet. Miután túlságosan is sokat ivott, kiment a bálterembe a hattyú felvágásának szándékával, hogy fel lehessen azt szolgálni a vendégeknek.

A folyamatban Yuurinak valahogy sikerült megtalálnia a herceget. Vagy a herceg találta meg őt. Részeg Yuuri azt mondta Milának, hogy még nem végzett a herceg megtáncoltatásával, ami azt jelentette, hogy alkoholmámoros pillanatában táncolt a herceggel. A méltóságokkal és királyokkal teli bálteremben, mindenki szeme láttára. A rémület enyhe kifejezés volt ahhoz képest, amit Yuuri érzett.

„Rabul ejtette a szívemet."

Yuuri tenyereit a tésztába nyomta, ahogy a munkalapon dagasztotta azt, felkaparva és visszaragasztva a leeső darabkákat.

„Rabul ejtette a szívemet."

Viktor szavai továbbra is Yuuri fejében visszhangoztak. Rabul ejtette a herceg szívét? Hogyan? Hogy majdnem a lábára ejtette a choux hattyút? Hogy részegen a nyakába akaszkodott? Vagy ahogy bolondozva táncolt vele öntudatlan állapotban?

Yuuri már órák óta párnába temetett arccal és szorosan összeszorított szemekkel fetrengett, miközben elméje mélyében próbált emlékek után kutatni, de csak feketeséget látott. Láthatólag elrabolta a herceg szívét, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi módon sikerült neki.

Mila azt mondta, hogy siessen a palotába. Mari figyelmeztette, hogy ne hozzon elhamarkodott döntéseket, azonban nem mondta, hogy ne menjen. Yuuri pár napot várt, majd még többet, mérlegelve. Minden reggel azon tűnődve ébredt, hogy talán a herceg újra el fog jönni, megjelenve a bejárati ajtóban. De nem így történt.

A pékség a megszokottnál is forgalmasabb volt.

A herceg hirtelen és szokatlan látogatása a fővárosba, és az érkezésének szándéka a pletykák futótűzként való terjedését eredményezte. A városban mindenki Yuurit akarta látni. A suttogások eljutottak az ő fülébe is. Valamennyiről a mellette elhaladó emberek által szerzett tudomást, néhányról Mila számolt be neki, és párat a cukrászda új mecénásai suttogtak, akik látszólag sokkal inkább Yuuri iránt érdeklődtek az általuk készített kenyerek és sütemények helyett.

„Úgy hallottam, hogy a herceg a Katsuki fiút kereste."

„Valaki azt mondta, hogy a szeme láttára vonszolták ki az őrök a cukrászdából."

„Ne légy nevetséges. Ott voltam tegnap, még mindig ott van."

„Abból, amit én hallottam, a herceg gyönyörűnek írta le Yuurit!"

„Yuuri? Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem arról a vörösről beszélt, aki mindig vele van?"

„Mi? ... Ó Mila, nem, a neve még csak nem is hasonlít arra, hogy Yuuri, mégis hogyan keverhetném össze?"

„A herceg olyan mérgesnek tűnt, mikor megláttam."

„Tényleg? Én meg mertem volna rá esküdni, hogy mosolyogni láttam."

„Mindketten tévedtek, úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát."

„Oh, szia, Yuuri, éppen rólad beszélgettünk, gyere ide egy kicsit, hogy vagy? Történt mostanság valami izgalmas veled? Hmm?"

A tészta sima és kerek volt, alakra és állagra is tökéletes. Yuuri visszatette az edénybe, és lefedte egy meleg nedves ruhával, hogy kelni hagyja. Automatikusan hozzálátott egy másik keverékhez.

Rabul ejtette a herceg szívét, és egyáltalán nem tudta felidézni, hogyan. Szóval mégis mihez kéne most kezdenie? Meghallgatni a herceg kívánságát, és felmasírozni a palotába? Majdnem megtette. Tegnap. Már a város másik felében járt, mikor megpillantotta a tükörképét egy kirakat ablakában, és rájött, hogy mennyire nevetséges is volt.

Eleve, mit csinálna, ha odaérne? Szabadkozna, amiért bármilyen is volt részeg Yuuri, biztos közel sem volt olyan, mint józan Yuuri. Mondja azt a hercegnek, hogy ez az egész csak egy nagy félreértés volt? Ismerje be, hogy nem emlékszik a történtekre abban reménykedve, hogy a herceg mulatságosnak fogja találni?

Vagy esetleg lehúzhatna egy üveggel a legtöményebb szeszes italból, és odatántoroghatna, mert láthatóan egy gondtalanul részeg alak pontosan a herceg esete volt? Talán Yuuri állandó részegként élhetné le a hátralévő életét. Képes lenne rá? Valószínűleg... Nem, ez egy borzalmas ötlet. Egy nagyon rossz ötlet.

Yuuri gyűrűsujjával feltolta orrnyergén a szemüvegét, megigazítva azt. Nem tudta, mi tévő legyen.

„Csak újra látni szeretném."

Hogyan szúrhatta el Yuuri ennyire? Fél életét úgy élte le, hogy a herceggel való találkozás tökéletes lehetőségére várt, és hogy használná ki, ha egyszer az eljönne.

Most megrekedt. Hiszen hogy mehetne el a palotába, és jelenhetne meg a herceg előtt ilyen állapotban? Túlságosan szégyenlős és ideges, és már annak gondolatától is elpirult, hogy ennyire közelről csodálhatná Viktor kristálykék szemeit. Munkától ziláltan. Kimerülten a plafon állandó bámulásától esténként, azon tűnődve, mi lenne, ha csak egyszerűen elmenekülne a városból. Elköltözhetne egy másik helyre, talán megnyithatná a saját cukrászdáját egy másik városban, vagy királyságban – Iglesia teljesen megfelelt az ízlésének –, valahol messze Viktor herceg vonzásától.

Azonban egy hang a fejében emlékeztette rá, hogy a herceg mennyire kedves és szükségtelenül segítőkész volt a konyhában, s hogy mily mosolygós, és észveszejtően gyönyörű. Ahogy beszéd közben pörgette az r-t Yuuri nevében. Hogy járás közben tartása egyenes és határozott volt. Ahogy selymes haja az arcába hullott. Annyival több volt személyesen, melyről Yuuri még csak nem is mert álmodni. Lehetséges, hogy a herceg elfogadná Yuurit olyannak, amilyen? Mint ahogy mindig is tette Yuuri ábrándjai során?

Yuuri egy sóhaj kíséretében mélyen a tésztába nyomta a tenyereit.

Nem, a herceg egy olyan Yuurit akart, aki láthatóan megúszta a nemességgel való táncmulatságot, aki képes volt hezitálás nélkül a herceg karjaiba ugrani, és aki nem remegett már a herceggel való találkozás puszta gondolatától is. Ez nem ő volt. Nem mehetett el. Yuuri nem fog elmenni.

Lehet, hogy a herceg már el is felejtkezett róla. Valószínűleg már elfelejtette. Biztosan megfeledkezett róla. Egy hét eltelt. Senki és semmi nem jött a palotából. Ostobaság volt Yuuri részéről abba a reménysugárba kapaszkodnia, melytől azt remélte, hogy kap valamit, bármit, egy apró jelet, ami megadhatná neki a kellő bátorságot legalább a próbálkozásra.

Mila berontott a konyhaajtón.

\- Yuuri! Láttad miket küldenek körbe a fővárosban? – kérdezte Mila kezében egy aranyszínű borítékot feltartva.

Yuuri szorítást érzett a mellkasában.

Már látott egyszer egy ehhez hasonlót, mikor a herceg tizennyolcadik születésnapja előtt küldtek ilyeneket a kiválasztott családoknak, akik a fővároson belül éltek. Egy nagyszabású bálra szóló meghívót tartalmazott, hogy megünnepeljék a herceg nagykorúvá válását. A nemesek, a városban lakó említésre méltó emberek és azok, akik valamilyen módon a palotában szolgáltak, mind hivatalosak voltak.

Akkoriban Yuuri kétségbeesetten el szeretett volna menni. Akkor már két éve bele volt esve a hercegbe, és a gondolat, hogy lehetősége lehet megajándékozni a herceget egy ajándékkal – legyen az bármily kicsi, vagy jelentéktelen - a születésnapján... Yuuri még soha nem könyörgött ilyen szégyentelenül sem korábban, sem a későbbiekben. Azonban végül Mari ment helyette, mert ő még túl fiatal volt. Az volt az első és utolsó alkalom, mikor Yuuri a palotába akart menni.

\- Ez egy...

\- Rendeznek egy királyi bált! – tapsolt Mila izgatottan. – Yuuri! Gondolod, hogy... Úgy értem, ugyan már, fogalmunk sem volt róla, hogy bármi ilyesmi tervbe volt véve, és el kell ismerned, ez az időzítés meglehetősen... gyanús? Lehet, hogy ő... lehet, hogy érted csinálja.

Yuuri figyelme visszatért a tésztára, s nem mert hinni Mila egyik elméletében sem. Ezt túl sok volt megemésztenie. Egy sodrófát bevont liszttel, és a kiterített tészta felszínét szárított gyümölcsök és magvak széles választékával szórta be.

\- Nem az. Ez csupán puszta véletlen. Valószínűleg már rég megfeledkezett arról a... bármiről is, amit tettem.

\- Nos, a meghívón a te neved áll. – Mila szemmagasságba emelte a borítékot. Igaza volt. A közepére Yuuri nevét írták nagy, kanyargós, elegáns betűkkel. – Ki szeretnéd nyitni? – kérdezte egyhangúan.

Yuuri tagadóan megrázta a fejét. Nem bízott magában, hogy megtegye.

\- Felbonthatod.

Mila helyet foglalt egy közelebbi sámlin, és óvatosan kinyitotta a levelet kiemelve a benne lévő kártyát. A rajta lévő nyomtatást csak fejedelmiként lehetett jellemezni.

Őfelsége, a Nikiforov Királyság Koronahercege,

ezennel örömmel meghívja a Yutopia Cukrászda kézműveseit

a Palota Nagytermében tartandó Bálra,

mely Hasetsu lakosai közreműködésének megünneplése,

s a nagyszerű királyságunk hosszantartó virágzása alkalmából kerül megrendezésre.

A meghívás szövege alá kanyarították a dátumot és az érkezésre kijelölt időpontot a vendégek fogadására szánt kapuk részletes leírásával egyetemben.

\- Kérvényezték, hogy előkészítsünk rá valamit? – kérdezte Yuuri, figyelmét továbbra is a feladatára összpontosítva.

\- Nem – válaszolt Mila. – Yuuri, szerintem te nem vagy tisztában a helyzet jelentőségével...

\- Értem, hogy ez mit akar jelenteni, Mila. – Yuuri megállt, egyenesen előre bámult ahelyett, hogy rá vagy a meghívóra a kezében nézett volna. – Már meghoztam a döntésemet.

\- És?

\- Nem megyek.

Viktor kész katasztrófa volt.

Georgi már vagy fél órája próbálta sikertelenül megfékezni a fel-alá járkálásban.

Már két hét is eltelt. Két hét! Két hét Yuuri nélkül, bárminemű jelzés és válasz nélkül. Viktor ráeszmélt, hogy egész élete során most első alkalommal kellett ténylegesen várnia valamire. Mindig is megengedhette magának azt a királyi kiváltságot, hogy csak egyszerűen... megkapjon dolgokat. Nem mintha Viktor annyi mindent akart volna. A legutolsó dolog, amit ennyire szeretett volna, Makkachin volt, és az uszkárt is könnyedén kézhez kapta.

A Yuurira való várakozás kész kínszenvedés volt, lassú és bizonytalan, s minden pillanatot tűkön ülve töltött remélve, hogy egy szolgáló bármelyik pillanatban besétálhat azzal az információval, hogy egy fekete hajú és barna szemű valaki van a kapuknál arról érdeklődve, találkozhat-e Viktorral.

Röviddel a meghívók kiküldése után Viktor majdnem visszarohant a fővárosba, mikor felülkerekedett rajta a vágy, hogy megbizonyosodjon Yuuri meghívójának biztos célba éréséről. Már kint járt a főkapuknál, majd egy pillanat hezitálás után visszatért az udvarra túlságosan félve attól, hogy Yuuri még mindig nem volt ott, vagy hogy a meghívót kidobva fogja találni.

\- Mi van, ha túl korai volt? – kérdezte Viktor magától. – Mi van, ha még nem ért vissza a fővárosba? Mi van, ha nem kapta meg a meghívót? Valami személyesebbet is kellett volna küldenem? De nem akartam elijeszteni. Mi van, ha ez nem volt elég? Mi van, ha nem veszi észre, hogy neki lett szervezve?

\- Fenség, a lehető legnagyobb betűkkel írtad rá a nevét. Nem hinném, hogy nem venné észre – emlékeztette enyhén irritált hangnemben Georgi nézve, ahogy Viktor ismét idegesen húzogatni kezdte fehér ingjének széleit, holott nem volt rajta semmi javítanivaló.

\- Mi van, ha túl késő? Újra el kellett volna mennem a cukrászdába. El kellett volna küldenem valakit, hogy tudjam, visszatért-e már. Személyesen kellett volna meghívnom. Mi van, ha már el is felejtkezett rólam? Szerinted lehetséges? Egy olyan ember előtt, mint ő, biztosan rengetegen állnak sorban csak azért, hogy a közelébe férkőzhessenek. Nem csoda, hogy soha nem jött el korábban, valószínűleg túl elfoglalt az udvarlóival... Miért zavartatná magát egy herceggel? – Viktor kisöpörte tincseit gondterheltséget tükröző arcából hátrafogva őket.

\- Hercegem, épp most csináltuk meg a frizurád... - tiltakozott Georgi meggyötörten, oly' közel a vereség elfogadásához.

\- Mi van, ha nem jön el, Georgi? Mihez kezdjek akkor? Nem bírom végigcsinálni a bált nélküle. Ez egy rossz ötlet volt. Tényleg rossz ötlet volt?

Georgi egy sóhaj kíséretében felállt, és megközelítette az izgatott herceget. Nyugodt mozdulatokkal kisimította Viktor felsőjének elejét, megbizonyosodva róla, hogy az anyag hajtásai egyenesen állnak, és a mellkasa közepén átfutó arany kapcsok még mindig tisztára fényezetten ragyogtak. Hümmögve megigazította Viktor gazdagon lilára festett palástja gallérját, ellenőrizve a finom arany öltéseket a hajtóka mentén.

\- Miért nem összpontosítunk inkább arra, hogy elfogadhatóvá tegyük a megjelenésedet, mikor megérkezik? Hogyan szándékozod levenni a lábairól viszonzásképpen, mikor kész roncsnak nézel ki?

Viktor abbahagyta a babrálást. Georgi unszolására ledobta magát az öltözőasztal előtti székbe, hogy az öltöztetője újra kifésülhesse a haját.

A gyengéd húzás, és a fejbőrén mozgó kefe érzése lenyugtatta kicsit. Habár Viktor eltűnődve azon kapta magát, hogy mennyivel jobb lenne, ha Yuuri lenne az, aki mögötte ügyködik. Igaz is. A pozitív kilátásokra kellene koncentrálnia, ahelyett, hogy hagyja magát felidegesíteni a negatívokra gondolva. Yuuri úgy nézett ki, mint aki legalább annyira élvezi a Viktorral való táncot, mint Viktor, ha a széles mosolyából indul ki.

Viszont Yuuri nem volt valami készséges, mikor Viktor először meglátta a konyhában. És Yuuri gyakorlatilag kétszer is köddé vált. Viktor nem tudta, hogy aznap este mire számítson. Annyira lefoglalta a nagyszerű fiatalember után való hajsza, hogy egyszer sem állt meg arra gondolva, mivel jár majd, ha nem sikerül megtalálnia.

\- Georgi, mindig ennyire nehéz? – kérdezte Viktor a saját tükörképét nézve, ahogy Georgi óvatosan a fejére helyezte a koronát, majd néhány ezüst hajszállal szórakozott, míg végül Viktor újra egy rendes, összeszedett herceg képére emlékeztetett.

\- Nem – válaszolta Georgi egy kicsi, mindent tudó mosollyal. – Néha sokkal nehezebb. Még csak most találkoztál vele, és szíved máris az egekben repes. Képzeld, milyen lenne teljesen elmerülni abban a szerelemben. Ez egy veszélyes játék, hercegem. Próbálj meg nem túl gyorsan repülni a te napod felé. – Georgi kezei eltávolodtak Viktortól. – Nem szeretnéd, hogy a szárnyaid elégjenek.

Mila nem volt hajlandó elengedni Yuuri kezeit. Esedezett, kérlelt, vesztegetett és fenyegetőzött, de szavai mind csak ismételték egymást, mióta a meghívó megérkezett.

Yuuri ismét megrázta a fejét, és nem volt hajlandó Mila szemébe nézni. Tekintetét a földön tartotta, cipői foltos, kopott orraira összpontosítva.

\- Gyerünk már, Yuuri, még nem késő meggondolni magad. Csak szállj be velünk a hintóba, kérlek. Két lépés, csak ennyibe kerülne!

\- Ilyen állapotban? – nevetett Yuuri, ahogy végignézett magán. Direkt a lehető legtöbb kosszal járó, legbonyolultabb receptekkel foglalta el magát aznap.

Pólója gyűrött volt, az anyag háta még mindig izzadságtól nedves a kemence előtt eltöltött hosszú óráktól. A nap közepe felé levetette a kötényét, mely azt eredményezte, hogy ruháinak elejét liszt, cukor és tésztadarabkák keveréke tarkította. Elhatározása szerint mindezt azért csinálta, hogy a lehető legrosszabb állapotba hozza magát a hintó megérkezéséig, és így biztosan ne gondolhassa meg magát.

Minden alkalommal, mikor a hang a fejében rákiabált, hogy menjen el, Yuuri félrepofozta azt, s liszttel beszórt kezeit végigdörzsölte az arcán és haján.

\- Jó szórakozást. Mindig is el akartatok menni egy palotai bálra.

Mari már helyet foglalt a hintóban. A nyitott ajtón keresztül Yuuri megpillantotta az ölében fekvő arany meghívólevelet a csokoládébarna szatén ruháján. Nővére szorosan összepréselt ajkakkal méregette őt. Már figyelmeztette Yuurit, hogy egy közvetlen meghívó ignorálása magától a hercegtől következményeket vonhat maga után, de Yuuri kész volt szembenézni velük. A herceggel való találkozásra azonban nem volt képes. A Nikiforov királyság bájos, szédítő, kedves hercegével. A herceg és a cukrász. Micsoda borzalmas vicc volt ez ahhoz, hogy akár csak egy másodpercre is fontolóra vegye.

\- Mila, el fogunk késni – mondta csendesen Mari.

Mila egy utolsó fájdalmas pillantást vetett Yuurira, mielőtt felnyalábolta köntöse smaragdzöld szoknyáját, hogy ne húzza maga után a földön. A mély szín kiemelte szemeit és élénk haját, mely elsöprően divatossá tette megjelenését. Yuuri szerint Mari is gyönyörűbben nézett ki, mint valaha, ruhája erős kontrasztként hatott a rendszerint egyszerű viseletéhez képest. Rendezetlen haja most elegáns kontyba volt rendezve, melyet díszes hajtűkkel rögzített helyére az édesanyjuk.

Szüleik szintén elutasították a meghívást arra hivatkozva, hogy ők már túl idősek egy vidám bálhoz, és hogy Mila és Mari sokkal bájosabban képviselik a cukrászdát. Helyette inkább Nishigoriékkal töltik majd az estét egy vacsora és italozgatás keretében a városházánál, egy sokkal hétköznapibb ünnepséget élvezve. Yuuri oda is meghívást kapott, de nem akarta kitenni magát a pletykáknak, melyek még mindig nem haltak el teljesen.

Mila belépett a hintóba, és amint helyet foglalt, azonnal Yuuri felé fordult.

\- Bármi üzenet, amit át kéne adnom? – kérdezte, ahogy kinyúlt megszorítani Yuuri kezét, finoman meghúzva egyfajta utolsó kérésként, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. – Arra az esetre, ha felőled érdeklődik?

\- Nem fog – morogta vissza Yuuri, majd elgörnyedt, mikor Mila fájdalmasan erősen szorította meg az ujjait, kérdésének lényegét félreérthetetlenné téve. – Ááh, áucs, oké, oké, engedj el! – Mila keze ellazult.

\- Öhm... csak várjatok egy pillanatot – Yuurinak sikerült kiszabadulnia a fogásból, és berohant a cukrászdába, hogy fél perc múlva egy kis süteményes dobozzal térjen vissza.

Egész este azt mérlegelte, hogy megkérje-e Milát a kézbesítésre, vagy ne. Azonban ha itt maradna, lehet, hogy Yuuri frusztrációjában csinálna vele valamit, vagy maga enné meg.

\- Oda tudnátok... adni neki ezt? Vagy ne. Nem tudom, hogy lesz-e rá lehetőségetek. Lehet, nem fog tetszeni neki. Nem kell mondanotok, hogy tőlem van, vagy... nos, majd ti eldöntitek. – Yuuri hadaráson kapta magát, úgyhogy egy mély lélegzetet véve szünetet tartott. – Ha kérdezi... csak mondjátok azt, hogy... Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam eljönni.

Mila átvette a dobozt Yuuritól, felemelte a tetejét, és egy mosoly jelent meg fényes ajkain.

\- Ez gyönyörű Yuuri, de nem tudnád te odaadni neki?

Yuuri kemény kifejezése mindent elárult, és Mila engedelmesen bólintott.

\- Rendben, nos, akkor vigyázz magadra ma este. Ne rendezz semmi őrült bulit – viccelődött, ahogy maga mellé helyezte a süteményes dobozt, és becsukta a hintó ajtaját.

Hátrálva egy lépést Yuuri könnyedén mosolyogva integetett a két nőnek, ahogy a gyönyörű kinézetüket csodálta az övével ellentétben, mely egy merő kosz volt. A kocsi hajtója kiadta az indulásra utasító tapsot, és a lovak megindultak előre, elhúzva a fiákert a kirakat elől.

Yuuri a sötétedő utcán egyedül állva hallgatta a paták dobogását és a fakerekek nyekergését a macskaköves úton. Egy esti tavaszi szellő fújt arcába, magával hordozva az eső és a frissen nyílt virágok illatát. A kocsi egyenletes tempóban haladt a palota felé, és Yuuri mindaddig követte a tekintetével, amíg el nem tűnt a láthatáron.

Még utána is mozdulatlan maradt, s pillantása a palotára siklott, mely a főváros északi részén állt egy dombtetőn. Messziről annyival kisebbnek látszott, és kevésbé tűnt ijesztőnek. Milyen élettel teli lesz ma este. Milyen pompásan fog a herceg festeni. Talán Mila majd elmeséli neki reggel...

Még egy fuvallat fújt keresztül Yuurin. Majdnem felbukott a váratlan erejétől, és gyorsan a cukrászda felé menekült, hogy aztán lefagyjon.

Mivel a cukrászda bejárati ajtajával kellett volna szembetalálnia magát. Ehelyett egy másik, sötét hajú, bőrű és szemű férfi állt előtte, aki éppen el volt foglalva azzal, hogy lesöpörje a csillámport az öltözékéről, mely csillogó fehér és kék anyagként illeszkedett vékony alkatához. Yuuri tekintete követte a csillogás útját a föld felé, ami abban a pillanatban eltűnt, ahogy a kőre ért.

\- Öhm... a cukrászda zárva van? – próbálkozott Yuuri tanácstalanul, hogy mit mondhatna még, képtelenül azt feldolgozni, ahogy ez a csillámló férfi hirtelen megtestesült mögötte. Ennyire lekötötte volna a hintó haladása?

A sötét bőrű férfi felkapta a fejét, és fekete tekintete találkozott Yuuriéval.

\- Ahh! – Meglepetten összerezzent és felkiáltott, kezeivel a szívéhez kapva. – Yuuri, szia! – nevetett ragyogóan. – Oh... te látsz engem?

Yuuri csak pislogott a kérdésre.

\- Igen?

\- A francba! Megint elszúrtam, ugh, pedig esküdni mertem volna rá, hogy ez alkalommal sikerült... - motyogta magában a csillámló férfi, majd kihúzta magát, megköszörülve a torkát. – Sokkal drámaiabban terveztem a belépőmet. Eseménydúsra. De azt hiszem, ez is megteszi! – Figyelemfelkeltően széttárta karjait, mintha Yuurinak akarna megjelenni. – Tádám~!

Yuuri nem talált szavakat. Megint öntudatlanul ivott?

\- Ki vagy te?

\- Phichit vagyok! – jött a vidám válasz, és egy csuklómozdulattal még több csillámport küldött a levegőbe. – A te jótündér kereszt... személyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitartáás, most már tényleg nem kell sokat várni a nagy találkozásra ^^


	6. Egy cukrászba

Yuuri hitetlenkedve bámult.

Phichit hihetetlenül széles mosollyal épp egy falat krémes puffancsot rágott, s arca úgy fel volt puffadva, akár egy hörcsögnek.

\- Te jó ég, Yuuri, ez hihetetlen! –Szájával elégedetten cuppantott. – Mármint mindenki mondta, hogy te egy elképesztő cukrász hírében állsz, de nem mintha meg tudtam volna mondani, amíg nem próbáltam én magam is, tudod? De ez… szent szar. Hűha. Igen, hűha.

Yuuri nem talált szavakat. Nem azért, mert nem tudta kezelni a túlzó dicséreteket. Hanem mert Phichit lebegett.

Először elkerülte a figyelmét, de most már lehetetlen volt nem észrevenni. A jótündér kereszt… személy… egy sámlin ült a cukrászda konyhájában, de valójában nem ért hozzá az üléshez. Yuuri valószínűleg keresztül tudná húzni a kezét Phichit és a szék között, amin ülnie kellene, mert Phichit lebegett.

Phichit tenyereit gyorsan egymásnak dörzsölve letörölte a kezeit, minden egyes mozdulatával még több csillámot küldve a levegőbe. Yuuri biztos volt benne, hogy mostanra már a padlót és a munkalapot is belepné a csillámpor, ha nem tűnne el azon nyomban, mikor bármihez is hozzáér. 

\- Yuuri? – kérdezte Phichit kedvesen, mikor észrevette, hogy a cukrász meredten nézte. – Mi a gond?

Megrázva a fejét Yuuri megpróbálta összeszedni a mondandóját. Kérdések milliói futottak át a fején, melyek minden alkalommal csak fokozódtak, ahogy Phichit kinyitotta a száját, és egy újabb halom szót zúdított rá, amiknek semmi értelmük nem volt. Így hát amellett döntött, ami legelőször az eszébe jutott.

\- Te mindig ennyire… csillogó vagy?

\- Huh? – Phichit végignézett magán, mintha fogalma sem lenne arról, Yuuri miről beszél. – Oh, a csillám, igen, nem, általában nem… Tegnap elszúrtam egy varázslatot, és ez a mellékhatása. Hamarosan el kéne tűnnie… azt hiszem…

\- Elszúrtál… egy varázslatot… - ismételte Yuuri. Szavaiból több kétség hallatszódott volna, ha nem lenne a tény, hogy Phichit lebegett, és minden mozdulatával csillámokat szórt.

\- Igen! De ne aggódj miatta, mármint, ez egyáltalán nem nagy dolog. Az egyik osztálytársam csúnyán elrontott egy átváltoztató varázsigét, mármint nagyon durván, és egy hétig béka volt. Nagyon vicces volt. – Phichit szünetet tartott, ujját végighúzva az alsó ajkán. A művelet csillámot hagyott rajta. - Bár néha még mindig eszik legyeket…

Yuuri nem tudta, mit mondjon.

\- Mindenesetre! – Phichit összecsapta kezeit (még több csillám), és felegyenesedett. Yuuri megpróbálta nem figyelembe venni a tényt, hogy lábai nem érintették a padlót. – Öhm, szóval, mármint mi a helyzet ezzel az egész „nem megyek a bálba” dologgal? Ez szörnyen béna, van fogalmad róla, hogy mennyire keményen dolgoztam rajta, és te csak úgy lefújod?

Yuuri homlokráncolva szólásra nyitotta a száját, majd újra becsukta.

\- Tessék?

\- Így van! Tudod, nem egyszerű a világodban érvényesülni! – Phichit keresztbe fonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, láthatóan egy megjátszott szigorú pillantást küldve Yuuri felé. – Javaslatokat suttogni mindenkinek. „Milyen mesés lenne az a hattyú?”, „Talán le kéne menned a konyhába, úgy körülbelül most”, „Talán egy kis pezsgő jót tenne Yuurinak”, „Hé, lányok, a herceg teljesen biztos, hogy Yuuriról beszél, talán kisegíthetnétek”. Van fogalmad róla, hogy mindez milyen kimerítő? Még soha nem kellett ennyit szundítanom!

\- … Pezsgő? – kérdezte Yuuri elgyengülten.

\- Igen pezsgő, mert te nem mentél volna magadtól a herceg után még annak ellenére sem, hogy ő annyira rohadtul oda van érted! Komolyan, Yuuri, mármint, mondták, hogy nehéz eset vagy, de… ugyan már.

Nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy Phichit melyik kijelentésére figyeljen először.

\- Te adtad nekem a pezsgőt? – Yuuri össze volt zavarodva. Mert láthatóan ez a csillámló Phichit mindenről tudott. És Yuurinak volt egy sejtése, hogy hová akar kilyukadni. Bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy elhiszi ezt az egészet. Nem teljesen. Az egész túlságosan lehetetlen volt.

\- Nem, nem én adtam neked a pezsgőt – forgatta szemeit Phichit, mintha ez a legegyértelműbb dolog lenne a világon. – Mila adta neked a pezsgőt. Én csak az ötletet adtam neki, hogy adjon neked pezsgőt.

\- Azt az ötletet is te adtad nekem, hogy annyit igyak? – kérdezte Yuuri, megpróbálva megfejteni, hogy amit hallott, hogyan köthető a történtekhez. Mert Phichit nyilvánvalóan az estélyről beszélt.

Phichit nevetett kezeivel tagadóan intve. Még több csillám.

\- Jaj, nem, az mind te voltál. Az igazat megvallva az egész sokkal jobban ment, mint ahogy terveztem. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy így fogsz táncolni a herceggel, de annyira szuper volt.

\- … Tehát táncoltam a herceggel? – erősítette meg Yuuri helyet foglalva a sámlin, melyen Phichit ült korábban. Térdeit túl gyengének érezte, készen arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban beadják a kulcsot. És ő egészen biztosan nem tudott úgy lebegni, mint Phichit.

\- Igen, sokat táncoltál a herceggel. – Phichit mosolyogva bólintott. – Mármint nagyon sokat. Gyönyörű látvány volt. Tudod, Giacometti hercegével is táncoltál ám. És Leroyéval. És a Crispino ikrekkel. Bakker, Yuuri, azt hiszem igazából szinte mindenkivel táncoltál, aki ott volt. Nem hittem volna, hogy képes vagy rá.

Yuurit az ájulás kerülgette.

\- … És ők is mind utánam akarnak jönni?

\- Nem – nevetett Phichit, majd eltűnődve szünetet tartott. – Habár, talán nem árt vigyázni magadra, ha megint összefutsz Chrisszel. Nagyon kedvelt téged. Nem tudom. Majd meg kell kérdeznem Masumit…

Yuuri nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy Masumi kiléte felől érdeklődjön. Nem gondolta, hogy tudnia kellene. Valószínűleg úgysem értené.

\- Oké, szóval… elmagyaráznád, hogy mi folyik itt? Miért… miért csinálod… ezt?

Phichit mozgása elbűvölő látványt nyújtott. Úgy siklott a levegőben Yuuri elé, mintha korcsolyázna. Keresztbetett lábakkal mintha ülő pozíciót vett volna fel, kivéve hogy nem volt szék, ami fenntartsa.

\- Mert én vagyok a te jótündér kereszt személyed! – csiripelte, mintha Yuuri számára ennek egyértelműnek kellene lennie. – És te vagy az én… uhh, minek nevezzem… diplomamunkám talán? Valami olyasmi? Azt hiszem.

\- Azt hiszed – motyogta Yuuri, és körülnézett a cukrászdában azon tűnődve, hogy mikor fog felébredni ebből a furcsa álomból. Minden szilárdnak látszott. Túl valóságosnak. – Rendben, mi ez a… diplomamunka?

\- Nos, ez minden tündérnek más! Viszont, mármint ahhoz, hogy megkapjuk az engedélyünket, teljesítenünk kell egy feladatot. Néhány osztálytársam megpróbálta korábban kezdeni a tavaszt, mások az betakarító időszakban vesznek részt, vagy bátorító szavakkal végigkísérnek valakit egy különösen nehéz úton. Igazából én egy nagyon erős írói válságban szenvedő szerzőt terveztem kisegíteni Nekolában, és lett is egy nagyszerű ötletem egy új könyvvel kapcsolatban, de aztán a mentorom felmondott, mielőtt nekiláthattam volna – magyarázta Phichit.

\- Felmondott a mentorod? – érdeklődött csendesen Yuuri.

\- Igen, Ciao Ciao. Ő nagyszerű személy! De, uh, nos, az irodájában voltam, mikor megkapta ezt az új esetet… És az te voltál. És ő, hmm, csak vetett egy pillantást a profilodra, aztán rám nézett, és… azt hiszem ez a párosítás már túl sok volt neki? – Phichit zavarodottan nevetett. – Úgyhogy elhatározta, hogy azon nyomban nyugdíjba vonul. Szóval így kaptál meg engem!

Yuuri nem volt biztos benne, hogy hogyan is kéne éreznie a történettel kapcsolatban. Elképedten. Ez egy jó szó volt rá.

\- Ez remek? Mi az én… esetem?

Phichit megrázta a fejét. Hajvégeiről csillám szállt mindenfelé.

\- Bocsi, az bizalmas. Valószínűleg úgyis elég egyszerű kitalálni – kacsintott.

Yuuri azon tűnődött, hogy nem ment csillám a szemébe.

\- De Yuuri, te kicsinálsz engem. Hogyan kellene megkapnom az engedélyemet, ha te minden egyes alkalommal folyamatosan elmenekülsz Viktor elől? Neked Viktor felé kéne rohannod! Egyenesen a karjaiba. Mármint, mit csinálok itt rosszul? Kedveled őt, nem?

Yuuri elpirult válaszul. Ez volt ez első értelmes kérdés, amit Phichit feltett. Amire tényleg tudott válaszolni.

\- … Igen.

\- Szóval akkor mi a probléma? Miért nem vagy a bálon, hogy áttáncold az éjszakát?

Yuuri végignézett magán. Ruhái teljesen rendezetlenek voltak, cukor és liszt maradványaival borítva az aznap elkészített süteményektől.

\- Közel sem vagyok olyan állapotban, hogy elmenjek egy királyi bálra – motyogta.

\- Te csináltad ezt magaddal – mutatott rá Phichit. – Ne hidd, hogy nem figyeltelek. Már egy örökkévalóság óta terveztem ezt, és te fogtad magad, és elrontottad az egészet egyetlen délután alatt.

Yuuri nem válaszolt. Tekintetét az ölére szegezte, és egy kis szégyenérzet suhant át rajta a tudattól, hogy elrontotta azt a munkát, amit Phichit belefektetett ebbe.

\- Várjunk – nézett fel gyorsan. – Mennyi minden mögött volt a te kezed?

\- Öhm… nos, őszintén szólva csak nemrég kezdtem – ismerte be Phichit egy gyors mosollyal, megdörzsölve a tarkóját. – Senki sem vállalta a te esetedet, mert hírhedten makacs vagy, úgyhogy már ott porosodott egy ideje… De megígérték, hogy ha bárki sikerrel jár vele, akkor az automatikusan megkapja az engedélyét, úgyhogy én elvállaltam! Az első az volt, hogy végre eljuttassalak a palotába. El se hiszem, hogy ilyen egyszerűen sikerült elérnem! Meg voltam lepődve.

Yuuri pislogott, majd szemei tágra nyíltak.

\- És ezért lelökted anyát a lépcsőről?

Phichit felpattant, s a hirtelen mozdulatra szökőkútként törtek ki belőle a csillámok.

\- Úristen, Yuuri, nem! Ez annyira elfuserált! Soha nem tennék ilyet! Oké, egy kicsit az én hibám volt. Egy icipicit. Nem is annyira, tényleg. Azt akartam javasolni neki, hogy talán igyon abból a tejből, ami már kezdett megromlani, ezzel egy kis hasfájást okozva, úgyhogy helyette téged küldjön el, de lehet, hogy egy kicsit túl hangosan suttogtam, szóval annyira megrémült, hogy leesett helyette? De nem akartam, hogy megsérüljön, esküszöm, Yuuri, hinned kell nekem!

Yuuri nem tudta, mit higgyen. De arra már rájött, hogyha ez egy álom lenne, a legjobb az lesz, ha végigmegy rajta. És ha mégsem az volt… akkor nem tudta, hogy mihez kezdjen vele.

\- Szóval rá tudod venni az embereket arra, hogy megcsináljanak dolgokat?

\- Nem igazán – válaszolta Phichit visszaülve, mikor már megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Yuuri nem fog nekiugrani. – Nem kényszeríthetek valakit arra, amit nem akar megcsinálni. Bátoríthatom őket egy kicsit, javaslatokat suttoghatok nekik, hogy végigtereljem őket a helyes úton, de néhány ember sokkal makacsabb, mint mások.

Yuuri könnyen megértette a nyomatékot Phichit szavaiban.

\- Én?

\- Igen, te. Még soha nem találkoztam senkivel, aki ilyen jól figyelmen kívül tudott hagyni – kuncogott szinte büszkén Phichit. – Te különleges vagy.

\- Akkor… minden alkalommal, amikor a hét folyamán a palotára gondoltam… az végig te voltál? – érdeklődte Yuuri pólója szélét piszkálgatva.

\- Nem. Néha. Talán fele-fele. Ha tényleg nem szerettél volna menni, semmit nem tehettem volna ellene. De te szeretnél menni. – Phichit tényként közölte a szavakat, mintha nem lehetne tagadni őket. – Igaz?

Yuri alsó ajkát harapdálva felpillantott. Phichit fürkészőn figyelte, és Yuuri képtelen lett volna hazudni neki. Úgy tűnt, mintha Phichit egyébként is olvasni tudna a gondolataiban, úgyhogy nem lenne értelme megpróbálni.

\- Igen.

\- Akkor mi a probléma? – követelőzött Phichit karjait a levegőbe emelve felbőszülten. Megint csillámpor. – Tudod, hogy a herceg azért rendezte ezt a bált, hogy elmenj! Vagy talán nem volt egyértelmű?

\- Ez a probléma! – válaszolta Yuuri hangosabban, mint ahogy szerette volna. – Ki tesz ilyet? Ki rendez egy bált valakinek, akivel csak most találkozott? Ez nem… őrültség? És ő a herceg! Én meg csak… - Yuuri hangja ellágyult. -… egy cukrász.

\- Egy cukrász, aki rabul ejtette a herceg szívét – kacsintott Phichit.

\- Részeg voltam – tiltakozott Yuuri. – Még csak nem is emlékszek rá, hogy mi történt!

\- Oh! – élénkült fel Phichit, és Yuuri felé hajolt. – Szeretnél? Meg tudom mutatni. Nem egy bonyolult varázsige, szerintem meg tudom csinálni. Már gyakoroltam korábban!

Yuuri hátradőlt.

\- Inkább nem szeretnék én is úgy csillogni… - El sem tudta képzelni, hogy miféle panaszok érkeznének a vásárlóktól, ha a kenyereikben csillámport találnának, mert valami varázslat balul sült el. Hogyan magyarázná meg?

Phichit duzzogott, de megvonta a vállait.

\- Nézd, Yuuri… Tudom, hogy megvannak a kétségeid meg minden, ideges vagy, azt hiszed, hogy a herceg valószínűleg nem szerethet téged önmagadért, hogy ha elmész erre a bálra, akkor az egyetlen dolog, amivel hazatérsz, egy törött szív, de én itt vagyok, hogy elmondjam neked, ez egy marhaság.

Furcsa volt, hogy valaki más visszaismételte neki a saját gondolatait, de Yuuri végighallgatta.

\- Úgy értem, nem ígérhetem meg, hogy minden tökéletes lesz, de nem jobb elmenni, és magadtól kitalálni, mint egész hátralévő életedben azon tűnődni, hogy mi történhetett volna? – kérdezte Phichit, és kinyúlt, hogy megfogja Yuuri kezeit. Ahogy megtette, Yuuri egy szikrát érzett keresztülcikázni magán bizsergetve a bőrét. Phichit tekintete még mindig átható, ám kedves és megértő volt. – Tudod, meg fogod bánni… Ha nem mész. Mindig tudni fogod, hogy megvolt a lehetőséged, de soha nem éltél vele. És hidd el nekem, az az érzés minden elutasításnál vagy ballépésnél rosszabb. Szóval mit mondasz? Elmész? Ha nem is magadért, akkor a herceg kedvéért? Értem? Hatalmas szívességet tennél nekem. Légysziiiii?

Yuuri kiengedett egy rövid nevetést, és kezeit nem húzta el Phichittől. Csendben maradt, és érezve a bizsergést a Phichittel való érintkezésből azon tűnődött, hogy vajon az ő jótündér keresztszemélye épp mágiát sugároz-e az érintésén keresztül elérve ezzel, hogy ő is csillámokat szórjon bármelyik pillanatban.

\- … O-oké… - mondta bizonytalanul, majd megismételte, hogy megerősítse magában a döntést. – Oké.

\- Oké? – Phichit szemei hatalmasra nőttek, mintha képtelen lett volna elhinni, amit hallott. – Oké? Oké! Rendben, indulás! – Felugrott, felhúzva Yuurit a levegőbe egy lelkes öleléssel.

Egy pillanatig Yuuri vele együtt lebegett, mielőtt Phichit lerakta, és elkezdett körülrepülni a konyhában. Konkrétan repülni. Yuuri azt hitte, hogy átlátszó kék szárnyak körvonalait látja, de pislogott, és eltűntek.

\- Jól van, jól van, öhm, hűha, komolyan nem számítottam rá, hogy igent mondasz, de rendben! Nekünk… nekünk most ki kéne mennünk. Menjünk ki. Hozzunk rendbe téged, mert nem foglak ilyen kinézettel elküldeni a bálra. Ó, nahát, Yuuri, elmész! Ááh, annyira izgatott vagyok! – Phichit újra megragadta Yuuri kezeit, és a következő pillanatban már kint is találták magukat a cukrászda mögötti kiskertben, mely az édesapja gondozásában állt.

Phichit izgatottan röpködött oda és vissza, rápillantott Yuurira, aztán körberepülte a kertet, mintha nem lenne biztos benne, hogy mire összpontosítsa a figyelmét.

\- Rendben. Ezt fogjuk tenni. Elmész a bálra. El kell juttatnunk téged a bálra. Nekünk… nekünk… öhm… - Szerényen mosolyogva szembefordult Yuurival. – Mit kéne tennünk?

Yuuri erre megnyugodva elnevette magát, hogy végre egyszer nem ő volt az egyetlen személy, aki nyilvánvalóan összeomlott az idegességtől.

\- Nos, ha megyek… szükségem van egy lovaskocsira? Nem gyalogolhatok el odáig.

\- Igaz! – helyeselt Phichit lelkesen. – Egy hintó. Tudok neked csinálni egyet, ez biztos. – Homlokráncolva körülnézett a kertben. – Öhm… van valamid, amit használhatok?

\- Mint például mi? – érdeklődött Yuuri. – Nem igazán tudom, hogy hogyan… dolgozol.

\- Nem tudom, valami gömbölyű? – válaszolta Phichit a kert zöldségei között lebegve, a földet tanulmányozva. – Például egy tök, káposzta, vagy valami?

\- Ez nem éppen a megfelelő szakasza az évnek arra – mutatott rá Yuuri. – Tavasz van.

\- Hmm – bólintott megfontoltan Phichit. - Nos, nem tudom, hogy mid van, de bármi megteszi, amíg megvan hozzá a formája. Még akár egy katsudon is, vagy valami… áh, az hülyeség, nem akarnál egy vagdalt hintóban megjelenni, milyen rossz szaga lenne… - motyogott magában összevont szemöldökkel, aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott egy ötlet. – Óh!

Egy csillámpornyi villanással Phichit hirtelen eltűnt, és Yuuri ijedten megugrott, mikor egy másik villanás közvetlenül elé hozta vissza a tündért.

\- Tessék, fogd meg ezt! – jelentette ki Phichit, és egy krémes puffancsot nyomott Yuuri kezeibe. Yuuri kíváncsian nézte azon tűnődve, hogy Phichit vajon mit szándékozott tenni vele. – Öhm, oké, lássuk csak ezt…

Yuuri újra feltekintett, és észrevette, hogy egy vastag kötésű könyv testesült meg Phichit kezeiben. A tündér a benne lévő szöveget tanulmányozta, ujjhegyével követve az eltátogott szavakat.

\- Oh, várj egy kicsit, inkább mégse fogd – irányította Phichit, és a szájából hallatszódó ideges nevetés egyáltalán nem volt megnyugtató. – Rakd le a földre, és lépj hátra.

Yuuri igyekezett engedelmeskedni. Letette a krémes puffancsot a földre, és számos hosszú lépéssel elhátrált, hogy helyet adjon Phichitnek ahhoz a bármihez, amit a krémessel tervezett csinálni.

\- Ez a lehető legnevetségesebb varázsige, ezt nem fogom hangosan kimondani – motyogta Phichit, és a könyvből feltekintve fekete szemeit a gömbölyű péksüteményre szegezte. Felfújta az arcát, majd egy csuklómozdulattal csillámpor szalagokat lövellt ki, melyek körbevették a süteményt.

Yuuri lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, ahogy a krémes puffancs elnyelte a csillámot, és… semmi. Eltelt egy pillanat. Aztán még egy. Majd egy perc. A kertben csend honolt, és a péksütemény a földön pihent változatlanul, bárminemű csillámpor vagy varázslat ragyogása nélkül.

\- Hmm, ez… nincs rendjén– mondta enyhe bizonytalansággal Phichit. Szemei ismét a kezében lévő szövegre tévedtek, majd kiengedett egy halk „Óóóóóóóh”-t. Csettintett egyet az ujjaival, és Yuuri hátraugrott, mert a krémes azon nyomban egy életnagyságú hintó méretére puffadt.

Phichit szárnyának kékje egy rövid időre láthatóvá vált Yuuri számára, mikor a tündér a krémes puffancs körül forogva végighúzta az ujját a felszínen, és a világ legnagyobb péksüteménye egy krémszínű lovaskocsivá alakult, melynek sarkait arany és gyöngyház indák ékesítették.

Phichit mosolyogva Yuuri mögé vetődött.

\- Tádá~!

\- Öhm… ejha? – válaszolt Yuuri, nem találva más szót, amely pontosan le tudná írni az érzéseit abban a pillanatban.

\- Ugye? – Phichit hátba veregette Yuurit, mintha ő maga is ugyanannyira meg lenne lepődve. – Mi a következő?

\- Gondolom egy kocsis? És egy ló?

\- Jó ötlet! – értett egyet Phichit. – Egy ló, hmm… ahhoz szükségem van egy állatra.

Szemeivel megint a kertben kutakodott.

\- Nincs véletlenül egy egeretek vagy valami, ami errefelé él?

Yuuri a fejét rázta.

\- Nem? Ez egy cukrászda, úgyhogy biztosan nagy gond lenne, ha egerek lennének a környéken.

\- Igaz – válaszolt Phichit, majd hümmögni kezdett, ahogy gondolkodott. – Van valamim, amit használhatnál, de meg kell ígérned, hogy visszaadod őket. Ők az én drágáim, oké?

Mielőtt Yuuri megkérdezhette volna, mi is az, amit megígér, hogy visszaad, Phichit belenyúlt a zsebeibe - amiknek a létezéséről Yuuri nem tudott -, és előhúzott három apró hörcsögöt. Phichit tenyerein futkároztak, átmászva és átesve egymáson. A tündér mindhárom fejére adott egy-egy csókot, és letette őket a földre.

A hörcsögöknek éppen hogy volt egy kis idejük körbefutni, ahogy megpróbáltak elmenekülni a csillámpor hullámtól, mielőtt a levegőbe ugrottak. A hörcsögök helyett Yuuri egy fenséges palomino lóval találta szembe magát, és két kerek arcú, dús szakállú kísérővel, akik az orrukat ráncolták, ahogy csodálkozóan néztek egymásra.

Phichit büszkén szembe fordult Yuurival.

\- Így ni! Most gondoskodjunk rólad. – Sötét tekintete erős volt, s szemei enyhén összeszűkültek, ahogy Yuurit tanulmányozta, majd egyik ujját ajkaihoz érintette, mintha azt próbálná eldönteni, hogyan szépíthetné az előtte álló férfit. – Hmm…

Yuuri nyugtalankodva fészkelődni kezdett, kezeivel idegesen dörzsölgette az alkarjait.

\- Mit fogsz csinálni?

\- Én… nem tudom – válaszolta Phichit őszintén. – Igazából korábban még soha nem hajtottam végre varázslatot embereken.

Yuuri szemei tágra nyíltak, és hátrálni kezdett, hogy aztán megérezze Phichit kezeit a vállain, előrefelé húzva őt.

\- De ne aggódj miatta! – biztosította Phichit. – Csak nem lehet olyan nehéz! … Azt hiszem…

A könyv ismét Phichit kezeiben volt, és ugyanaz a szellő, melyet Yuuri korábban érzett, most belepte őt. A lábai, a mellkasa és a haja körül hömpölygött, felverve a port. Yuuri csukva tartotta a szemeit, amíg a fuvallat tovaszállt, és hallotta, amint Phichit izgatottan kiabált valamit.

\- Oh, Yuuri, aztamindenit, jó munkát végzek, vagy mi?

Yuuri végignézett magán, és majdnem szívrohamot kapott.

A koszos munkaruhái helyett feszülős fekete anyagot és tüllt viselt. Mintha csillogott is volna, ahogy vizsgálódva végighúzta rajta a kezeit. Bal csípőjét és jobb vállát kristályok díszítették. Yuuri minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne kezdjen azonnal pánikolni.

\- Phichit! Ez… ez… uhh, ezt nem viselhetem! … Mi ez egyáltalán?

\- Megmondom én, mi ez, ez szexi! – csiripelte válaszul Phichit széles mosollyal az arcán. – Ebben egy pillanat alatt el fogod csábítani a herceget!

\- Nem akarom elcsábítani! – tiltakozott Yuuri, elpirulva a gondolatra. Karjaival átölelte magát, mert a mellkasán átfutó tüll kivágás a kiszolgáltatottság érzetét keltette benne. – És ez tényleg nem illendő viselet egy bálra! Mi mást fogsz még rám adni, üvegcipőt?

Phichit zavarodottan nézett.

\- Miért adnék rád üvegcipőket, van fogalmad róla, hogy azok milyen kényelmetlenek lennének egy bálra? Isten ments!

\- Ez pont annyira kényelmetlen!

Pichit válaszul fújtatott egyet, és forgatta a szemét.

\- Jól van. Akkor mit szeretnél?

\- Valami kevésbé… botrányosat? – mondta Yuuri bizonytalanul, hogy mit is kéne elképzelnie. Valami, ami megragadja a herceg tekintetét, és ott is tartja, úgy intézve, hogy ne tudjon másra nézni. Valami, amiben Yuuri nem érzi zavarban magát. Ha Yuuri elmegy a bálba, minden egyes pillanatot a herceggel szeretne tölteni, abba a fantáziába kapaszkodva, hogy vele lehet, még ha csak egy éjszakára is.

\- Jól van, ez hogy tetszik? – kérdezte Phichit, és a következő pillanatban a Yuurira tapadó fekete tüll átváltozott egy hímzett sötétkék alkalmi viseletté.

Yuuri a nyakát tekergetve áttanulmányozta a tökéletesen méretezett öltözet minden részletét a sötétarany vonásokkal - melyek az ujjain futottak végig -, és a vállain tekergő mintákkal együtt. A viselet szépen kiemelte a derekát. Észrevette, ahogy az anyag az ujjaknál, és az elöl lévő hajtásnál sűrűbben csillogott, azonban sokkal visszafogottabban az előzőhöz képest. A zakó alatt lévő felső anyaga könnyű és hűvös érzést keltett a bőrén.

\- Ezt… ezt már tudom viselni.

Phichit előresiklott, és levette Yuuri szemüvegét, majd a tündér keresztülhúzta kezeit Yuuri haján, hátrasodorva azt valamiféle mágiával, ami az érintéséből áradt. Yuuri pislogott, mikor Phichit arrébb mozdult, és rájött, hogy tisztán lát a szemüveg nélkül is.

\- Ez a varázslat nem fog sokáig tartani – figyelmeztette Phichit, láthatóan olvasva Yuuri gondolataiban. – Nos… azt hiszem, készen állsz? – Phichit elégedetten hümmögve tett egy kört Yuuri körül, mintha a keze munkáját csodálná, melyre Yuuri elpirult. – Bármi más, amire szükséged van?

\- Mi a helyzet egy nagy adag magabiztossággal? – viccelődött gyengén Yuuri, hogy aztán Phichit elszánt tekintetével találja szemben magát.

Phichit minden szó nélkül könnyedén összecsapta a kezeit, és lassan szétválasztotta őket. Egy halom csillám nőtt a tenyerei között, és Phichit egy óvatos fújással Yuurira fújta. Ahogy a csillámpor érintkezett a bőrével és beleolvadt, Yuuri érezte, ahogy az idegessége szertefoszlik, és szíve vad kalapálása lecsillapodik.

\- Jobb? – kérdezte Phichit.

Yuuri meglepetten bólintott.

\- Remek! –kiáltott fel Phichit. – Akkor indulás! – Levegőbe emelte a karjait, és Yuuri a cukrászda előtti utcán találta magát. A megbűvölt ló gyeplővel ellátva a kocsihoz volt kötve. A hörcsögből lett kocsis a hintó elején ült, és a második kísérő a nyitott ajtónál állt arra várva, hogy Yuuri beszálljon. Phichit gyorsan felterelte a fiákerbe, és Yuuri engedelmesen helyet foglalt.

\- Azt hiszem, ennyi… - Phichit a kezében tartott könyvet lapozgatva hunyorgott a szövegre, melyet Yuuri eleve nem is érthetett. – Apropó! – Phichit egy finom kézírással, a lap alsó sarkába írt sorra mutatott. – Szóval mivel még nincs engedélyem, néhány varázsige elmúlhat éjfél után. Technikai dolgok. Ne aggódj túl sokat miatta. Csak gondoltam, figyelmeztetlek. De rendben leszel!

Yuuri bólintott, mintha megértené. A kérdés, hogy vajon egy engedély nélküli tündér varázsolhat-e egyáltalán, egész este ott lógott a fejében, azonban úgy döntött, hogy nem kérdezi meg. Sokkal inkább el volt veszve a ködös ráeszmélésben, miszerint tényleg elmegy a bálra, hogy a herceg valószínűleg már várja, és a tényben, hogy rettegés helyett izgatottság lett úrrá rajta.

A kocsi ajtaja egy kattanással becsukódott, és Yuuri gyorsan az ablak felé fordult.

\- Phichit! – Nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy mit mondjon. Hogy mit mondhatna. Még mindig nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez egy álom volt-e, vagy sem, de még ha az is volt… - Köszönöm.

\- Igazán nincs mit! – Phichit egy mosolyt és egy békejelet villantott. – Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy mennyire kisegítettél. Mindenesetre jó szórakozást, Yuuri! Azt akarom hallani, hogy egész éjszaka életed szerelmével táncoltál.

\- Ő nem is… - kezdett tiltakozni Yuuri, de Phichit félbeszakította egy csillámló kacsintással.

\- De még az lehet – csengtek szavai sokat sejtetően, melyeket Yuuri inkább nem is vett fontolóra. – Na, most már indulás! Minden másodperc, amit rám pazarolsz, egy olyan másodperc, amit vele is eltölthettél volna. – Phichit ellebegett a hintótól, és füttyentett egyet a kocsisnak. – Sok szerencsét, Yuuri!

Yuuri megszorította az ölébe fektetett kezeit, ahogy a kocsi egy rándulás kíséretében előreindult. Kihajolt, hogy még egyszer köszönetet mondhasson Phichitnek, azonban a tündér addigra már eltűnt. Yuuri egy sóhaj kíséretében elhelyezkedett a hintó nyújtotta kényelemben, belesüppedve a puha fehér párnákba, melyek valószínűleg a krémből lettek átalakítva (habár Yuuri nem akart sokat törődni ezzel a ténnyel).

A távolság a palotáig nem volt olyan nagy, de maga az út hosszabbnak érződött az izgatott várakozástól. Yuuri behunyt szemekkel a macskaköves úton haladó hintó kerekeinek zaját hallgatta. Majdhogynem furcsa volt, hogy nem volt annyira ideges. Ehelyett a bőre attól a tudattól bizsergett, hogy hamarosan a herceg előtt lesz.

Egyszer már levette a lábáról a herceget, és újra meg tudja tenni. Még attól is önmaga maradt a banketten, hogy az alkohol befolyása alatt állt. Csak egyszerűen még jobban fog ragaszkodni a ma estéhez azzal az elhatározással, hogy olyan emlékezetessé tegye az estélyt, melyet soha nem felejt majd el. Még ha csak egyetlen táncot is fog tudni lejteni a herceggel, az elég lenne arra, hogy szíve az idők végezetéig dalra fakadjon. Yuuri végre megkapná az ő szeretett hercegét, Viktort, még ha csak egy pillanatra is.

A hintó megállt.

Yuuri vett egy mély lélegzetet, és felpillantott, ahogy az ajtók kinyíltak. Kilépett a palota főbejárata elé, magába szívva az építmény szépségét és az óriási csarnokokból kiáradó fények ragyogását.

Szívverése felgyorsult, de Yuuri nagy léptekkel megindult előre, fel a lépcsőkön, egészen a gyönyörűen faragott, aranyozott ajtókhoz, melyek mellett szolgálók álltak. Gondolatai Viktor körül forogtak, s szemei előtt már látta is azokat a lehengerlően kék szemeket és azt lélegzetelállító mosolyt, és Yuuri egy pillanatra elhitte, hogy érezheti a herceg karjainak melegét maga körül, azt kívánta, hogy újra megtapasztalhassa, mert ha így lehetne, soha nem engedné meg magának, hogy megfeledkezzen róla.

Yuuri annyira elveszett a Viktorról való ábrándozásában, hogy enyhén megijedt, mikor az egyik palotai szolgáló elé lépett, és egyik karját feltartva megállította őt. Először nem jutottak el Yuuri tudatáig a szolgálók szavai, úgyhogy egy gyors bocsánatkéréssel válaszolva megkérte őket, hogy ismételjék el, amit mondtak.

\- Uram, a meghívóját, ha kérhetem.

Az álomképek, melyekben Viktorral táncolt, kiszakadtak a fejéből. Yuuri egy darabig a szolgálóra bámult, majd lenézett a saját üres kezeibe. Nem volt nála a meghívó. Mila és Mari magukkal vitték.

\- Én… nincs nálam.

Nem volt nála a meghívó. Ismétlődtek Yuuri fejében a szavak gúnyosan, azonban gyorsan elhessegette őket, s a szolgáló szemébe nézett. Ha kell, könyörögni fog.

\- Kérem, a családom korábban érkezett, és náluk van, nem lehetne, hogy…

\- Fogadja legmélyebb bocsánatkérésemet, uram, de nem tehetem.

A szavak tömörek és határozottak voltak, és azok is maradtak, ahogy Yuuri folytatta a könyörgést.

\- A királyi bál minden részvevőjének magával kell hoznia a koronaherceg által kiküldött meghívóját. Senki mást nem léphet be.

Yuuri összes magyarázata, könyörgése és kérése süket fülekre talált, és nem hibáztatta őket érte. A szolgálók kitartása egyre csak erősödött minden egyes pillanatban, ahogy Yuuri sikertelenül megpróbálta bebeszélni magát.

Végül Yuuri leeresztett vállakkal elmotyogott egy bocsánatkérést, és hátralépett. Leszegett fejjel felsóhajtott, s egy utolsó pillantást vetett az előtte lévő gyönyörű ajtókra, az ajtókra, melyeken soha nem léphet keresztül, majd elfordult.

Milyen kegyetlen álom. Ilyen magasra felemelte, csak hogy aztán lelökje a szakadék széléről.

Yuuri elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, vissza a lovaskocsihoz. Útközben azon tűnődött, hogy kívánhatna-e még egy kis varázslatot, ami belépést nyerhetne neki, de nem bukkant elő csillámpor, ami megmenthetné. Yuuri tett még egy lépést, lelkesedése minden egyes lépcsőfokkal egyre jobban megtört.

\- Hé, krémes puffancs!

A kiáltás hangos és keserű volt, a hangsúly ereje keresztülvágott rajta. Yuuri visszafordult, és meglepetten látta, ahogy a két vigyázzba állt szolgáló között kiviharzott egy szőkeség a lépcsősor tetején megállva, onnan letekintve Yuurira.

\- Mégis mi a fenét képzelsz, hová mész?

Yuuri azonnal mélyen meghajolt, és egy hang nem jött ki a torkán.

A fiatalabbik herceg irritáltan felhorkantott. Mikor Yuuri fel mert nézni, láthatta a herceg formális ünnepi öltözetét, és hogy szőke haját hátrafonva viselte. A herceg ítélkezően keresztbe fonta a karjait, és a lehető legtüzesebb kifejezését felöltve összehúzta a szemöldökeit.

\- Azt kérdeztem, hogy mégis mit képzelsz, hová mész?

\- Én… elnézésedet kérem, fenség, úgy látszik, hogy otthon felejtettem a meghívómat – dadogta Yuuri, s kihúzta magát. – Már itt sem vagyok…

Yuuri nem értette, hogy mit motyog a fiatal herceg az orra alatt, azonban nem kerülte el a figyelmét a második felé lövellt pillantás. Kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett.

Habár a szőke kifejezése egy perc elteltével sem enyhült, leeresztette a karjait.

\- Egész este azokon a lépcsőkön tervezel ácsorogni?

\- … Nem? – próbálkozott Yuuri. – Nem, fenség, nem tervezem.

\- Jó. Akkor gyerünk befelé.

Yuuri meglepetten pislogott. Nem kapott levegőt. Majd újra mélyen meghajolt, mikor rájött a szavak jelentésére, de a herceg már megfordult, úton vissza a palotába. Yuuri botladozva követte.

Ez alkalommal a szolgálók nem állították meg őt. Yuuri vadul kalapáló szívvel átlépett a megfélemlítő bejárati ajtókon, és látta, hogy a szőke herceg rá várt. Még mindig szúrós tekintettel méregette. Yuuri eltűnődött, hogy mégis mivel érdemelte ki ezt a bánásmódot. A lelke mélyén azt gyanította, hogy a hiányzó emlékei az előző bankettről közre játszhatnak benne.

A szőke nemes megint motyogott valamit, de Yuurinak sikerült kihallania a szavakat, és a szíve újra megugrott.

\- Esküszöm, ez a két idióta tökéletes egymásnak…

Majd a fiatalabb herceg szó szerint a bálterem felé tolta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit a megmentő :D (egy olyan önbizalomnövelő varázsige nekem is jól jönne sokszor) 
> 
> És igen, a következő rész végre a várva várt bál lesz! :)


	7. És együtt táncoltak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> Ezentúl sajnos valószínűleg csak kéthetente fogok tudni feltölteni, mert most a szakdolgozatomra kell koncentráljak elsősorban, és az elkövetkezendő fejezetek is hosszabbk lesznek. (De a 8. fejezet már kész van, jövő héten azt még feltöltöm ^^) 
> 
> Jó olvasást! :)

Georgi végül tévedett. A bál rossz ötlet volt.

Ahogy Viktor üdvözölte a vendégeket, úgy erősödött a mellkasában lévő szorító érzés. Mikor a meghívottak elkezdtek megérkezni, megpróbálta lenyugtatni magát. Nem számított, mennyire szerette volna, ha Yuuri elsőként érkezne, hiszen tudta, hogy erre elég kicsi volt az esély. És ha ugyan Yuuri elsőként is jelent volna meg, Viktor attól még kénytelen lett volna ott maradni mindenki fogadására, úgyhogy az csak jó volt, hogy Yuuri nem érkezett meg korán.

Ha Viktor minden figyelmét Yuurinak szerette volna szentelni, akkor egyedül Yuurit kellett volna meghívnia... Miért nem hívta meg csak Yuurit? Ez is egy lehetőség volt. Ez az, amit tennie kellett volna. Ez volt, amit valóban szeretett volna. Egy éjszaka csak és kizárólag Yuurival.

Viktor már elképzelte, hogy milyen lesz végre látni, ahogy Yuuri belép az ajtón... Hogyan festene Yuuri csinosan felöltözve a bálra? Lehengerlően. Biztosan lehengerlően. Yuuri már a konyhai kötényében is gyönyörűen festett. A gondolatra, hogy Yuurit báli öltözetben láthatja, elgyengültek Viktor térdei.

És mégis, Yuuri kivételével minden vendég megérkezett. Viktor továbbra is teljesítette a kötelességét, és üdvözölt minden előtte fejet hajtó férfit és nőt. Mosolyogva kifejezte őszinte háláját, mert hálás volt, és meg akarta ismerni minden vendég hozzájárulását a királyság gazdagságához. Azonban a gondolatai máshol jártak, és Viktor egyre gyakrabban azon kapta magát, hogy öccsének könyöke céltudatosan a bordáit lökdösi figyelemfelhívásképpen.

Teltek a percek, és Yuuri sehol. Minden vendéget bejelentettek, és egyikük sem Yuuri volt.

\- Yura... mi van, ha nem fog eljönni?

\- Még mindig érkeznek vendégek. Ez a bál a te ötleted volt, úgyhogy fogd be, és vállald a felelősséget az elhamarkodott döntésedért – motyogta vissza Yuri a meghívottak érkezése közötti rövid pillanatokban.

A fiatalabb herceg már abban a pillanatban mélységesen megbánta a döntését, mikor felajánlotta a segítségét Viktornak. Viktor minden döntés után aggodalmaskodott. A virágok, a zene, az öltözéke, az italok, mindegyiknél ugyanazt kérdezte: „Szerinted tetszeni fog Yuurinak?" Yuri már azon morfondírozott, hogy vajon az egyiküket nem fogadták-e örökbe, mert az lehetetlen, hogy bármi köze legyen ehhez az epekedő roncshoz itt mellette.

\- De mi van, ha nem jön el?

\- Akkor nem jön el, és te pedig elfogadod ezt a válaszaként, és ejted a témát – válaszolt Yuri összeszorított fogakkal.

Beszélgetésüket felfüggesztették, hogy üdvözöljenek két nemest, akik a fővárosban éltek. Viktor nem volt biztos benne, hogy mivel foglalkoztak. Jelen pillanatban nem is érdekelte annyira, hogy megpróbálja megkérdezni, vagy emlékezni rá. Yuri mondott nekik valamit, ő láthatóan többet tudott Viktornál. Amint a páros távozott a bálterem felé vezető folyosón, Viktor visszaterelte a Yurival való beszélgetésük témáját.

\- De mi van, ha történt valami? És az megakadályozza benne, hogy eljöjjön? Mi van, ha valahogy megsérült? Vagy ha lerohanták a banditák a hazafelé vezető úton?

Üdvözöltek egy kereskedőcsaládot, akik a Lee királysággal való kereskedelemért voltak felelősek.

\- Megvárnád, amíg mindenki megérkezik, mielőtt pánikolni kezdesz?

Az iskolák dékánja és az elragadó férje.

\- De...

\- Viktor, komolyan, fogd be!

Yurinak igaza volt. Türelem rózsát terem, nem igaz? Meg fogja érni ez a várakozás, ugye? Viktornak arra kéne összpontosítania, hogy mit tegyen majd, mikor Yuuri megérkezik. Mit fog mondani? Erre nem gondolt. Üdv. Nem, ez nem volt jó. Túl köznapi. Vagy talán túlságosan sokkoló. Legutóbb is egy „Üdv"-vel nyitott, és Yuuri elejtett egy choux-hattyút. Milyen bájos volt a reakciója... Nem, ezt ne. Nagyon fájt, mikor lezuhantál a mennyből? Nem, ez borzalmas volt. Hülyeség. És elcsépelt. Yuuri valószínűleg csak fájdalmasan felnyögve forgatná azokat a gyönyörű barna szemeit, majd elhagyná Viktort Jean-Jacques-ért. Ez egy remek rémálom-alapanyag volt, ha Viktor rosszul aludna. Isten hozott a bálomon... Nem, ez sem volt jó. Vagy esetleg Isten hozott a te bálodon... Nem, ez még az előzőnél is rosszabb. Viktor reménytelen volt. Talán Yuuri majd megkíméli őt, és ő fog megszólalni először.

\- Mit kéne mondanom neki?

Selyemszövők bonyolult köntösökben.

\- Nem tudom. Mit szólnál ehhez: „Két héten keresztül egyfolytában rólad áradoztam, és egy rohadt másodpercre sem bírtam befogni annak ellenére, hogy csak egyszer találkoztam veled, hozzám jönnél?" – javasolta gúnyosan Yuri. Viktor szerint ez majdnem tökéletesen hangzott.

\- Mi van, ha nem akar hozzám jönni? Szerinted hozzám akarna jönni? Ha nem jön el, akkor hogyan deríthetném ki? Hogy kellene megkérnem? ... Ez egy kicsit túl korai, nem?

Mikor öccse nem válaszolt, Viktor oldalra sandított. Yuri arcát teljesen a tenyereibe temette, és Viktor egészen biztos volt benne, hogy morogni hallotta a szőkét.

\- Yura?

\- Mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy fogd be – válaszolta Yuri a tenyereibe. Vállai remegtek. Viktor tudta, mi következik, de ez még nem állította meg benne, hogy tovább folytassa.

\- Yuri, te ezt nem érted, nekem muszáj...

Yuri kitört. Rárontott Viktorra, mutatóujját a bátyja mellkasába nyomta, s szemei túlforrt idegességtől villogtak.

\- Nem, engedd meg, hogy elmondjam, mire van szükséged! Ha tényleg ennyire fülig bele vagy zúgva ebbe a srácba, akkor tenned kell valamit az ügy érdekében. Hagyd abba a nyafogást és mindenki kínzását magad körül ezzel a hülye epekedő baromsággal, és cselekedj ahelyett, hogy valami csodára várj, amitől majd a rohadt öledbe fog hullani!

Viktor visszatekintett az öccsére.

\- De mi van, ha...

Yuri egy ideges kiáltással elment Viktor mellől, minden szó nélkül magára hagyva az idősebb herceget. Viktor nézte, ahogy távozik. Enyhén meglepődött Yuri reakciójának erősségén, melyet a szavai váltottak ki belőle. Tényleg ennyire rossz lett volna?

Még soha senki nem keltett benne ilyen mély benyomást. Yuuri valami egészen váratlan volt, a legcsodálatosabb meglepetés Viktor életében, mégis hogyan engedhetné ezt el?

Noha Yurinak ismét igaza volt. Viktornak cselekednie kell. Ha tényleg látni szeretné Yuurit, túl kell lépnie a bizonytalanságán, a félelmén, hogy Yuuri nem fogja viszonozni az érzéseit, és egyszerűen elmenni hozzá. Elfutni hozzá. Minden nap a cukrászda előtt várni, amíg nem találkozik Yuurival, és biztosra nem tudja, hogy Yuuri is érezte ugyanazt a szikrát, mint Viktor.

Viktor kiszakította magát a belső vívódásából, mikor a szolgálók két vendéghölgyet mutattak be, és bejelentették a cukrászda kézműveseinek érkezését. A cukrászda! Viktor szívverése felgyorsult, és vett egy mély lélegzetet. Elméjében még mindig az után kutatott, hogy mit mondjon, mert egy hétköznapi üdvözlés biztosan nem működne...

\- Fenség.

Két tiszteletreméltó női hang. Két nagyon csinos hölgy.

Nincs Yuuri.

Viktor felismerte a vörös hajút. Ő már eljött korábban a palotai estélyekre a cukrászokkal. A barna hajú ugyanaz a személy volt, akivel két hete beszélt, és aki elmondta neki, hogy Yuuri elhagyta a várost. Tiszteletteljesen pukedliztek, de Viktor le tudta olvasni az aggodalmat az arcukról.

\- Mila Babicheva és Mari Katsuki a Yutopia Cukrászdából.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a szolgáló megismételte a szavakat, de Viktor nem figyelt oda. Tudta, hogy üdvözölnie kell őket, megköszönni, hogy eljöttek, a királyságnak és a királyi családnak nyújtott hűséges tevékenységüket, elmondani a hivatalos szavakat, melyeket már olyan régen megjegyzett, hogy Viktornak már nem is kellett gondolkodnia rajtuk. Végül azonban mindössze csak ennyi jött ki:

\- Hol van Yuuri?

\- Mélységesen sajnálom, fenség, de Yuuri nem tudott eljönni – válaszolt Mari, és felegyenesedett meghajlásából. – Őszintén sajnálja, és megértésedet kéri a hiányzásával kapcsolatban.

Yuuri nem tudott eljönni. Yuuri nem jött el.

Viktor lábai alatt szétnyílt a föld. Az őt fenntartó utolsó reménysugár is elszakadt, és Viktor a mélybe zuhant. Mit csinált rosszul? Vagy mit nem csinált jól? Annyira belegabalyodott Yuuri emlékébe, a túl rövid találkozásukba, mert korábban Viktor még soha senki iránt nem érzett ilyen... micsodát? Még csak meg se tudta nevezni az érzést. Nem lett volna igazságos boldogságnak nevezni.

Azon a rövid éjszakán minden, ami jó a világban, Yuuriból sugárzott. Ahogy bátran felkérte Viktort egy táncra, ahogy a nevetése kibuggyant ajkai közül, ahogy mosolygott, ahogy a szemei ragyogtak. Viktor a sötét mélységükben láthatta a saját tükörképét. A herceg sosem tudta, hogy ilyen szabadon volt képes nevetni, sosem tudta, hogy ily hamisítatlan boldogság lakozhat benne. Hogy nem kívánhatott volna elveszni ebben az érzésben, a személyben, aki ezt előidézte?

\- Miért... miért nem? – Viktor épphogy észrevette a hangjában lévő remegést.

Megpróbálta felkészíteni magát erre az ürességre, mely gonoszul gágogva kezdte el felemészteni. Persze, hogy Yuuri nem fog eljönni. Mi oka lett volna rá Yuurinak, hogy ugyanazt érezze, mint Viktor? Yuuri nem csak Viktorral táncolt azon az estén. Nem, Yuuri mindenkit elbűvölt a fényével. Miért lenne Viktor különb a többieknél, akiket Yuuri megtisztelt a ragyogásával?

\- El akart jönni - szólalt fel Mila, kirángatva Viktort gondolatai mélységéből, vissza a terembe. – El sem tudom mondani, mennyire el szeretett volna jönni. Véleményem szerint Yuuri valószínűleg jobban itt szeretett volna lenni, mint ahogyan az emberileg lehetséges, jobban, mint itt mindenki együttvéve, de...

A lány elhallgatott, és Viktor követelni szerette volna a folytatást. De micsoda? Ha ez igaz volt, ha Yuuri el szeretett volna jönni, akkor miért nem jött? Miért nem volt most itt?

\- De nem tudott. Sajnálom, nem tudom elmagyarázni, hogy miért, fenség. Habár... megkérdezte, hogy lennél-e oly kedves, és elfogadnád-e ezt az ajándékot tőle. – Mila felmutatott egy kicsi, egyszerű kinézetű süteményes dobozt. Viktor elvette tőle, majd enyhén remegő kezekkel kinyitotta.

El szeretett volna jönni.

Yuuri el szeretett volna jönni. De nem tudott. Valami visszatartotta, és nem érdekelte az ok, ha Yuuri tényleg itt szeretett volna lenni, akkor ez elég volt Viktor számára.

A dobozban egy kék tavon pihent nem egy, de két apró hattyú choux tésztából és chantilly krémből készítve. Egy könnyed nevetés szaladt ki Viktor száján. A krémen mesterien megalkotott részletek mutatták, ahogy a tó vize mozgást imitálva hullámzik alattuk. A két kecses madár finom nyaka előrefelé nyúlt, és csőreik egy udvarló érintést utánozva összetalálkoztak. Együtt táncoltak a vízen, egy szív formájába fonódva. Viktor sajátja összetörött, de ugyanakkor lebegett is.

\- Hol van? – kapta fel a fejét elhatározástól fellángolva Viktor – Hol van most? A cukrászdában?

\- Én... ő... Igen? – dadogta vissza Mila meglepődve Viktor hirtelen követelőzésén.

\- Fenség...

Viktor félbeszakította Mari szavait, miközben a kezeibe nyomta a süteményes dobozt.

\- Megfognád ezt nekem? – kérdezte Viktor mosolyogva, válaszra sem várva.

A két nőtől érkező meglepett felszólítás, és a közelben lévő szolgáló tiltakozása néma volt Viktor számára, ahogy keresztülrohant a bálterem folyosóján.

Yuuri el akart jönni, és ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami számított.

Valaki felszisszent, ahogy Viktor átszáguldott egy táncoló páros között, és visszakiáltott egy bocsánatkérést, még ha tudta is, hogy számára ez szükségtelen volt. Amire szüksége volt, az Yuuri. Yuuri nem tudott eljönni, de Viktor el tudott menni hozzá. Átfutna az egész fővároson is, ha arra lenne szükség.

Viktor feje lehúzásával éppen hogy elkerült egy pezsgőkkel teli tálcát szállító szolgálóval való ütközést.

Elfutott a vendégek és a zenészek között, a szolgálók mellett, akik meglepett tekintettel követték őt, el a nemesi páros mellett, kiket Viktor korábban üdvözölt.

Viktor egyedül a lépcsők aljában állt meg, melyek a bálteremből a folyosókra vezettek, mert a tetején lévő ajtók kinyíltak, mielőtt Viktor felviharzott volna rajtuk.

És ott volt ő.

Yuurit látni olyan volt, mintha két hét után először venne újra levegőt. Mintha napokig tartó könyörtelen esőzés után keresztülhatolna a napfény a viharfelhők között. Mintha repülne.

Viktor egy része attól félt, hogy túlságosan elszállt a képzelőereje, akárhányszor csak Yuurira gondolt. Hogy elméje csak szórakozik vele, és lehetetlen, hogy Yuuri ennyire tökéletes legyen. Hogy az elvakultsága Yuurit egy istenséggé változtatta, aki nem lehet valós, hogy csak csalódni fog, mikor végre látni fogja a férfit, akit oly magas piedesztálra emelt.

Viktornak nem voltak elég magasan az elvárásai.

Mert Yuuri éteri volt előtte.

Viktor mozdulatlanná dermedve megállt, és szíve olyan vadul kalapált, mint egy nyúlbaknak, majd elnevette magát, mikor észrevette, hogy Yuuri nem volt egyedül. Yuri tolta keresztül a bálterem ajtaján, aki úgy ráncolta a szemöldökét, mintha nem lenne holnap. Yuuri mintha gyengén tiltakozott volna, és Viktor úgy vélte, hogy bele tudna halni a helyzet által nyújtott abszurd aranyosságba.

Yuuri bőven felülmúlta Viktor várakozásait.

\- Yuuri! – Viktor hívása sokkal vágyakozóbbra sikerült, mint amilyennek szánta volna. A tüdejében lévő összes oxigén kiszorult abban a pillanatban, ahogy Yuuri figyelme elfordult a fiatalabb hercegről, mikor az elbűvölő barna szemei találkoztak Viktor tekintetével.

A lépcsőn lefelé haladó Yuuri folyékony mozdulatai könnyedén maguknak követelték Viktor figyelmét.

A bálteremben egy vonós négyes játszott, de Viktor meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy éneklést hallott. Tisztán és tökéletesen, mintha egy szívéhez kötött madzagon keresztül húznák Yuuri felé.

A legfinomabb arcpír lepte be Yuuri orcáját, ahogy visszatekintett a hercegre, és Viktor úgy érezte, újra szerelembe esett. Mikor Yuuri elérte az utolsó lépcsőfokot és egy kicsit hátrálni kezdett, Viktor előrenyúlt és megragadta a kezeit, hogy megállítsa Yuurit, még mielőtt meghajolhatott volna.

Yuuri szemei enyhe meglepettséggel tágabbra nyíltak egy kicsit, s ajkain továbbra is ott ült az a lágy mosolya. Kezei tökéletesen illettek Viktor kezeibe, s Viktor elcsodálkozott Yuuri bőrének meleg érzésén meggyőződve arról, hogy Yuuri tényleg itt volt előtte.

\- Eljöttél... - Semmi más nem számított.

\- Sajnálom, hogy megvárattalak.

Viktor várt. Habár egy örökkévalóságig is várt volna, ha ez a látvány fogadja, ahogy az ő gyönyörű Yuurija finom sugárzással ragyogott, annyival erősebben, mint amilyenre Viktor emlékezett.

Yuuri ujjai megmozdultak az érintése alatt, és Viktor észrevette, hogy bámul. Összeszedte magát emlékezve a céljára, amit a mai estére kitűzött. A banketten Yuuri felkérte Viktort egy táncra, és lesöpörte a lábairól. Ezen az estén Viktor pontosan ugyanezt szándékozta tenni. Olyan hatékonyan és gyorsan elcsábítani Yuurit, hogy lehetetlen legyen számára eltűnni az este végére.

Valahol mögöttük a vonós négyes egy elbűvölő keringő nyitódallamait kezdte játszani. Viktor Yuurira mosolygott. A gesztus természetesen, mindennemű próbálkozás nélkül jött annak eredményeként, hogy mennyire el volt ragadtatva.

\- Yuuri, megtisztelnél ezzel a tánccal?

Ahogy Yuuri elkezdte elhúzni a kezeit, Viktor lélegzete elakadt. Azonban a másik csak megigazította a tartását, ujjhegyeit összefűzve Viktoréval.

\- Semmit sem szeretnék jobban, mint hogy táncolhassak veled, hercegem.

Ostobán sok időbe telt, mire Viktor magához tért Yuuri mosolyának ragyogásából. Miután sikerült, Viktor határozottan megfogta Yuuri kezét, és a tánctérre kísérve közel húzta magához Yuurit.

A teremben minden szempár őket nézhette, de Viktor egyedül csak Yuurit látta, elámulva rajta, hogy Yuuri milyen természetesen illett hozzá. Viktor már tudta, hogy soha nem akarja elengedni, s ahogy táncolni kezdtek, minden megszűnt körülöttük létezni.

Yuuri biztos volt benne, hogy Viktorral táncolni olyan volt, mint egy álom.

Egy tündöklő, izgató álom, amelytől Yuuri nem bírta elszakítani magát. Bal kezével Viktor jobbjában, a herceg karjával a dereka körül Yuuri követte a herceg vezetését, a vonók édes trillázására mozogtak.

Yuuri elmerült a lehengerlő kék szemekben, melyek a legrövidebb időre sem hagyták el, és viszonzásképpen Yuuri ugyanolyan kétségbeesetten tartotta a szemkontaktust, ellopva magának minden pillanatot. Ha el is táncoltak egy másik pár mellett, Yuuri sosem tudott volna róla. Nem, mikor Viktor gyengéd és határozott szív alakú mosolyát láthatta maga előtt. Milyen régóta álmodozott már róla, hogy így csodálhassa a herceget, és most itt volt ő, vitathatatlanul helyesen, végtelenül elbűvölően.

Az első tánc egy másodikba folyt, majd egy harmadikba, s a herceg még a zeneszámok közötti rövid szünetek alatt sem engedte el Yuuri kezeit. Ehelyett csókot lehelt rájuk, és Yuuri úgy érezte, mintha a levegőben lebegne, ahogy Viktor a következő táncba vezette.

A zenemű csendes dallamai elkezdtek egyre ütemesebbé válni, és Yuuri hagyta felcsendülni első nevetését az este folyamán, mikor a herceg kezével soha nem eresztve Yuuriét megpördítette. Öröm csillant a herceg szemeiben, ahogy gyakorlott irányításával könnyeddé tette Yuuri számára, hogy természetesen válaszoljon minden lépésre, emelésre, fordulásra és döntésre.

A zene haladásával Yuuri rövidesen észrevette, hogy a többi táncoló páros szétvált, és partnert cserélt a mellette lévővel, de Viktor egyszerűen csak visszahúzta Yuurit a karjaiba. Gyakorlott lépései ütemre kísérték Yuurit a hangszerek dallamaira, megpörgetve a férfit és visszahúzva őt úgy, hogy a háta találkozzon a herceg mellkasával. Viktor karja Yuuri dereka köré fonódott, és Yuuri a herceg karjaiba olvadt, ahogy összefűzték az ujjaikat.

A herceg lélegzete Yuuri nyakát csiklandozta. Az érzés végigfutott a bőrén, és Viktor suttogni kezdett neki, ahogy tovább vezette magukat.

\- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél.

Yuuri behunyta a szemeit, és imádkozott, hogy az álom a szemei kinyitása után is valóságos maradjon. Az estélyen is így táncoltak? Mégis hogyan felejthette el, ha szíve akkor is így dalolt?

Viktor visszaforgatta Yuurit, és közelebb húzta magához, mint korábban bármikor, szinte teljesen hozzásimulva. Yuuri szíve velük táncolt. A fiatalabb férfi elmosolyodott, mikor a Viktor mellkasán pihentetett kezével érezte, hogy Viktor szíve ugyanúgy ver, mint a sajátja. A herceg végigsimított Yuuri arcán, és Yuuri belehajtotta fejét a gyengéd érintésbe. Egyfajta búgás rezgett végig rajta, a hatalmába kerítve őt, elárasztva Viktor közelségével és végtelen mosolyával. Megengedett volt ennyire boldognak lenni?

\- Ez rendben van? – suttogta lágyan és szerényen Viktor.

Yuuri nevetni tudott volna az őket behálózó bizonytalanságon.

\- Engem kérdezel? – Yuuri ott maradna Viktor ölelésében, amíg ki nem ürül a bálterem, amíg hajnal nem virrad. – Örökké táncolnék veled, hercegem.

Viktor hihetetlen mosolya még jobban kiszélesedett, és Yuuri majdnem felkiáltott meglepettségében. Felnevetett, mikor a herceg felemelte, és túláradó örömében körbefordult vele.

Yuuri nem tudta mit gondoljon, vagy hogyan értelmezze ezt az egész helyzetet. Azt kívánta, bár ne utasította volna el az emlékeket bankettről. Eltűnődött, hogy pontosan mit is csinálhatott, amitől a herceg ilyen szeretettel tekintett rá, amitől ennyire kutatott Yuuri után, ahogy azt korábban tette. Azonban ha az az érzés bármennyiben is ehhez a boldogsághoz volt fogható, amiben lubickolt, ha ő is azt kívánta, bár örökké tartana az este, akkor Yuuri megértette.

\- Annyi dolgot szeretnék kérdezni tőled, azt sem tudom, hol kezdjem – mondta a herceg, és Yuuri felpillantott rá.

\- Például mit?

\- Mindent! Mindent tudni szeretnék rólad.

Viktor hangjából egyértelműen kihallatszódott az izgatottság. Yuuri újra elmosolyodott. Ha Viktor mindenről tudni akart, akkor Yuuri mindent elmond neki.

\- Szereted a kutyákat? – kérdezte a herceg, és Yuuri hangosan felnevetett. Lépései lelassultak, szüneteltette a táncukat. Kezét a szája elé kapta, ahogy kitört belőle a nevetés.

\- Mi az? Valami rosszat mondtam? – igyekezett követni a történteket Viktor. Szemei tágra nyíltak az aggodalomtól, és ettől Yuuri csak még jobban nevetni kezdett.

\- Ne-nem... Én csak... nem erre számítottam, hogy ez lesz az első kérdésed. – Oly ártatlan és egyszerű, mégis őszintén érdeklődő volt. – Igen. Igen, szeretem a kutyákat.

\- Mi a helyzet az uszkárokkal? – puhatolózott tovább Viktor, és Yuuri csak nagyon nehezen fogta vissza a kuncogását.

\- Imádom az uszkárokat.

Viktor még jobban felderült, és csak úgy özönlöttek belőle a kérdések egymás után. Yuuri mindre válaszolt, és nézte, ahogy Viktor a szavain csüngött. A herceg mindent megkérdezett Yuuritól, ami csak az eszébe jutott, gyorsan az egyik kérdésről a másikra ugrálva félbeszakítás nélkül, mintha Yuuri válaszait kincsként akarná elraktározni.

„Hol nőttél fel?" A fővárosban.

„Mióta sütsz?" Amióta elég idős volt hozzá, hogy a konyhában egy sámlin térdelve segíteni tudjon a szüleinek.

„Voltál már valaha a királyságon kívül?" Igen, olyan alapanyagokat venni, amiket nem mindig tud a királyság határain belül beszerezni.

„Van testvéred?" Egy nővére, akivel a herceg már találkozott.

\- Mik a kedvenc virágaid?

\- A rózsák. – Minden kérdés és válasz közben végig táncoltak, azonban mozdulataik kedves ringássá lassultak. Viktor kezei Yuuri csípőjén pihentek, míg Yuuri a herceg felkarjain tartotta sajátjait. Mindketten teljesen megfeledkeztek a körülöttük lévő világról.

\- Miért pont a rózsák?

\- Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy a fiatal rózsáknak málnaillatuk van... - válaszolta Yuuri. Hihetetlen volt, ahogy Viktor ajkai szétnyíltak meglepetésében, és hogy láthatóan Yuuri minden válaszát lenyűgözőnek találta. Az, hogy milyen egyszerűek vagy bizarrak is voltak azok, nem számított. – És mert az volt az első díszítés, amit megtanultam tortakrémből elkészíteni.

\- Mi a helyzet a kedvenc színeddel? – folytatta kérdést kérdésre halmozva Viktor.

\- Kék... a kéket szeretem.

\- Miért a kéket?

Yuuri érezte, ahogy forróság önti el az arcát, kétségtelenül pirossá változtatva őt. Yuuri több okból is szerette a kéket. Mert a tiszta, meleg nyári égbolt színére emlékeztette. Mert a színe olyan volt, mint a fővároshoz közel fekvő óceánnak, ahol Yuuri oly szívesen ücsörgött egy rossz nap után engedve, hogy a hullámok hangja lenyugtassa őt. Mert a cukrászda mögötti reggeli ragyogás ebben az árnyalatban pompázott. Azonban a valódi ok, hogy Yuuri miért szerette annyira ezt a színt, éppen itt volt előtte. Már azelőtt beismerte, hogy megállíthatta volna magát:

\- Mert a szemeid is olyan színűek.

Viktor mosolya hihetetlenül nagyra nőtt.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy az a típus vagy, aki egy ilyen szöveggel próbálkozik, Yuuri. – Viktor csókot lehelt Yuuri mindkét kezére. A herceg ajkai perzselték a bőrét, és szavaiból kihallatszódó pajkos hangsúly csak még jobban növelte Yuuri önbizalmát.

\- Na és működött?

\- Szégyentelenül – ismerte be Viktor, és Yuuri ismét felnevetett. Ez alkalommal nem kellett visszafognia magát, és nem is akart így tenni. Nem, ahogy a herceg is mosolygott vele minden egyes alkalommal. – Yuuri, az örökkévalóságig el tudnám hallgatni a nevetésedet.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy az a típus vagy, aki egy ilyen szöveggel próbálkozik, fenség – válaszolta Yuuri. Nem volt ideje azt fontolgatni, hogy vajon nem volt-e túl tolakodó a megjegyzése tekintve, hogy egy herceghez beszélt, azonban Viktor hamisítatlan örömmel reagált.

Viktor még erősebben megszorította Yuuri kezeit.

\- Gyere velem – mondta Viktor, és lehúzta Yuurit a táncparkettről.

Yuuri habozás nélkül hagyta magát.

\- Hová megyünk?

\- Megszökünk. Pszt. – Viktor jelzésként a szája elé tartotta mutatóujját, és Yuuri érezte, hogy szíve megremeg. Nem volt igazságos, hogy a herceg ilyen tökéletes legyen.

Viktor csak egy rövid időre állt meg, hogy elvegyen egy kis tálcát az egyik szolgálótól, de Yuuri nem igazán figyelt, mert túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy Viktor még mindig nem engedte el a kezét, és hogy milyen megnyugtató is volt az érintése. Viktor nem állt meg a bárterem szélén, hanem helyette kivezette Yuurit a főbejárattal ellentétes irányban lévő csendes folyosókra.

Viktor gyors lépteit követve Yuuri épphogy csak meg tudta csodálni a palota folyosóit, mielőtt a herceg kikísérte a kertbe. A tavaszi éjszaka hűvös levegője Yuuri bőrébe ivódott volna, ha az nem lett volna állandóan meleg Viktor közelségétől.

Viktor átvezette magukat a kerten, és lerakta az ellopott tálcát egy kőből faragott padra, melyet szinte teljesen körülvettek az összecsukott szirmokkal alvó azálea bokrok.

Yuuri végre észrevette a mille-feuille szeleteket a tálcán, s enyhén kuncogott, mikor Viktor felajánlott neki egyet.

\- A cukrászdám süteményei nem voltak elég jók számodra?

\- Nem akartam, hogy ma este a konyhában legyél, táncolni szerettem volna veled – mondta Viktor, és hümmögött, mikor megízlelte az édességet. – Közel sem olyan jó, mint a tiéd.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy én csináltam azokat? Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki a cukrászdában dolgozik.

Viktor szemöldökei elragadóan a magasba szöktek.

\- Nem?

Yuuri mosolygott, ahogy rajtakapták a kis füllentésén.

\- De igen.

\- Le merném fogadni, hogy te csinálod az összes kedvencemet – válaszolt Viktor, ahogy belekortyolt a magával hozott pezsgőjébe, felajánlva egy másodikat Yuurinak, azonban Yuuri elutasítóan megrázta a fejét. Nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy az este bármelyik részét is elfelejtse, különösen mikor Viktor ismét átkarolta a derekát, és közelebb húzta magához.

\- Hogy lehetsz ilyen biztos benne? – kérdezte Yuuri.

\- Akkor hadd tippeljek – mondta Viktor, miközben szemeivel tanulmányozta, ahogy Yuuri ujjai összefonódtak a sajátjaival. – A tavalyi vacsorán a lehető legcsodálatosabb mini tiramisukkal találkoztam.

\- Az enyém – erősítette meg Yuuri azon tűnődve, hogy nem fájt az arca a sok mosolygástól.

\- És a vajas teasütemények?

\- Azt is én csináltam.

A palota falai nem voltak túl messze tőlük, és a bálteremben szóló zene dallamai halkan kihallatszódtak a kertbe is. Úgy tűnt, hogy Viktor is hallja, mert a húrok trillázására egy lassú táncba kezdett.

\- Mi a helyzet az éclairekkel?

\- Szerintem te valamilyen módon csalsz, fenség.

A herceg kuncogása gazdagon tört fel torkából.

\- Rendben... oh, és mi van a zefírekkel?

Yuurin enyhe csalódottság futott át.

\- Nem, attól tartok, az Mila szakterülete...

A herceg nevetése szégyentelenül vidám volt.

\- Valóban?

\- Igen, miért? – Yuuri kíváncsian oldalra döntötte a fejét.

\- Azok az öcsém kedvencei, nem az enyémek. – Úgy tűnt, Viktor túlságosan is elégedett magával. – Rendben, még egy. Amit mindig nagyon várok az összes eseményen... Emlékeim szerint azt mondtam Georginak, az öltöztetőmnek, hogy ha valaha is megtudom, ki csinálta azokat a hihetetlen oreshkiket, megkérem a kezét.

Yuuri megállt, tekintete a hercegre irányult. A holdfény Viktorra sütött, ezüstös ragyogásban fürdetve a herceget. Egy lenge szellő kapott a selymes hajába, s szemei úgy ragyogtak, mint abban a pillanatban, mikor Yuuri először látta őket. Ajkai abba a szív alakú mosolyba húzódtak, melyben Yuuri oly régóta gyönyörködhetett, és itt volt előtte, őérte.

\- Ez majdnem úgy hangzott, mint egy eljegyzés, hercegem – jegyezte meg játékosan Yuuri.

Yuuri már nem hallotta a zenét a szokásosnál kétszer olyan gyorsan kalapáló szívverésétől. Viktor kezei közé fogta Yuuri arcát.

\- Miért nem jöttél a palotába már hamarabb? – suttogta mély, szinte remegő hangon Viktor.

\- Én... féltem.

\- Miért féltél ennyire, Yuuri?

Annyi indok miatt. Honnan tudhatta volna Yuuri, hogy a herceg ennyire csodálatos lesz.

\- Én... olyan régóta csodáltalak, hercegem, de... mindig azt hittem, hogy ha nem lenne valós a rólad alkotott kép a fejemben, amikor találkozok veled... Mindig olyan csodálatosnak látszottál messziről, olyan gyönyörűnek és királyinak, és ha személyesen nem ilyen lettél volna, úgy éreztek, összetörnék.

Valami átúszott Viktor tekintetén, amit Yuuri nem tudott kiolvasni, azonban rövidesen egy gyengéd mosoly jelent meg a herceg arcán.

\- Ezért lepődtél meg annyira, hogy elejtetted a hattyút?

\- Ne emlékeztess rá, kérlek – nézett a földre Yuuri pironkodva, azonban ez csak azt eredményezte, hogy Yuuri homloka immár Viktor vállán pihent. Viktor válaszul közelebb húzta magához Yuurit. – A tény, hogy az első dolog, amit valaha is mondtál nekem egy dicséret volt, és aztán én válaszul majdnem rád ejtettem azt a hülye hattyút, és rád kiabáltam... meg tudnék halni szégyenemben.

Yuuri soha nem fogja megunni Viktor dallamos, rabul ejtő nevetését.

\- Azóta is csak rád tudok gondolni. Az elragadó, zavart, elképesztő cukrász, aki majdnem a lábamhoz vágott egy hatalmas tortát... Micsoda tökéletes találkozás. Ettől nem akarok egyetlen veled eltöltött pillanatot sem elfelejteni.

Yuuri nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy az éjszaka folyamán mikor felejtett el lélegezni. Talán már a legelejétől fogva, mikor tekintete először találkozott Viktoréval, és abban a pillanatban tudta Viktor eltökélten ragyogó pillantásából, hogy a herceg valóban nem várt senki mást, csak Yuurit. Talán mikor Viktor először hívta táncba, és lélegzetelállító duettet alkottak. Vagy talán mikor Viktor először megnevettette Yuurit, ezzel meglepve őt, hogy milyen egyszerűen szökött fel belőle az öröm, és hogy Viktor láthatóan imádta. Talán minden egyes szürreális, ám a Viktor keze által stabilan megalapozott pillanatban.

Vagy talán most, mikor Viktor újra kedvesen és szeretetteljesen végigsimított az arcán. Viktor ujjai felfelé fordítva a fejét feltérképezték Yuuri állát, és a herceg odaadóan végighúzta hüvelykujját Yuuri alsó ajkán. Ahogy Yuuri elfelejtett lélegezni, a szíve úgy felejtette el, hogyan verjen, s helyette vágyakozással vegyes várakozással perdült táncra.

\- Megcsókolhatlak?

A kérdés úgy vibrált közöttük, mint az általuk váltott rövid lélegzetek, és Yuuri minden beszédképességét elveszítette, mert le volt foglalva Viktor ajkainak formájával, melyek oly közel voltak, enyhén szétnyílva, remegve. Yuuri nem is szeretett volna mást, mint igent kiáltani, hogy aztán habozás nélkül átkarolja Viktort, és birtokba vehesse a herceg ajkait. Yuuri hevesen dobogó szívvel bólintott.

Nem messze tőlük egy szökőkút bugyogott vidáman, a palotából szállingózó alig hallható zene ütemére fröcskölve a vizet. Még annak ellenére is érződött a hűvös tavaszi levegőben szállingózó finom illat, hogy az összes virág elrejtette szirmait az éjszakától incselkedően elismerve, hogy milyen lenyűgözően festhettek a napsütésben. Milyen lenyűgözően nézhetett ki a herceg, mikor színes szirmaik között sétálgatott, az édes illatárban és a sugárzó napfényben fürdőzve.

Viktor egyik keze ismét megtalálta Yuuriét, és a herceg ujjaikat összefonva a szívére helyezte őket. A mosolya, melybe Yuuri már számtalanszor beleszeretett az évek és az este eltöltött órák folyamán, maga volt a megtestesült boldogság.

Végül Viktor közelebb hajolt, hogy megszüntesse a kettejük közti távolságot.

Maga előtt látni Yuurit olyan volt, mint egy felfedezés.

Abban a pillanatban, amint Viktor meglátta Yuurit, a benne lévő gát összedőlt, és elárasztotta azzal a számára egyértelmű érzéssel, hogy soha ne engedje el a fiatal férfit.

Mert Yuuri csodálatos volt. Szemei elvarázsolták Viktort, a mosolya elbűvölő volt, és a nevetése lenyűgözte. Ha a banketten lévő Yuuri levette a lábáról, ez a Yuuri egyenesen egy tündérmesébe repítette.

Az öröm, mellyel Yuuri válaszolt neki, sugárzott minden mosolyából, tekintetéből és minden jól időzített lépéséből, elmosva Viktorból minden kétséget és bizonytalanságot, melyet valaha is érzett. Yuuri egyszer sem húzódott vissza, egyszer sem rettent el Viktor érintésitől és szavaitól.

Yuuri gyönyörű volt, ahogy Viktorra feltekintett a barna szemeit árnyékoló fekete szempilláin keresztül, oly közel hozzá, hogy Viktor érezhette Yuuri lélegzetének simogatását. Viktor tekintete Yuuri ajkaira tévedt, és elengedhetetlen vágyat érzett rá, hogy megcsókolja.

Mikor Yuuri bólintott, Viktor rögtön rá szerette volna vetni magát ujjaival a fekete hajába túrva, mely sötétebb volt, mint az éjszaka, hogy végre megízlelhesse az ajkakat, melyekről már a bankett óta álmodozott, mikor a fülét izgatták. Azonban ugyanakkor ki is szerette volna élvezni a bódító pillanatot, mielőtt az ajkaik találkoztak volna. Viktor szerelemtől elárasztva előrehajolt, és csodálat áradt szét benne a tudatra, hogy Yuurit a karjai között tarthatja.

Valahol mögöttük felkondult egy toronybéli harang.

Viktor meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Yuuri csillámlott.

Éppen mielőtt ajkaik találkozhattak volna, Yuuri tágra nyílt szemekkel hirtelen elhúzódott. Viktor összerezzent, s ahogy Yuurira visszanézett, látta, hogy a másik lágy kifejezését valami teljesen más váltotta fel. Mielőtt Viktor bármit is reagálhatott volna, Yuuri kilépett Viktor öleléséből, és Viktor észrevette, ahogy Yuuri egyre gyorsabban vette a levegőt, és kezei remegni kezdtek.

\- Yuuri...

Yuuri még egy lépést hátrált, és Viktor ujjaikat összefonva tartva megkapaszkodott Yuuri kezében.

\- Sajnálom... - Yuuri hangja egy suttogásnál is halkabb volt. – Én... nekem nem megy, sajnálom, mennem kell...

Yuuri elhúzódott Viktortól. Egy pillanatra habozott, azonban mikor Viktor megkockáztatta, hogy egy lépéssel közeledjen felé, Yuuri megemberelte magát.

Ujjai kicsusszantak Viktor ujjai közül.

És elszaladt.

Viktor csak ott állt döbbenten, és nézte, ahogy Yuuri távolodik. Még csak utána sem tudott kiáltani. Úgy összeomlott, hogy még csak utána sem tudott kiáltani, mert Yuuri elment, eltűnt a kertből, ismét elrabolva Viktor szívét.

Viktor leroskadt az alvó azáleák mellé, és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon tényleg túl gyorsan repült-e a nap felé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, na ez is megvan...nem tudjátok, de hihetetlenül megszenvedtem ezzel a fejezettel, a legnehezebb volt az eddigiek közül, de remélem megérte ^^


	8. Hajnalig

Yuuri szíve olyan erősen vert, hogy félő volt, kitöri a bordáit. Meg sem bírta már számlálni a dobbanásokat. Csak azt tudta, hogy minden alkalommal egyre csak ezt dobolta: Viktor, Viktor, Viktor. Bőre még mindig kipirult Viktor közelségétől, ahogy lélegzete Yuuri ajkait cirógatta egy fél másodpercnyire a csóktól.

A harangtorony már rég befejezte az éjfélt jelző kongását, azonban Yuuri mégis egy hintóból, és nem egy krémes puffancsból lépett ki, mikor megállt a cukrászda előtt. Kezei annyira remegtek, hogy folyamatosan megcsúsztak a kilincsen, és végül az elvarázsolt hörcsögből lett kocsisnak kellett kinyitnia neki.

Yuuri éppen csak elmotyogott egy köszönetet, és majdnem egyenesen a hálószobájába rohant készen arra, hogy bezárja magát, úgy körülbelül örökre. Azonban észrevette, ahogy a megszemélyesedett hörcsögök fekete szemei rajta időztek, és rajtakapta magát a modorán.

\- Oh… öhm, tudtok beszélni?

A szakállas hörcsögember magas hangon cincogott egyet, és Yuurit egyfajta fura megnyugvás árasztotta el.

\- Ti… nem tudom, mit kéne tennem hármatokkal… - A cukrászda ajtaja nyitva állt, és Yuuri látta, ahogy a ló és a másik emberi hörcsög kint várakozik az utcán. - … Éhesek vagytok?

Újabb cincogás, és míg Yuuri nem beszélt varázs-hörcsögül, a rágcsáló orra folyamatosan járt, ahogy szaglászta a levegőt.

\- Rendben, csak várjatok egy kicsit. – Yuuri kisietett a konyhába, majd visszajött egy pár répával és egy gyümölcsdarabokkal töltött kenyérszelettel. – A répák… öhm, a lónak vannak? És te, meg a másik… tudtok osztozni a kenyéren?

A hörcsög megragadta az ételt, és egy izgatott cincogással kirohant, majd megetették lovat a répákkal, mielőtt ők maguk hevesen a kenyérre vetették magukat.

Yuuri egy darabig szórakozottan nézte őket, majd végigpillantott magán. A liszttel borított köténye helyett még mindig abban az elegáns ünnepi öltözékben volt, mely finoman csillogott a mozdulataira. A holdfény visszaverődött a kint ácsorgó hintón lévő gyöngyházdíszítésről, és a hörcsögök még mindig nagyon is emberiek voltak, a ló pedig csendesen nyerített.

Yuuri megszámolta a harang tizenkét kongását, ahogy elmenekült a kertből attól tartva, hogy a hintó helyett a krémes puffancsra bámuló hörcsögöket fogja ott találni, de nem… A varázslat még mindig hosszan fennállt, miután Yuuri elfutott a palotából.

És a herceg… a herceg nem olyan volt, mint Yuuri ábrándjaiban. Teljesen összezúzta őket.

Yuuri nekidőlt a cukrászda ajtófélfájának. Ha behunyta a szemét, a bálteremben lévő húrok újra megpendültek Viktor nevetésének dallamával keveredve. Még mindig ott volt Viktor karjának megnyugtató érzése a dereka körül, ahogy a herceg a táncuk után végigvezette Yuurit a báltermen, aki túlságosan is lelkesen vált rabjává Viktor hihetetlenül kéken csillogó szemeinek. Még mindig érezte, ahogy ujjaik összefonódtak egymással, és még mindig látta a mosolyában lévő boldogságot.

Yuuri szíve egy másfajta ritmusra kezdett verni, mely inkább egy keringővel volt szinkronban, mintsem a kétségbeeséssel. A herceg… minden volt.

Szaladj vissza hozzá.

Megtehetné. Talán még nem volt túl késő. Egyenesen visszafutni a boldogságba, mely Viktor ölelése volt, és megcsókolni őt, engedni, hogy elmossa az idegességét az a tiszta varázslat, mely a herceg ajka volt. Elveszni Viktor testének határozott vonalaiban, és megbotránkoztatni az őket körülvevő alvó azáleákat.

Igen, pontosan úgy. Gyerünk!

Nem tehette. Hogy tehetné? Mivel magyarázhatná meg, hogy miért hagyta ott a herceget oly hirtelen, miután egy egész éjen át táncoltak, miután belegyezett a csókba, csak hogy az utolsó pillanatban elhúzódjon?

Nem számít, meg fog bocsátani, csak menj. Láthattad, hogy fülig beléd van esve!

De vajon mennyire volt ez igaz… Yuuri látta a tükörképét a Viktor tekintetéből áradó törődésen keresztül. És az nem ő volt. Láthatóan rabul ejtette a herceg szívét, mikor annyira lerészegedett a pezsgőtől, hogy képtelen volt emlékezni rá, hogyan tette azt. És ma este is ugyanúgy ellopta egy olyan megjelenés álcája alatt, ami nem teljesen a sajátja volt, és olyan magabiztossággal, amit úgy kellett belé varázsolni.

A francba is, Yuuri, pontosan ezért nem akarta senki sem elvállalni az esetedet!

Yuuri lefagyott, ahogy a gondolat keresztülúszott elméjén egy olyan hangon, ami biztosan nem a sajátja volt.

\- Phichit?

A cukrász meglehetősen büszke volt magára, hogy nem ugrott ki ijedtségében a bőréből, ahogy a tündér megjelent mellette egy halom csillámpor kíséretében.

\- Lebuktam! Egyre jobbnak kéne lennem ebben a gondolatsuttogó dologban, nem egyre rosszabbnak – morogta magában Phichit, mielőtt Yuurira mosolygott. – Üdv!

\- Helló? – válaszolta Yuuri gyengén azon tűnődve, hogy vajon a csillámkitörések közepette megjelenő tündére rendszeres jelenség lesz-e.

\- Szóóóóval, milyen volt a bál? – kérdezte Phichit egyáltalán nem olyan közömbösen, mint ahogy azt láttatni akarta, mivel a szája szélei gyanúsan rángatóztak.

\- Egész jó volt? – próbálkozott Yuuri megdörzsölve az alkarját. A báli ruhájának selyem anyaga nem sokat segített idegességének csillapításában. – Öhh, nagyon jó volt?

\- Óh, nagyon jó volt, nem igaz? – kérdezte Phichit egy legyintéssel. Yuuri a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy a hintó összezsugorodik, és visszaváltozik egy krémes puffanccsá. – És milyen volt a herceg, hmm?

\- Ő… - Yuuri nem tudott olyan szót találni, ami megfelelően képes lett volna leírni a herceget. Semmi sem ért a közelébe, ami körülfogna mindent, ami Viktor. – Kedves volt?

\- Csak kedves? – Újabb legyintés, és a három hörcsög visszatért a pöttöm, imádnivaló alakjába. – Tényleg ez minden, amit mondani tudsz róla?

Nem csak ennyi volt. Yuuri napkeltéig is ódákat zengne Viktorról, de tudta, hogy ha megtenné, a mellkasában lévő súly csak még nehezebbé válna emlékeztetve rá, hogy Yuuri ismét elmenekült az elől, amit valóban szeretett volna, de túlságosan félt tenni érte.

\- Ő…

\- Ő? – faggatózott Phichit, mintha nem tudná, hogy Yuuri mire gondol.

\- Hihetetlen volt… - A szó imaként hagyta el Yuuri ajkait.

\- Hihetetlen, mi? – Phichit hüvelykujjával dörzsölgetve vizsgálta a körmeit, mintha tisztítaná őket, majd lezseren Yuurira emelte sötét tekintetét. – Tehát ha a herceg ennyire hihetetlen volt, hogy lehet az, hogy te újra itt vagy, és nem ott smároltok a kertben?

Yuuri arca azonnal lángolni kezdett.

\- Ez… nem… mi… mi nem is… smároltunk…

\- Valóban nem smároltatok, mert te még csak esélyt sem adtál rá, hogy eljussatok odáig, nem igaz? Miért nem csókoltad meg a herceget, Yuuri? – Phichit kérdően a levegőbe emelte karjait, és a mozdulat hatására csillám szállt a ruháiról.

\- Én… ő hezitált! – válaszolt átölelve magát Yuuri. – Megkérdezte, de aztán megállt, és csak engem nézett és… mégis mit kellett volna tennem, magam csókoljam meg a herceget?

\- Igen! – kiáltott fel Phichit.

\- Nem tehettem! – válaszolta Yuuri a fejét csóválva. – És miért habozott, lehet, hogy meggondolta magát, és nem is akart megcsókolni! Lehet, hogy csak…

\- Mi, a szájával letisztítaná a csillámot az arcodról?

\- Pontosan! – Yuuri látta magán, hogy remegve markolássza a ruháját, melynek az anyaga most már oly idegennek érződött. – Az egyetlen ok, amiért egyáltalán ott voltam, a te csillámporodnak köszönhető! Nem engem készült megcsókolni, hanem a varázslatos-énemet, amit te teremtettél! – Yuuri észrevette, hogy mennyire felemelte a hangját, úgyhogy vett egy mély lélegzetet, és csendesebben folytatta. – Én nem… én nem táncolok a herceggel egy több száz emberrel teli teremben, vagy mondok olyan szövegeket, hogy a kedvenc színem olyan, mint a szemeié, egyáltalán ki mond ilyesmiket?

\- Te mondasz, Yuuri, mikor hagyod, hogy egy csepp önbizalmad legyen! – válaszolta Phichit szinte fájdalmas kifejezéssel.

\- Az unszolásod nélkül nem is tudtam rávenni magam, hogy elmenjek a palotába! – vitatkozott Yuuri. – Seggrészegre kellett igyam magam csak ahhoz, hogy először beszélni tudjak vele.

\- Oké, nem vagy tökéletes, de nem hiszel eléggé magadban – tiltakozott Phichit. – A pezsgő, a varázsigém, egyik sem változtatott azon, aki vagy, csak megmutatták, mire vagy képes, ha nem gondolsz túl mindent. Éééééés arról is megfeledkezel, hogy mikor először találkoztál a herceggel, nem voltál sem részeg, sem bárminemű mágikus befolyás alatt, és mégis sikerült felkeltened az érdeklődését!

Yuuri vitára nyitotta a száját, azonban újra be is csukta, mert semmi nem jutott eszébe ez ellen az állítás ellen, mert igaz volt. Karjait leengedte, és ujjaival a ruhája szélével kezdett játszani.

\- A hattyú keltette fel az érdeklődését.

Phichit látványosan forgatta a szemeit.

\- Hadd mondjak el valamit, Yuuri. A herceg alig vette észre a hattyút. Egész végig téged figyelt, nem pedig azt.

Hogy lehetne Yuuri biztos ebben? Nem is láthatta a mögötte álló herceget, mikor befejezte a hattyút, majd a torta sorsszerű leejtése után sem mert odanézni, miközben helyrehozta azt azon igyekezve, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja a rajta pihenő kék szemek erejét.

\- Először is, miért csináltad meg a hattyút?

\- Mert úgy gondoltam, hogy tetszeni fog a hercegnek…

Ez volt az, amitől izgatottság és várakozás futott át rajta minden estély előtt, a gondolat, hogy a hercegnek tetszhet, amit Yuuri készített neki. És minden évben, mikor a palotából dicséretek érkeztek vissza, Yuurit egy kicsit mindig átjárta a büszkeség.

\- És miért csináltad azt a két kicsit ma délután neki?

\- Mert úgy gondoltam, hogy tetszeni fognak a hercegnek… - A herceg olyan boldognak látszott, mikor meglátta az eredetit a konyhában. És Yuuri egy része nem szerette volna, ha a herceg azt gondolja, hogy elutasítja, mert nem jelenik meg a bálon, de Viktor megértse rajtuk keresztül, hogy Yuuri szeretett volna vele táncolni.

\- És amikor helyrehoztad azt a hattyút, miután leejtetted – megjegyzem egy csepp alkohol vagy csillám segítsége nélkül -, mit mondott neked a herceg?

Lehet, hogy hetekkel ezelőtt történt, de Yuuri soha nem fogja elfelejteni a szavakat.

\- … Azt mondta, hogy elképesztő vagyok.

\- Igen, elképesztő! – kiáltott fel Phichit nyomatékosan felemelve a karjait. – Pontosan, mint amit te is meséltél róla nekem pár perccel ezelőtt. Kedvel téged, Yuuri!

\- Miért? – kérdezte finoman Yuuri. – Mi miatt? Mi az, ami miatt a herceg kedvelne engem… a süteményeimért?

\- Nos, hogyan akarod kitalálni, ha folyton csak elmenekülsz előle? – Phichit mindegyik szótag végét kihangsúlyozta.

Yuuri egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében visszament a cukrászdába, s bent elkezdett fel-alá járkálni. Egy darabig azon tűnődött, hogy vajon hogyan festene, ha valaki más belépne. Látnák-e Phichitet, vagy úgy tűnne, mintha magában beszélne? Azonban Phichitnek igaza volt. Soha nem bizonyosodhat meg, ha egyszerűen mindig elmenekül ahelyett, hogy önmagát mutassa a hercegnek. Talán a herceg rájönne a hibájára, hogy egy olyan személybe habarodott bele, aki valójában nem is létezett, de akkor legalább Yuuri nem tűnődne tovább.

\- … Hogyhogy csak az volt az egyetlen varázslat, ami elmúlt? – Yuuri leeresztette a vállait, és mindennemű harci kedv eltűnt belőle. Vajon ha Phichit varázslata csak egy perccel is tovább tartott volna, képes lett volna Yuuri ott maradni megbabonázva, aggódástól mentesen, ahogy a herceg ajkai édesen az övéihez simulnak?

Vagy pontosan ugyanezt tette volna, ha az óra azután ütött volna éjfélt, miután csókolóztak. Érezte, ahogy az idegesség felkúszik a gerincén megfertőzve a látvánnyal, ahogy egymás ölelésébe zárva lélegzet nélküli sóhajokat osztanak meg egymással az alvó virágok aromájában és a holdfényben fürödve, nem találva a szavakat a mellkasaikban, a szívükben s a lelkükben tomboló érzésekre, amíg egyszerűen el nem merülnek egy újabb csókban. Yuuri biztosan elszaladt volna a harangzúgásra, és mennyivel megviseltebb lenne, ha a herceget rögtön az első csókjuk után ott kellett volna hagynia mindennemű magyarázat nélkül…

\- A hintó, a hörcsögök, a ruháim… mind megmaradt. Hogy lehet, hogy az volt az egyetlen varázslat, ami elmúlt? – Minden más nélkül meglett volna, de a képesség, hogy lerázza megáról a kétségeit…

\- Ó, Yuuri. – Phichit előresiklott, megfogta Yuuri kezeit, s gyengéden megszorította őket. Ahogy így tett, Yuuri báli viseletét leváltotta a koszos munkaruhája.

\- Dolgokat létrehozni, krémes puffancsokat hintókká változtatni, vagy kötényekből méretre szabott anyagokat csinálni… könnyű. Egyszerű trükkök. Egy gondolatba se kerülnek… De fogni valakit, aki alapból nem hisz magában, és önbizalmat biztosítani neki, hogy megtehesse, amiről mindig is álmodott? Az igazi varázslat… Ezért szűnt meg. Engedéllyel vagy nélküle, ez nem egy olyan dolog, amivel csak megszórlak és tartós lesz. Magadnak kell fenntartanod ezt a fajta varázslatot.

\- Akkor… - Yuuri nem tudta mitévő legyen. Még ha vissza is menne a palotába, hogyan állhatna a herceg elé, és értethetné meg vele magát az addigi tettei védelmének érdekében? A herceg olyan volt, mint egy valóra vált álom, aki kincsként bánt Yuurival, és Yuuri otthagyta őt egy éppen hogy elsuttogott bocsánatkéréssel. – Hogyan kéne magamtól szembenézzek vele? Még csak józanul sem tudok gondolkodni, ha a közelében vagyok.

Phichit felnevetett.

\- Igazából ő sem tud tisztán gondolkodni, amikor a te közeledben van, úgyhogy nem kéne emiatt túlságosan aggódnod. Biztos kézből állíthatom, hogy a herceg meglehetősen elbűvölőnek tart egy zavarba jött Yuurit – kacsintott Phichit, és Yuuri erre nem tudott válaszolni. – De Yuuri, emlékszel, mikor azt mondtam, hogy nem tudlak olyan dolgokra kényszeríteni, amiket nem akarsz? Ez arra a varázsigére is vonatkozik, amit ma este rád szórtam. A varázslat nem lenne képes segíteni semmiben, amire nem lettél volna magadtól is képes, ha hagyod magad.

Yuuri fontolóra véve Phichit szavait, nekidőlt az üzlet pultjának, és eltűnődött, hogy mennyit vegyen a szívére.

\- Mit kéne mondanom neki, Phichit? Hogyan kérhetnék bocsánatot?

\- Mondjuk simán megcsókolhatnád – mosolygott ragyogóan Phichit, és Yuuri hálás volt a nevetésért, amit a megjegyzés váltott ki belőle. – Vagy megmondhatnád neki az igazat?

\- Hogy egy tündér varázslatot szórt rám és meggyőzött, hogy menjek el a bálra?

\- Nem, hanem hogy megijedtél, mert ez túl sok, túl gyors volt hirtelenjében – válaszolta Phichit, és Yuurinak el kellett ismernie, hogy ez elég ésszerű volt. – Figyelj, Yuuri, magadtól egyeztél bele, hogy elmenj a bálra. El akartál menni, de te visszafogtad magad. Elmentél volna, ha adok neked egy utolsó löket önbizalmat, ha nem, és talán tényleg az én hibám volt, hogy valóban adtam is neked. De elmentél, rendesen találkoztál a herceggel, mint ahogy mindig is szerettél volna, és amennyire én tudom, életed legjobb éjszakáján vagy túl. És nem változtak az iránta táplált érzéseid, így van?

Yuuri lassan bólintott. Az érzései nem változtak, csak még mélyebbre gyökereztek Yuuri alapjaiban.

\- Na ,és akkor mi van, holnap elmegyek a palota kapujába remélve, hogy azok után is látni akar, hogy ismét faképnél hagytam? Ha a számításaim helyesek, ez volt a harmadik alkalom. Biztosan kötélből vannak az idegei…

\- Ez is lehet egy módja – válaszolt Phichit. – Mint ahogy mondtam, nem kényszeríthetlek semmire, de valamit tenned kell. Menj oda, írj egy levelet, várd, amíg ő jön hozzád – igen, el fog jönni hozzád, ne is próbáld vitatni -, de csak hogy tudd, a herceg kedvel téged. Ne próbáld meggyőzni magad az ellenkezőjéről. Csakis te ejtetted rabul a szívét és senki más. 

\- Csak a részeg, vagy a csillámló énem?

\- Attól még te voltál! – csiripelte Phichit. – Ma este adtál magadnak egy esélyt, és tárgyilagosan nézve, nagyon is jól sikerült. Úgyhogy adj magadnak egy újabbat. Nem azt mondom, hogy most azonnal menj el hozzá. De tényleg fel szeretnéd adni?

Yuuri engedett az ajkain elterülő apró mosolynak. Nem akarta feladni. Nem, mikor a herceg volt a minden, és még több. Yuuri semmit sem szeretett volna jobban, mint hogy újra a karjai között táncolhasson.

\- Megkérdezhetem, miért segítesz nekem? Úgy értem… Tudom, hogy mondtál valamit az engedélyedről, de… miért én? Azt mondtad senki nem akarta az én… esetemet?

\- Oh, az is. – Phichit körülnézett a szobában, mintha arra számított volna, hogy valaki más is ott van rajtuk kívül, majd mutatóujját titkolózva a szájához emelte. – A tündéreknek is szerezniük kell valahonnan az energiát, nem igaz? Úgyhogy egy kicsit segítünk a világon, és a világ is segít nekünk.

\- Idegesítően makacs cukrászokon keresztül? – kérdezősködött Yuuri kételkedve.

Phichit erre felnevetett, és a fejét rázta. Yuuri észrevette, hogy ez alkalommal nem szállt csillám a fekete tincseiből.

\- Nem. Nos, a te esetedben igen, remélhetőleg. A boldogságból szerezzük! És a szeretetből. És ez nem mindig jön egyszerűen, nemde? Néhányan csak hajlandóak vagyunk egy kicsit keményebben dolgozni, mint a többiek. – kacsintott Yuurira, aki válaszul ismét elpirult.

\- Egyébként is sokkal tartozol nekem, amiért bejuttattalak a bálra, úgyhogy ne okozz csalódást, Yuuri. Elhiheted, ha azt mondom, nem akarsz magadra haragítani egy tündért. Sokkal többet tudok tenni a suttogásnál. – Phichit fenyegetően összeszűkült szemekkel nézett Yuurira, majd egy újabb szélesen ragyogó mosolyt villantott. Kék szárnyai halványan látszódtak, ahogy csapkodott velük. – Megígéred, hogy tenni fogsz valamit? Egész idő alatt téged hajkurászott, talán most rajtad a sor, hogy viszonozd a szívességet.

Yuuri lenyelte az addigi nyugtalanságát, és röviden bólintott.

Phichit válaszul összecsapta a kezeit, újra mindenfelé csillámport szórva.

\- Igen! Engedély, jövök már! És még azt mondták, hogy lehetetlen eset vagyok, ez majd megmutatja nekik! Oké Yuuri, hagylak pihenni, de emlékezz rá, hogy mit mondtam. A herceg kedvel téged, te kedveled a herceget, tehát a kerti csókcsatának valamikor a közeljövőben meg kellene történnie, rendben?

\- Öhm… - habozott a válasszal Yuuri, tekintetével a kinti utcát fürkészve.

\- Igeeeen? – buzdította Phichit várakozással telve.

\- Phichit, a hörcsögeid… - Yuuri a bejárait ajtó előtti földre mutatott.

A tündér általában kifejező arcán egy üres tekintet futott át, és odafordult, amerre Yuuri mutatott. Felsikoltott, mikor meglátta, ahogy a három hörcsög éppen megeszi a - már nem hintó - krémes puffancsot, pofájuk tele volt choux tésztával, és a rángatózó bajszaik a chantilly krém maradványaival voltak bevonva.

Két csillámfelhő kíséretében - melyekből egy a pékségben, a másik az utcán robbant ki -, Phichit áthelyezte magát, hogy összegyűjtse a hörcsögöket a tenyerében, mielőtt leszidta őket.

\- Rossz hörcsögök! Nem esszük meg azt, ami nem a miénk, megkérdeztétek egyáltalán Yuurit, az nem a tiétek volt, hogy bekebelezzétek!

Három egyáltalán nem bűnbánó szempár tekintett fel Yuurira, aki csak nevetni tudott a mozgó orrukon és a fehér krémmel bevont pofijukon.

\- Semmi gond, nem mintha el tudtam volna azt adni.

Ennek ellenére Phichit összeráncolt szemöldökkel figyelmeztetéseket motyogott a hörcsögeinek, akik egymáson átbukdácsolva igyekeztek kikerülni a tündér vádló mutatóujját. Mikor tisztára nyalták egymás pofáját, Yuuri látta, ahogy Phichit látványosan elolvadt és gügyögni kezdett nekik mielőtt visszatette őket egy láthatatlan zsebbe. A tündér észrevette magán Yuuri tekintetét és megköszörülte a torkát, majd megigazgatta magát, mint amikor először megjelent Yuuri előtt aznap este.

\- Jó éjt, Yuuri! Emlékezz rá, hogy mit mondtam!

Yuuri nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy Phichit szónoklatának melyik részére kellene emlékeznie, úgyhogy úgy vélte, az egészet meg kéne jegyeznie.

\- Köszönöm, Phichit…

\- Ne kényszeríts rá, hogy visszajöjjek. Már így is elég szabályt szegtem meg! – Ezen szavak és egy utolsó kacsintás kíséretében a tündér eltűnt a cukrászdából hátrahagyva egy újabb adag csillámot, amely majdnem olyan gyorsan tűnt el a levegőben, mint ahogyan ő maga is tette.

Miután bezárta a pékség ajtaját, Yuuri elindult a szomszédos házba, és képtelen volt megállítani az ajkain húzódó mosolyt. A hálószobájában a koszos ruháit hálóruhára cserélte, és az ágyába csusszant.

Yuuri a szorosan mellkasához ölelt párnájába temette az arcát, s gondolatai Viktor körül forogtak. A csukott szemhéján keresztül még mindig érezte, ahogy táncol, miközben hagyta magát álomba merülni. Elméjében az idegesség helyett a hangszerek dallama és a boldogság érzése zsongott.

\- Még mindig bömböl?

\- Nem bömböl, csak nyafog.

\- Szánalmas.

\- Nem szánalmas fenség, ez szerelem.

\- Az ügyet lezártnak tekintem.

Viktor összerezzent, mikor egy erős rúgás találkozott az ágykeretével öccse hangos kiáltásával kisérve.

\- Komolyan, Viktor, ez megalázó! Össze kell szedned magad. Te a koronaherceg vagy, nem valami összetört szívű kislány egy rosszul megírt romantikus regényből, úgyhogy miért nem viselkedsz ehhez méltóan?

\- De összetört a szívem, Yura. Te is láttad őt ma este. Hát tudsz hibáztatni érte? – Viktor mégjobban az ágyában lévő párnái közé fészkelte magát. Makkachin már rég figyelmen kívül hagyta a fojtogató ölelések iránti drámai szükségletét.

\- Igen, láttam. Láttam, ahogy elkésett, és aztán majdnem haza is ment, mert ez a hülye idióta nem hozta magával a meghívóját, és aztán láttam, ahogy ejti a szánalomra méltó szerelmes seggedet, itt hagyva téged nekünk! – csattant fel Yuri, és ledobta magát a pipereasztal előtti díszes székre.

Viktor kinyitotta az egyik szemét, mikor Georgi együttérzően megpaskolta a combját, és arrébb ment, hogy kibontsa a fiatalabb herceg fonásait.

\- Vedd a lapot, ez már a harmadik alkalom, hogy az a krémes puffancs elfutott előled.

Viktor olyan szorosan ölelte a párnáját, hogy hallani vélte, ahogy a varrás elszakad.

\- Miért hívod krémes puffancsnak?

Yuri szemöldökét ráncolva nézett Viktorra, amiért figyelmen kívül hagyta a többi kijelentését.

\- Mert egy cukrász, és a hintó, amiben megjelent, különösen hasonlított egy krémes puffancsra.

\- A kocsija úgy nézett ki, mint egy krémes puffancs? Ez imádnivaló… - Viktor lágyan mosolygott magában, és azt kívánta, bár ott lett volna a kapunál, hogy láthassa Yuurit kilépni belőle. Micsoda látványt nyújthatott… Viktor még mindig nem bírta kiverni a fejéből a lépcsőn leérkező Yuuri képét. Hátrasimított fekete haj, alakra simuló báli viselet, és sötét szemek, melyek nem néztek semmi másra, csak Viktorra, és a leglélegzetelállítóbb mosolyra húzódó ajkak. – Milyen volt a színe? Izgatottnak látszott? Idegesnek? Mérgesnek? Boldognak? Megemlített engem?

\- Te nem figyelsz! – csattant fel ismét Yuri Georgi kezei közül kiszabadulva, hogy megragadjon egy párnát a földről. Georgi tiltakozóan felkiáltott, s egy figyelmeztetést motyogott a szőkének, hogy vigyázzon, nehogy meghúzza a haját.

Yuri nem figyelt, mert éppen egy párnát vágott Viktorhoz, aki könnyedén elkapta, és azt is sóhajtva a mellkasához szorította.

\- Az én hibám, volt, biztosan elijesztettem. Túl hamar akartam megcsókolni. Vagy talán nem elég gyorsan. Hamarabb meg kellett volna csókoljam. Szerinted túl sokat vártam? Vagy túl gyors volt? Túl gyors volt, nem igaz? Ezért mondta, hogy neki ez nem megy…

A szőke herceg nagyon úgy nézett ki, mint aki megbánta a párna elhajítását, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy nem volt mibe beleharapjon idegességében.

\- Volt rá egy egész rohadt estéd, miért nem kérdezted meg tőle, hogy mi akar?

Viktor egy hosszú szünet után felült, térdei elsüllyedtek az őt körülvevő párnarakásban.

\- Igazad van, Yura! El kéne mennem hozzá, és megkérdezni! – Leugrott az ágyról, azonban megállt, mielőtt az ajtóba érhetett volna, mert az öccse megragadta a grabancánál fogva.

\- Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy ha most a rohadt éjszaka kellős közepén megjelensz a küszöbén, ez egy romantikus gesztusnak fog látszani? Miután elfutott, mikor meg akartad csókolni? – morogta Yuri, és visszatuszkolta Viktort a szobájába. – Viktor, ez furcsa, és még csodálkozol, hogy miért nem akart túl sokáig maradni!

Az idősebb herceg egy nehéz sóhaj kíséretében letelepedett lesütött szemekkel az ágy sarkára. Megszánva gazdáját Makkachin visszabaktatott, hogy a fejét Viktor ölébe hajtsa.

\- Georgi… mit kéne tennem?

Az öltöztető egy félszeg mosollyal visszatért látva, ahogy az ezüsthajú herceg keresztülhúzta ujjait uszkárja bundáján.

\- Körültekintően vegyük fontolóra a dolgokat, hercegem. Eljött a bálra.

\- Igen – igazolta Viktor.

\- És csak veled táncolt.

\- Így történt.

\- Kifejezte másképp is az irántad való érzéseit? – kérdezte Georgi.

Ahogy Viktor lenézett a kutyájára, a gondolataiban felcsendült Yuuri túlzottan is szép nevetése, ahogy elmondta Viktornak, hogy szereti a kutyákat, és imádja az uszkárokat. Viszonzásképp Makkachin is ugyanúgy imádná Yuurit.

\- Azt mondta, félt találkozni velem, mert attól tartott, hogy csalódott lesz.

\- Aligha mondanám, hogy csalódott volt, mikor láthatóan egy pillanatra sem tudtatok elszakadni egymástól az este folyamán – mosolygott Georgi meggyőzően.

\- Azt akarom, hogy tudja, én sem vagyok csalódott – válaszolt gyorsan Viktor. – Nos… talán egy kicsit – Mert ő nagyon, nagyon meg szerette volna csókolni Yuurit. Még mindig szerette volna. Talán ha megtették volna, még most is a kertben táncolnának. Vagy a számtalan párna helyett Viktor Yuurit tarthatná a karjaiban ezen az éjszakán. – De szeretném, ha tudná, hogy ha kell, akár az örökkévalóságig is várnék rá.

\- Akkor miért nem írsz neki egy kibaszott szerelmeslevelet? – morogta az öltözőasztal mellől Yuri a fonatait bontogatva, amíg Georgi figyelme ismét a bátyján volt.

Georgi és Viktor szemei elkerekedtek, és gyors pillantást váltottak egymással. Yuri káromkodott.

\- Georgi!

\- Máris úton vagyok pergamenért, fenség!

Yuurinak általában erőltetnie kell magát a napkelte előtti ébredésre, hogy kimásszon az ágyból, és elkezdje előkészíteni a cukrászdát az aznapi munkára. Több esetben, mint hogy beismerné magának, direkt lefordult az ágyról a padlóra esve, mintha nem lenne más mód a felkelésre.

Ezen a reggelen Yuuri megengedte magának, hogy takarójával eltakarja az arcát a beáradó napfény ellen. Bele akart kapaszkodni a halványodó álmokba, melyekben egy bálon táncolt a herceggel oly közel, és úgy elveszve egymás melegében, mint a szerelemben. A zeneszó mintha egy emlékként csengett volna, és Yuuri meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy ha elég sokáig csukva tartja a szemeit, talán az álma folytatódna addig, amíg végre a sajátján érezné Viktor ajkainak édes ízét. Viktor szív alakú mosolya ott volt közvetlenül előtte. Mégis mióta ennyire élethűek az álmok?

\- Yuuri!

Yuuri azzal az igen hatásos módszerrel zárta ki nevének hívását, hogy a fejére tett egy párnát, és még jobban összeszorította a szemeit. Az álmában akart maradni, ahol Viktor kék szemei csak őt látták.

\- Yuuri, tudom, hogy odabent vagy, gyere ki! – hatolt át az ajtón Mila hangja.

Yuuri a takarót is a fejére húzta, és megesküdött rá, hogy érezni vélte Viktor selymes haját az ujjai között.

\- Yuuri, nyisd ki az ajtót!

Talán ha Yuuri figyelmen kívül hagyja, el fog menni. Elmegy, és ott hagyja őt, ahogy Viktor karjainak átkarolják a derekát közelebb húzva őt, aminek következtében Viktor mellkasa a sajátjához simult.

\- Bejövök, Yuuri, remélem elfogadható állapotban vagy!

Az álom, melyben Viktor már majdnem megcsókolta Yuurit, Milának köszönhetően szertefoszlott. Berontott a szobába, lerántotta a takaróit, és kiemelte Yuurit az ágyból, mintha semmiség lett volna a lány számára.

\- Ó, szuper, fel vagy öltözve – jegyezte meg, mielőtt kitolta az ajtón.

Yuuri minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne boruljon le a lépcsőn, miközben kérdések százai jártak a fejében, hogy aztán fennakadjanak a torkán abban a pillanatban, amint szembesült a nappali állapotával. Ami nem nézett ki nappalinak. Legalábbis nem olyannak, amiben Yuuri járt volna valaha is.

Az általában nyitott tér szinte a plafonig tele volt mivel is… nos, ahogy Yuuri megfigyelte, egy kicsit mindennel. Voltak ott hímzett anyagokba csomagolt dobozok, melyek olyan színekben pompáztak, amiknek Yuuri még csak a létezéséről sem tudott, mindenféle egzotikus szárított gyümölccsel megrakott fonott kosarak, virágcsokrok elképzelhetően az összes tavasszal nyíló virágból összeállítva, festett selymek, aranyozott zenedobozok, és egy márvány mellszobor, csak hogy egy keveset említsen.

\- Mi… mi ez az egész? – hebegte Yuuri, ahogy Mila mellett kuncogott.

\- Oh, nem is tudom Yuuri, miért nem meséled el, hogy mit csináltál tegnap este miután Marival elmentünk a bálra? - Mila meg sem próbálta elrejteni a vidámságát, büszkén kimutatva azt.

\- Én… öhm, azt hiszem én… - Ez nem csak egy álom volt?

\- Tagadhatod, amennyit csak akarod, Miszter Nagyon Stílusosan Kések, de kétlem, hogy nem te lettél volna az, akit egész este a herceggel láttunk táncolni. – Mila mosolyogva átlépett egy ékes uszkár szobron, ahogy megpróbált átjutni a szobán.

Ez nem álom volt.

\- Ez itt mind…

\- Már napkelte óta érkeznek – ugatta oda Mari, ahogy belesett a nappaliba konyhát és a házukat összekötő folyosóról. – Anya és Apa végre meggyőzték a palotai futárokat, hogy ne hozzanak már több dolgot.

Yuuri partra vetett hal módjára némán tátogott, s csak többszöri próbálkozás után sikerült visszanyernie a hangját.

\- A hercegtől? – bökte ki végül.

\- Ki mástól? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Mari. – Nem semmi táncos lehetsz, öcskös.

\- Yuuri, nézd, ezek a csokoládék a Giacometti királyságból vannak! – kiáltott fel Mila boldogan, ahogy felmutatta a behozott édességek elképesztően drágának tűnő dobozát. – Ezeket lehetetlenség megszerezni!

\- Nem tarthatjuk meg ezt mind! – tiltakozott Yuuri szemeivel a tetemes mennyiségű ajándékot pásztázva. Valószínűleg mind neki lett szánva, a hercegtől. Úgy érezte, elgyengültek a végtagjai.

\- Vissza akarod küldeni az ajándékokat a hercegnek? – tisztázta Mari egy kurta nevetéssel. – Tényleg?

\- Tényleg annyira rossz lenne? – dörzsölte a tarkóját Yuuri, megpróbálva feldolgozni az összes információt egyszerre. Ez nem álom volt.

Mari megvonta a vállait.

\- Mármint megértem. Én sem akarnám ezt a nyomást, de hacsak nem tervezed a herceget kapásból elutasítani, meg kéne tartanod néhányat közülük.

Yuuri megfontoltan bólintott, majd egy mély lélegzetvétel kíséretében körülnézett az óriási választékban heverő ajándékokkal teli szobában.

\- Csak azokat a dolgokat fogadhatjuk el, amiket fel tudunk használni a pékség számára – döntötte el egy hosszú pillanat után.

Mila a mellkasához szorította a csokoládét, míg Mari átnyúlt egy kristályváza fölött, hogy felvegyen egy dohánnyal teli tartót, mely a bélyege alapján a Crispino királyságból érkezett.

\- Jól van – válaszolt Yuuri a csendes kérlelésükre. – Azok, és a dolgok, amiket felhasználhatunk a cukrászdában – majd rámutatott a sarokban álló márvány mellszoborra –, és az.

Beletelt egy kis győzködésbe (és nem kevés vesztegetésbe Mari részéről), hogy rávegyék a futárokat az ajándékok visszaszállítására a palotába, azonban idővel minden masnival átkötött doboz és csecsebecse gondosan el lett távolítva az otthonukból. Yuuri megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mikor a szoba szép fokozatosan kiürült már annyira, hogy újra keresztül lehetett sétálni rajta, miközben egy acélos arcú szolgáló átnyújtott neki egy borítékot.

Ugyanaz az elegáns kézírás állt ezen is, mint amely Yuuri nevét a báli meghívón feltüntette. Yuuri enyhén remegő ujjakkal felbontotta a borítékot, és kiemelt belőle egy gondosan összehajtogatott pergament. Szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, ahogy tekintete megállapodott az első soron.

„Én drága Yuurim~ ♡”

Yuuri ijedten felkiáltott, ahogy Mila incselkedve a fülébe dorombolt, és gyorsan a mellkasához gyűrte a papírt, elrejtve a kíváncsiskodó szemek elől. Yuuri felháborodottan nézett Mila szórakozott mosolyára, mielőtt félrevonult, hogy egymagában olvassa tovább.

Szíve összevissza vert minden egyes elegánsan kanyarított szó után, melyekben a herceg elnézést kért, ha Yuuri úgy érezte, hogy Viktor túlságosan is tolakodó volt, túlzó szeretettel beszélt a közös táncaikról, elmagyarázta, hogy reméli, nem küldött se túl sok, se túl kevés ajándékot, és kifejezte az iránt való kívánságát, hogy Yuuri ad egy esélyt egy újbóli találkozásra, mikor már készen áll.

A lap alján Viktor aláírása egyszerűen és töretlenül egy két, nyakukat szív alakban tartó apró hattyúvá változott, melyek úgy néztek ki, mint amik abban a süteményes dobozban voltak, melyet Yuuri Milára bízott, hogy adja oda a hercegnek azon az estén.

Yuurinak sikerült elkapnia az utolsó visszainduló futárt, és kipirult arccal a férfi kezébe nyomott egy lényegesen szerényebb borítékot, miközben elsuttogta neki a kérését, hogy kézbesítse Viktor hercegnek, ha lehetséges.

„Drága hercegem…”

Viktor egy boldog felkiáltással félresöpörte azt az információt, hogy Yuuri szinte az összes ajándékot visszaküldte, és helyette ajkait egyszerűen csak a levélhez nyomta.

A következő pillanatban azon kapta magát, hogy másfajta lapokat csókolgat, mivelhogy az öccse belenyomta az arcát az előtte fekvő kereskedelmi szerződésjavaslatba, amit épen felül kellett volna vizsgálnia.

Amint Yuri el volt foglalva a saját munkájával, Viktor odafirkantott egy gyors választ, majd összegyűrve félredobta azt, hogy több időt szánhasson Yuuri levelére, melyet a leggyönyörűbb kézírásával olvashat majd a cukrász.

Egy sípcsontrúgásba került ez neki, de megérte.

A következő hét során küldött levelekben a herceg afelől érdeklődött, hogy Yuuri elmondja neki, mikor láthatják végre újra egymást. Ugyanakkor biztosította róla, hogy addig fog várni, ameddig csak Yuuri kívánja, amennyiben Yuuri továbbra is rendszeresen küldi szívmelengető leveleit.

A hetedik napon Yuuri vett hosszú, célirányos lélegzetet, és meglepően határozott betűkkel ezt írta: „Hercegem, őszintén kívánom, hogy újra találkozhassak veled…”

Az elkövetkező reggelen Yuuri a megszokottnál később tette meg a hálószobájából a konyhába vezető utat. Szinte remegett a Viktor válaszára való várakozástól.

Egy levél sem várt rá a cukrászda pultján.

Helyette viszont ott ült Viktor ragyogóan, mint a napsugár, ahogy egy hasonlóan elragadtatott Milával társalgott.

\- Yuuri!

A herceg itt volt a cukrászdájában. Mosolyogva, lehengerlően, és Yuurinak integetve.

Yuuri hálás volt, amiért nem volt nála hattyú, amit elejtsen.


	9. Egész álló nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocsi a késlekedésért, a következő fejezetre már remélhetőleg nem kell ennyit várnotok ^^" De cserébe ez egy jó hosszú, és édes fejezet lesz! :)

A hét során váltott leveleikben egyszerre beszéltek mindenről és semmiről.

Yuuri első, hercegnek szánt levelei meglehetősen rövidek voltak, mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogy mit, és hogyan írjon. Mit szokás írni egy hercegnek? Yuuri elnézést kért a bálról való korai távozásáért, nagyvonalúan megköszönte az egymással eltöltött estét, és hogy azt kívánja, bár együtt érhette volna őket a hajnal. Itt elvesztette a fonalat, mert nem tudta, mivel szabadkozhatna anélkül, hogy bolondot csináljon magából a herceg előtt.

A herceg válasza nem másnap, hanem még napnyugtakor megérkezett, melyben elutasította Yuuri bocsánatkérését, hogy helyette ő szabadkozzon, amiért túl közvetlen volt. Yuuri majdnem vitába szállt vele, mielőtt észrevette volna, hogy a makacskodásával csak egy végtelen kört hozna létre. Ehelyett válaszában ismét köszönetet mondott a meghívásért, majd elpirult arccal megírta, hogy álmában ismét együtt táncoltak, és mikor felébredt, képtelen volt felfogni, hogy mindez valós volt.

Az arcpír kétszer olyan erős lett, mikor a herceg elegáns betűivel megírta, hogy ő is ugyanerről álmodott, azonban ő a kutyája heves fészkelődésére ébredt, ahogy megpróbált Viktor álombeli öleléseiből kiszabadulni.

Yuuri elnevette magát a képzeletbeli képre, és megírta Viktornak, hogy nem bírta abbahagyni a kuncogást, mikor a következő levélben már egy illusztráció is szerepelt az adott jelenetről. A herceget ábrázoló vázlat, melyen egy elbűvölően felháborodott kinézetű uszkárba csimpaszkodik, elfoglalta a lap felét.

Melegség virágzott Yuuri mellkasában, mely minden egyes rajzot tartalmazó újabb levéllel egyre csak nőtt. Néhány Makkachint ábrázolta, valamelyik élethűen, némelyik összezsugorítva és kifigurázva. Volt, amikre Viktor a kertben lévő azáleákat rajzolta kinyílt bimbókkal, melyek a nap felé fordulnak, s alatta kifejtette abbéli vágyakozását, hogy bár látná Yuuri, mily gyönyörűen festenek nappal. Minden levélen keresztül Yuuri megtanulta, hogy a herceg egy mérhetetlenül tehetséges művész volt, és remek humorral rendelkezett.

Mikor Viktor megkérdezte Yuurit, miért csak ilyen kevés ajándékot tartott meg, Yuuri ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ez túlságosan sok, és eleve nem is érdemelne ilyen pompát. A következő levélben a herceg elmesélt Yuurinak egy történetet, melyben az öccse tizenötödik születésnapjára több száz játéktigrissel töltötte fel a szőke szobáját, és beismerte, hogy talán mégis túllőtt a célon. A történet alatt egy illusztráció a fiatalabb herceget ábrázolta, melyen egy egész hegynyi tigrislavina maga alá temette, és csak a kapálózó kezei látszottak ki alóluk. Yuuri könnybe lábadt szemekkel nevetett. Azon az éjszakán, miután újra elolvasta a levelet, Yuuri mosolygó arccal aludt el, miközben szívéhez szorította a papírt.

Minden alkalommal, mikor megszólalt az ajtócsengő, Yuuri érezte a gyomrában keletkező pillangókat azt remélve, hogy a csengés egy újabb levél érkezését jelentette a hercegtől, mivel naponta többször is szót váltottak egymással.

Viktor továbbra is mindenféle kérdéssel bombázta Yuurit engedve, hogy az izgatottság úgy folyjék át a tintán, mint ahogyan az ajkaiból áramlott a bálon. Érdeklődött afelől, hogy Yuuri mit szeretett csinálni a szabadidejében. Hogy merre járt már, és hová szeretne menni a jövőben. Megkérdezte, hogy Yuuri miket szokott venni magának, ha egy ki kényeztetésre vágyott, és volt-e bármi, amit Yuuri nem kedvelt.

A herceg egybekötötte a saját történeteit, hogy buzdítsa a levélváltásokat, és mindig élvezettel válaszolt Yuuri üzeneteire. Elég könnyű volt látni, hogy Viktor mikor vált izgatottá írás közben, mivel a kifinomult kézírása olyankor mindig rendezetlenebbé vált sietségében, melyet azonban Yuuri elbűvölőnek talált. Válaszul ontotta magából a szavakat, s oldalt oldal után írt. Yuuri először kelt fel korán, és feküdt le későn sütésen kívüli okokból, elmerülve az olvasásban és válaszlevelek írásában.

Yuuri mesélt a helyekről, melyeket a fővároson kívül meglátogatott azon tűnődve, hogy vajon milyen lehet a herceggel utazni. Hosszú kocsikázások a herceg szórakoztató történeteinek hallgatásával telve, amíg Yuurit álomba nem ringatja a hangja, s el nem szenderül a vállán. Szilvabort iszogatni egy hagyományos vendéglő verandáján a ragyogó csillagokkal teli égbolt alatt a Lee királyságban, vagy élvezni a nehéz, fehér hótakarók nyújtotta látványt, melyek a Giacometti és a Crispino királyság közötti határt alkották.

Yuuri olyan dolgokról is írt a hercegnek, melyekről azelőtt még soha senkinek nem beszélt, mint például a tényt, hogy szeretne egy, vagy akár két receptkönyvet is írni a jövőben. Az első egyszerű kenyereket és süteményeket tartalmazna, amiket egy minimális odafigyeléssel bárki meg tudna csinálni, míg a másik azokban a fantasztikus desszertek receptjeiben bővelkedne, melyeket Yuuri általában a palota számára tartogatott. Viktor rengeteg felkiáltójellel válaszolt, és Yuuri gyakorlatilag hallhatta a herceg bátorító szavait a levélen keresztül.

Mikor a herceg a részletek felől érdeklődött, Yuuri lerajzolt neki néhány gyümölccsel töltött lepényt és tenyér méretű, mogyoróval töltött csokoládétortát. Habár az ő rajzkészsége a herceg ügyességének nyomába sem ért, Viktor ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy jól néznek ki, és le lehetne enni őket a papírról. Viktor dicséretei mindig virágzóak és talán túlzóak voltak, de hatásukra Yuuri azt kívánta, bár azon nyomban megsüthetné az édességeket a herceg számára, hogy frissen és csillogóan odaajándékozhassa őket, és láthassa, ahogy az ízüktől kivirul a helyes arcán az a szív alakú mosoly.

És mégis, Yuuri attól tartott, hogy ha találkoznának, a varázslatos levelek megszűnnének érkezni. Hogy a herceg látná Yuuri egyszerűségét, hogy a csillámló báli öltözete nélkül csak egy cukrász a sok közül, aki szerényen éli hétköznapjait a fővárosban, csakúgy, mint a többiek.

Yuuri szíve minden kézbesített levéllel megdobbant: a herceg édes szavai és mulatságos történetei, a gyönyörű és nevetséges rajzai, ahogy minden egyes levélre áradó szeretettel írta Yuuri nevét, amíg Yuuri meg nem tört, és képtelen volt tovább ellenállni.

Mert minden levéllel Yuuri egyre mélyebben és mélyebben találta magát az ábrándban, melyet Viktor átszőtt a dicséreteivel, a szívből jövő soraival, melyekben arról áradozott, mennyivel boldogabb lenne, ha újra Yuuri kezeit foghatná. A várakozással Yuuri csak még rosszabbá tenné az elutasítás fájdalmát, ezért hát úgy döntött, hogy azt kívánja, legalább egy utolsó alkalommal kiélvezhesse a herceg társaságát mindennemű alkohol vagy őrült mágia befolyása nélkül.

’Hercegem, őszintén kívánom, hogy újra találkozhassak veled. ’

Yuuri egy levelet várt volna vissza, melyben a herceg a tökéletes kézírásával afelől érdeklődne –még mindezek után is megrázta Yuurit, hogy a herceg mindig kérdezett -, mikor tudna Yuuri feljönni a palotába. Egy megbeszélt időre, megbeszélt dátumra, egy megszabott szobába a palotában. Egy hivatalosan elrendezett találkozó, amin Yuuri idegeskedne, és aggodalommal telve azt fontolgatná, hogy az utolsó pillanatban lefújja az egészet, mert Yuuri végül mégis csak képtelen lenne rávenni magát a megjelenésre.

Azonban Viktor nem adta meg Yuurinak ezt az esélyt. Ez alkalommal nem kérdezett. Nem rendezett el egy hivatalos találkozót. Nem küldött vissza levelet. Helyette pontosan itt ült Yuuri szemei előtt, mosolyával úgy bevilágítva a szobát, mint a hajnal első sugarai.

Yuuri pislogott. És újra csak pislogott, megpróbálta feldolgozni, hogy a herceg a cukrászdájában volt. Fejében újra és újra meg kellett ismételnie a kijelentést, csak hogy fel tudja dolgozni. A herceg itt volt a cukrászdájában.

\- Yuuri!

Hangja tisztán csengett, megtöltve Yuurit kellemes csilingelésével…

\- Jó reggelt!

… És Yuuri úgy érezte, hogy túlárad az öröm benne. A herceg itt volt a cukrászdában, mint ahogy Yuuri mindig is elképzelte. Mosolyogva, mintha még soha nem lett volna boldogabb, a kék szemei Yuuria ragyogtak és…

\- Miért vagy itt? – A meglepettség már azelőtt kicsúszott Yuuri száján, mielőtt észrevette volna.

Viktor mosolya elhalványodott.

\- Azt írtad, hogy látni szeretnél – állította tompán, egyértelműen és egy kicsit megbántottan. – Nem így van?

Egy nap Yuuri majd megtanulja, hogyan válaszoljon ilyen egyszerű kérdésekre dadogás nélkül. Ez nem az a nap.

\- I… igen, így volt, de… - Nem így kellett volna találkozniuk, oly messze a palotától, és ily közel a valósághoz Yuuri cukrászdájában, az otthonában. – Te nem… miért nem… - Yuuri küzdött, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő szavakat, melyek magukba foglalnák minden benne lakozó bénító aggodalom és az extázis hullámainak csatáját. - … Itt vagy…

Ezekre a szavakra Viktor Yuuri elé állt előrenyúlva, hogy megragadja a cukrász kezeit, azonban Yuuri ösztönösen hátralépett. Gondolatai száguldoztak, az idegei átfúrtak minden egyes porcikáján.

\- Látni akartalak.

Hogy tudott a herceg ilyen kedves, gondoskodással átszőtt hangon beszélni? Nem nyúlt újra Yuuri felé, helyette megállt egyhelyben.

\- A leveled után nem bírtam tovább várni, és azt gondoltam, hogy talán szereted a meglepetéseket. Makkachint is elhoztam volna, mert ő is szeretne találkozni veled, de meg kell bocsátanod az öreg csontjainak. Nem tudom, hogy kibírta-e volna a sétát.

Ezernyi kérdés kapott lángra Yuuriban, összezúzva őt. Míg az agya azt mondta álljon meg, addig a szíve rákiáltott, hogy vesse magát a herceg karjaiba itt és most. Majd a herceg szavai végül eljutottak a tudatáig.

\- Te… gyalog jöttél idáig?

Viktor ártatlan kifejezést öltött.

\- Előfordulhat, nem akartam bárki más tudtára adni, hogy hova megyek. Néhány teendő lehet újratervezésre került. De nem akartam várni, hogy aztán meggondold magad a találkozónkkal kapcsolatban.

A herceg itt volt Yuuri cukrászdájában. Nem csak az, de a herceg ráadásul gyalog jött el a palotából, csupán azért, mert Yuuri egyetlen levelet írt, melyben kifejezte abbéli vágyakozását, hogy újra találkozhassanak. Yuuri nem tudta, hogy nevetnie kéne, vagy megrémüljön. Valószínűleg mindkettő.

Valahol mögöttük Mila egy elégedett hanggal hallatta a felismerését, de Yuuri figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- Még korán van.

\- Nem tudtam aludni, úgyhogy hajnalban elindultam. – A herceg közömbösen vállat vont, mintha ez egy mindennapi eset lett volna.

A palota kétségkívül nem volt túl messze. Ha Yuuri sietne, valószínűleg egy kicsit több mint egy óra alatt elérne a fővároson keresztül a kapukig, de a gondolat, hogy a herceg végigjárja az utcákat, és mindezt csak Yuuriért… Ha nem diktálná azt a józanész, hogy nem szabad inzultálni egy herceget, Yuuri valószínűleg idiótának hívta volna.

Azonban ez mit sem változtat a tényen, hogy Yuurinak most a cukrászdájában lévő herceggel kellett foglalkoznia. Egy munkanapon.

Yuuri egy mély lélegzetet véve enyhített az elszántságán. Nem szerette volna mindig is, hogy így történjen? A herceg a cukrászdájában.

\- Fenség, én el vagyok ragadtatva, de… ma meglehetősen sok dolgom van, és nem várhatom el tőled, hogy…

Mila felállt, félbeszakítva Yuurit, a szék lábainak csikorgásával felhívva magára a figyelmet.

\- Valójában éppen most meséltem a drága hercegünknek, hogy nekem ma totálisan más dolgom van – elég hirtelenül jött a dolog, nem tudsz róla, Yuuri – úgyhogy talán őfelsége kisegíthetne helyettem? – A csíny vízesésként áradt belőle.

Mielőtt Yuurinak bármi esélye is lett volna elmagyarázni, hogy ez egy mennyire nevetséges elképzelés volt, Viktor felragyogott.

\- Imádnék segíteni neked, Yuuri! Kérlek!

Kérlek. A herceg azt mondta, hogy kérlek.

És így ezzel aztán Yuuri azon kapta magát, hogy egy túlságosan is vidám Mila a cukrászda konyhájába tolja mellettük a herceggel. Viktor érdeklődéssel tanulmányozta a konyhát, körbejárta, hogy mindent szemügyre vehessen. A rendezett, azonban egyenlőtlen halmokba rakott edényeket, keverőtálakat és öntőformákat. A válogatott eszközökkel, számtalan formában fellelhető süteményformákkal, dekoráló zsákokkal és azok minden mennyiségben megtalálható végeivel megrakott polcokat.

Yuuri minden nap ezt látta, már olyan jól ismerte az egészet puszta emlékezetből, hogy már bármit megtalálna csukott szemmel is. Azonban most, mikor friss szemekkel nézett körül, ahogy valószínűleg Viktor tette, az egész helyen egy kiadós rendetlenség uralkodott. A közelében sem volt a vakítóan patyolat tiszta palotai konyhának.

\- Itt készítesz el mindent? – kérdezte Viktor Yuurira tekintve, miután végiglapozott a számos függőlegesen felaggatott vágódeszkán.

\- Nem… nem mindent – válaszolta Yuuri halkan, még mindig kábultan.

Úgy érezte, mintha lebegne járás közben, ahogy előhúzott egy sámlit a hercegnek arra az esetre, ha le szeretne ülni. Talán ha Yuuri a munkájára összpontosít, képes lesz feldolgozni a tényt, hogy a herceg itt volt a cukrászdájában. Yuuri nem tudta, hogy képes lesz-e valaha is elfogadni ezt az elképzelést, de talán sikerülni fog valahogy. Épphogy.

\- A fogadásokra nem itt. Túl sok munka lenne, úgyhogy megcsináljuk itt, amit meg lehet, és a maradékot a palotaiban készítjük el.

\- Nagyon szereted, nem igaz? – Viktor keresztülhajolt a konyha közepén álló pulton szemeit Yuurira szegezve, aki megpróbált nem elpirulni. Eredménytelenül. – A sütést.

\- Ez az egyetlen dolog, amiben úgy ahogy jó vagyok – válaszolt Yuuri ellenőrizve a kemencében lévő tűzteret. Mila vagy Mari már megtöltötte, a lobogó lángok tördelték és nyaldosták a benne lévő izzó fadarabokat, emelve a hőmérsékletet.

\- Ez nem igaz – válaszolta a herceg bársonyosan, és Yuuri úgy gondolta, hogy bűnnek kéne lennie, hogy valaki ennyire lehengerlően mosolyogjon ilyen kora reggel. – Fantasztikus táncos vagy.

Yuuri még az égő szeneknél is mélyebben elpirult, képtelenül elmotyogni egy tiltakozást, úgyhogy elfogadta az állítást. Ilyen érzés lehet egy álomban élni. Yuuri teste magától mozgott, ahogy összeszedte az edényeket és a mérőeszközöket, amikre szüksége volt, és elővette a hozzávalókat az éléskamrából. Viktor lágy tekintete mindenhová követte, melytől Yuuri minden mozdulatára figyelmes lett, mintha tanulmányoznák.

A liszt kimérése még soha sem volt ennyire rémisztő feladat, és egy jó adag a munkalapon végezte az edény helyett.

\- Yuuri… ideges vagy?

Ennyire átlátszó lett volna? Yuuri egy sóhaj kíséretében letette a kerámia liszttartót, és Viktorra nézett, aki a könyökeire támaszkodva ült a pultnál, egyik karjával a mellkasa előtt, a másik tenyerével az állát támasztva, ahogy visszatekintett Yuurira. A herceg a konyhájában ült olyan ruhákban, melyek évszázadokra voltak a hétköznapitól, a finoman kidolgozott anyag szabása maga volt a megtestesült előkelőség. Hogyan lenne képes Yuuri bármilyen munkát is elvégezni, miközben valaki ennyire gyönyörű és fenséges minden mozdulatát figyeli?

\- Igen.

\- Miattam?

Yuuri megigazította a szemüvegét, és bólintott. Fontolóra vette a levételét abban reménykedve, hogy egy enyhén homályos herceg nem lenne olyan rémisztő.

\- Én… még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy itt vagy, és hogy te… sajnálom, nem tudom elmagyarázni, de… a bálon olyan más volt. Ez itt…

Az előtte álló férfivel való egy heti levélváltás után Yuuri azt gondolta, hogy talán könnyebben ki tudja majd fejezni magát. De az itt lévő valóságból nem volt menekvés, amitől egy nehéz nyomás nehezedett a mellkasára, s a súlyától szinte fulladozni kezdett. Mert a herceg láthatta őt az alkohol vagy a varázslat leple nélkül, kutatva őt azokkal az átható kék szemeivel, és végre megérthette, hogy Yuuri semmit nem tud ajánlani a számára.

Viktor megfontolóan az ajkához érintette a mutatóujját, és Yuuri megpróbálta nem követni a mozdulatot, megpróbált nem gondolni azokra az ajkakra, melyek majdnem az övéihez simultak.

\- Azért, mert herceg vagyok?

\- Öhm… nos, igen?

Yuuri meg tudja csinálni.

Az előtte léve férfi ugyanaz volt, aki bolondos kis történeteket rajzolt, amik megnevettették Yuurit, és elég nyugodttá tette ahhoz, hogy minden gondolatát kiöntse a papírra. És mégis, ő volt ugyanaz a férfipéldány, aki után Yuuri évekig sóhajtozott.

Yuuri nem képes ezt csinálni.

Viktor felpattant a sámliról, és egy másodperc töredéke alatt Yuuri mellett termett, kezei végigsimítottak Yuuri derekán. Yuuri összerezzent, de Viktor ujjai enyhén a csípőjébe fúródtak egy rövid időre megtartva őt, mielőtt elengedte volna, hogy felvegye a lisztet.

\- Ma ne Viktor hercegként gondolj rám. Inkább úgy, mint… mondjuk az asszisztensedre, Viktorra. Csak valakire, aki segíteni szeretne neked. Na, szóval mennyi liszt kell bele?

Felpillantva a hercegre Yuuri harapdálni kezdte az ajkát azon tűnődve, hogy ha visszafeleselne, vajon Viktor egyszerűen csak játékosan megjegyezné-e, hogy hallgasson egy herceg kéréseire. Yuuri elengedte ajkát a fogai szorításából, és vett egy lélegzetet.

\- Sütöttél már bármit is valaha?

\- Nem igazán. Talán egyszer kétszer, amikor gyerek voltam, és nem akartam a desszertre várni, ezért leosontam a konyhába, hogy szerezzek néhányat egyenesen a szakácsoktól. De te annyira briliáns vagy, hogy biztosan én is az leszek a segítségeddel. Légy a tanárom, Yuuri!

Yuuri megadta magát.

\- Töltsd meg a tálat, amíg a mérleg egyenes nem lesz.

Viktor kiöntött valamennyi lisztet, és várt Yuuri bátorítására, hogy adjon még többet hozzá, még egy kicsit, csak egy csipetnyit. Megütögetve a tároló alját, azonban helyette egy egész halom zuhant az edénybe, és nevetett, mikor Yuuri gyorsan kijavította a mértékeket.

\- Nem teszek valami jó első benyomást – tűnődött Viktor, ahogy Yuuri visszakanalazta a felesleges lisztet az edényből, amíg a mérleg teljesen ki nem egyenlítődött.

\- Elejtettem egy hattyút – emlékeztette Yuuri egy apró mosollyal az ajkain. Egy ismerős melegség virágzott mellkasában, amikor Viktor válaszul kuncogott.

\- Akkor remélem, éppen annyira elbűvölt az én ügyetlenségem, mint amennyire engem a tiéd.

Egy napon Yuuri annyira el fog pirulni, hogy a szín soha nem fog többé elhalványulni. Yuuri elfoglalta magát a tároló bedugaszolásával, ahogy leszegett fejjel áthelyezte a kimért lisztet egy nagyobb edénybe, amíg a pír el nem halványult az orcájáról. Végül visszapillantott a hercegre, és vett egy éles lélegzetet.

\- … Máris teljesen belepett a liszt. – A herceg gyönyörű levendulára festett felsőjét beszórta a fehér por.

\- Nem bánom.

\- Én igen. Várj csak – Yuuri lekapott egy tartalékkötényt.

Fontolóra vette, hogy maga tekerje a herceg köré, majd gyorsan elhatározta, hogy ahhoz egy alapos csillám-lepelre lenne szüksége, mielőtt ennyire közvetlen tudna lenni. Helyette Viktor felé nyújtotta.

\- Vedd ezt fel, fenség.

\- Viktor – jelentette ki a herceg, nem nyúlva a kötényért. Az üzenet tisztán és világosan átment.

Yuuri egy sóhaj kíséretében bátorítóan megrázta az anyagot, és megismételte magát remélve, hogy a nyelve nem botlik meg a folyamatban.

\- Vedd ezt fel… Viktor. Kérlek.

\- Érted bármit, Yuuri – mondta Viktor, és elvette a kötényt. Átbújtatta rajta a fejét, majd hátranyúlt, hogy megkösse. – Tudnál segíteni?

\- Nem tudod magadnak megkötni? – kérdezte lágyan, de ettől függetlenül előrelépett.

\- De igen, de sokkal boldogabb lennék, ha segítenél. – A herceg tekintete hívogatóan ragyogott.

Yuuri meg fog halni ezen a napon. Ez elkerülhetetlen volt. Szívleállásban. Oka: egy kacérkodó herceg. Nem így akart mindig is a másvilágra jutni? A pékségben, körülölelve a friss kenyér illatával. És most elérheti a vég a herceg karjainak ölelésében. Mily csodálatos módja ez a világ hátrahagyásának.

Óvatosan megragadva a köténymadzagot Yuuri egy biztonságos masnira kötötte, elégedetten meghúzta, egyáltalán nem figyelt arra, ahogy az említett masni egyenesen a herceg meglehetősen formás hátsó fertálya felett pihent.

Az arcpír visszatért.

\- Mi következik? – Viktor mosolya semmit nem segített a Yuuriban áramló forróság csillapításán.

\- Ha oda mész - igen oda, azaz –, idehoznál négy tojást? – próbálkozott Yuuri az első útbaigazítással.

Meg tudja ezt csinálni. Gondolj a hercegre, mint segítőre, és nem mint egy, nos, hercegre. A munkára összpontosítani, nem pedig a hercegre. Yuuri kikeverte a folyékony élesztőt, és mikor Viktor visszatért mellé, Yuuri odacsúsztatta elé a lisztes tálat a közepén már megformálva a mélyedéssel.

\- Rakjam bele őket? – tisztázta Viktor, és Yuuri bólintott.

\- Vigyázz, nehogy belekerüljön a héj… - A tojás túl erősen tört el az edény oldalán, és Yuuri kinyújtotta a kezét, éppen hogy elkapva a tojáshéj egyik felét, mielőtt az a tálba leesett volna.

\- Oké, nem így, mutasd csak, hadd nézzem. – Yuuri megmutatta Viktornak, hogy hogyan kell tartani a tojást, ujjai óvatos lökéseivel igazítva Viktor ujjait, mikor a szóbeli útmutatások láthatóan mindkettejüket csak összezavarták.

Egy percnyi pironkodás és eldadogott sorok után Yuurinak végül sikerült elérnie, hogy Viktor helyesen fogja a tojást.

Ha Yuuri korábban nem is érezte magán Viktor tekintetének súlyát, most már biztosan érezhette, ahogy kicsúsztatta ujjait a herceg kezéből.

\- Figyelj engem. Látod, hogy tartom? Repeszd meg a közepén, és válaszd le a felső felét a hüvelykujjad egy kis nyomásával – mutatta be Yuuri a tojásának feltörésével, a sárgája és a fehérje tisztán esett az alatta lévő edénybe.

Viktor hihetetlenül lenyűgözöttnek tűnt, ahogy utánozta Yuurit, és boldogan felkiáltott, mikor sikerrel járt. Nevetés tört fel Yuuri torkán.

\- Remek, csináld meg a másikkal is. – Ez alkalommal a hercegnek nem sikerült olyan simán, de még mindig lelkesen mosolygott, ahogy Yuuri megmutatta neki, hogyan kell gyorsan kiszedni a tojáshéjdarabokat a tálban lévő tojásból.

\- Ez szórakoztató, egész nap tudnám csinálni – jegyezte meg Viktor.

\- A királyság kifogyna a tyúkokból – válaszolt Yuuri és figyelte, ahogy Viktor szórakozott mosolya még szélesebbé vált.

Együtt kimérték a többi hozzávalót, majd Yuuri megkérdezte Viktort, hogy milyen keményen szeretne dolgozni.

\- Keményen.

\- Akkor ezt gyúrd tésztává – mondta Yuuri, miközben egy finom réteg liszttel beszórta a pult közepén lévő márványlapot, és ráejtette a durva keveréket.

Csakhogy Viktor nem mozdult, ahogy letekintett.

\- Yuuri, ez nem a… - mutatott a márványra.

Yuuri követte az irányt, majd rémülten felkiáltott. Soha nem gondolta, hogy a herceg valaha is látni fogja, hogy mi lett az ajándékából.

\- Én… öhm, igen? Ez az?

\- Hogyan?

Legalább a meglepettség a herceg hangjában nem düh volt. Helyette szórakozottan csengett látva, hogy Yuuri elfogadta az ajándékát és – vitathatóan – elpusztította.

\- Levágattam és lecsiszoltattam – motyogta Yuuri. – Mert a márvány nagyon jó a tésztakészítéshez és a sütemények kiterítéséhez, mert hűvös marad és elég sima, így nem ragad annyira, és már olyan régóta vágytam egy márványlapra, de annyira… ’nevetségesen drágák’… nehezen kaphatóak.

Viktor nevetésének hangja gazdag és felemelő volt.

\- Szóval kifaragtattad a mellszobrot?

Yuuri bólintott.

\- … Ez rendben van? Úgy értem te adtad nekem, szóval úgy gondoltam, hogy ezt már úgy használhatom, ahogy akarom. Senki fontosan nem ábrázolt, ugye? Nem ismertem fel, úgyhogy azt gondoltam, hogy rendben van, – Yuurinak egyáltalán nem volt hasznára egy márvány mellszobor, de maga a márvány… Az egy olyan ajándék volt, amit még századjára is elfogadna a hercegtől.

Viktor válaszul hümmögött.

\- Az apám volt fiatalkorában.

A Yuuriból kitörő nyikkanás Phichit hörcsögeiéhez volt fogható.

\- A király? Feldaraboltattam a királyt? – Tényleg meg fog halni aznap.

Tekintete találkozott Yuuriéval, majd Viktor a fejét rázva felnevetett.

\- Nem, sajnálom, csak vicceltem! Fogalmam sincs, hogy kit ábrázolt. Valami rég elveszett nemest. Valószínűleg így a leghasznosabb bárki számára, úgyhogy rendben van.

Kalapáló szívvel, mely még mindig megpróbált kiugrani a helyéről, Yuuri behunyta a szemeit, és egy mély lélegzettel megpróbált lenyugodni.

\- Ez gonosz volt.

\- Feldaraboltad az ajándékomat.

\- Elküldtél nekem egy mellszobrot egy olyan személyről, akit egyikünk sem ismer.

A herceg nevetése betöltötte a konyhát, és Yuuri mindet magába itta volna engedve, hogy csordultig teljen a kibuggyanó örömtől.

\- Örülök, hogy tetszett az ajándékom, bárhogyan is használod fel. Meg kell, hogy mondjam, nagyon kreatív – kacsintott Yuurira ragyogó mosollyal. – Most mit csináljak ezzel? – lépett a pult másik oldalára figyelmével újra a megmunkálatlan tésztán.

\- Először is, tűrd fel az ingujjadat – mondta Yuuri, majd rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét, mikor Viktor egyszerűen csak felgyűrte őket a karjain. – Nem, ne úgy, hajtogasd fel. – A herceg csak feljebb tolta őket ahelyett, hogy újra megpróbálná. Yuuri odalépett hozzá, és egy gyengéd érintéssel visszahúzta az ingujjakat, hogy rendesen fel tudja hajtani őket.

\- Ha csak feltolod őket, előbb-utóbb lecsúsznak, és koszosak lesznek – magyarázta, miközben érezte Viktor bőrének melegét az érintése alatt. A közelségnek köszönhetően, mely kettejük között húzódott engedve csípőik egymáshoz simulását, nem lehetett eltéveszteni a mosolyt, mely kíséretében Viktor elmondott egy ’köszönöm, Yuuri’-t.

Viktor minden további erőltetés nélkül nekiállt a tésztagyúrásnak, figyelmesen hallgatva Yuuri utasításait, ahogy a cukrász elkezdett dolgozni egy másik recepten. Teltek a percek, amíg Yuuri ki nem fejezte elégedettségét a sima tésztagolyóval kapcsolatban, amit Viktor elkészített, majd elvette tőle, hogy félretegye és állni hagyja. Lenyűgözve a herceg szorgalmától, ahogy minden zokszó nélkül munkához látott, adott Viktornak egy másik keveréket, amin dolgozhat.

\- Igazad volt – tűnődött Viktor, miután befejeztek egy sorozat kenyeret és néhány halom egyszerűbb süteményt, miközben csendes beszélgetéseket folytattak egymással, melyek középpontjában Viktor gondolatai álltak, hogy Yuuri mennyire szeretné Makkachint, mikor végre találkozni fog a kutyával és azok a tréfák, amelyekkel a herceg alkalmanként megtréfálta öccsét. – Ez egyáltalán nem olyan, mint a bálon. Teljesen más vagy.

Yuuri megdermedt, pedig tudta, hogy nem kellene meglepődnie. Vagy inkább meglepettnek kéne lennie, hogy a hercegnek ilyen sokáig tartott, hogy észhez térjen. Végül is, Yuuri épp kenyeret csináltatott a koronaherceggel. Mégis hogy gondolhatta, hogy ez egy jó ötlet? Még akkor is, ha Viktor önkéntesen vállalkozott a feladatra. Ennek ellenére Yuuri szabadkozása nem akart a felszínre törni.

\- Sütés közben még aranyosabb vagy.

Óh. Yuuri nem tudta mihez kezdjen ezzel. Úgyhogy csak elpirult, és a köténye szélével motoszkált; ő is pontosan ugyanezt gondolta a hercegről. A feltűrt ingujjak, az enyhe izzadság csillanása a szemöldökén, ahogy az ezüst tincsek az arcába estek végtelenül elbűvölő módon, és az az elégedett tekintet, mely tagadhatatlan mosolyra húzta az ajkait…

\- Yuuri, ugye tudod, hogy elmondhatod, mi jár a fejedben.

Egy nagyot nyelve, Yuuri engedte, hogy a gondolat kicsusszanjon.

\- Csak azon tűnődtem, hogy ha te dolgoznál itt helyettem, akkor minden nap teljesen kifogynánk…

Ha Viktor vezetné az üzlethelyiséget, Yuuri valószínűleg egy nap háromszor is megfordulna, hogy megvegyen bármit és mindent addig, amíg esélye lehetne látni az igazságtalanul gyönyörű képet, amit maga Viktor nyújtott a kötényben.

A herceg felvirult a bókra, és Yuuri hálás volt, mikor válaszként nem érkezett piszkálódás.

\- Ez minden, amit tenned kell?

\- Nem. – Yuuri leporolta a kezeit a kötényében. – Ma van egy különleges megrendelésem, de már eleget tettél, nem muszáj…

\- Szeretnék. Hacsak nem akarsz ilyen hamar elzavarni? – vetette közbe Viktor kedvesen, mint mindig. – Egész héten látni szerettelek volna. Semmi sem tenne boldogabbá, mint hogy veled süssek, Yuuri.

Yuuri elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy nem remegtek a kezei válaszul ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire simán estek ezek a szavak a herceg gyönyörű ajkaiból. Yuuri bólintott, majd az órára pillantott. Elmaradt a szokásos ütemtervétől, sokkal lassabban haladt, mint máskor. És nem azért, mert olykor-olykor megállt, hogy válaszoljon Viktor kérdéseire, hanem mert minden alkalommal, mikor így tett, lehetséges, hogy elterelte a figyelmét a tésztát gyúró Viktor látványa. Teljes súlyát belefektetve a munkába, köténye liszttel és tésztadarabokkal foltozva, izmai láthatóan megfeszülve az alkarjaiban és a felsője alatt.

Yuuri még soha nem ábrándozott erről különösebben, azonban láthatóan egész eddig elszalasztotta a lehetőséget. Valójában sajnálatos volt mikor végeztek, és Yuuri az utolsó adagot is a sütőbe csúsztatta.

Viktor megmasszírozta a bicepszeit, de a mosolya változatlan maradt, mely kimondhatatlan dolgokat művelt Yuuri szívével.

\- Ez nem könnyű – jelentette ki Viktor. – Nem vagy fáradt?

Megrázva a fejét Yuuri tisztára törölte a kezeit, mielőtt végigfuttatta ujjait a haján, hátrafésülve tincseit az arcából, melyek a következő pillanatban már vissza is estek a helyükre.

\- Minden nap ezt csinálom. Nem bántad még meg segítő Viktor szerepét?

\- Hagyjam abba most, és ne lássam az imádnivaló mosolyodat? Inkább feladnám a koronámat.

Ismét forróság áradt szét Yuuriban, és egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem az égő kemencék miatt.

\- Nos, még mindig van egy dolog, amit meg kell csinálnunk, ha még szeretnél segíteni.

\- Természetesen!

Yuuri gyorsan letisztította a munkalapot, félretette a használt edényeket, és Viktor kezébe adott két tisztát (egy nagyobbat és egy kisebbet) néhány tojással, előre kimért cukorral és borkővel.

\- Tudod, hogy kell tojáshabot csinálni?

Viktor megrázta a fejét, és újra követte Yuuri magyarázatait, amíg a cukrász több feladatot látott el egyszerre: vajat kockázott a lisztbe, hogy durva morzsákat készítsen, ujjaival összedolgozva őket pitetésztává.

A koncentrálástól összeráncolt szemöldökű Viktor, ahogy nekiállt a tojások felverésének Yuuri irányítása alatt, elviselhetetlenül elbűvölő volt, melytől Yuuri hátán egy csiklandozó, de meleg remegés futott végig. Viktort az asszisztenseként kezelni herceg helyett valamennyire működött. Nikiforov koronahercege Yuuri cukrászdájában volt, és tojásfehérjéket vert habbá egy állandó mosoly kíséretében, mintha nem lenne semmi más, amit szívesebben csinálna.

Yuuri elveszett a csodálatban, mert a herceg még édesebb volt, mint a pékséget betöltő sülő kenyér aromája. Viktor ajkai minden egyes alkalommal felvették azt az imádott szívalakot, akárhányszor észrevette, hogy Yuuri őt nézi, s kacérkodva kisöpörte Yuuri minden aggodalmát az utcára. Vajon abba fogja hagyni a herceg valaha is, hogy mindig meglepje?

\- Yuuuuuri – hallotta a nevét egy aranyos és halk nyöszörgés kíséretében. – Nem csinálja azt, amit mondtál.

\- Hogy néz ki? – érdeklődött Yuuri lábujjhegyre állva, és Viktor előredöntötte a tálat, hogy megmutassa Yuurinak a benne lévő habzó tojásfehérjéket.

\- Meddig szokott tartani?

Yuuri homlokráncolva a Viktor mellett fekvő tojáshéjakra sandított.

\- Szétválasztottad a tojásokat?

\- Ahogy mondtad – bólintott Viktor, és a duzzogó ajkaitól Yuuri lélegzete vagy százféleképpen gyorsult fel. – És hozzáadtam a többi dolgot.

\- A sárgája nem folyt a fehérjébe, ugye? – kérdezte Yuuri, miközben kiterítette a pitetésztát, mely előkészítésével már majdnem végzett.

A herceg köténye még maszatosabb volt, mint korábban, és a kiálló hajszálainak látványa újra megrebegtette a pillangókat Yuuri gyomrában. Még inkább, mikor a herceg ajkai szétnyíltak, majd újra bezáródtak, és egy vékony vonallá szűkültek.

\- Egy kicsit?

Yuuri nem tudta visszafogni a nevetését.

\- Nem figyeltél, mikor azt mondtam, hogy biztosan ne keveredjen bele a sárgája?

A herceg füleinek hegyei kipirultak.

\- Azt hittem, rendben lesz. Csak egy kicsi volt. Megtört a sárgája, de a nagyját kiszedtem.

Ha a herceg által eljátszott cukrász imádnivaló volt, akkor az elcsüggedt kisegítő egyenesen gyilkos volt.

\- Évekig keverhetnéd, akkor sem állna össze – mosolygott rá Yuuri. – Sajnálom, az én hibám, nem kellett volna ilyesmit kiadnom neked elsőre.

\- Talán jobb tanárnak kellene lenned.

\- Talán jobb tanuló lehetnél – válaszolt Yuuri, majd beharapta az ajkait, mikor Viktor tekintete elidőzött rajta, és újra elpirult -, hercegem – adta hozzá gyorsan remélve, hogy megmentheti a túlzott közvetlenség hibájától.

\- És újra, te elképesztesz engem, én Yuurim. Épp mikor azt hittem, hogy a szívem már nem verhet hevesebben érted.

Abban a pillanatban Yuuri meglehetősen hálás volt a köztük húzódó pultnak, mert ha Viktor mellette állt volna, Yuuri lehet, hogy nem bírta volna tovább ellenállni a kísértésnek, és megragadta volna a kötényénél fogva, hogy ajkait az övéihez nyomja, lenyelve a Viktor száját elhagyó nevének hangjait. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon nem bánná-e a herceg.

\- Yuuri. – A hívás visszarántotta a valóságba.

A valóságba, melyben Yuuri az elmúlt hét nap minden pillanatát azzal a gondolattal töltötte, hogy milyen lett volna ténylegesen megcsókolni Viktort. Sem a herceg, sem Yuuri nem hozta fel a leveleiben. És mégis, a kertbéli csókcsata lehetőségét könnyedén felváltotta egy pékségbeli lehetősége, amelynek hatására Yuurinak nagyon is feltűnt, hogy Viktor ajkai mennyire hívogatónak tűntek.

De tényleg nem kellene ilyesmikre gondolnia.

\- Öhm, nekünk… nekem be kéne ezt fejeznem. – Yuuri ismét a tésztából való körök kivágására fókuszált, melyeket a formákba tömött.

Viktor hangjából enyhe csalódottság hallatszott.

\- Mihez kezdjek ezzel? Kár lenne veszni hagyni.

Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve Yuuri türelemre intette Viktort, mielőtt válogatott hozzávalókat nyomott a kezébe, hogy adja őket a sikertelen tojáshabhoz.

\- Keverd össze az egészet, és öntsd abba a formába – utasította Yuuri, mielőtt lerakta az apró tésztahéjakat sülni, és visszatért egy megfelelő tojáshab elkészítésére, amit majd a tésztákat megtöltő citromos tejsodóra fog tenni.

És mint ahogy végig a reggel folyamán, Viktor úgy tett, ahogy Yuuri mondta. Miután a tojáshabja egy egyszerű tésztává lett keverve, áthelyezte a keveréket a süteményes formába. Yuuri becsúsztatta sütőbe, mielőtt elkezdett volna feltakarítani.

Nem volt az a mennyiségű próbálkozás, amely segített volna elnyomni a pironkodását, mikor Viktor közel simulva Yuuri oldalához felajánlotta a segítségét a mosogatásban, mely hatására Yuuri ismét felnevetett.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Viktor elfogadva egy szappanos konyharuhát, miután megigazította a felhajtott ingujjait.

\- Hogyan lehetsz valóságos? – adott hangot Yuuri a kérdésének, mely már reggel óta fogalmazódott benne. – Te… nem is tudom hogyan lehetséges, hogy itt vagy - motyogta az orra alatt, miközben a tálak oldalán és a kaparó élén megkeményedett tésztadarabok lekaparására összpontosított – velem.

\- Miért olyan nehéz elhinni ezt? – kérdezte Viktor segítségként utánozva Yuuri mozdulatait. – Ha bárki is feltehetné ezt a kérdést, az én lennék. Minden egyes alkalommal lenyűgözöl engem, amikor csak meglátlak, Yuuri.

\- Lenyűgözlek? – ismételte Yuuri egy mérőkanál oldalát tisztítva, amely nem igazán szorult mosásra. – Miért?

\- Te mindig egy oly’ kellemes meglepetés vagy – válaszolta a herceg Yuuri felé fordulva, aki pontosan úgy tartotta a tekintetét, mint az első találkozásuk alkalmával. – Még soha nem találkoztam senkivel, aki így elbűvölt volna, mint te. Miért ne lennék lenyűgözve? Már azelőtt beleszerettem a munkádba, még mielőtt észrevettem volna. A leveleid olyan boldoggá tesznek, hogy nem is találnék rá szavakat. És nem hiszem, hogy valaha is szerettem volna újra átélni egy éjszakát úgy, mint amennyire újra szeretnék táncolni veled.

Ahogy beszélt, Viktor hangja végigfutott Yuuri gerincén összegyűlve a derekában, ahol nem is egy pillanattal később már Viktor keze pihent. Yuuri nem húzódott el.

\- És a fogadás, már az emlékét sem tudom, hogy mikor szórakoztam utoljára olyan jól. Tudom, hogy ez nyers tőlem, de ezek a vacsorák mindig kész kínszenvedések. Hosszúak és unalmasak. Évek óta az egyetlen jó dolog bennük az a sok finom desszert, amiket a családod készít. Kivéve idén, mivel ahelyett, hogy a süteményekbe szeressek, abban a kiváltságban részesülhettem, hogy maga a cukrász ejtse rabul a szívem.

A melegség, mely minden alkalommal Yuuri mellkasában rügyezett, mikor megkapta Viktor leveleit, minden egyes idegszálán keresztül kitört. A Viktor beszédéből, és a hátán lévő kezéből áradó törődéstől Yuurin egy bizsergető érzés futott át.

\- Még most is? – motyogta Yuuri oly’ halkan, hogy a herceg elszalasztotta volna, ha nem figyel eléggé.

\- Különösen most – válaszolt Viktor boldogan. – Még soha nem csináltam ilyeneket ezelőtt. Egészen szórakoztató! Te is jól érzed magad velem, vagy csak azt gondolod, hogy egy borzalmas diák vagyok?

\- Egész ügyes voltál így elsőre – mosolygott finoman Yuuri. – A cukrászda nem égett le, úgyhogy azt mondanám, hogy ezt már teljesítménynek lehet nevezni. Jobb, mint amire számítottam egy hercegtől. - A mód, ahogy Viktor szemei még kékebben ragyogtak, valahányszor Yuuri megengedte magának a csipkelődést, bátorítóan hatottak.

Még nagyobb bátorítás volt, hogy amint Yuuri megszárította a kezeit, abban a pillanatban, amint átvetette a kis törölközőt a vállán, máris Viktor kezei között voltak.

Yuuri ott állt a herceggel szemben a pékség konyhájában az éppen sülő kenyerek és citromos habcsók piték aromájával körülvéve. Rabul ejtették a herceg kezei, a szemei ragyogása, a mosolya formája.

\- Köszönöm, Yuuri, hogy a segítőd lehettem ma.

Most nem volt zene, amelyre verhetett volna a szíve, így az saját ritmusára vert a mellkasában.

\- Én… igazán nincs mit, hercegem. Sajnálom, ha nem ilyesmire számítottál, mikor eljöttél. - Mert Yuurinak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mégis mit várhatott a herceg. Egészen biztosan egyáltalán nem ezt.

\- Valóban nem – erősítette meg Viktor, miközben az ajkaihoz emelte Yuuri kezeit, hogy csókot leheljen rájuk. – Ez sokkal jobb volt.

Viktor kék tekintete megragadta Yuuri barna szemeit, és nem eresztették el. Amint a herceg ajkai a bőréhez értek, Yuuri hasában ismét elkezdtek verdesni a pillangók. A cukrászdában ülő csendet egyedül csak Yuuri heves szívdobogásának hangja törte meg. Yuuri elméje azt sugallta, hogy lábujjhegyre kellene állnia, és visszaadja a csókot. Talán az arcára, vagy a szája sarkára, vagy ha annyira bátornak érezte magát, azokra a rózsaszín, fénylő ajkakra.

Yuuri füleit megütötte a sajnálatosan jól hallható ajtócsengő csilingelése, és kiszabadította kezeit Viktor markából.

\- Nekem… nekem most ki kell vinnem a… a süteményeket. – Ismét dadogta a szavakat örülve annak, hogy legalább a tálcával nem ügyetlenkedett, mikor még mindig remegő szívvel kihúzta azt a kemencéből.

Viktor odalépett, hogy megvizsgálja az elszúrt tojáshabjából létrejött szivacsos tésztát.

\- Mihez kéne ezzel kezdenünk?

\- Hagyjuk kihűlni – mondta Yuri ellenőrizve a citromos habcsók pitét, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, egy csepp habos tojásfehérje nem esett a tejsodóra. – Miután lehűlt, kidíszítheted, ha szeretnéd.

Viktor elégedett mosolya már nehezen nőhetett volna ennél is nagyobbra.

\- És addig? – érdeklődött kíváncsian, ahogy Yuuri levette a kötényét, ami jelentősen tisztább volt, mint Viktoré, és elkezdett néhány süteményes dobozt összerakni, melyek úgy tűntek, mintha a semmiből termettek volna.

\- Ezeket ki kell szállítanom – mondta Yuuri óvatosan belehelyezve az apró pitéket a dobozba. Majd tekintete találkozott Viktoréval, s észrevette, hogy a vállaiban egész nap megfeszülő izmok ellazulnak.

Yuuri könnyedén Viktorra mosolygott.

\- Szeretnél velem jönni?

Azok a szív alakú mosolyra formázott ajkak soha nem fognak Yuurinak kegyelmezni.

\- Ezer örömmel.


	10. A naplemetébe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az eddigi leghosszabb, és legédesebb fejezet, jó olvasást! :)

A nap még soha nem sütött oly ragyogóan, mint ahogyan Yuurira mosolygott. Arccsontjain fény táncolt, megcsillogtatva szemüvegének keretét, végigfutva a haján. Viktor majdnem megbotlott a saját lábában, mikor kiléptek a cukrászdából, túlságosan elfoglalta a cukrász csodálása, ahogy a másik céltudatosan elindult a város utcáin.

Yuuri megpakolt egy kosarat néhány kézbesítendő doboz citromos habcsók pitével és kenyérrel, majd Viktor kezébe nyomta az egyik frissen elkészült süteményt, hogy egyen valamit, mielőtt elindulnak. Az édes vaj és a citrusok intenzív íze szétterjedt Viktor nyelvén, ahogy Yuuri mellett sétált, elmerülve a cukrász megnyugtató hangjában. Yuuri minden mellettük megjelenő boltról beszélt egy kicsit néhányat kiemelve, melyekről úgy gondolta, hogy felkelthetik a herceg érdeklődését.

Habár Viktor kezet mosott, mielőtt elindultak, bőrét még mindig száraznak és lisztesnek érezte a reggeli tésztagyúrás eredményeképpen. A karjai és a dereka is sajgott a fájdalomtól és a kimerültségtől, mégis Yuuri jelenlétével megjutalmazva ez egy sokkal kellemesebb érzés volt, mint várta. Ha Yuuri azt kérte volna, hogy még egy pár óráig csinálja tovább, Viktor kapva kapott volna a lehetőségen.

A város utcái zsúfoltak és élettel telik voltak, ahogy Yuuri végignavigálta magukat rajtuk, és Viktor elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy mennyi mellettük elhaladó ember köszönt oda Yuurinak. A cukrász mindenkinek vidáman válaszolt számos ’jó napot’-tal és ’igen, anya már sokkal könnyebben jár, köszönöm kérdésed’-del. Minél távolabb kerültek a városközponttól, annál csendesebbek lettek az utcák, azonban az emberek még mindig felismerték Yuurit, és rövid üdvözléseket vagy elismerő bólintásokat váltottak.

Miután egy keskeny utcára kanyarodtak, Yuuri nevetni kezdett. A hang visszaverődött a macskaköves útról és a virágokkal teli ablakokról.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Viktor követve Yuuri tekintetét, mikor a cukrász hátrapillantott a válla felett.

\- Követnek minket – mondta Yuuri halkan.

Figyelme újra visszatért előre, szája sarkai sokat sejtetően megremegtek. A látványtól Viktor szíve repesni kezdett, elgyengülve a tudattól, hogy Yuuri mennyire édes volt egy átlagos napon. Minden találkozásuk alkalmával egy újabb réteget fedezett fel a mellette álló fantasztikus férfin, és Viktor folytatni akarta a kicsomagolását lassan és finoman, mintha a legkülönlegesebb ajándékot tartogatná.

\- A hármas ikrek bujkálnak mögöttünk.

Viktor körbenézett, és éppen csak elkapta a három darab kikandikáló lófarok látványát egy épület mögül.

\- Miért?

\- Nem láttad az emberek reakcióját, ahogy elhaladtunk mellettük?

Ha őszinte akart lenni, Viktor nemigen figyelt másra Yuurin kívül. Valószínűleg kellett volna. Egy jól nevelt herceghez illően mindenkit mosolyogva és illedelmesen üdvözölnie kellett volna, de végtelenül érdekesebb volt Yuurit figyelni, ahogy társalog a városiakkal. Yuuri oly könnyedén szólította meg őket, és az idegessége, melyet Viktor a cukrászdában korábban tapasztalt, apránként elmúlt.

\- Nem igazán figyeltem – ismerte be Viktor egy vállrándítás kíséretében. Sokkal inkább érdekelte az a pár lépés távolság, amit Yuuri tartott tőle.

\- Hát mit néztél akkor?

\- Téged. – Imádta, ahogy Yuuri arca elpirult.

Néhány kuncogás hallatszott mögülük, és Viktor ismét szem elől tévesztette a lányokat, ahogy eltűntek.

\- Miért csinálják ezt?

\- Azt hiszik, hogy trükkösek. És valószínűleg ugyanazért, amiért mindenki más a városban tátott szájjal bámult utánad – mondta Yuuri változatlan tempót tartva. – A herceg az utcákon csavarog egy pékkel. Te nem lennél kíváncsi? – A szóbeszédek, melyek az estély után végre elhaltak, teljes erővel tértek vissza a bált követően. Yuuri már beletörődött.

Viktor egyszerűen csak elsiklott e szempont felett. A jelenléte a városban nem éppen volt megszokott még akkor sem, ha az jelentősen megnövekedett az utóbbi időben Yuurinak köszönhetően. Ha tehetné, Viktor minden nap örömmel legyalogolna a fővárosba szimplán azért, hogy Yuuri mellett sétálhasson és hallgathassa a szavakat, melyek úgy hullottak Yuuri ajkai közül, mint a virágszirmok.

\- Sok ember felismert téged – világított rá Viktor. Szinte mindenki rámosolygott Yuurira, akikkel útközben összefutottak, mintha ismerősök lennének.

\- Egész életemben a fővárosban éltem, és a szüleim tisztességes üzletemberek.

\- De… - Mikor Viktor korábban eljött a fővárosba Yuuri után kutatva, mindenki úgy viselkedett, mintha fogalmuk sem lenne Yuuri kilétéről, és váltig állították, hogy nem ismerik. Idegőrlően sok időt töltött kérdezősködéssel, hogy végül csak udvarias szabadkozásokat kapjon, mely hatására Viktor abban a tudatban volt, hogy Yuuri szinte teljesen ismeretlen a város számára, és mégis, Yuuri láthatóan barátságos viszonyt folytatott a lakosság jelentős többségével. – Mikor eljöttem utánad, és téged kerestelek a fogadás után, szinte senkit nem találtam, aki tudta, hogy hol vagy.

\- Hallottam róla – mondta Yuuri vidámságtól csengő hangon. – De azt is hallottam, hogy nem igazán végeztél jó munkát a helyzet körülírásával. Nem is tudom, mennyi szóbeszéd járt körbe aznap, mikor leviharzottál a városba, és azt követelted az emberektől, hogy szolgáltassanak ki engem. Az emberek folyamatosan jöttek a cukrászdába arról kérdezgetni a családomat, hogy milyen bűncselekmény elkövetésével vádolnak.

Viktor felnyögött a saját ostobaságán. A tény, hogy a Yuuri megtalálására tett próbálkozásairól az emberek a legrosszabbat feltételezték, meg sem fordult a fejében egészen a nap végéig. Nem csoda, hogy az emberek vékonyan fátyolt tagadásokkal lerázták, hogy megvédjék a város szeretett cukrászát. Viktor már-már egy enyhe irigységet érzett a szomszédok és bolttulajdonosok iránt, amiért ők évek óta ismerhették Yuurit, míg Viktor csak abba a néhány kettejük között eltelt értékes pillanatba kapaszkodhatott.

\- Yuuri, vannak udvarlóid? – kérdezte Viktor hirtelen, ahogy a kérdés újra az eszébe jutott.

Yuuri lába elakadt egy kőben, de gyorsan kihúzta magát, majd ellenőrizte, hogy nem sérültek-e a sütemények a botlástól.

\- Ne-nem… Nincsenek udvarlóim.

\- Hogyhogy? – Viktor nehezen hitte el, hogy egy olyan férfi után, mint Yuuri, nem özönlöttek az érdeklődő emberek seregei.

\- Mi a helyzet veled, hercegem? – hárította Yuuri a kérdést. – Udvarolsz valakinek jelenleg?

\- Neked. – Viktor pontosan azt kapta, amit várt, mikor az arcpír ismét megjelent Yuurin. Kezeivel érezni szerette volna azt a melegséget, ami a másik arcáról sugárzott. – És csakis te, ha ezen tűnődnél. Habár bocsánatodat kérem, ha túlságosan közvetlennek hatok, nagyon rég volt, hogy ilyesmivel próbálkoztam.

\- Hogyhogy? – visszhangozta Yuuri meglepetten.

\- Soha nem érdekelt ezelőtt – válaszolt Viktor egy vállrándítással. – Ez az első alkalom, hogy valaki ennyire elbűvölt, Yuuri. Annyira fondorlatos vagy.

\- Nem vagyok fondorlatos.

\- Yuuri, elérted, hogy a herceg többször is utánad szaladgáljon. A vendégek felét levetted a lábáról a fogadáson. Kaptam egy levelet Giacometti hercegétől, hogy ha valaha is rám unnál, örömmel ajánlaná fel a maga melletti széket. Már mondtam ezt korábban, de annyi életet hoztál egy általában lapos eseménybe. Ezek után nem engedhettelek el csak úgy.

Yuuri nem válaszolt, alsó ajkait idegesen harapdálta. A cukrász motyogott valamit, de túl halk, túl tompa, túl zavaros volt ahhoz, hogy meg lehessen érteni. Mikor Viktor megkérte, hogy ismételje meg, Yuuri földbe gyökerezett lábakkal megállt. Ajka egyre pirosabb lett, ahogy a fogával rágcsálta, a kosarat tartó kezei pedig enyhén remegtek.

A herceg már azon volt, hogy előrelép, és megfogja Yuuri remegő kezeit, de a cukrász gyorsabb volt, és felé fordult.

\- Nem emlékszem – hajtotta le Yuuri a fejét, és sötét haja eltakarta a földre szegezett tekintetét.

\- Mire nem emlékszel?

\- Én… - Yuuri egy mély lélegzetvétel kíséretében felemelte a tekintetét. Viktor kiolvashatta a benne úszó habozást és aggodalmat. – Ahogy azt valószínűleg te is láthattad, de én meglehetősen… részeg voltam. A fogadáson.

A szavak Viktorba ivódtak, felelevenítve az emlékeket. Az alkohol okozta pír és a nevetés, amely Yuuri arcán ült, a cukrász édes krém és pezsgő illata, melyre Viktor akkor jött rá, hogy mennyire vonzó lehet, a könnyedség és energia, mellyel Yuuri a táncot tánc után fogadott el és kínált fel…

\- Az voltál egy kicsit, de elragadóan – biztosította Viktor. Ő és Yuuri a leveleikben nem igazán feszegették a témát a fogadással kapcsolatban.

\- Örülök, hogy így gondolod – mondta Yuuri és felsóhajtott –, mert én semmire nem emlékszem az egészből… Túl sok volt a pezsgő.

Óh. Ez teljesen új szemszögbe helyezte a dolgokat.

Zavarodott nevetés tört fel Viktorból, és a herceg a kezeibe temette arcát.

\- Óh, Yuuri, ebben az esetben biztosan azt gondoltad… várjunk, semmire?

Yuuri tagadóan megrázta a fejét, és egy gyenge mosollyal Viktorra nézett.

\- Miután… miután leejtettem a hattyút, és rád kiáltottam, kétségbeestem.

\- Ennyit én is sejtettem – erősítette meg Viktor. – Téged keresve körbefutottam az egész palotát.

Hatalmasra nyílt barna szemek meredtek Viktorra.

\- Mi, miért?

\- Bocsánatot szerettem volna kérni, amiért megleptelek és megzavartalak a munkádban. Én voltam, aki a hattyút kérte, és aztán majdnem tönkrement miattam, tényleg nem hibáztathattalak a reakciód miatt. Elismerem, senki nem bánt még velem hasonlóan, de úgy hiszem, hogy elragadóan újnak találtam.

\- Hogy megragad, és elküld egy idegen?

\- Hogy rendes emberként kezelnek. – Viktor meg szerette volna ragadni Yuuri kezeit, ha azok nem a süteményekkel teli kosarat tartották volna. – És nevetségesen aranyosnak találtalak, gondolom ez is segített.

Yuuri újra elpirult.

\- Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy le fogsz vadászni és kidobatsz – magyarázta Yuuri. Hangja még mindig finom volt, de egyre határozottabbá nőtt. – Annyira féltem és… egy kicsit túlzásba estem a pezsgőivással, hogy megpróbáljam lenyugtatni az idegeimet.

\- Akkor tényleg semmi? – kérdezte Viktor a remény utolsó fonalába kapaszkodva.

\- Másnap reggel a hasogató fejfájás mellett azzal a rettenetes emlékkel ébredtem, hogy megaláztam magam előtted.

Viktor egy hümmögéssel fontolóra vette Yuuri vallomását, és ismét nevetni kezdett magán. Most már látta, hogy öccse mit értett azalatt, hogy a tettei erőteljesen túlzónak hatnak.

\- De mégis eljöttél a bálra. Miért jöttél, ha nem tudtad felidézni az estélyt?

Újra a földre szegezve tekintetét Yuuri motyogott valamit, mielőtt egy sóhaj után újra próbálkozott.

\- Én… szerettem volna még egy esélyt, hogy rendesen találkozhassak veled. És te eljöttél a pékségbe, és azt mondtad a nővéremnek, hogy rabul ejtettem a szívedet…

\- És neked fogalmad sem volt róla, hogyan? – Ujjait Yuuri álla alá csúsztatva Viktor felemelte azt, hogy egymásra nézzenek beszéd közben. – Biztosan azt gondoltad, hogy nevetséges vagyok.

\- Nem, én csak… meglepődtem. Olyan őszintének tűntél, mikor beszéltél, de nem tudtam rávenni magam, hogy elmenjek a palotába. Mégis mit mondhattam volna? Hogy annyira részeg voltam, hogy képtelen voltam emlékezni a hercegre?

Viktor zavartan ráncolta a szemöldökét.

\- Te hallottál engem?

\- Én… ott voltam, mikor eljöttél – ismerte be Yuuri kerülve Viktor tekintetét. – Nem tudtuk, hogy miért kerestél engem, és én még mindig abban a tudatban voltam, hogy valami szörnyűséget követtem el. Bizonyosan megérted, miért hittem azt. – Viktor megértette. – Semmit nem értettem abból, amit mondtál, nem tűnt valóságosnak. A herceg a cukrászdámban volt, engem keresett, és olyan gyönyörű dolgokat mondott, amiknek semmi értelmük nem volt.

\- Yuuri… - Az, hogy Yuuri nem emlékezett a fogadásra, annyi mindent megmagyarázott.

Hogy miért tűnt el oly hirtelen, miért nem jött el a palotába Viktor személyes kérelme ellenére. Megmagyarázta, miért félt találkozni a herceggel a bálon, az idegességét az éjszaka végén és aznap reggel. Mégis tudván, hogy Yuuri nem emlékezett arra az estére, egyfajta ürességet vájt Viktor mellkasába, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy Yuuri nem tudta felidézni az első táncukat, sem pedig azt, hogy Viktor mennyire kész volt Yuuri karjaiba vetni magát.

\- Felkértél egy táncra.

\- Mondták nekem – válaszolt Yuuri halkan, ahogy arcát a herceg tenyerébe hajtotta, mely gyengéden cirógatta azt. – Nem tudom elhinni…

\- A karjaimba estél. – Viktor elmosolyodott, ahogy Yuuri arcát ismét beszínezte a pír. – Szó szerint. Megbotlottál és rám estél, majd nem akartál elengedni. – Rémület ült ki Yuuri arcára, de Viktor kedves hangon tovább folytatta. – Nagyon tetszett a kontraszt a konyhában tevékenykedő Yuuri és részeg Yuuri között, aki levett a lábamról. Elképesztő voltál, ezt bizton állítom. Ahogy táncoltál és nevettél, az egész termet beragyogtad, és én egyetlen pillanatra sem tudtam levenni rólad a tekintetemet.

Yuuri elkezdett hebegni valamit, ami egy bocsánatkérésnek is hangozhatott, úgyhogy Viktor elhallgattatta.

\- Megkértél, hogy legyek a herceged. – Viktor maga is meg tudta mondani, hogy az arcára kiült mosoly széles és csintalan volt. – A te herceged.

\- És neked ez tetszett?

\- Azt mondtam neked, hogy semmi másnak nem örülnék jobban, ha a herceged lehetnék, Yuuri, és még most is az lennék, ha megengednéd – jelentette ki Viktor határozottan. – Hadd legyek a herceged, Yuuri. Be szeretném bizonyítani neked, hogy megérdemelhetlek.

Valahányszor Yuuri mellette volt, Viktor teljesen megfeledkezett a környezetéről. A palota konyhájában, a bálon, a cukrászdában, még akkor is, mikor Yuuri leveleit olvasta, minden más megszűnt körülötte létezni. Semmi sem tudta elvonni a figyelmét Yuuri tapintatos beszédéről, mely óvatos, de őszinte volt, néha bizonytalan, de mindig megtalálta a módját, hogy közölje a szándékait.

Mikor Viktor legutóbb a fővárosban járt, az utcákon sorakozó összes érdekes kis üzletet meg szerette volna nézni Yuurival az oldalán. Viktornak aligha akadt olyan gondolata, ami Yuurin kívül másfelé is kalandozott volna. Minden egyes Yuurival eltöltött pillanat megtöltötte a szívét, és Viktor így szeretett volna maradni Yuuri hercegeként addig, ameddig a másik csak szerette volna.

Yuuri ismét Viktor érintésébe hajtotta a fejét, és Viktor szíve majd szétrobbant, mikor a mozdulat eredményeképpen Yuuri ajkának széle a tenyerét súrolta.

\- Viktor… én nem…

\- Mondj igent! – A lábuktól hallatszódó hangok keverékére szétrebbentek. Ahogy lenéztek, a copfok közepette három szélesen mosolygó arc tekintett vissza rájuk.

\- Engedd, hogy a herceged legyen! – követelte Axel.

\- Már olyan régóta kedveled! – adta hozzá Lutz.

\- Ő is kedvel téged! – fejezte be Loop.

Viktor azt várta, hogy Yuuri elpirul, és eldadog egy tagadó választ, de helyette a csicsergő unszolástól elmosolyodva leguggolt a lányokhoz.

\- Illik másokat követni, és megzavarni a beszélgetésüket?

\- De Yuuri…

\- …ez itt a herceg…

\- …veled…

\- Kíváncsiak voltunk! – Mindhárman egyszerre duzzogtak.

Viktor figyelte, ahogy Yuuri a lányokkal beszélget, és kedvesen, némi nyugtázással kiforgatja a kíváncsiskodó kérdéseiket. Minden egyes ’elmondtad már neki, hogy milyen régóta kedveled?’-re ’édesanyátok tudja, hogy idekint királyi személyeket zaklattok?’-kal válaszolt, és végigterelte őket az utcán, hogy leadja őket egy egyszerű háznál.

A lányok anyja kijött, hogy köszöntse Yuurit, meghajolt, mikor megpillantotta a mellette álló Viktort, és megköszönte nekik, hogy visszahozták a lányokat, akik állítólag abban a pillanatban megszöktek, amint meghallották a városban tartózkodó hercegről szóló mendemondákat. Az anyjuk dorgálása látszólag egyenesen lepattant a hármasról, akik büszkén ragyogtak most, hogy megtalálták a céljukat.

\- Lányok, meg tudjátok ígérni, hogy nem fecsegtek erről? – kérdezte Yuuko a gyerekeit, miután Yuuri és Viktor mindketten elhessegették a bocsánatkéréseket a lányai viselkedése miatt. Viktor egyáltalán nem bánta. Elvégre nekik köszönhetően volt képes rátalálni Yuuri tartózkodási helyére, és ha nem találta volna meg a munkahelyét, Yuuri lehet, hogy soha nem is jelent volna meg a bálon.

\- Persze!

\- Egy árva szót sem!

\- Mit ajánlotok cserébe?

Yuuko haragos tekintete egyáltalán nem tántorította el őket, és Yuuri elővett egy szalaggal átkötött süteményes zacskót. Viktor nem is látta, hogy Yuuri mikor tette hozzá a többi süteményes dobozhoz, úgyhogy ő is pont annyira meglepődött rajta, mint a lányok.

A három köszönöm lelkesen csengett, ám a következő pillanatban a lányok nyilvánvaló elvárásokkal és kérdőre vonással fordultak újra Yuurihoz.

\- Még mindig nincsen juharos?

Yuuri felegyenesedett, s szemei egy pillanatra Viktorra tévedtek.

\- Nincs, sajnálom.

\- Mikor lesz?

\- Nem tudom – mosolygott rájuk Yuuri megnyugtatóan. – De amint lesz rá lehetőségem, megígérem, hogy egy egész adagot egyenesen ide fogok hozni nektek… De csak akkor, ha megígéritek, hogy addig szót fogadtok az édesanyátoknak.

Yuuko kacsintott, és eltátogott egy köszönetet, majd egy újabb főhajtással Viktor felé behúzta lányait a házba, miközben a hármas elköszönt tőlük.

\- Miről beszéltek? – kérdezte Viktor, ahogy újra útnak indultak. Yuuri egy párhuzamosan fekvő, csatorna mentén húzódó utcára vezette őket, amelyről Viktor tudta, hogy az a fővároson keresztülkígyózva csatlakozott az óceánba.

\- Óh… régebben egy olyan süteményt készítettem, amit a lányok nagyon szerettek, de mostanában nem igazán volt rá lehetőségem… Minden alkalommal megkérdeznek róla, amikor találkozunk. – Yuuri vidám hangja mérséklődött, válasza fenntartásoktól volt súlyos.

\- Hogyhogy nem volt rá lehetőséged? – A csatorna mellett sétálva Viktor nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Yuuri ismét elkezdte tartani a távolságot.

\- Hát, az egyik fő hozzávaló a juharfából nyerhető szirup, és… - Yuuri kutató tekintettel fürkészte Viktor arcát, mielőtt elfordította szemeit.

\- És? – buzdította Viktor nem értve a problémát. – Nehéz beszerezni?

\- Fenség… - Yuuri hangja épphogy csak egy suttogás volt, hangja óvatos és tiszteletteljes –, a juharszirup elsődlegesen a Leroy királyságból érkezik.

A szavak jelentése villámcsapáskánt érték Viktort.

\- Két éve nem tudod behozatni – tisztázta, és Yuuri egyetértően bólintott.

Két évvel ezelőtt Viktor nem éppen véletlenül megsértette a Leroy család örökösét az éves fogadáson. Az, hogy ez feszültséget keltett a királyságok között, még meglehetősen enyhe kifejezés volt. A Leroyok követelték, hogy Viktor tegyen közzé egy hivatalos bocsánatkérést a viselkedéséért a kapcsolatuk megjavítása érdekében, azonban Viktor elutasította azzal a válasszal Jean-Jacques irányába, hogy tegye túl magát rajta. Az is lehet, hogy szintén nem teljesen véletlenül, nem kevés kicsinyességgel Jean-Jacknek írta az idegen nemes nevét az azt következő levélváltásokban.

A Leroyok ezt a két királyság közötti nem alapvető élelmiszerek kereskedelmének elvágásával torolták meg. Viktor apja nem volt elragadtatva, azonban Viktor elutasította a bocsánatkérést, és ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy mindez egyáltalán nem gyakorol akkora hatást a királyságokra, és előbbre helyezte a büszkeségét.

\- Ennyire nehéz a helyzet? Mármint a kereskedelmi tilalom csak a nem alapvető termékekre terjed ki, szóval nem olyan vészes, nem?

Yuuri ismét összeráncolta a szemöldökét láthatóan azt fontolgatva, hogy hogyan válaszoljon.

\- Yuuri, kérlek, mondd el, nem leszek mérges.

\- Tényleg nem tudod? – kérdezte a cukrász, és lépései lelassultak.

\- Mit nem tudok?

A mély sóhajból a herceg rögtön tudta, hogy Yuuri sokkal több dolgot fog elmondani neki, mint amire számítana.

\- Már megbocsáss, fenség, de..

\- Viktor.

\- Viktor - javította ki magát Yuuri, ahogy elsétáltak egy a csatorna felett átívelő rövid híd mellett –, lehet, hogy nem számítanak alapvető élelmiszernek, de attól még emberek üzletei függtek tőle. Volt egy édességbolt, ami főként juharos karamellákat árult a városban. Az volt az elsődleges bevételi forrásuk.

\- Oh. – Előfordulhat, hogy az apja vagy néhány tanácsadó említette, hogy Viktor makacssága a problémával kapcsolatban néhány ember megélhetését kockára tette, de Viktor nem volt képes átlátni az okát. – Bezártak?

\- Nem – válaszolta Yuuri. – Sikerült néhány újdonságot kifejleszteniük, de…

\- Mások zártak be?

Yuuri akkor nem válaszolt rögtön. Átvezette Viktort egy másik rövid csatornahíd felett a külváros felé véve az irányt. Az épületek itt nem álltak olyan sűrűn, és az utcákat sem borította kő.

\- Yuuri, kérlek, mondd el.

\- Elvágták a kereskedelmet, hercegem. Lehet, hogy a nem alapvető élelmiszerek látszólag semmiségnek tűnnek, de sok ember függ tőlük – mosolygott rá Yuuri finoman. – Tudod, a desszertek és sütemények nem számítanak alapvető termékeknek.

Viktor úgy érezte, mintha valahol mélyen üresség nyílt volna a hasában.

\- Sajnálom, ebbe nem lett volna szabad beleszólnom – motyogta Yuuri, és Viktor gyorsan biztosította róla, hogy az aggodalmai közlése teljesen helyénvaló volt. Azonban Viktor tisztában volt vele, hogy ezen az információn meg sem kellett volna lepődnie, mivel ez valami olyasmi volt, ami miatt hercegi kötelességeként felelősséget kellett volna vállaljon.

Viktor próbálkozásai a beszélgetés pozitív irányba terelésére erőltetettek voltak most, hogy a gondolatai az afeletti aggodalommal teltek meg, hogy mit hibázhatott még el. Megvárta, amíg Yuuri kézbesítette a citromos habcsók pitéket egy nyitott ablakú házba, melyeken keresztül egy élettel teli mulatság zaja szűrődött ki. Nevetés keveredett izgatott kiabálásokkal és a játszadozó gyerekek vidám sikongatásaival.

A visszafelé vezető úton Yuuri kézbesítette a kisebb rendeléseit, majd újra áthaladtak a csatornán. Viktor észrevette, hogy annak mentén végighaladva ismét visszatértek.

\- Miért kerültél ekkorát, amikor itt volt egy másik híd közelebb?

Yuuri vállai ugyanúgy megfeszültek, mint amikor a juharsütikről beszélt a hármas ikreknek, úgyhogy Viktor találgatni kezdett.

\- Valami gond van vele?

Yuuri arcára elmélkedő kifejezés ült ki, majd a híd felé mutatott, amely mellett korábban elhaladtak.

\- Menj, és próbáld ki.

Gyanakodva, de kíváncsian, Viktor megközelítette a fa szerkezetet, szemügyre véve a robosztusnak tűnő kinézetét. Ránézésre nem látott rajta semmi problémát.

\- Én a helyedben megkapaszkodnék a korlátban – tanácsolta Yuuri hátulról.

Viktor örült, hogy hallgatott rá, mert abban a pillanatban, amint ráhelyezte a súlyát a hídon lévő lábára, egy fenyegető reccsenés kíséretében a lába a fába süllyedt. Egy felkiáltás kíséretében hátraugrott, s ahogy kalapáló szívvel megpördült, egy nevető Yuuri szemtanúja lehetett.

Egyik kezét a szája elé emelte, hogy eltakarja azt, azonban Yuuri szemei valósággal táncoltak, ahogy méregette Viktor meglepődött kifejezését.

\- Hallottam mondákat a bátorságodról, hercegem, de azt hiszem, hogy azok igen erősen túlzóak voltak.

Viktor egy pár másodpercig megütközötten meredt rá.

\- Te most… Yuuri, te most gúnyolódsz rajtam?

\- Sohasem tennék olyat, fenség. – Yuuri megpróbálta rendezni az arcvonásait, azonban ahogy tekintete megállapodott a Viktor mögött álló hídon, ismét sokatmondóan vigyorogni kezdett.

Viktor egy ugrással Yuuri előtt termett, megragadta a cukrászt a dereka körül, s a mellkasához húzta őt. Yuuri nevetése szabadon csengett, ahogy fészkelődött, és Viktor felkapta, majd a csatorna széléhez vitte a cukrászt azzal fenyegetve, hogy ráejti a hídra.

\- Kérj bocsánatot a hercegedtől, Yuuri! – ragaszkodott hozzá Viktor karjaival szorosan ölelve Yuurit, aki megpróbált kitörni az erős szorításából.

\- Azt mondtad, hogy ma ne egy hercegként gondoljak rád! Nem lehet egyszerre mindkettőt, Viktor – tiltakozott Yuuri fejét Viktor vállának döntve.

Viktor szorítása majdnem megcsúszott Yuuri barna szemeinek csillogásától a hosszú pillái mögül, a szégyentelenül bűbájos mosolyától, és a szétnyílt ajkaktól, melyek a közelségükben melegséget leheltek Viktor bőrére. Minden Yuurit ugrató gondolat elszállt, és Viktor lerakta őt a szilárd talajra azon tűnődve, hogy vajon mennyire lenne helytelen, ha itt és most elkapná azokat a csalogató ajkakat a sajátjával. A teljes nyilvánosság előtt, a város szélén, amelyet Viktor most először látott, azonban amit Yuuri oly jól ismert.

Amint lábai talajt értek, Yuuri Viktorhoz bújt. A nevetése elhalt, azonban az a lehengerlő pír ismét beszínezte az arcát. Viktor láthatta a ragyogó napfényben, ahogy magasan elterül az arccsontjain, egészen a füle hegyéig. A herceg végigkövette ujjhegyeivel az arcpírt, egészen Yuuri füleitől az állkapcsáig, és ez alkalommal Yuuri nem húzódott el az érintésétől.

\- Yuuri…

Hogy volt lehetséges ily mértékű boldogságot érezni? Habár nem teljesen csak boldogságot érzett. Viktort lenyűgözte, hogy milyen gyorsan váltotta le az összes gondolatát és cselekedetét annak a szükséglete, hogy Yuuri ajkain tartsa azt a gyönyörű mosolyt. Viktor feljebb csúsztatta a kezét, hogy újra megcirógassa Yuuri arcát, ujjaival követve alsó ajkának telt vonalát.

Egy remegő sóhaj hagyta el Yuuri ajkait, majd - Viktor bánatára – hátralépett.

\- Nekünk most… vissza kellene mennünk a cukrászdába – mondta Yuuri elakadó lélegzettel.

Viktor egyetértett vele a vonakodása ellenére. Teljesen meg lett volna elégedve azzal, ha pontosan ugyanott maradnak, amíg Yuuri hozzá volt simulva.

\- Még mindig ott van a díszítésre váró tortád – emlékeztette Yuuri, és mosolya feltöltötte Viktor mellkasát, ami túl szűknek és kicsinek érződött ahhoz, hogy benntartsa azt az imádatot, ami kitörni készült belőle.

Ahogy Viktor leejtette a kezét, végigsimított Yuuri karján, hogy végül ujjai a cukrász tenyere köré fonódjanak, képtelenül a kontaktus elhagyására. Ez alkalommal Yuuri ahelyett, hogy elhúzódott volna, megfordította a kezét, hogy jobban Viktoréba illeszkedjen.

Úgy tűnt, mintha a világ dalra fakadt volna.

Viktor aligha szentelt figyelmet az utcákra, melyeken visszamentek a cukrászdába, mivel Yuuri szájának finom kunkorodása és kezének súlya a sajátjában teljesen megigézték őt.

Madarak szárnyalhattak fölöttük, pillangók röpködhettek körülöttük, méhek döngicsélhettek az ablakpárkányokat beborító virágok között, gyerekek szaladhattak el mellettük, és az emberek megállhattak, hogy meghökkent kifejezéssel szemügyre vegyék őket, azonban Viktor csak Yuurit látta, és csak az ő kérdéseit hallotta, miszerint mivel óhajtotta megkoronázni a mai napra a segítői és tanulói tevékenységét.

\- Meg tudod mutatni, hogyan kell rózsákat csinálni?

Yuuri felragyogott válaszul.

Az egyetlen dolog, amit Viktor megbánt, mikor visszaértek a cukrászdába, hogy Yuuri elengedte a kezét, azonban a cukrász kiengesztelte, mikor minden kérés nélkül Viktorra adta a kötényt. Miután megkötötte a ruhadarabot Viktor háta mögött, azonnal kiadta feladatnak a porcukor kimérését és leszitálását, miközben ő összeszedte a többi hozzávalót.

Yuuri láthatóan sokkal otthonosabb volt a konyhában, mint bárhol máshol, melyről nyugodt testtartása, és a most már állandó mosolya árulkodott. Megkönyörülve Viktor sajgó karjain, Yuuri a megpuhított vajat krémessé keverte, miközben buzdította Viktort, hogy adja a hozzá a cukrot és egy kevés tejet. A keverék végül egy puha, könnyű és fehér cukormázzá alakult Yuuri tapasztalt közreműködése által.

Felajánlotta Viktornak, hogy befejezheti a keveréket mondván, hogy már mindjárt készen van, és Viktor utánozva Yuuri bemutatott mozdulatait, belekeverte a maradék porcukrot. A cukormáz megszilárdult, amíg Yuuri elment Viktor kihűlt tortapiskótájáért, és lerakta egy kicsi forgólapra.

Miután a torta már Viktor előtt volt, Yuuri a hercegre pillantott, majd ismét nevetni kezdett.

\- Mi az? – tudakolta Viktor, megszakítva a mozdulatait. – Most meg mit csináltam?

\- Csak egy pillanatra hagytalak magadra, hogyan sikerült teljesen összekrémezned magad? Ehhez már tehetség kell.

Végignézve a kötényén, Viktor észrevette a rajta szétszóródó kis vajaskrém-foltokat, amik akkor kerülhettek rá, mikor keverés közben párszor megcsúszott a keze abban a pillanatban, hogy Yuuri elment mellőle.

\- Nem erre van a kötény?

\- Igen, de… - Yuuri felpillantott. – Te vagy a legrendetlenebb tanuló, akivel valaha is dolgom volt. Hogy sikerült még az arcodat is összekenned? – Hüvelykujjával végigsimított Viktor bal orcáján, hogy letörölje a krémet a herceg bőréről, majd az ajkához emelte azt és lenyalta.

Viktornak elakadt a lélegzete, Yuuriban pedig amikor tudatosult, hogy mit tett, és arca a piros egy lehetetlen árnyalatát öltötte magára.

\- Ez a megfelelő viselkedés, tanár úr? – viccelődött Viktor, ahogy Yuuri felkapott egy nedves törlőt, melyben megtörölte a kezeit, mielőtt a szándékosnál erősebben megdörzsölte volna vele Viktor arcát.

\- Nem! Ne… ezt ne csináld. Ez egy rossz példa volt – motyogta Yuuri többnyire csak magának, próbálva megőrizni a lélekjelenlétét azzal, hogy a tortára összpontosította a figyelmét. Középen átvágta a tésztát, hogy különválassza a tortát alsó és felső részre, miközben Viktor szorosan mellette kuncogott.

\- Hogy ízlek? – mosolygott Viktor önelégülten, azonban Yuuri úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna, s megkérte Viktort, hogy kenjen egy réteget az előkészített krémből a sütemény alsó felére.

Nem akarván túlságosan próbára tenni a szerencséjét, Viktor egy jó vastag réteggel bevonta a piskótát, mielőtt ráhelyezte volna a tetejét, majd megigazította a sütemény tartását, hogy legalább egyensúlyban legyen, mielőtt teljesen bevonják a maradék tortát a fehér vajaskrémmel. Yuuri ismét mellette állt, és megmutatta Viktornak, hogyan tartsa a habzsákot, hogy egyszerűen fel tudja tölteni azt.

Az első virág úgy nézett ki, mintha egyenesen egy rózsabokorról szedték volna. Yuuri gyorsan, és precízen dolgozott. A hajlított fejből varázslatként jöttek elő a hosszú, finom, virágzó szirmok, melyek mintha a fejük felett lévő nap felé nyíltak volna. A következő kettővel már egy gyönyörű kert kezdett kibontakozni, míg a harmadik – Viktor próbálkozása – valamiféle megcsonkított gyom borzalmas utánzatának valósághű képet szemléltette.

Hogy megvédje a herceg még megmaradt méltóságát, Yuuri megpróbált nem nevetni, azonban amikor Viktor második próbálkozásának eredményeképpen egy épphogy fodrozódó alaktalan halom keletkezett, Yuuri kontrollálhatatlan kuncogásban tört ki.

\- Nem annyira bonyolult – mondta Yuuri megpróbálva elfojtani a nevetését, mikor Viktor duzzogni kezdett.

\- Akkor mutasd meg.

\- Az előbb már megmutattam.

\- Akkor nem vagy valami jó tanár, végig kellene vezetned a lépéseken. Elvileg te vagy a profi.

\- Szerintem jobban kellene próbálkoznod.

\- Mutasd meg, Yuuri!

\- Különben mi?

\- Különben… - Elméje sarkaiban kutatva Viktor egyetlen megfelelő fenyegetéssel sem tudott előállni, amivel Yuurit megtréfálhatná. – Különben minden egyes nap vissza fogok jönni ide, és nem leszek hajlandó távozni, amíg meg nem mutatod.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ellenemre lenne – mondta Yuuri, majd Viktor kezeire helyezte a sajátjait, hogy segítsen neki. – Jót tenne az üzletnek.

Talán ilyen lehetett a mennyország. Yuurival az oldalán, miközben a cukrász határozott kezei Viktorét irányítják megmutatva, hogyan kell a finoman elsuttogott instrukciók segítségével virágszirmokká formálni a krémet. Ahogy Yuuri könnyed viccelődései és nevetése minden egyes alkalommal egyre jobban izgalomba hozták Viktort. A herceg éveken át üldözte a boldogságot a gazdagságban és hatalomban keresve, egészen a világ végéig, és Yuuri cukrászdájában rábukkant a lehető legtisztább formában.

Mire Yuuri kezei elengedték őt, addigra a torta felét már ellepték az elfogadható kinézetű rózsák. A következőt Viktor már egyedül is képes volt megcsinálni: az egymást átfedő szirmok egy felismerhető virágot alkottak.

\- Valamit ki szeretnék próbálni!

\- A tanulóknak nem ajánlatos kísérletezgetniük, amíg nem vettek egy második leckét – szólt utána Yuuri, ahogy Viktor az éléskamra polcain kutakodott.

Egy perccel később a herceg egy kis üvegcsével a kezében bukkant fel.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy lesz második lecke? – Viktor kinyitotta a zsákot, és Yuuri nézte, ahogy belecsepegtetett egy kevés színezéket a fiolából. A herceg gyorsan körülnézett egy kanál után kutatva, majd kapkodva elkeverte az ételfestéket a krémben.

\- Be fogja színezni a kezeidet – figyelmeztette Yuuri szórakozottan, de Viktor figyelmen kívül hagyta az ujjaira fröccsenő színezéket. – Mit csinálsz?

Viktor sokkal megfontoltabban mozgott, ahogy az eddigi legjobb rózsáit alkotta, miközben összevont a szemöldökkel az alsó ajkát harapdálta. Tetemes erőfeszítések árán a herceg bezárta a torta szélén húzódó rózsakoszorút.

\- Azt mondtad, hogy szereted a kéket.

Az általuk reált rózsák alul teljesen fehérek voltak, míg amiket Viktor készített, indigókék színezékkel voltak csíkozva. A festék nem keveredett el teljesen, de annak ellenére lenyűgöző mintát alkotott.

\- Kék rózsák az én drága Yuurimnak.

Yuuri kifürkészhetetlen kifejezéssel csodálta Viktor munkáját. Láthatóan nem találta a szavakat, amikor számos alkalommal szólásra nyitotta a száját, csak hogy aztán becsukja azt.

Viktor megtörölte a kezeit egy közeli törölközőbe, ezzel szétkenve a kék cseppeket a bőrén és az anyagon egyaránt.

\- Köszönöm, Viktor…

\- Szívesen, Yuuri. – Viktor csak úgy sugárzott. – Milyen voltam?

\- Nem tudom eladni – kuncogott Yuuri a kézimunkát tanulmányozva –, de kezdésnek nem is rossz.

A torta egy kissé féloldalas volt, mert Viktor nem egyenesítette ki a krémet a két réteg között. Az oldalán egyértelműen látszottak Viktor első próbálkozásai a máz elkenésére. A két katasztrofális rózsának csúfolt teremtmény még mindig megszakította a vajkrémből alkotott koszorút, éles különbséget mutatva a Yuuri és Viktor által készült rózsák között.

\- Szinte kár lenne megenni – mondta Yuuri.

Viktor elégedetten hümmögve a cukrászhoz simult, mikor Yuuri utánozta a mozdulatot. Csípőik és combjaik egymáshoz értek, és Viktor élt a lehetőséggel, hogy átkarolja Yuuri derekát.

\- Nagyon meg szeretném kóstolni. De ha nagyon rossz lett, tettessük az ellenkezőjét.

\- Vagy ha nagyon jó, úgy csinálhatunk, mintha nem lenne az – válaszolta Yuuri, majd Viktor kérdő tekintetét látván hozzátette -, mert akkor lenne ürügyem rá, hogy segítsek neked elkészíteni egy másikat.

\- Ó, Yuuri, ez nem igazságos – nyögött fel Viktor még szorosabban átfogva Yuurit, miközben próbált ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy teljesen magához húzza. – Tudom, hogy egy cukrászdában vagyunk, de nem dobálózhatsz ilyen édes szavakkal.

Yuuri még jobban elmerült Viktor laza ölelésében.

\- Meg szeretnéd kóstolni a tortát, vagy sem, fenség?

\- Meg szeretném, vágsz egy szeletet?

Yuuri motyogott valamit válaszul, azonban nem mozdult, csupán egy gyengéd mosollyal feltekintett Viktorra.

\- Nekem… el kéne mennem, hogy hozzak nekünk tányérokat.

Az öröm futótűzként terjedt szét Viktorban.

\- De nem akarsz elmozdulni? – Ujjbegyeivel mintákat rajzolt Yuuri csípőjén, ezzel előcsalogatva azt az elragadó arcpírt.

\- Tényleg el kéne… – Yuuri nem szakította el a tekintetét Viktorról.

\- Igen, kellene – súgta Viktor, s csípőjével meglökte Yuurit, mintha egy bátorító lendületet akarna adni neki, azonban a keze továbbra is Yuuri derekán pihent. – Kiéhezve hagynál egy nemest?

Egy pillanat néma csend telt el kettejük között. Viktor nem tudta eldönteni, hogy továbbra is viccelődjön Yuurival, vagy tartsa szorosan maga mellett. Végül Yuuri szájának sarkai sokat sejtetően remegni kezdtek, és ujjaival letört egy darabot a tortából, melynek következtében Viktornak elakadt a lélegzete és kuncogni kezdett.

Yuuri feltartotta a szép fehéren és kéken csíkozott rózsával díszített vaníliás piskótadarabot, és Viktor egy újabb dilemmával szembesült, mert elvenni a tortadarabot azt jelentené, hogy el kellene engednie Yuurit. És ő nagyon élvezte a helyzetet, hogy a karját Yuuri derekán tarthatta, különösen most, hogy a másik oly nyitottnak látszott a kontaktusra.

Úgyhogy Viktor vette a lapot, és megette a tortát egyenesen az ujjairól. Édes íz áradt szét a nyelvén és a testén, ahogy meglátta Yuuri elképedt tekintetét, mikor a herceg újra előrehajolt, hogy megtisztítsa Yuuri ujjait a maradék krémtől.

\- Hmm, egész finom – vélekedett Viktor, ahogy Yuuri vadul elpirulva némán rápillantott. A herceg válaszul egy újabb darabot tört a tortából, és Yuuri elé tartotta.

Yuuri tekintete mögött láthatóan különböző gondolatok milliói cikáztak, majd egy rövid szünet után előre hajolt, hogy puha és meleg ajkaival elvegye a Viktor ujjai között levő tortát.

Viktor a létezését is elfelejtette, mikor Yuuri a hercegre szegezve a tekintetét megnyalta az ajkait.

\- A piskóta egy kicsit száraz – kritizálta, és Viktornak majdnem összerogytak a lábai maga alatt.

\- Yuuri – nyafogta visszahúzódva az ölelésből, hogy mindkét kezét megtörölje, majd a cukrásznak adta a rongyot. – Ez… te… - Nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon.

Még soha nem fordult elő vele, hogy ne találja a szavakat, kivéve, ha Yuuri társaságában volt, és ezt egy meglehetősen frusztráló visszatérő problémának találta.

\- Elképesztő vagy – nevette el magát, amikor a cukrász csupán egy vállrándítással válaszolt. – A herceg szó szerint a tenyeredből eszik, és te a sütési készségét kritizálod?

\- Azt mondtad, hogy legyek jobb tanár.

Ismerős, minden értelmet magával ragadó melegség áradt szét Viktor mellkasában. Nehéz volt megérteni, mikor Yuuri azt mondta, hogy ideges volt a herceggel való találkozás kapcsán, mikor Viktor hamuvá foszlott már egyszerűen Yuuri jelenlététől is azt kívánva, hogy a percek órákká, és az órák pedig napokká nyúljanak, hogy az egészet azzal a reménytelen csodával töltse, amely Yuuri volt. Yuuri az ideges báj – ami Viktort arra késztette, hogy a félénk mosolyait hajszolja – és az égető magabiztosság – amitől Viktor zuhanni kezdett, ahogy bárminemű értelembe próbált kapaszkodni, de csak vonzalmat talált – kombinációja volt.

Viktor megragadta Yuuri kezeit, és közelebb húzta magához a másikat. Minden benne bugyborékoló érzést ki szeretett volna fejezni, de eleve hogyan tudná elmagyarázni, hogy Yuurinak hála a világnak újra lett értelme? Melyek voltak a megfelelő szavak erre?

Yuuri ujjai összefonódtak Viktor ujjaival, és finoman megszorította őket. Végül Viktor úgy döntött, hogy minden gondolatát a lehető legközvetlenebb módon fogja közölni, ahogy mindig is szerette volna a kezdetektől fogva.

Egy koppintás hallatszott az ajtó felől, és Yuuri kezei azon nyomban elhagyták Viktor szorítását.

\- Remélem, semmit nem zavartam meg – tárta ki az ajtót Mari, és felhúzott szemöldökkel behajolt a konyhába, mikor látta a pár szétrebbenéséből, hogy nyilvánvalóan így volt. – Azonban néhány palotai szolgáló azon tanakodik odakint, hogy nem láttunk-e egy szökött herceget.

Viktor sóhajtott, majd összeráncolt szemöldökkel visszafordult Yuurihoz.

\- Amúgy is eléggé próbára tettem már a szerencsémet – mondta.

Talán így volt a legjobb. Ha most megcsókolta volna Yuurit, lehetséges, hogy teljesen elutasította volna azt, hogy visszamenjen a palotába. Viktor Yuurira mosolygott.

\- Köszönöm a mai napot.

Az arcpír darabokra szakította Viktor szívét tudván, hogy itt kell hagynia.

\- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél – válaszolta lágyan Yuuri egy mosoly kíséretében, és Viktor már a határán volt, hogy lemondjon a koronáról, csak hogy teljesen elmerülhessen benne.

Viktor levette a kötényét és Yuurinak adta, majd már elindult hátrafelé, mikor meggondolta magát. Nem tudta megcsókolni Yuuri kezeit, mivel a kötényt fogta, úgyhogy ajkait helyette Yuuri arcához érintette elég sokáig ott tartva ahhoz, hogy kicsaljon Yuuriból egy éles lélegzetvételt, mielőtt visszahúzódott volna.

A herceg útját vette a konyhaajtó felé, majd egy újabb gyönyörű mosoly kíséretében szólásra nyitotta a száját, azonban Yuuri megelőzte.

\- Viktor… - Yuuri idegesen toporgott, majd kihúzta magát, s visszamosolygott. – Én… láthatlak majd újra?

Viktor szíve több ütemet is kihagyott, majd a herceg nevetett.

\- Hát persze, Yuuri… - A herceg töprengve szünetet tartott, és hátrapillantott a válla felett. A szolgálókból, akik a cukrászda bejáratában álltak vigyázban, a megkönnyebbülés és az elkeseredettség keveréke áradt. – Holnap el kell hagynom a királyságot, hogy elintézzek néhány dolgot, de meglátogatsz majd a palotában, amint visszatértem? Meg szeretném mutatni a kertet, amikor teljesen virágba borul.

Yuuri habozás nélkül bólintott.

\- Várni fogok a leveledre.

Mari megköszörülte a torkát Viktor mellett, és a herceg vonakodva elszakította tekintetét Yuuri gyönyörű barna szemeitől. A szolgálók nem mondtak semmit, ahogy a rá várakozó hintóhoz kísérték a herceget, és Viktor biztosra ment, hogy indulás előtt még egy csókot dobjon Yuurinak.

Yuuri Viktor kötényét mellkasához szorítva nézte, ahogy a hintó a palota felé halad, és képtelen volt felfogni, hogy szíve mily hevesen vert.

\- Szóval, mikor lesz az esküvő? – kérdezte Mari, és Yuuri tiltakozva felkiáltott válaszul, ahogy a nővére nevetve összeborzolta a haját.

Annak ellenére, hogy a herceg másnap elhagyta a királyságot, Yuuri kapott egy levelet tőle. Egyszerre mosolygott és fintorgott szégyenében, mikor olvasta Viktor vidám leírását, hogy mit is csinált egészen pontosan az estélyen, mialatt teljesen megrészegült a pezsgőtől.

Yuurinak el kellett rejtenie Mila elől a herceg rajzait, melyek Yuurit ábrázolták, ahogy különböző nemesi családok tagjaival és magával a herceggel táncolt. Úgy vélte, hogy a herceg igazságtalanul gyönyörűnek ábrázolta a rajzokon, azonban ennek ellenére ugyanúgy visszaírt egy szívből jövő köszönetet.

A hét közepe felé, mikor Yuuri kiment kézbesíteni a délután folyamán, azonnal látta, hogy valami nem stimmelt a városban. Emberek voltak az utcákon, ahogy mindig is, azonban úgy tűnt, mindenki egy irányba haladt, és izgatottabban csevegett a megszokottnál. Yuuri kikézbesített mindent annak ellenére, hogy a kíváncsiságára hallgatva követni szerette volna a tömeget.

Mikor néhány kenyeret és egy újabb adag sütit adott át Nishigoriéknak, választ kapott a kérdésére.

\- Még nem is hallottad? – kérdezte Takeshi, miután a lányai befejezték az újbóli kérdezősködést a juharszirupról. – Feljavítják azt a régi csatornahidat. És a rajta dolgozó munkások azt mondták, hogy a herceg utasítására leellenőrzik az egész csatornát.

Yuurinak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hova ment Viktor, és tudta, hogy a levelei egy Viktor érkezésére váró üres dolgozószobába lettek kézbesítve a palotában, de attól függetlenül ugyanúgy írt neki. Viktor naponta küldött neki leveleket, melyek többnyire azokkal a dolgokkal voltak töltve, amiket megmutatott volna Yuurinak, ha együtt utaztak volna el. Minden levél végén feltűntette az érkezéséig hátralévő napok számát.

Azon a napon, mikor Viktor elvileg visszatért a királyságba, Yuuri kapott egy levelet, azonban ez nem a hercegtől volt. A kézírás nem Viktor elegáns hurkolt betűivel volt, hanem kurta és kemény vonásokkal, és a megformált szavak a legmagasabb szintű szigorú formalitást tükrözték.

Yuurit beidézték a palotába.

És nem más, mint maga a király.


	11. A nappal és a holddal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És igen, végre visszatértem! :) Köszönöm a türelmet és jó olvasást!  
> (A szakdlgozatommal ugyan még mindig nem végeztem, de lassan alakulgat azért)  
> Innentől megpróbálok majd nem ekkora szüneteket kihagyni, főleg, hogy már csak két fejezet van hátra! ^^

'Őkirályi felsége, Yakov Király Nikiforovból  
Ezennel óhajtja, hogy Katsuki Yuuri jelenjen meg  
A Királyi Palotában'

Reggel óta a cukrászda légköre egyre nyomasztóbbá vált minden egyes eltelt órával, ahogy egyre közeledett az idő, amikorra a hintót várták, amely azért fog jönni, hogy felvigye Yuurit a palotába. Yuuri megpróbált azzal viccelődni, hogy mivel az idézésben az „óhajtja” kifejezés áll, gyakorlatilag elutasíthatná a kérést. Senki nem találta a legkevésbé sem mulatságosnak.

A szülei azt mondták, hogy el kell mennie. Mari szerint is mennie kell. Még Mila is, aki annyira optimista próbált lenni az egésszel kapcsolatban, amennyire csak tudott, azt mondta, hogy mennie kell. Yuuri tisztában volt vele. Nem volt más választása, mint hogy menjen, nem utasíthatta el az idézést. Ettől függetlenül viszont még kétségbe eshetett először, nem számított, hányszor mondogatták neki a többiek, hogy minden rendben lesz, nincs miért aggódni. Mert mégis hogyan lehetne minden rendben?

Yuuri már számtalan alkalommal látta a királyt. Csakúgy, mint a koronaherceg, megjelent a fővárosban az ünnepségek és események során, beszédeket tartott a polgároknak, és minden külföldi diplomáciai útja előtt és után körmenettel végigment az utcákon.

Yuuri családja találkozott már a királlyal, mikor először kezdtek el a fogadásokon szolgálni. Azonban idén volt az első alkalom, hogy Yuuri rávette magát a palota meglátogatására, ő maga még nem találkozott a királlyal. Talán tényleg semmiség volt, ahogy Mila felvetette. Semmiség… Yuuri nem gondolta, hogy a király csak úgy, a semmiért megidézéseket küldözgetne. Semmi kétség sem volt felőle, hogy a Viktorral épülő kapcsolatának volt hozzá köze.

Yuuri asztalának sarkán egy csinos halomba rendezett levelek voltak. A szokásává vált, hogy minden egyes alkalommal, mikor elhagyja a szobáját, végighúzza rajta az ujjait. Néhány lap a Yuuri ágya melletti falra volt feltűzve. Nem azok, melyeket Viktor túlzóan szerető írása tarkította, hanem amelyeket a herceg rajzai ékesítették. A tinta fekete volt a pergamenen, és mégis beragyogta Yuuri szobáját.

Részben emiatt félt Yuuri a leginkább. Hogy a királlyal való találkozás azt jelentené, hogy elveszíti azt a váratlan ragyogást, mely Viktor által áramlott az életébe.

Mari megjegyezte, hogy Yuuri néha olyan dallamokat szokott dúdolni sütés közben, melyek a bálra emlékeztették. Mila megemlítette, hogy Yuuri járása könnyedebbnek tűnik, és a mosolya, mely mindig is beragyogta a cukrászdát, mintha még sugárzóbb lenne. A szülei még közvetlenebbek voltak: megfigyelték, hogy Yuuri nem is látszódhatna boldogabbnak, mikor valahányszor csak egy levél érkezett a számára.

Minden reggel és délután vásárlók sorai kígyóztak egészen a cukrászdán kívülre. Yuuri láthatta, ahogy a tekinteteik rátapadnak, de legalább mindenki vásárolt is. Néhányan kérdéseket suttogtak neki a hercegről, arról, hogy valóban ő volt-e az, aki egész este Viktorral táncolt a bálon. Valahogy Yuuri azon kapta magát, hogy minden alkalommal egyre kevésbé zavarták a kérdések. Aligha tagadhatta le őket, különösen mikor épp az egyik újabb vásárlóval való beszélgetése folyamán megérkezett az esetenkénti királyi boríték.

A szülei el voltak ragadtatva az új forgalom beáramlásától, és felvetették egy új kisegítő alkalmazásának lehetőségét. ’A Kenjiro fiú jó lehetne, és mindig is felnézett rád, Yuuri, gondold meg. Persze, csak ha a herceg nem érdeklődik a munka iránt’ kacsintottak.

Minden kétség, ami utat tört magának az elméjébe, abban a másodpercben szertefoszlott, amint Viktor egy újabb levele a kezében landolt kellemes fájdalmat ébresztve Yuuri mellkasában. Minden egyes üzenet egyre közelebb juttatta Yuurit ahhoz, hogy túlcsorduljon az érzelmektől. Egyre gyakrabban aludt el egy levéllel a párnája mellett, ujjhegyeit Viktor gyönyörű aláírásán pihentetve.

Yuuri nem akarta ezt elveszíteni. Viktor oly teljesen és hirtelen töltötte ki az életét, hogy ha megfosztanák ettől, Yuuri üresen maradna. És természetesen az ágyon fekve minden rémálomba illő szituáció beugrott Yuuri képzeletébe, melyekről még a munkába temetkezve sem volt képes elterelni a gondolatait, így hát egyszerűen csak beletörődően várakozott.

Arra számított, hogy a palotába érkezésekor emlékeztetni fogják rá, hogy ő csupán egy cukrász, és semmi több. Hogy nem rendelkezik sem kiállással, sem pedig címmel, ennek következtében nincs hely számára Viktor oldalán. Hogy a hercegnek végül a méltóságok közül lesz valakire szüksége, aki majd csatlakozik hozzá a trónon.

Talán nem lenne annyira rossz addig, amíg Yuuri élvezhetné a kiváltságot, hogy ellátogathasson a palotába az estélyekre, hogy aztán egy vagy két percet eltölthessen a herceg sugárzó jelenlétében. Lehet, hogy összeszorulna a szíve, és az év hátralévő részében szerelmi bánatban szenvedne, de Yuuri már nem bírt többé teljesen Viktor nélkül létezni.

Nem erről lesz szó.

Lehet, hogy rosszabb lesz. Hogy teljesen el lesz tiltva attól, hogy láthassa Viktort, vagy kommunikálhasson vele. Hogy a leveleket elkobozzák, és megtiltják Yuuri jelenlétét mindennemű eseményről a királyságban, melyen a herceg jelen lesz. Az idő majd eltelik, Viktor pedig elfelejtkezik az egy közemberrel való tavaszi kalandozásairól, és Yuuri is mindent megtenne annak érdekében, hogy szintén elfelejtse a herceget.

Ez nem fog megtörténni.

Nem, Viktort nem lesz egyszerű elfelejteni. Azokat a folyamatosan ragyogó, kék szemeket és szív alakú mosolyát, a gazdag és gördülékeny nevetését, a kedvességét, amellyel minden interakció alkalmával félúton találkozott Yuurival, ahogy oly könnyedén megnyugtatta Yuuri idegeit, s féktelen nevetésre késztette, és az érintését, amely hatására Yuuri azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak megállna a világ… Viktort lehetetlenség lenne elfelejteni.

Lehet, hogy száműzetéssel fog szembesülni, egy méltó büntetés egy olyan számára, aki pazarolni merészelte a herceg idejét, s ezzel elterelte a figyelmét a kötelességeiről. Yuuri miatt Viktor elhanyagolta a királyságot szolgáló kötelességeit, csak hogy egész nap kenyeret süssön, és hogy tortát egyenek egymás kezéből.

Az egész szórakoztató volt, gondoljunk inkább arra, mint hogy…

Kivégzés.

\- Ó, ugyan már!

Yuuri kiugrott az ágyából, mivel Phichit pont mellette csillámlott a valóságba.

\- Történt már egyáltalán olyan valaha? – követelte a tündér mérgesen bámulva Yuurit.

Kétségkívül nem, de Yuurit jelenleg sokkal jobban érdekelte a meglepettsége kordában tartása, mint hogy válaszoljon.

Phichit törökülésbe helyezte magát, és karjait összefonta mellkasa előtt.

\- Az őrületbe fogod kergetni magad, ha így idegeskedsz, Yuuri. Nem fogsz úgy járni, mint ezek – mutatott hüvelykujjával a mögötte lógó, rajzokkal teli papírokra. – Szóval, miért csinálod ezt?

Mert Yuuri mindig ezt csinálta. Mindent messzemenően túlanalizált engedve, hogy az aggodalma által még a legkevésbé valószínű legrosszabb eset is lehetségesnek tűnjön, s ennél fogva érdemes legyen idegeskedni rajta.

\- Én… - Yuuri nem tudta, hogyan magyarázza el, hogy mit érez. A rettegést, amely elárasztotta a gyomrát és tüdejét, mely lassan minden szervén méregként terjedt szét azt suttogva, hogy az idézés egyetlen lehetséges módon fog végződni: Viktor elvesztésével.

Yuuri tudta, hogy nem érdemli meg a herceget, hogy királyságok választották el őket egymástól, ha Viktorhoz mérte önmagát. Hálásnak kéne lennie a kölcsönzött időért, amivel már megajándékozta a herceg, mely egy olyan kincs, amelyről Yuuri soha nem gondolta volna, hogy részese lehet.

\- Ennek csak rossz vége lesz.

\- Honnan tudhatod biztosan? – kérdezte Phichit egy bizonyos szögben megdöntve a fejét, hogy nagyobb átéléssel adjon hangsúlyt kérdésének.

\- Hogy ne végződhetne rosszul? – ellenkezett Yuuri összehúzódva, karjaival átölelve magát. – Nem hinném, hogy a király azért hívat, mert tudni akarja, melyik hónapban szeretném tartani az esküvőt.

Phichit szemei ragyogtak, és Yuuri nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon a csillámpor hatására, vagy sem.

\- Szóval esküvőben gondolkodsz?

\- Én… nem így értettem – hebegte Yuuri.

\- A király érdeklődése az esküvői terveidről sokkal valószínűbb, mint a kivégzés! – mondta magasra emelt karokkal Phichit. – Mondták már neked, hogy túlságosan sokat aggodalmaskodsz?

Yuuri az ággyal szemben lévő falnak roskadt.

\- Igen…

Phichit egy nehéz lélegzetet vett.

\- Nézd, én nem azért vagyok itt, hogy megmondjam, mit tegyél…

\- Valóban?

\- Tényleg – kuncogott Phichit. – Csak beugrottam, hogy emlékeztesselek: eddig mindent túlgondoltál, és mégis minden jól alakult.

Egyetlen kifogás sem jutott Yuuri eszébe, hiába próbálkozott. Mert ez igaz volt. Yuuri éveken keresztül túlságosan felizgatta magát a palota meglátogatásának gondolatától is. Míg a túl sok pezsgő elfogyasztása soha nem volt ideális, mégis ez eredményezte azt, hogy megszerezze, amire mindig is vágyott: a herceg figyelmét. Yuuri majdnem kihagyta a bált attól tartva, hogy vajon Viktor hogyan fogja fogadni őt, mégis az az éjszaka varázslatos volt, és nem csak abban az értelemben véve. Aztán Yuuri halogatta a Viktorral való találkozást is, mert úgy gondolta, hogy mindez túl szép volt, hogy igaz legyen, és Viktor ki fog ábrándulni. Azonban a Viktor leveleiben lévő törődés exponenciálisan nőtt a városban való együtt töltött nap után.

\- Ez más.

\- Miért lenne más?

\- Mert ez nem rólam szól. Nem Viktorról szól. Ez a királyról szól, és hogy mit gondol rólunk.

\- Tényleg ilyen kevésre tartod a királyodat, Yuuri? – kérdezte Phichit. – Lehet, hogy szigorú, de igazságos ember. Már évtizedek óta fenntartja a békét a királyságok között. Senki nem képes ilyen tett végrehajtására, ha az illető egy zsarnok.

\- Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy jóvá fogja hagyni – mondta csendesen Yuuri – Egy senki vagyok. Egy cukrász. Mi az egy herceghez képest? Még ha… még ha Viktor kedvel is engem, nem fog számítani, mert végül nem lehetek majd vele. Egy napon ő lesz a király, és olyasvalakit fognak a partneréül választani, aki nemesi sarj… nem engem.

\- Nagyon biztosnak tűnsz magadban egy olyan valakihez képest, aki még meg sem hallgatta a jelenlegi király mondandóját – mutatott rá Phichit. – És nem gondolod, hogy Viktor jó eséllyel harcolni fog érted? Miért ragaszkodsz ennyire ahhoz az elképzeléshez, hogy ilyen könnyedén lemondana rólad?

\- Miért, nem tenné? – kérdezte Yuuri, majd az ajkába harapott, mikor Phichit felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

\- Yuuri…

Yuuri egy sóhaj kíséretében leeresztette a fejét. Tudta, hogy Phichit mit akart közölni anélkül, hogy a tündér hangosan kimondta volna. Yuuri erősen kételkedett benne, hogy ha a királlyal való találkozás balul sülne el, akkor Viktor szó nélkül hagyná az ítéletet. Viktort igazolta az is, hogy milyen pozitívan reagált arra, mikor megtudta, hogy Yuuri nem emlékezett a fogadásra, és a csalódottság helyett kitöltötte Yuuri számára a hiányzó részeket a levelei és rajzai segítségével, melyekben pontosan megmutatta Yuurinak, hogy Viktor miért futott utána.

Aztán ott voltak Viktor szavai, amikor a várost járták: ’Be szeretném bizonyítani neked, hogy megérdemelhetlek.’ Viktor azt hitte, hogy neki kell elnyernie Yuuri szívét, azonban nem tudhatta, hogy a cukrász már réges-régen neki adta azt, és a mostani találkozásuk után Yuuri egyre jobban megbizonyosodott róla, hogy soha többet nem is akarta visszakapni.

Míg Yuuri nem egészen értette, miért voltak Viktor érzései ilyen erősek, de ha bármennyire is hasonlított ahhoz, ahogy Yuuri érzett, akkor azt örökre dédelgetni fogja.

\- A herceg…

\- Ne kezd újra… - forgatta a szemeit Phichit.

\- Nem akarom, hogy valami meggondolatlanságot csináljon miattam.

\- Yuuri, hát nem látod, hogy nincs értelme a még meg nem történt dolgok miatt aggodalmaskodni? Mint ahogy te is mondtad, ez egyébként sem rajtad fog múlni, hanem a királyon. Beszélj a hercegeddel. És majd csak akkor aggódj, amikor már kell. Ne most. De emlékezz, hogy semmi nem indokolta az aggodalmat korábban.

Yuuri felemelte a fejét.

\- Azért noszogatsz, mert meg szeretnéd szerezni az engedélyedet?

\- Nem tenném kockára a boldogságodat ilyesmiért. Bármikor csinálhatok egy másik diplomamunkát. Egyébként is, az egyetlen lehetséges út számomra, hogy megszerezzem, ha beteljesül a boldogságod. Nem lennék itt, ha azt gondolnám, hogy a király száműzetésbe akarna küldeni - nevetett Phichit gúnyosan –, hanem segítenék nektek megtervezni a szökéseteket.

\- Szóval azt mondod, hogy minden rendben lesz?

\- Ezt nem ígérhetem – rázta a fejét Phichit –, mert nem tudom. De nem akartam tétlenül ülve nézni, ahogy annyira felőrlöd magad, hogy még a végén valami meggondolatlan döntést hozz, mint például, hogy elfutsz.

Egy száraz nevetés hagyta el Yuuri száját.

\- A meggondolatlan döntések sodortak eleve ebbe a helyzetbe.

\- Azért, mert azok jó döntések voltak. Nem kéne attól tartanod, hogy megszerezd azt, amire vágysz, Yuuri. Tudod, hogy mit akarsz?

Amire Yuuri vágyott… pontosan tudta, hogy mit akart. Hogy a herceg továbbra is meglepje, amikor váratlanul megjelenik a cukrászdában minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül, hogy láthassa a kertet, melyről Viktor oly kedvesen beszélt, hogy milyenek nappal, hogy újraélhesse a pillanatot, amikor együtt táncoltak. Felébredvén minden nap azon tűnődve kapta magát, hogy vajon milyen lehet érezni a másik melegségét maga mellett, és hogy éjszakánként jobban jönne-e az álom a szemére, ha Viktor mellkasán pihentethetné a fejét. Meg szerette volna osztani a hercegével az eső hűvösét és a nap ragyogását. Az ő hercegével.

\- Viktorra vágyom. – A kijelentés tömör, határozott hangon érkezett.

\- Ebben az esetben azt hiszem, egy hintó vár rád odakint – kacsintott Phichit. – Menj, kapd el a hercegedet, Yuuri.

Yuuri nem volt biztos benne, hogy milyen formában illik köszönetet nyilvánítani egy tündérnek. Egy életre való krémes puffancs mennyiséggel ellátni Phichitet nem tűnt a legokosabb döntésnek, úgyhogy Yuuri a következő dolgot tette, ami az eszébe jutott: megölelte Phichitet.

A jótündér kereszt-személye egy meglepett hangot hallatott, de végül kezeivel megpaskolva Yuuri hátát viszonozta az ölelést.

\- Ez egy jobb búcsúzás, mint amit remélhettem – viccelődött a tündér, mikor Yuuri végül visszahúzódott. Még csak nem is ellenőrizte magát lehetséges csillámpor után kutatva.

\- Búcsúzás? – ismételte Yuuri, miközben hátrébb lépett.

Phichit mosolyogva bólintott.

\- Eleget léptem közbe. És nem hiszem, hogy a mai nap után szükséged lenne már a segítségemre.

Yuuri nem tudta, hogy megnyugodjon, vagy csalódott legyen.

\- Akkor hát köszönök mindent, amit értem tettél.

\- Semmiség! Csak emlékezz rá, hogy mit mondtam. A varázserőm eleve csak abban segíthet, ami már ott lakozik benned, csak egy kis önbizalom szükséges hozzá – intett. – Ég veled, Yuuri!

Egy végső csillámkitörés kíséretében Phichit eltűnt. Az egyetlen dolog, ami az ott jártát bizonyította egy szellő volt, amely az egyik Yuuri asztalán fekvő levelet az ágyára repítette. Már épp elindult, hogy visszategye a helyére, amikor tekintete megállapodott a lap aljára kanyarított szövegen. ’Számolom a perceket, amíg újra a karjaimban nem tarthatlak, én drága Yuurim.’

Valami megindult benne.

Yuuri csókot dobott Viktor aláírására, és a párnáján hagyta a levelet. Megigazgatta a felsőjét, hogy egyenesen álljon, majd egy mély lélegzetvétel után elindult lefelé, hogy lássa, ahogy Mari jön felfelé megkeményedett arcvonásokkal.

\- Rendben leszel – mondta öccsének az orra alatt, mielőtt Yuuri belépett volna a pékség előtt várakozó hintóba.

A nap már rég lenyugvóban volt, ahogy a hintó útnak eredt a palota felé. Az ablakon túl sötét felhők gyülekeztek a messzeségben, éppen a láthatáron belül, mégis lassan és vészjóslóan közeledve.

A hintó ugyanazon az úton haladt, amelyen a bálba is ment. Az az utazás egy szempillantás alatt véget ért, azonban most mintha az idő egyre csak nyúlt volna, amitől Yuuri figyelmes lett a kerekek mozgására a macskaköveken, s minden patkódobogásra, ahogy egyre közelebb vitték a palotához, mely még rémisztőbbé vált Yuuri minden egyes megfeszített lélegzetvétele után. Minden bucka és reccsenés hatására összerezzent, kirázta belőle a magabiztosságot, amit úgy érzett, hogy határozottan a cukrászdában hagyott.

Mikor a hintó megállt, Yuuri nem mozdult. Csukott szemmel, lassan elkezdett visszafelé számolni. Tíz, kilenc: megpróbálta felidézni magában Viktor bátorító mosolyát. Nyolc, hét: felidézte Viktor kezének könnyedségét a derekán. Hat, öt: és ahogy az arcához ért… Négy, három: ahogyan az ujjaik úgy fonódtak össze, mintha mindig is egymáshoz tartoztak volna. Kettő…

A kocsi ajtaja kinyílt, mielőtt Yuuri az egyhez ért volna. Amikor hallotta, hogy szólítják, Yuurinak nem volt más választása, mint kiszállni. Oldalra leeresztett kezei remegtek, ahogy felkísérték a lépcsőkön a palota főbejáratához. Ezúttal nem szállingózott ki muzsikaszó, mint a bálon, lépései hangosan verődtek vissza a márvány padlóról.

Yuuri szíve oly hevesen vert, hogy félő volt, ki fog törni a mellkasából. Nem fogadta mosoly, amely megnyugtatná, nem volt csillámpor, hogy elsöpörje az egyre növekvő idegességét, és minden egyes lépéssel Yuuri egyre csak azon imádkozott, hogy a mai nap valahogy kimaradjon.

A két őt kísérő szolgáló mondott valamit, és szinte meg sem bizonyosodtak róla, hogy Yuuri tartotta-e a lépést, mikor beléptek a királyi szalonba vezető csarnokba, mely úgy tűnt, mintha végtelen hosszúságúra nyúlna. Yuuri lábai egy tapodtat sem mozdultak tovább.

A következő lélegzete az összeszorult torkán akadt, idegei pattanásig feszültek, és félő volt, hogy a szemei mögött növekvő nyomás könnyek formájában ki fog törni. Úgy érezte magát, mintha üvegből lenne, ami csupán egy érzékeny lökésnyire van tőle, hogy ezer darabra törjön. Mozdulatlanná dermedt, ahogy magában fohászkodott még egy utolsó esélyért, hogy láthassa…

\- Yuuri!

A csarnok másik oldalán ott állt Viktor.

A herceg egyáltalán nem hasonlított a régi önmagára. Ezüst haja összevissza állt, öltözéke pedig még messziről is jól láthatóan gyűrött volt. A mellény, melyet viselt, rendezetlenül állt rajta, és az arcán ülő gondterhelt kifejezés egyáltalán nem illett a helyes vonásaihoz.

Viktor nem engedte, hogy még egy másodperc elteljen tétlenül, és futni kezdett Yuuri felé.

Yuuri sem hallotta a szolgálók kiáltásait, ahogy ő maga is elindult, lábai hezitálás nélkül vitték végig a csarnokon. A gyorsan haladó lépések hangja visszaverődött a falakról, miközben elhomályosult tekintettel egyenesen a hercege karjaiba futott.

Amint Yuuri elérte célját, Viktor szorosan és megnyugtatóan magához ölelte őt, miközben Yuuri könnyeivel küszködve Viktor nyakába temette az arcát. A füleiben lévő lüktetéstől nem hallotta Viktor elsuttogott szavait, azonban haján és halántékán érezte Viktor ajkainak érintését. Yuuri egész teste beleborzongott az érintésbe, és még szorosabban kapaszkodott Viktorba.

Yuuri majdnem tiltakozásra nyitotta a száját, mikor Viktor visszább húzódott, hogy hüvelykujjaival végigsimítva az arccsontjain kezei közé fogja Yuuri arcát. Yuuri látóterét Viktor ragyogó mosolya töltötte ki, és mindössze csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy nem fakadt könnyekre a látványtól.

\- Ó, ne nézz így rám, Yuuri. Úgy hiányzott a mosolyod, láthatnám újra, kérlek? – kérdezte Viktor melegséggel és gyengédséggel telve.

Mégis hogyan tudna Yuuri ellenállni neki? Rámosolygott Viktorra, és elárasztotta a nyugodtság, mikor látta, hogy a herceg mosolya még jobban kivirágzott válaszul, és arra késztette Yuurit, hogy ujjaival Viktor szokatlanul rendezetlen hajába akarjon túrni, és megízlelhesse azt a szeretett, szív alakú mosolyt.

\- Sajnálom, Yuuri, nem tudtam, hogy be fog kéretni téged, én is csak most értesültem róla… - Viktor szavai sebesen hagyták el ajkait, tekintete nem hagyta el Yuuriét. – Megígérem, hogy…

\- Fenség, az édesapja várakozik.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Yuuri Viktort ilyen gondterheltnek látta. A herceg tudomásul vette az emlékeztetőt, majd felemelte Yuuri kezeit, és csókot lehelt mindkét tenyerére. Yuuri úgy érezte, mintha egy tüskét véstek volna belé, mikor el kellett lépnie.

\- Ne aggódj, Yuuri, minden rendben lesz – mondta Viktor határozott hangon. – Itt fogok várni rád.

Yuuri kétségbeesetten Viktorba akart kapaszkodni, a mosolyába, az érintésébe, vissza akart rohanni, hogy megragadja azt, ami talán az utolsó lehetőség volt a csókra, mely mindig elúszott előlük, azonban ehelyett azon kapta magát, hogy elvezetik Viktortól egyenesen a szalon irányába.

A nehéz ajtók irányított erővel csukódtak be mögötte elvágva Yuurit Viktortól, hogy egyenesen király előtt kössön ki.

\- Yuuri Katsuki, jól mondom?

A király mindig is egy szigorú uralkodó képét mutatta: egy impozáns férfiét egy közel állandó fintorral és mogorvasággal a hangjában. Azon pár alkalommal, mikor Yuuri a városban látta, a király mindig könnyűszerrel követelte magának a figyelmet a királyi hatalom páratlan szimbólumaként.

Ott ült széles vállakkal, melyek olyan merevek voltak, mint az arckifejezése, finom szövetekkel bevonva, ujjain ékkövekkel díszített aranygyűrűkkel, melyek csak még jobban kiemelték termetét. Haja ősz volt a bölcsességtől, és a mélyen ülő szemeiben lévő tekintet megingathatatlanságot sugárzott.

Yuuri egy csepp Viktorhoz hasonló vonást nem látott a királyban, hiszen a fiatalabbik herceg volt az, aki inkább az apjukra ütött. Yuuri soha nem találkozott a megboldogult királynővel, és abban a pillanatban nem tudta elvetni a gondolatot, miszerint Viktor vajon inkább az ő ragyogását örökölte-e a király érzékenysége helyett.

\- Igen, felség. – Valami csoda folytán Yuuriból határozottan jöttek elő a szavak.

\- A történetek, fiam, amiket rólad hallottam… - A király egyfajta megfontolt szándékkal beszélt, minden szótagot tudatosan kihangsúlyozott. – Még soha senki nem keltett ilyen benyomást ezelőtt.

Yuuri nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, így hát nem szólt semmit. A király folytatta.

\- Az örökösöm kezében hagyom a királyságomat, és mire térek vissza? Mesékre egy cukrászról, aki ráadásul magára fonta a figyelmet az éves béke banketten. Jelentésekre, hogy a fiam puszta szeszélyből a fővárosban futkos, hogy a szabadidejében úgy járja az utcákat, mint egy közember. És én meg éveken keresztül azt hallom a tiszteletreméltó családodtól, hogy még soha nem szolgáltál fel a palotában a szerény természeted miatt.

Yuuri a megpróbált összpontosítani a családja, Phichit és Viktor bizonygatására, miszerint minden rendben lesz, azonban a szorongás érzése egyre inkább szúrni kezdett a gerince mentén.

\- A rólad szóló történetek már egészen Iglesiáig elterjedtek, fiam. Képzeld el a megdöbbenésemet, mikor azt hallom, hogy a fenségek és méltóságok a nevedet követelik, és én még csak az arcodat sem tudtam felidézni, hogy csillapítsam a kérdezősködésüket. Bizonyára nem csak a fiamra tettél mély benyomást.

\- Felséged, én…

\- Csendet.

Yuuri az elhallgatásban való igyekezetében ráharapott a nyelvére.

\- Viszont azt áruld el nekem, Yuuri… – A neve téglaként hullott ki a király szájából. – Tudod, hogy hol járt a fiam az elmúlt pár hétben?

Figyelve arra, hogy ne beszéljen, Yuuri tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem mondta el neked?

Yuuri megismételte az előbbi cselekedetét.

\- Valami miatt a fejébe vette, hogy meglátogatja a Leroy királyságot. Minden bizonnyal tisztában vagy vele, hogy a velük ápolt viszonyunk meglehetősen… feszült. Évszázadok óta nem feszült ilyen konfliktus a két királyság között. Mindez köszönhetően a fiamnak és az ő ostobaságának. Megpróbáltam helyesen nevelni, de mindig is meglehetősen makacs volt, és nem az a típus, aki gyakran gondolt volna másokra is önmagán kívül. Úgy tűnik, elhatározta, hogy ezt ismét bemutassa, amikor elment a Leroyékhoz a szándékaival kapcsolatos mindennemű előzetes bejelentést mellőzve. Így hát megértheted az aggodalmamat, mikor Viktor hirtelen minden bejelentés nélkül, követeléseket téve megjelent a Leroyok előtt…

Yuuri szíve egyenesen a gyomráig süllyedt, és elméje küzdelmesen próbált bárminemű magyarázat vagy bocsánatkérés után kutatni, amely elvenné a felelősséget Viktorról, aki csak a Yuuri általi meggondolatlan szavak hatására cselekedett.

\- Tisztában vagy az impulzív döntésének következményével? Hogy hogyan hatott a királyságokra és a politikai, valamint személyes kapcsolatainkra valószínűleg örökre?

Yuuri térdei már majdnem feladták a harcot arra készen állva, hogy a létező legmélyebb meghajlással a földre boruljon, azonban a király még azelőtt megszólította.

\- Jöjj, fiú, hadd mutassam meg, milyen hatást értél el, hogy te is megértsd. Siess, ne vesztegesd az időmet.

Yuuri odasietett a király ébenfából faragott asztalához, melynek bütykös lábain bonyolult minták siklottak végig oly módon, ami arra emlékeztette Yuurit, hogy valószínűleg meg sem érdemelhetné, hogy egy ilyen nagyszerűség közelében legyen.

Az asztal közepén számos hivatalos papír volt szétterítve. A szöveg nyomasztóan festett a vastagon álló és részletes sorokkal, és Yuuri éppen hogy csak ki tudta venni a törvényeket és határokat leíró szavakat. Bizonytalanul benne, hogy mit is kellene látnia, átfutotta az oldalakat, mielőtt tekintete megállapodott a dokumentum címén.

A szíve megdobbant a szavak látván.

Szerződés a kereskedelem helyreállításáról.

Az utolsó oldalon a számos sikeres tárgyalásról szóló beszámolók után Yuuri a Leroy királyság uralkodójának és hercegének az aláírása mellett felismerte Viktor szignóját is. Figyelme azonnal visszafordult a királyra.

\- Én…

\- Ez nem a véglegesített változat. Még az én jóváhagyó aláírásomra vár, és még nem néztem át részletesen, de amit eddig láttam több, mint amit egyedül el tudtam volna érni. 

Yuuri ismét nem találta a szavakat, habár most már egy teljesen más ok miatt. A király határozott tekintettel tanulmányozta Yuuri reakcióját. Yuuri úgy érezte, mintha mondania kellene valamit, de mégis hol kezdhetné, mikor alig tudta feldolgozni a látottakat.

\- Ez nem minden. Az egyik crispinói méltóságtól hallottam, hogy útközben találkozott a fiammal. Viktor soha nem volt képes illendően viselkedni a méltóságokkal, és mégis itt volt egy, aki afelől érdeklődött, hogy történt-e valami a fiammal, mert Viktor ténylegesen a megfelelő nevén szólította. Ez aligha nagy tett bárki mástól, de ő mégis áradozott.

Yuuri úgy érezte, mintha azóta visszatartaná a lélegzetét, hogy belépett, és most végre kiengedheti.

\- Tényleg ennyire szörnyű volt?

\- Viktor meglehetősen eszes tud lenni, ha odafigyel, de mindig is nehézséget okozott neki, hogy másokra is gondoljon magán kívül. És ez nem egy jó tulajdonság egy olyan embernek, akinek a sorsa, hogy megörökölje a királyságot. Nézz csak rám, Yuuri, már sokkal korábban megőszültem azon aggodalmaskodva, hogy mi lesz az országunkkal, mikor eljön Viktor ideje az uralkodásra. Éveken át azon tűnődtem, hogy egyáltalán érdekli-e a szerep. Az idei estélyen magára hagytam azt gondolva, hogy a visszatértemre beigazolódnak majd a félelmeim. Ehelyett arra jövök vissza, hogy helyrehozta a Leroyokkal való problémás kapcsolatát, érdeklődött a fővárosban való problémák megoldása iránt, és még a külső régiók felé is kinyúlt azzal, hogy létrehozott egy tanácsot a sérelmeik meghallgatására.

Yuuri feszült idegei oldódni kezdtek, a gyomrában lévő csomók pedig egyesével kioldódtak.

\- Én… örülök, hogy Viktor mindezt véghez tudta vinni anélkül, hogy elvontam volna a figyelmét, felség…

A király ugatásszerűen felnevetett.

\- Elvonni a figyelmét? Fiam, ha te ebben a hiszemben élsz, hát tudd meg, hogy azt kívánom, bár már évekkel ezelőtt elterelted volna! Folytasd így tovább, és még a végén tényleg méltó lesz a királyi címre, mire én készen állok átadni a koronát.

Yuuri egy helyben mocorogva kiegyenesítette magát, s szemeivel végigfutott az előtte kiterített szerződésen.

\- Aggódtam, hogy az estélyen való jelenlétem zavaró lehetett a többi királyságnak…

\- Nem tudom, mit műveltél odakint, de számos nemestől egymás után kaptam a leveleket, melyekben arra kérleltek, hogy küldjelek ki hozzájuk megtanítani a séfjeiket valamiféle hattyúk és pezsgőszökőkutak elkészítésére – tekintett a király kíváncsian Yuurira. – A többiek a Giacometti királyságból olyasféléket is írtak, amiket nincs merszem megismételni.

Yuuri ismét nem tudott mit válaszolni, viszont az volt a benyomása, hogy a király amúgy sem várt volna semmit.

\- Felség, elnézést kérek, de… ön azt mondta, hogy aggódott Viktor fővárosbeli látogatásai miatt…

\- Aggódni? – kuncogott a király, amely nem illett bele a Yuuriban róla alkotott képbe. – Nem mondtam, hogy aggódtam, éppen ellenkezőleg: el vagyok ragadtatva. Hogyan érthetné meg egy király, hogy mi a jó a népének, ha nem megy ki közéjük? Erre magamat is emlékeztetnem kellett.

\- Akkor… - Yuuri elnyomta az összes korábbi aggodalmát, és egy mély lélegzetvétel után folytatta. – Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért hívatott engem?

\- Látnom kellett, hogy ki vagy, nemde? Megértem, ahogy Viktor rád tekint, ami miatt végül is tudomást szereztem rólad, és meg szeretném kérdezni… nem gondolod, hogy valaki a te befolyásoddal többet érdemelne a fiam meglehetősen bohókás természeténél?

Ha nem a király előtt lett volna, Yuuri lehet, hogy felnevetett volna a kérdés abszurditásán.

\- Az ő bolondossága meglehetősen boldoggá tesz, felség.

Yuuri nem tudta megmondani biztosan, hogy grimaszra vagy mosolyra rándult-e a király szája. A király a székében hátradőlve végigmérte Yuurit, majd bólintott.

\- Jól van. Minden bizonnyal Viktorral még rengeteg megbeszélnivalótok van. Távozhatsz. Add át üdvözletemet a kedves családodnak.

Yuuri mindenféle köszönetet elhadarva meghajolt, amíg a király nem intett neki, hogy távozhat.

Amint Yuuri visszatért a csarnokba, érezte, hogy vállai megkönnyebbülnek a súlytól, mely reggel óta nehezen ült rajtuk.

Azonban épp csak egy pillanatig tudta ezt kiélvezni, amikor is egy ölnyi uszkár földre kényszerítette. Mancsok nyomódtak a mellkasának, és vidám ugatás csengett a füleiben, barna szálkás szőr mindenütt, és egy nedves nyelv nyalogatta az arca egyik felét.

\- Makka, szállj le róla!

Yuuri szemei Viktoron állapodtak meg átnézve az izgatott kutya felett. A hercegen szórakozottsággal vegyes aggodalom látszott, ahogy megragadta a kutyáját, és megpróbálta lehúzni Makkachint Yuuriról, azonban az uszkár addig tekergett, amíg ki nem szabadult, majd körültáncolta őket, hogy Yuuri másik oldalánál próbálkozzon.

\- Komolyan, viselkedj! – Viktor Yuuri felé nyújtotta a kezét, és segített a cukrásznak újra lábra állni. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte elhalkuló hanggal. A kérdés többet sejtetett a kutyával való szerencsétlen találkozásnál.

Yuuri bólintott és nézte, ahogy a megkönnyebbülés szétárad Viktorban.

\- Azt reméltem, hogy rendesen bemutathatlak egymásnak titeket, de… ő itt Makkachin. – Az uszkár vadul csóválta a farkát. – Általában jobban viselkedik, és nem ennyire izgága, de azt hiszem, mostanában érzi a szagodat a ruháimon, és felismert.

Ahogy szavak valódi jelentése eljutott a tudatáig, Yuuri Viktor felé fordult, és szemügyre vette a herceg még mindig meglehetősen kimerült megjelenését, a kedves mosolyát, majd a herceg kezét, amely még mindig nem engedte el az övét.

\- Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Makkachin, sokat hallottam rólad. – Yuuri odatartotta a másik kezét, hogy az uszkár megszagolhassa, azonban a nyalás, amit kapott, egy rövid nevetést csalt ki belőle. – Élőben még aranyosabb.

Viktor meghúzta Yuuri ujjait.

\- Gyere, éppen meg akartam sétáltatni…

Visszapillantva a király társalgója felé Yuuri engedte, hogy Viktor keresztülvezesse a csarnokon, amely immár sokkal kevésbé tűnt félelmetesnek. Viktor kivitte őket a kertbe, ahol láthatták, ahogy a nap egyre lejjebb süllyed, és beszínezi az égboltot.

\- Láttam a leveleidet – mondta Viktor, ahogy végigkísérte Yuurit ugyanazon az ösvényen, mint a bálon. Kivéve, hogy most egy kutya is velük tartott, és a virágokat nem borította sötétségbe az éjszaka. – Még úgy is megírtad őket, hogy tudtad, nem fogom megkapni?

Yuuri bólintott. Még mindig elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy milyen egyszerűen el tudott lazulni, amikor Viktor mellette volt.

\- Furcsa volt, hogy nem a te leveleidre válaszoltam. Mikor érkeztél vissza?

\- Nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy te idejöttél. Egyenesen hozzád akartam menni, de aztán hallottam, hogy az édesapám érted hivatott. – Viktor hangjában egy ismeretlen feszültség csengett, amit nehéz volt hova tenni. - Mit mondott neked?

\- Mindent elmesélt, hogy mit csináltál, amióta legutoljára láttalak – válaszolta Yuuri a kert szépségét csodálva.

Az ösvényeket rendesen lenyírt mélyzöld bokrok szegélyezték, melyeket a virágaik szerint rendeztek el. Viktor nem említette a leveleiben az útjának célját, és Yuuri eltűnődött a sikertelenség lehetőségén.

– Mindezt… tényleg miattam tetted?

Yuuri hallotta a mosolyt Viktor válaszában.

\- Mert segítettél ráébrednem, hogy ezeket meg kellett tennem.

Yuuri nem kérdezősködött tovább. Viktor viszont folytatta.

\- Csak ennyi volt?

\- Azt mondta, hogy azt kívánja, bár korábban jöttem volna a palotába.

Viktor nevetése keresztülszállt Yuurin, és a herceg megszorította a kezét, ahogy elsétáltak a szellőben táncoló nárciszok mellett.

\- Én is így gondolom.

\- Azt is… - A király utolsó szavai Yuuri vezető gondolatai voltak, azonban nem volt biztos benne, hogyan tálalja őket Viktornak – Azt kérdezte, hogy…

\- Hogy biztosan velem akarsz maradni?

\- Szó szerint – erősítette meg Yuuri – Azt gondoltam volna, hogy ez a kérdés neked szólna.

\- Yuuri, még soha semmiben nem voltam ilyen biztos életemben. – A fehér és sárga nárciszokat felváltották a tulipánok pirosa, majd a jácintok mély lilája. – Tudod, sosem igazán szerettem a többi királyságba utazni. Az utak hosszúak és a megbeszélések aligha érdekesek, de ez alkalommal csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy milyen helyeket szeretnék megmutatni neked. Minden, amit láttam, rád emlékeztetett, és hogy mennyivel jobb lenne, ha mellettem lennél… És most először tűnt úgy, hogy megéri ez az egész, mert tudtam, hogy hozzád fogok hazatérni.

Viktor végigvezette őket a szezonjukban lévő somfák fehér mennyezete alatt egészen a cseresznyevirágok rózsaszínjéig. Ha Yuuri elég figyelmes lenne, biztos lett volna benne, hogy minden királyság képviseletét megtalálná a kertben. Abban is biztos volt, hogy arcának színe megegyezett a felettük lévő virágokéval, hiszen a herceg udvarlása soha nem vallott kudarcot abban, hogy elpiruljon.

\- Úgy érzem, mintha mindjárt felébrednék egy álomból – motyogta Yuuri. – Találkoztam a királlyal, aki megdicsért engem, amikor azt hittem, hogy soha többé nem beszélhetek veled. És most van egy hercegem, aki itt próbál romantikázni velem a kertjében.

\- Hogy érted, hogy próbál? Nem járok sikerrel? – Viktor megállt a cseresznyefa alatt, és szembefordult Yuurival – Akkor keményebben kell próbálkoznom.

Ahogy a kert virágba borult, úgy virágzott ki a Yuuriban lévő imádat, ahogy az mindig is történt, amikor Viktorral volt.

\- Megtehetnéd.

Viktor ragyogó kék szemekkel felnyúlt, hogy hátrafésülje Yuuri néhány hajtincsét.

\- A konyha tele van juharsziruppal, csak neked.

\- Erre már valahogy számítottam – válaszolta Yuuri, miközben azon tűnődött, hogy örökre abban a pillanatban, azon a helyen maradhatnának, hogy megőrizzék a tavaszt, és hogy a felettük lévő virágok Viktor haját ezüstről a legfinomabb árnyalatú rózsaszínre színezték. – Amint édesapád megmutatta nekem a kereskedelmi megállapodást.

Viktor kuncogott.

\- Akkor mondd meg nekem, mit tehetnék még?

Yuuri azt szerette volna mondani, hogy ez elég volt. Hogy már mindent megtett, amit valószínűleg tehetett, hogy bebiztosítsa Yuuri szívét olyan hosszú időre, ameddig csak meg akarja tartani. Habár tényleg imádta, ahogy Viktor a piszkálódásaira reagált.

\- Nos…

\- Igen? – Viktor ujjai végigsimítottak Yuuri arcán.

\- Nemsokára jön az eső. Az iskola teteje, ahova a hármas ikrek járnak, néha beázik, ha az túl sokáig tart.

\- Kész. Mi még?

Yuuri keményen elgondolkodott.

\- A kikötők.

\- Kikötők? Azok rendben vannak.

\- Azok, amiket a flotta használ, rendben vannak. Amiket a kereskedők, azok viseltesek.

\- Utánanézetek. És még?

\- Gyakrabban kéne meglátogatnod a környező régiókat, hogy megbizonyosodj róla, ugyanúgy törődsz velük, mint a fővárossal.

\- Szándékomban áll.

\- És adhatnál a cukrászoknak egy figyelmeztetést előre, ha valami olyasmit fogsz kérni a semmiből, mint egy életnagyságú choux-hattyú.

Viktor mosolya már nem is nőhetett volna ennél szélesebbre.

\- Természetesen. Elnézésedet kérem. Még valami, amit megadhatok, ha már így kérdezed?

Yuuri felnyúlt, hogy leszedjen egy cseresznyevirágot egy lelógó ágról, és Viktor füle mögé tűzte. Vissza kellett fojtania egy feltörni készülő nevetést a herceg látványára a rózsaszín virággal a hajában. Yuuri a legrosszabbtól tartva jött a palotába, és habár a feszültség, amely a belső szerveit csavargatta, még nem múlt el teljesen, minden perccel egyre inkább enyhült. Viktor tapintható törődéssel tekintett rá, és Yuuri azon kapta magát, hogy azt gondolja: ’megcsókolhatnál’.

Viktor megérintette a virágot, és láthatóan egy ötlet villant fel benne.

\- El is felejtettem, van valami, amit meg szeretnék mutatni – elhúzta Yuurit a cseresznyefa alól vissza a kerti ösvényre, és Makkachin vidáman ugrándozva követte őket.

Viktor leültette egy azáleákkal körülvett padra, és megkérte, hogy várjon. Yuuri Makkachin füleivel játszott, ahogy a herceg elsietett a kert egy másik részébe. Mikor visszatért, kezei a háta mögött voltak, és szólt Yuurinak, hogy csukja be a szemét. A cukrász hallgatott rá, és behunyta őket hallgatva, ahogy Viktor elhessegeti Makkachint.

\- Kárpótolni akartalak, amiért legutóbb elrontottam őket. – Viktor hangja könnyed és dallamos volt izgatottságában. Yuurinak ellen kellett állnia a kísértésnek, hogy túl korán kinyissa a szemeit – El akartam vinni neked a cukrászdába, de így még jobb… Ah, olyan rég volt, mikor utoljára ilyesmit csináltam.

Viktor ruhái susogtak, és Yuuri gyakorlatilag hallotta a koncentrációt, bármit is csinált. Eltelt egy perc, majd egy újabb, követve egy hangosabb fújtatással, és Yuuri felnevetett.

\- Viktor, mit csinálsz?

\- Várj egy pillanatot, mindjárt kész. Nem rakhatsz virágokat a hajamba, és azt várd, hogy megúszod… Oké, kinyithatod.

Yuuri felnyitotta a szemeit. Viktor ott térdelt előtte, az uszkárja kíváncsian figyelt mellőle. A cseresznyevirág még mindig Viktor hajában volt, és a kezeiben egy babakék rózsákból összefont koszorút tartott.

\- Ezek… igaziak? – Yuuri ujjbegyeivel végigsimított a szirmokon – Hogyan?

\- Igazából fehérek. Megkértem a kertészt, hogy keverjen kék festéket a vízbe. Eredetileg úgy terveztem, hogy egy csokrot viszek neked, és azt hittem, hogy sötétebbek lesznek, de… - Viktor előrehajolt, és egy lehetetlen mosoly kíséretében Yuuri fejére helyezte a koszorút – Tessék, egy megfelelő korona szívem hercegének.

Yuuri el szeretett volna olvadni. Ehelyett úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt elsüllyed, és a feszültség, amely lecsillapodott, újult erővel ébredt fel benne, hogy emlékeztesse, ez egy olyan jelenet, amelyet nem lenne szabad átélnie.

Viktor láthatóan azonnal észrevette, s kezei finoman Yuuri ölén pihentek.

\- Mi a baj? Tényleg ennyire rossz volt ez a szöveg?

\- Nem… - Yuuri megrázta a fejét, és levette a rózsákból álló koronát a fejéről – Te… miattad úgy érzem, hogy túl sokat akarok.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Úgy, hogy… meddig csinálhatjuk még ezt? Én… nekem semmim sincs, amit adhatnék neked. Te egy herceg vagy, én meg csak… egy senki. Nincsen semmi státuszom vagy címem, és ha így folytatjuk, bármennyire is szeretném, de egy nap te elveszel valakit, aki egy előkelő nemesség, mint te, és én nem tudom, hogy… beletörne a szívem. – Már most elkezdett töredezni, elkopni és széthasadni a puszta gondolatra, hogy lemondjon Viktorról. Azonban tisztában volt vele, hogy a tündérmese, amelyben élt, nem tarthat örökké, és jobb, ha inkább most vet véget neki, mint hogy megvárja, hogy később összetörjön.

Viktor arca elkomolyodott, ahogy hallgatta, majd mikor Yuuri elhalkult, nevetni kezdett.

\- Yuuri… én drága Yuurim, ez minden? – Felvette a virágokat, és újra Yuuri sötét hajára tette őket – Semmi nem mondja meg, hogy egy nemest kell elvennem.

A szavak lassan ivódtak be, s a jelentésük és ígéretük úgy terjedtek szét Yuuriban, mint a közeledő nyár.

\- Mi… nem kell?

\- Nem. Ez egy hagyomány volt, amikor a királyságok közötti kapcsolatok kevésbé voltak szilárdak. Összeházasodni egy másik királyság nemesi sarjával, hogy megelőzzék a konfliktusokat és háborúkat, de mi már oly régóta békében élünk, hogy többé már nincsen rá szükség. – Viktor megragadta Yuuri kezeit, és elmosolyodott. – De ha a címed miatt aggódsz, adhatok neked egyet. Most rögtön, ha szeretnéd. Mi szeretnél lenni? Egy báró? Egy gróf? Valami jót érdemelsz. Egy márki? Túl sok? Mit szólnál egy lordhoz? Ennek tetszene a hangzása, Lord Yuuri.

Yuuri csak pislogni tudott, ahogy megpróbálta feldolgozni ezt az egészet.

Viktor tovább folytatta.

\- Egyébként is csak ideiglenes cím lenne. Ha összeházasodunk, a házasság által herceggé válnál.

Yuuri már oly sokszor vált szótlanná a délután folyamán, hogy már nem is számolta. Ha állt volna, valószínűleg a földre roskadt volna attól tartva, hogy a lábai felmondják a szolgálatot.

\- Házasság?

A Viktor arcán megjelenő pír ugyanolyan árnyalatúra színezte be őt, mint amilyen cseresznyevirágoké volt.

\- Csak ha szeretnéd. Nem most, szerintem még túl korai lenne. Hacsak nem gondolod másképp… de úgy gondoltam, hogy először azt szeretnéd, ha jobban megismernénk egymást.

Anélkül, hogy bármit is mondott volna – egyébként sem találta volna a szavakat, még ha akarta is volna -, Yuuri lecsúszott a padról. Viktor még mindig a földön térdelt, és Yuuri a herceg karjaiba csúszva csatlakozott hozzá. Viktor a helyzetet azonnal elfogadva átölelte Yuuri derekát, ahogy a másik válaszára várt.

A nap már mélyen a láthatárt súrolta, és vele együtt a mai nap történései Yuurira szakadtak. Minden, amit eddig befalazott, zuhatagként árasztva el őt előtört. Az idézés általi nyomás és a vele együtt járó ijedtség, a ráébredés, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki Viktor, és hogy mennyire félt az elvesztésétől. Az aggodalom a királlyal való találkozás alatt, és hogy az élete megosztása a herceggel már nem csak egy lehetőség volt, hanem valami, amit Viktor mindennemű hezitálás nélkül felajánlott.

Az egész felgyülemlett a gerince mentén, a tüdejében, szétmarcangolva a szívét és a torkát, hogy kicsorduljon a szemeiből egy Viktor mellkasába való néma szipogás kíséretében. Yuuri Viktor felsőjének hátába kapaszkodott sírva a tudattól, hogy lehetséges, hogy soha többé nem kell elengednie. Viktor kezei vigasztalásképpen közel tartva magához ölelték át a derekát és a nyakát.

\- Yuuri, mi a baj?

\- S-semmi… - Yuuri a megkönnyebbültségtől remegett, attól, hogy mindent egyszerre próbált meg feldolgozni, és hogy milyen drasztikusan fordult fel az élete.

Minden kívánságát fogták, és kétszeresen adták vissza neki. Azoktól a napoktól fogva, hogy egy herceggel való találkozásról álmodozott egészen odáig, hogy azt mondja neki, megfontolná, hogy vele töltse az életét.

\- Én csak… annyira boldog vagyok – motyogta Viktor mellkasába, és engedte, hogy elgyengüljön Viktor ölelésében, elmerüljön a herceg melegségében és erejében, melyektől soha nem akart távol lenni.

Viktor ajkai újra a halántékának nyomódtak, majd a füleihez.

\- Karold át a nyakamat. – Ez egy kérés volt, és Yuuri nem kérdőjelezte meg, így hát átcsúsztatta a karjait Viktor vállain.

A herceg egyik karját Yuuri térdei alá csúsztatta, és felemelve magával a cukrászt felállt. Ha nem rejtegetné Viktor elől a könnyáztatta arcát, tiltakozott volna. Ehelyett hozzádörgölőzött Viktor gallérjához, és a herceg bevitte az elhomályosuló kertből a palotába.

\- Elviszlek a szobámba, rendben? – kérdezte Viktor, és Yuuri beleegyezően bólintott Viktor vállába.

Mielőtt eljutott volna a tudatáig, Viktor már letette a virágkoszorút egy díszes öltözőasztalra, majd keresztülvitte Yuurit egy szobán, amely túlságosan is nagynak tűnt egyetlen személy számára. Viktor lerakta Yuurit egy túl sok párnával borított ágyra, azonban Yuuri figyelmen kívül hagyta őket annak érdekében, hogy közelebb bújjon Viktor oldalához, ahogy mindig is elképzelte, hogy tenni fogja, amióta Viktor elutazott.

Viktor felé fordította a fejét, és levette Yuuri szemüvegét, majd óvatosan félrerakta azt, mielőtt letörölte volna az arcát áztató könnyeit.

\- Hogy lehetsz még így is ilyen gyönyörű? – kérdezte lágyan és tiszteletteljesen, melytől Yuuri könnyei újult erővel tértek vissza.

Viktor magához szorította, amíg Yuuri könnyei alább nem hagytak, miközben történeteket mesélt az útjáról, arról, hogy hogyan reagált Jean-Jacques teljes sokkban, mikor Viktor megérkezett a Leroyék küszöbjéhez, és a szidalmazásról, melyet a meggondolatlan hozzászólása után kapott, amikor a juharszirupot összekeverte a mézzel. Tovább folytatta a beszámolót, miközben hallgatta, ahogy Yuuri akadozó lélegzete piszkálódássá és csendes nevetéssé alakult.

Yuuri válaszul elmondta Viktornak, hogy mennyi ember vitatkozott és tett fogadást arra, hogy vajon tényleg Viktort látták-e a városon keresztülmenni. Egy idő után valaki kopogtatott az ajtón, azonban Viktor távozásra intette az öltöztetőjét, hogy tovább mesélhessenek egymásnak. Viktor megkérdezte, hogy Yuuri vissza tudja-e mondani neki azon leveleinek tartalmát, amelyeket még nem volt alkalma elolvasni, amit Yuuri képes volt teljesíteni a pironkodás ellenére is, amíg végül az aznapi kimerültség utol nem érte.

Yuuri válaszai fokozatosan rövid motyogássá változtak, aztán kis elégedett morgásokká, végül mellkasának ritmikus mozgásával egyenletes légzéssé. Yuuri elbóbiskolt a herceg karjaiban.

Viktor beljebb emelte magukat az ágy széléről, és a lábukhoz lökte a díszes párnákat, ahol Makkachin feküdt. Megfogva a takaró sarkát betakarta vele Yuuri derekát, és lefeküdt mellé, hogy csodálja Yuuri bőrének simaságát, szempilláinak hosszúságát, ajkai ívét és az édességet, amivel lélegzett.

Ahogy aludt, Yuuri egyik keze az oldala mellett pihent, míg a másik kezének ujjai a feje alatt lévő párna alól kandikáltak ki. Viktor óvatosan Yuuri ujjai közé fűzte a sajátjait, és el volt ragadtatva a gyönyörtől, mikor azok ösztönösen az övéi köré fonódtak.

Viktor mosollyal az ajkain aludt el, és mosolygó szívvel ébredt, mikor a hajnali fény belopakodott a hálószoba ablakain. Vágyott Yuuri fejének súlyára a mellkasán, ami azonban nem volt ott, ahogy Yuuri keze is hiányzott az övéből.

Kinyitva a szemeit Viktor azon tűnődött, hogy egy csókkal felébreszthetné a Csipkerózsikáját, amikor is az ágy másik felét üresen találta.

A kék rózsákból álló korona még mindig az öltözőasztalon pihent, Yuuri viszont eltűnt.


	12. Ha esik...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást! ;)

Az ágynemű kihűlt. Nem érződött rajta a Yuuri testéből áradó melegség, egyszerűen hideg volt, mint a Viktor mellkasát emésztő fájdalom. Kint a felkelő nap, melyre Viktor felébredt, eltűnt a sötét felhők mögött.

A herceg mozdulatlanul ült, és hagyta, hogy lábai súlyosan a padlóra essenek. Yuuri eltűnt, és Viktorban minden azt kiáltotta, hogy menjen, és dúlja fel a palotát a fővárossal együtt, hogy megtalálja, mert Viktor az elmúlt hetekben másra se gondolt, minthogy visszatérjen Yuurihoz.

Yuuri könnyeinek emléke az előző estéről úgy nehezedett rá, akár egy nyilvánvaló nyom, hogy miért is mehetett el a cukrász minden szó nélkül. A ténynek, hogy Yuuri elment, nem kellett volna meglepőnek lennie. Viktor nevethetne a dolog gyakoriságán azon tűnődve, hogy vajon az élete hátralévő részét Yuuri hajkurászásának kell-e szentelje. Mert megtenné. Viktor több, mint hajlandó volt Yuuri elé tárni a szívét, hogy minden alkalommal összetörje azt addig, amíg Yuuri újra összevarrja azokat a repedéseket a következő találkozásaik alkalmával.

Makkachin nyüszítése magára vonta Viktor figyelmét, és a herceg gyengén megsimogatta az uszkár fejét.

\- Segítesz megtalálni Yuurit? – kérdezte Viktor, ahogy a kutyája egy fújtatással válaszolva leugrott az ágyról.

Viktor lassan követte a példáját, miközben azon tűnődött, hogy Yuuri talán egyszerűen csak visszament a cukrászdába. A pékék korán kezdtek, nem? Viktor nem várhatta el Yuuritól, hogy miatta szünetet tartson mindenféle figyelmeztetés nélkül. Lennie kellett valami jó magyarázatnak Yuuri hiányára.

Az előző nap kimerítő volt Viktor számára, és az energia, mellyel általában kelni szokott, eltűnt, mint a lelke másik fele. Ez túl sok lehetett Yuurinak. Időre volt szüksége, hogy nyugodtan gondolkodhasson anélkül, hogy Viktor befolyásolná a döntéshozatalban és engedje, hogy az első adandó alkalommal olyan szavak csússzanak ki a száján, mint házasság. Ez túl sok volt egyszerre, így hát miért is ne ment volna el Yuuri?

Makkachin megint nyüszített, miközben mancsaival az ajtót kaparta. Megnyugtatásképpen az uszkár nevét hívva Viktor a pipereasztal felé vette az útját. A festett rózsák máris hervadó félben voltak: a virágok összeestek, a kék szirmok magukba kunkorodtak.

Viktor megállt.

Makkachin ugatott, azonban Viktor ignorálta, mert a teljes figyelme a virágok melletti jól látható cetlire irányult, melyen az egyszerű és tiszta vonásokkal, amiket Viktor úgy hiányolt, csak egyetlen szó állt Yuuri kézírásával: konyha.

Viktor majdnem fellökte Georgit a nagy sietségében, ahogy kirohant a szobájából anélkül a magyarázat nélkül, hogy Makkachin megetetésén kívül mi adott okot a nagy sietségre. A herceg lerohant a lépcsőkön és át a csarnokokon, majd ahogy kitárta a konyhaajtót, meglátta őket.

Sülő péksütemények illata csapta meg az orrát, és Yuuri gyönyörűen csengő nevetése nyílként hatolt át a mellkasában lévő ürességen.

Sötét haja még mindig kócos volt az alvástól és a ruhái, melyeket tegnap viselt, meggyűrődtek az éjszaka folyamán. Az orrnyergén alacsonyan ülő kék keretes szemüvege mögött szemei fényesen ragyogtak. És nem volt egyedül.

\- Ez hülyeség, mindenhova kiszóródik!

\- Szerintem jobban előre kéne hajolnod, fenség.

Az üres kút, mely elnyelte Viktort most feltöltődött, és túlcsordult. Yuuri nem ment el. Itt volt előtte, a palota konyhájában, mintha csak otthon lenne, miközben nem mással csinált valamit, mint…

\- Miért ilyen ragadós? Normális esetben nem ilyenek!

\- Még nem lenne szabad hozzájuk érned, fenség, hagyd állni őket.

Viktor visszafojtott lélegzettel szelte át a konyhát, és nem akart hinni a szemeinek.

\- Mennyi időre?

\- Egy nap lenne az ideális…

\- Micsoda?

Viktor elfojtott egy nevetést, ahogy átjárta az öröm az összeráncolt szemöldökű, megrökönyödött öccse láttán. Yuuri és Yuri együtt főztek a palota konyhájában. A fiatalabb herceg haja össze volt fogva egy rövid lófarokba, hogy ne lógjon az arcába, és egy kötény volt a dereka körül. Viktor örökké el szerette volna raktározni az emlékezetébe ezt a képet.

\- Állniuk kell, különben túl puhák lesznek, fenség. Általában egy nappal a fogadás előtt csináljuk őket – mondta Yuuri kedvesen a fiatalabb hercegnek.

\- Egy egész nappal, ez nevetséges! Miért nem mondtad ezt korábban?

\- Hallgass a szakemberre, Yura – szólította meg Viktor. Szíve nagyot dobbant, mikor Yuuri meglepetéstől kitágult barna szemei gyorsan felé irányultak. – Különösen, ha már ilyen korán reggel elraboltad tőlem.

Yuuri azonnal elpirult, azonban a szabadkozás, mely minden bizonnyal megszületett benne, soha nem hagyta el a száját.

\- Nem raboltam el – vágott vissza Yuri a bátyjának –, a folyosókon barangolva találtam rá, és megmentettem. Mert láthatóan te nem tudsz a saját vendégeidről gondoskodni!

Yuuri a földre szegezte a tekintetét, mikor Viktor ránézett.

\- Nem szerettelek volna felébreszteni, hercegem – szabadkozott. – Egy rövid üzenetet szerettem volna küldeni a családomnak, hogy ne aggódjanak, és hogy jöjjenek ide, hogy…

\- Nem kínáltad meg tegnap semmivel, te idióta! – szakította félbe a szőke a cukrász illedelmes magyarázkodását. – Annak ellenére, hogy kedveled a srácot, hagytad éhezni, miféle udvarló vagy te?

Óh.

\- Jól vagyok – erősködött hozzá Yuuri látván Viktor elborzadt arckifejezését -, most már. Én csak… szerettem volna csinálni valamit neked a hálám jeléül.

\- Ezeket? Hogy vetted rá Yurát, hogy segítsen? – Viktor a tömör márvány konyhapulton elterülő apró rózsaszín felhőkre emlékeztető dolgokra mutatott. A kérdése ellenére volt egy meglehetősen jó ötlete rá, hogyan.

\- Nem, azok az enyémek! El a mancsokkal, azt mondta, hogy nem szabad őket fogdosni. – Yuri gyakorlatilag morgott, ahogy előrelépett, hogy birtoklóan a zefírek fölé hajoljon.

Viktor újra felnevetett, és az energia, amelyet az ébredés kiszipolyozott belőle, most kétszeres erővel tért vissza.

\- Yura, megkérted, hogy tanítson meg zefíreket csinálni?

Yuri válaszra se méltatva a szokásos szúrós tekintetével nézett a bátyjára.

\- Én ajánlottam fel – mondta Yuuri a szőke védelmében, de a fiatalabb herceg enyhén elkerekedett szemei elárulták az igazságot. Viktor úgy döntött, hogy elnézi nekik. – Mert említetted, hogy szereti őket. Cserébe azért, hogy meggyőzte a szolgálókat, hogy használhassam a konyhát… Ah, most már készen kell lenniük!

Yuuri intésére az egyik konyhai szolgáló odament, hogy segítsen kivenni a tepsiket a sütőből. Viktor nem bírta levenni a tekintetét a cukrászról, mert attól félt, ha megtenné, akkor Yuuri ismét eltűnhet. Valótlannak tűnt, ahogy nézte Yuurit azzal a bájjal és céltudattal mozogni, amit Viktor először meglátott benne, mely egyszerre volt távoli és oly közeli emlék. Ajkait ugyanaz a kedves mosoly díszítette, s tartása nyugalmat sugallt, ahogy megköszönte a szolgáló segítségét.

Viktor egyedül akkor tört ki a csodálatából, amikor Yuri oldalba bökte.

\- Ez meg miért volt?

\- Csorog a nyálad. – Yuri rosszallóan húzta az orrát, és kiöltötte a nyelvét, mielőtt a saját tekintete visszatért volna a cukrászra. - Tudod, apának igaza van.

\- Mivel kapcsolatban? – kérdezte Viktor az oldalát dörzsölgetve.

Öccsétől egy újabb szúrós tekintetet kapott válaszul, ahogy Yuuri visszatért két gőzölgő péksüteményekkel megrakott tálcát tartva a két herceg elé.

Viktor így szeretett volna minden reggelt eltölteni: Yuuri jelenlétével megáldva, folyamatosan elbűvölve a másik tökéletességével.

Yuri megragadta a sajátját, hogy aztán felszisszenjen, mikor a frissen sült péksütemény megégette az ujjbegyeit.

\- Óvatosan, még forróak – figyelmeztette Yuuri felfelé kunkorodó ajkakkal.

Viktor nevetésben tört ki, mikor az öccse, aki normális esetben csak ráncolta volna a szemöldökét és immunis volt a piszkálódásokra, valósággal elpirult – elpirult – a megjegyzésre.

Yuri idegességében ciccentve egyet megragadta a tálcáját, és tiltakozóan odébbállt. Viktor nem hagyta figyelmen kívül a Yuurinak elmotyogott rövid ’köszönöm’-öt, mikor elment mellette, sem pedig azt, hogy még egy péksütit elcsent az egyik tálcáról, mielőtt mindennemű visszapillantás nélkül távozott a konyhából.

Viktor soha nem fogja hagyni, hogy elfelejtse. Yuri herceg, akit helyre rakott egy szerény cukrász, és képtelen visszafeleselni.

\- Remélem, tetszeni fog – mondta Yuuri visszavonva magára Viktor figyelmét, ahogy hideg levegőt fújt a saját süteményére, és letört belőle egy darabot.

Viktor nézte, ahogy a falat Yuuri nyelvére kerül, és eltűnik azok mögött a rózsás ajkak mögött. Egy elégedett morgás tört elő Yuuriból, és Viktor sietve megkóstolta a sajátját azon tűnődve, hogy vajon volt-e már valaha féltékeny egy péksüteményre.

\- Mi ez? – Arany édesség terjedt szét a nyelvén, mikor beleharapott, és a sütemény melegség és kényelem ízét hátrahagyva olvadt el a szájában.

\- Úgy gondoltam, hogy hasznosítom az ajándékodat. – Yuuri mosolya arra késztette Viktort, hogy egyre csak űzze azt, és hogy végtelen bókkal árassza el Yuurit, hogy milyen elképesztőek voltak a juhar süteményei egészen addig, míg Yuuri végül el nem nevette magát a túlzáson, és Viktor mértéktelenül boldog volt, hogy nem tiltakozott. – Örülök, hogy ízlik. Megcsináltam a teasüteményeket is a családodnak, és arra gondoltam, hogy egy keveset elvinnék az ikreknek is, amikor elmegyek, ha nem bánod.

Egy emlékeztető, amit Viktor nem akart. Ott szerette volna tartani Yuurit az idők végezetéig. Sőt, azt remélte, hogy Yuuri jelenléte a palotában túlságosan is gyakorivá fog nőni az elkövetkezendő hetekben, hónapokban, vagy talán évtizedben, ha Yuurinak nem lesz ellenére.

\- Yuuri, minden szavát komolyan gondoltam annak, amit tegnap mondtam neked.

Yuuri csendben befejezte a péksüteményét, és megtörölte a kezeit a kötényében. Megfontolt arckifejezéssel körülnézett a konyhában, majd találkozott Viktor tekintetével. Szemei és a szavai egyaránt gondolkodást tükröztek, mikor megszólalt.

\- Nagyon szeretnélek jobban is megismerni, hercegem.

\- Akkor megengeded, hogy ma veled menjek?

Yuuri bólintott.

\- Már azóta arra várok, hogy veled tölthessem a napot, amióta elmentél, hogy mondhatnék nemet?

Viktor meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a konyha dalra fakadt a boldogságtól. Vagy talán a szolgálóktól, mikor Yuuri köszönetként kiosztotta nekik a többi frissen sütött juharszirupos péksüteményt, amiért engedték, hogy használja a helyiséget. Viktor segített Yuurinak becsomagolni a kihűlt juharsüteményeket, néhányat elvett magának, és azonnal megértette, hogy miért követelték őket a lányok minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Yuurival találkoztak.

A reggel túl gyorsan telt el. Viktor megbízta Georgit, hogy mutassa meg Yuurinak, hol tud fürödni, és megpróbálta – meglehetősen sikertelenül – nem elképzelni a látványt, ahogy igyekezett átfutni még néhány sürgős kötelességén.

Azonban elméje folyamatosan elvándorolt a tényre, hogy Yuuri kint játszott a kertben Makkachinnal, és csak az segítette abban, hogy befejezze azt a pár választ a külső régiók méltóságainak kérelmeire, hogy az öccse belerúgott a székébe.

Habár azért megérte, hogy az ő Yuurija jutalomként ott várta a palota bejáratánál. Yuuri mellett ülni a hintóban maga volt a valóra vált álom: imádat táncolt végig rajta, valahányszor Yuuri beszélt és megemlítette azt, hogy mennyire ideges volt, mikor először jött a palotába. Viktor válaszként elmondta neki abbéli aggodalmát, hogy Yuuri vajon megkapta-e a leveleit, amíg ő a Leroy királyságba utazott, és odavolt érte, ahogy Yuuri pironkodva suttogta, mennyire boldoggá tette minden egyes darab.

Mikor megérkeztek a cukrászdába, Viktor kisegítette Yuurit a hintóból, és sajnálta, hogy ilyen gyorsan hagyta el az érintés.

\- Várj itt egy kicsit – mondta Yuuri, majd otthagyta Viktort a kirakatban egy kuncogó Milával, ahogy elrohant a szüleivel beszélni és átöltözni.

Viktor elmondta neki, hogy a palotában rengeteg tartalék dolog van a vendégek számára, de Georgi elmondása szerint Yuuri meglehetősen megrettent módon reagált az ajánlatra, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ez nem szükséges.

\- Tényleg vele maradsz akkor, fenség?

Viktor kiszakadt a gondolataiból, mikor a cukrászdát és a konyhát elválasztó ajtó erőteljesen kinyílt, és szembetalálta magát Yuuri nővérének nehéz tekintetével. Hasonló kutakodó tekintetet vélt felfedezni a pult mögött álló vörös hajútól.

\- Yuurival? Igen, szándékozom.

Mila áthajolt a pult felett, és Mari szemei összeszűkültek.

\- Hosszú távra? – kérdezték egyszerre szinkronban és gyakorlottan.

\- Addig, amíg csak szeretné.

Valahogy ez alkalommal kevésbé volt barátságos a mosolyuk.

\- Jó tudni fenség, mert… - Kihajolva a konyhából Mari egy krémtől csöpögő spatulával rámutatott. – Bármi rosszat teszel, kifaragunk, mint azt a hattyút.

Viktor hirtelen egy kicsit szűknek érezte a mellényét. Éppen akkor bólintott, amikor Yuuri könnyed és egyszerű ruhákban, enyhén elpirulva újra megjelent. Mari eltűnt a konyhában, és Mila mosolya úgy ragyogott, mint egy csillár fénye.

\- Elsétálsz velem hozzájuk? – kérdezte Yuuri.

Viktor elszakította magát a cukrászdát átszövő aggodalomtól, és eltűnődött, vajon mi lehetett abban a levélben, amit Yuuri hajnalban elküldött a családjának.

\- Hát persze, Yuuri, ha ezt szeretnéd.

\- Én… igen, annak örülnék.

Viktornak ezt a fővárosbeli rövid utat is hintóval kellett volna megtennie, azonban ez Yuuri szemeiben túlságosan is túlzónak hathat. Nem bánta a sétát, és örömmel tartott ismét Yuurival.

Aznap a nap ragyogás helyett szürke felhők mögé rejtőzött. Ez alkalommal Yuuri egy másik úton vezette végig magukat, és Viktor észrevette, hogy a mellettük elhaladó emberek tekintete követi őket, és hogy mindenki üdvözölte Yuurit, azonban senki sem közelítette meg.

Yuuri kevésbé tűnt olyan ellazultnak, mint reggel volt. Ennek eredményeképpen vállai merevek voltak, és mikor Viktor kinyúlt, hogy ujjaival megérintse Yuuri kezét, a cukrász elhúzódott. Viktor hagyta neki, és társalogni próbált abban a reményben, hogy segíthet elsimítani a Yuuri elméjét elködösítő gondolatokat.

\- Mennyi időt töltöttél el az öcsémmel reggel?

\- Óh. – Yuurit meglepte a kérdés, és Viktorra nézett. – Ameddig a zefíreket tartott elkészítenie.

Viktor bánta, hogy lemaradt a látványról, ahogy öccse megpróbálja Yuuri utasításaival megcsinálni a kedvenc édességét. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ő maga is mennyire nevetségesen festhetett, amikor ugyanezt tette.

\- Rávetted, hogy az egészet egyedül csinálja meg?

\- Leírtam a receptet, hogy a szakácsaitok meg tudják neki csinálni, de azt mondta, hogy mutassam meg neki, hogyan kell.

Biztosan nem fogja hagyni, hogy ezt elfelejtse. Viktor kuncogva nézte, ahogy Yuuri vállait kezdi elhagyni a feszültség.

\- Jobb diák volt nálam?

Yuuri nem mondott semmit, ahogy tekintete bűnbánóan elfordult Viktorról.

Viktor sértettséget színlelve levegőért kapott.

\- Jobb volt! Yuuri, a szívem, összetörted! Hogy fogok valaha is egy ily mértékű árulásból felépülni?

\- Hát, vehetnél még egy pár leckét – javasolta ajkait harapdálva Yuuri –, hercegem.

A meghívás hatására Viktor úgy érezte, mintha lebegne, és ez az érzés még inkább erősödött, mikor Yuuri egyre közelebb húzódott hozzá, ahogy szelték az utcákat.

\- A bentlakásos diákod lennék, ha megtehetném. Miről beszélgettetek? Remélem, nem kiabált veled folyton.

\- Nem – mondta Yuuri a fejét rázva. – Tudni szerette volna, hogy miért kedvellek…

Viktor megpróbálta nem mutatni, hogy mennyire buzgón szerette volna ő is megtudni a választ ugyanerre a kérdésre.

\- És mit mondtál?

\- Azt, hogy nagyon sok dolog miatt. – Yuuri arcpírja teljes erővel visszatért, mélyen beszínezve az arccsontjait. – De… mikor együtt vagyunk, elfeledteted velem, hogy herceg vagy, és… ezt nagyon szeretem.

Viktor szíve egyenesen rendszertelenül kezdett verni.

\- Remélem, nem mesélt kínos történeteket rólam.

\- Csak néhányat – válaszolta Yuuri Viktor nyögésére, majd egy kis mosoly ült az arcára, amíg a megfelelő szavakat kereste. – Azt mondta… hogy az utóbbi időben sokkal boldogabbnak tűnsz… És hogy ez nagyon idegesítő – fejezte be Yuuri nevetve.

Viktor el akarta kapni azt a nevetést, hogy valami maradandóba olvassza, és ez a mosoly soha ne hagyja el Yuurit. Az eddig a királyságokban valaha látott egyik kincs sem közelítette meg azt a ragyogást, amely az ő drága cukrászából sugárzott.

Mikor a város főterére értek, Viktor megállt, és ámulattal nézett fel a tarka zászlókra és díszekre, melyek különböző szakaszokon voltak kifeszítve.

\- Mik azok?

\- Pár napja volt a tavaszi fesztivál – mondta Yuuri. – Mindig későn szedik le ezeket.

\- Részt vettél rajta? – kérdezte Viktor, és a figyelme egy a tér másik oldaláról jövő kiáltásra terelődött. Nem nekik szánták, csupán egy valamilyen okból kifolyó izgatott felkiáltás volt.

\- Idén a cukrászdában maradtam – válaszolta Yuuri, ahogy átszeltek a helyet.

Az egyik kirakat előtt egy kisebb tömeg gyűlt össze, és Viktor kíváncsian leskelődött. Yuuri észrevette, és lelassította lépteit, hogy a herceg megállhasson, és láthassa a történéseket.

Még egy kiáltás hallatszott, melyet húrok éles pendülése követett. Egy csapat zenész ült a bolt fala előtt. Viktor még soha nem hallott ehhez fogható zenét korábban, mint amit itt játszani kezdtek. A hegedű bátran, összhangban a gitárhúrok pengésével és a csörgődob ütemével sikoltott fel. A zenészek az ütem ritmusát a lábuk dobogásával erősítették. Ez nem sokkal azelőtt történt, hogy Viktor látta, ahogy a gyerekek is ezt követve kézen fogva ugrálni kezdenek a zenére. Ahogy egy kék ruhás kislány megpöndörítette az öccsét, a ruhája anyaga a mozdulataival együtt hullámzott.

Viktor el volt ragadtatva, ahogy a zenészek a közönséggel játszottak, és úgy érezte, ő is csatlakozni szeretne hozzájuk a tapsolásban, mikor a hangjegyek eloszlottak. Yuuri mellette nevetett.

\- Soha nem láttál még utcai zenészeket?

\- Soha nem volt rá lehetőségem, hogy megálljak hallgatni őket – válaszolta ragyogó szemekkel Viktor Yuuri felé fordulva, mikor egy újabb szám csendült fel. Nem ismerte a dallamokat, de a kérdés már éppen a nyelve hegyén volt, mikor Yuuri rájött, hogy mit szeretne, és hátrált egy lépést.

\- Miért nem? – kérdezte a herceg.

\- Ez… - Yuuri elhalkult.

\- Már a bál óta szeretnék veled táncolni.

Yuuri elutasítóan megrázta a fejét.

\- Túl sok ember van itt – magyarázkodott sajnálkozó tekintettel Viktornak.

\- A bálon is sok ember volt – emlékeztette Viktor. Yuuri nem tágított.

\- Az… más volt – húzódott vissza ismét.

\- Yuuri…

\- Én… az emberek az gondolhatják, hogy… Sajnálom, ne most. – Ellentmondásos kifejezés ült ki Yuuri arcára, és Viktor úgy vélte, hogy ha követelné a cukrásztól, akkor nem utasítaná el. Azonban annak ellenére, hogy Viktor mennyire szeretett volna táncolni, el sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy rákényszerítse Yuurit.

Viktor elfojtotta a csalódottságát, ahogy visszatért Yuuri oldalára, és mosolygott.

\- Akkor majd máskor.

Yuuri gyengéd bólintással még egyszer a zenészekre pillantott, majd egy rövid habozás után tovább folytatták útjukat a fővároson keresztül. Az ég tovább sötétedett felettük, mintha a kettejük között húzódó csöndet akarná utánozni.

Yuuri a földet pásztázta menet közben. Még mindig válaszolt a kérdésekre, melyeket Viktor kérdezett tőle; körülírta a tavaszi fesztivált, és hogy az utcák ilyenkor megtelnek különböző bódékkal, ahol a bolttulajdonosok kiállítják a színes portékájukat a gyerekjátékoktól egészen a Ji királyságból hozott selyemsálakig. Viktor elképzelte, hogy milyen lenne Yuurival részt venni rajta: bódéról bódéra járnának, végigkóstolnák az ételeket, melyekről Yuuri mesélt, akármilyen furcsán is hangzottak.

\- Halpalacsinta?

\- Nem halból készítik, csak olyan alakja van, mint egy halnak. Édes.

\- Akkor miért hal formája van?

\- Ez egy kiváló kérdés, fenség.

Mire elérték a célállomásukat, Yuuri ajkaira visszatért egy enyhe mosoly. Viktor hátul maradt, mikor Yuuri kopogtatott az ajtón. Pillanatokkal később teljesen magától kinyílt; legalábbis Viktor ebben a hitben volt, amíg le nem nézett.

A hármas ikrek viháncolva Yuuri lábai köré gyűltek.

\- Yuuri!

\- Jó reggelt!

\- És Viktor herceg!

\- Fenség – mondták az ikrek kórusban és pukedliztek, majd mindhárman kuncogásban törtek ki.

Yuuri lehajolt hozzájuk, és finoman meghúzogatta a copfjaikat.

\- Viselkedjetek a nemesség előtt.

\- Viselkedtük! – biztosította Axel.

\- Nálad is hasonlóan kell? – kérdezte Loop.

\- Nemes leszel, Yuuri? – adta hozzá Lutz.

Yuuri egészen a felsője gallérjáig elvörösödött.

\- Folytassátok csak, és nem kaptok ezekből.

Boldog sikolyok törtek elő, mikor Yuuri elővette a juharos süteményeket.

\- Te jó ég, ez komoly?

\- Hozol még többet legközelebb?

\- Köszönjük, Yuuri!

Yuuri most már szélesen vigyorogva adott mindegyikük kezébe egy kis csomagot.

\- A hercegnek kellene, hogy megköszönjétek, ő ment el, és szerzett nektek juhart.

\- Köszönjük, Viktor herceg! – kiáltották egyszerre.

\- Mondtuk, hogy nagyszerű.

\- Olyan szuper.

\- El fogod venni Yuurit?

A kérdés váratlanul érte őket, és Viktor érezte, ahogy az arcát elönti a forróság, és kétségkívül olyan színt vesz fel, mint Yuurié.

\- Lányok! – sietett előre pihegve az anyjuk, és megpróbálta befogni a hármas szájat. Egyértelmű okoknál fogva sikertelenül. – Nem kérdezgethettek ilyesmiket csak úgy, kérjetek elnézést a her…

\- Miért nem, mindenki ezt kérdezi a városban! – szökött meg Loop az anyja kezei közül.

\- Még csak nem is mondtuk el senkinek a legutóbbi alkalmat! – beszélt Axel Yuuko ujjai mögül.

\- Mindenki úgy gondolja, hogy nagyszerű lenne, hogy ha tényleg ’romantikáznál a herceggel’ – mondta vissza Lutz a szavakat, melyeket nyilvánvalóan valaki mástól hallott. – Anyát is beleértve!

\- Okéééé, ennyi elég is volt, menjetek, és keressétek meg apátokat, és mutassátok meg neki a sütijeiteket. – Yuuko olyan gyorsan terelte el a gyerekeit, ahogyan csak tudta. A hármas távozott, miközben azon vitatkoztak, hogy kinek az adagját nyissák ki először.

Viktor rendkívül jól szórakozott, míg Yuuri és Yuuko rendkívül zavarban voltak.

\- Mindenki?

\- Nem mindenki – javította ki Yuuko, majd kezével elhessegető mozdulatokat tett. – Nem teljesen, de tudod, hogy terjednek a városban a pletykák. De mindenki egyetért, hogy nem lenne rossz… ha érdekel – kacsintott Yuurira, mielőtt mélyen meghajolt Viktor előtt, és újra szabadkozott a lányai miatt.

Még egy rövid ideig beszélgettek, és Viktor észrevette, ahogy a nő tekintete kettejük között cikázik, és csak még kíváncsibbá vált, hogy vajon miféle pletykák terjedhetnek a városban.

Mikor az ajtó becsukódott, Yuuri Viktor felé fordult, és egy rövid pillanatra a szemébe nézett. Viktor el akarta mondani neki, hogy aggodalomra semmi ok még annak ellenére is, hogy az ő hasában is pillangók röpködtek, de Yuuri nem tett észrevételeket a megjegyzésekkel kapcsolatban, úgyhogy Viktor is ugyanígy tett.

Az előzőekhez képest sokkal könnyedebb csendben haladtak. Yuuri most is el volt veszve a gondolataiban, azonban azok sokkal kevésbé tűntek feszültnek. Ahogy ismét a főtér felé vették útjukat, közelebb sétált Viktorhoz, amitől a herceg ismét a keze után szeretett volna nyúlni.

Az utcák tükrözték a kettejük közt honoló csendet, ahogy a nehéz felhők árnyékában fürödtek.

Az első esőcsepp Viktor kézfejére esett. A második végiggördült az arcán, és Yuurira sandított. A cukrász felnézett, hogy lássa, végre megérkezett a vihar, amely előző este óta a láthatáron gyülemlett.

A cseppek egyre nagyobbá nőttek, és Viktor nézte, ahogy az utcák kiürülnek, és az ég minden egyes sietős lépésükkel még jobban elsötétedik. A szemerkélés egyre erősödött, majd mintha leszakadt volna az ég, úgy ömlött rájuk az eső. Mielőtt Viktornak esélye lett volna javasolni, hogy nézzenek valami fedél után, ahol kivárhatják a végét, Yuuri megragadta a kezét.

Yuuri keze.

Megragadta Viktorét.

Szorítása erőteljes és meleg volt, ujjai szorosan Viktor ujjai köré fonódtak, és az érintésen céltudatosság áradt keresztül.

Egy pillanattal később a gondolat gyorsan elúszott. Yuuri nem csak megfogta Viktor kezét, hanem magával húzta őt, és Viktor azon kapta magát, hogy együtt futnak végig az utcákon.

Az esőcseppek Viktor bőrének csapódtak, és futás közben felcsapták a vizet. Yuuri visszavezette magukat a főtérre, és beálltak a tér szélén álló épületek napellenzői alá.

Viktor enyhén zihált, mikor megálltak, és végignézett magán. A cipői talpát belepte a sár, a nadrágszára pedig nehéz volt a víztől. A méretre szabott mellényét esőcseppek borították, és érezte, ahogy a víz végigfolyik a nyaka hátulján. Nevetségesen festhet.

A főtérre olyan erővel ömlött az eső, hogy a cseppek visszaverődtek a földről.

Yuuri keze elengedte az övét, és Viktor elcsodálkozott, mikor felnézett a másik férfire, mert Yuuri rávigyorgott; láthatóan remekül szórakozott, amit képtelen volt elrejteni.

\- Nevetségesen festesz – erősítette meg Yuuri, és Viktor eltűnődött, hogy vajon hangosan gondolkodott, vagy Yuuri egyszerűen csak ennyire zseniális.

Valószínűleg az utóbbi. Egészen biztosan zseniális. Végül Yuuri elpirult, és gyorsan hebegni kezdett.

\- Sajnálom, nem kellett volna… ezt mondanom, nem úgy értettem…

\- Semmi gond, tudok róla – sietett Viktor a megnyugtatásában, és melegség árasztottal el, ahogy látta Yuuri vállait megkönnyebbülni.

Előrelépett, és Yuuri kezére nézett, amely most a cukrász oldalán ökölbe szorítva pihent, majd felpillantott az égre. A súlyos felhők a rosszalló szürke különböző árnyalatait váltogatták, és Viktor egy mély sóhaj kíséretében átkozta őket.

\- Viktor? – szólalt meg Yuuri habozva – Sajnálom. Jobban oda kellett volna figyelnem, hogy ne végezd így…

\- Nem bánom, hogy vizes vagyok – válaszolta Viktor enyhén csóválva a fejét. – Azt bánom, hogy elszalasztottam, hogy veled töltsem a napsütést. Most mihez kezdjünk ezzel? – Hetekre távol volt Yuuritól, csak hogy arra térjen vissza, hogy a napot ellopták a későtavaszi záporok.

Yuuri tekintete ellágyult, majd a koncentrálástól összeráncolt szemöldökkel ajkai egy vékony vonallá keskenyültek. Fejét ide-oda kapkodva láthatóan keresett valamit, ahogy szemeivel végigpásztázta a főteret.

Viktor egy fél pillanattal Yuuri után szúrta ki őket. A cukrász elment Viktor mellől, és gyorsan végighaladt az üzletek vonalán. Viktor utána szegődött, és miközben így tett, rájött, hogy még soha nem követett senkit Yuurin kívül, és hogy ezt egyáltalán nem bánta.

Yuuri már sokkal előrébb járt nála. Hallótávolságon kívül volt, amikor beszélt a zenészekkel, akik mellett korábban elmentek, és akik szintén a napellenzők alatt találtak menedéket a hirtelen időjárás elől. Bármit is mondott Yuuri, rábólintottak, és Yuuri a zsebeibe nyúlva átadott nekik valamit.

Mikor Viktor utolérte a cukrászt, Yuuri tekintete elszántságot tükrözve irányult rá. Yuuri végighúzta a kezét a nedves haján, és tudatlanul hátrasimította. Arca enyhén rózsaszín volt, de a szemeiben lakozó ragyogás határozottságot sugárzott.

Viktor csodálattal nézte, ahogy Yuuri kihátrált a napellenzők nyújtotta védelem alól, ki a nyitott térre, az esőbe. Majd Yuuri elmosolyodott, és Viktor felé nyújtotta a karját, aki csak nevetett válaszul.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Viktor hitetlenkedve, ahogy Yuuri ruhái magukba szívták a szakadó esőt, és minden cseppel egyre jobban elsötétedtek.

\- Azt mondtad, hogy újra szeretnél velem táncolni – jelentette ki Yuuri túlságosan is tényszerűen – Viktor herceg, felkérnélek egy táncra.

\- Esik – állapította meg Viktor annak ellenére, hogy egyre közelebb húzódott a száraz és a Yuuri alatti nedves követ elválasztó vonalhoz.

\- És?

Eső záporozott Yuurira. A hajára, az arcára, a vállaira, az öltözékére és a felajánlóan kinyújtott kezére.

Aztán eső záporozott Viktorra.

És a zene felcsendült.

A gitárpengés áthatolt az őket körülvevő hűvösön, és Yuuri ujjai összefűződtek Viktoréival, ahogy a hegedű vonásai csatlakoztak. Viktor azon kapta magát, hogy magával sodorja a hangszerek vidám dallama, a csörgődob üteme és a váratlan öröm, mely szétterjedt Yuuri ajkain.

A zenével övezve Viktor utánozta Yuuri minden lépését, és követte a vezetését, mert örökké Yuuri után menne, egészen a világ végéig és tovább. Hezitálás nélkül leugrana a peremről, ha ez azt jelentené, hogy együtt esik Yuurival, vagy hogy Yuuriért esik.

Viktor szíve minden mozdulatnál hevesen vert, amikor Yuuri a zenére közel húzta magához. Viktor azon kapta magát, hogy a saját nevetése is csatlakozott a dallamhoz, ahogy Yuuri megperdítette Viktort a zene ritmusára. Karja egy túlságosan is rövid időre átölelte a herceg derekát, mielőtt a hegedű bátor trillázásával elváltak egymástól. Yuuri minden lépésen, ringáson és pörgésen végigvezette magukat, és Viktor érezte, ahogy megtelik sóvárgással.

Az eső nem csendesedett, sőt, helyette felhőszaladássá alakult. Viktor már nem hallotta a zene dallamát a szakadó eső hangjától, és elmerült Yuuri boldogan ragyogó szemeiben. Viktor nem volt biztos benne, hogy a zenészek még játszottak vagy sem, de nem is volt már rájuk szüksége. Elveszett Yuuri nevetésének dallamában, és a lábuk alatt fröcskölő víz ritmusában.

A tömött föld alattuk sárrá alakult, és Viktor ruhája ázottan, nehezen tapadt a bőréhez, azonban Yuuri ugyanolyan lehengerlően festett előtte.

Víz csöpögött Yuuri sötét hajvégeiről, cseppek csillogtak a szempilláin még annak ellenére is, hogy elpislogta őket, a felsője izmainak finom vonalához tapadt. Yuuri élettől és gyönyörűségtől ragyogva, életvidáman vezette Viktort a sárban, mely összefröcskölte a ruháikat, és beszennyezte őket a hideg esőben tett minden lépéssel.

És Viktor soha nem akarta, hogy abbahagyják.

Yuuri légszomja megegyezett az övével, amikor a mozdulataik végre lelassultak, elhalványultak a zenével, de Viktor nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy elengedje Yuurit. Nem akarta engedni, hogy kicsússzon a karjai közül. Attól félt, hogy Yuuri valamilyen módon egyszerűen csak eltűnne, ha Viktor csak egy szívdobbanásnyi időre is levenné a tekintetét róla, mert Yuuri minden egyes tánc után köddé vált, és Viktor tudta, hogy ha ez újra megtörténne, a szíve egyszerűen darabokra törne.

Yuuri, aki nem nézett el, aki Viktor karjaiban maradt. Ujjai melegen és szeretetteljesen fűződtek össze Viktor ujjaival.

Yuuri, akinek a gyönyörű, sugárzó, hihetetlen arca kipirult a tánctól, az örömtől és valami mástól.

Yuuri, aki úgy mosolygott Viktorra, mint a felettük lévő nap, mint a zene, és mint a szeretet. Mint a szerelem.

Viktor elveszett.

Azonban rátalált Yuurira.

Azon kapta magát, hogy egy ijesztő pillanatra elengedi Yuuri kezét, csak hogy a másik arcára helyezze a saját, remegő ujjait. Hogy közelebb lépett Yuurihoz, hogy bezárja a kettejük közti távolságot, és hogy ajkai rátaláltak Yuuri ajkaira.

Egy fél pillanatra elakadt a lélegzetük.

Majd végül Yuuri válaszul kezeit Viktor ezüst hajába temette. Ajkai édesen, bizonytalanul és várakozóan mozogtak Viktorén, testével szorosan, az esőtől hidegen és a meghittségtől melegen közel húzódott a herceg testéhez. Viktor behunyta a szemeit, és szíve a boldogság színeitől felrobbant.

Viktor mindig is úgy képzelte, hogy Yuuri ajkai melegek lesznek. Ehelyett hidegek voltak, kihűltek az esőtől és a széltől. Remegő ajkai gyorsan felmelegedtek Viktorétól, s az érzés, amelyet nyújtottak, belemart a herceg mellkasában növekvő hevességbe, mely azóta Yuuri után vágyakozott, amióta csak először meglátta.

A hajukról lecsöpögő vízcseppek belekeveredtek a csókba, ahogy Yuuri sóhajtott, és Viktor mindent magába ivott, mert mindenbe bele akart kapaszkodni, ami Yuuri volt. Örökre ott maradna, hagyná azt, hogy az esővíz átáradjon a cipője anyagán, és csontig átfagyassza, ha ez azt jelentette, hogy Yuurival maradhat.

Yuuri ajkai elhagyták az övét, azonban Viktor még nem állt készen rá, hogy elengedje, hogy abbahagyják. Hüvelykujjaival megsimogatta Yuuri arcát, ragyogva és pezsegve a vad szeretettől, amely nélkül tudta, hogy soha többé nem fog tudni létezni.

Viktor összeérintette a homlokukat, és magába ivott minden az ajkaikat elválasztó rövid ösvényen időző édes lélegzetet.

\- Kérlek, ne tűnj el ez alkalommal – kérlelte Viktor Yuuri ajkainak suttogva. – Maradj velem…

Viktor lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, és Yuuri még mindig ott volt, ragyogó barna tekintete nem hagyta el Viktort.

Yuuri nem engedte el. Yuuri nem vált köddé.

Karjai átölelték Viktort, ujjai finoman az ezüst tincseibe túrtak. Yuuri hajából még mindig csöpögött az eső. Yuuri vele maradt.

És aztán megcsókolta Viktort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ééééés IGEN, végre itt a várva várt csók!! ^^


	13. Boldogan, amíg meg nem...

A Nikiforov királyság koronahercege számos nagyszerű dologról volt ismert királyságok szerte. A szépsége és ezüstös haja már-már legendásak voltak. Akárhányszor meglátogatott egy másik királyságot, gyakran tömegek gyűltek össze, hogy csak egy pillanatra is láthassák, vajon igazak-e a mítoszok, vagy hogy a barátaik fülébe suttogják: látod, mondtam, hogy gyönyörű. Miért nem lehet nekünk is egy ilyen hercegünk?

Ismert volt a kedvességéről, a szikrázó, lehengerlően kék szemeiről és az ajkain húzódó szív alakú mosolyáról. Mikor sétált, azt büszke tartással tette, mindig fenntartva a látszatot, hogy nagyon is tisztában van a mások feletti hatalmával, azonban soha nem élne vissza vele.

Tudott volt az is, hogy alkalomadtán hajlamos volt a feledékenységre, azonban még ha el is feledkezett egy névről, különösen tehetségesen kerülte meg sármjával a problémát. Nagyon kevés ember nem esett darabokra a herceg egy kacsintásától és egy jól időzített mosolyától.

Azonban a többi királyság nemeseinek és méltóságainak belső köreiben már a kezdetektől fogva ment a sugdolózás. Ahogy teltek az évek, a herceg szemeinek ragyogása és a nevetése, mely oly sok szívet rabul ejtett, eltompult. Egyre kevesebbszer látogatta meg a többi királyságot. Egyre kevésbé lett az ünnepségek és események középpontja, nem ment el a meghívásokra, és olykor még csak nem is válaszolt rájuk. Amikor személyesen megközelítették, a válaszai ugyanolyan kellemesek voltak, mint mindig, de mindösszesen ennyit lehetett elmondani róla.

A herceg továbbra is közkedvelt maradt, azonban sokan azon tűnődtek, hogy talán a hercegnek lenne szüksége valakire, akit szerethet.

Mégis nem sokkal ezelőtt a sok nagyszerű ember szeretete a herceg iránt megingott, elcsenték tőle. Helyette hihetetlen örömmel átruháztatott a szeretetreméltó, fekete hajú férfira, aki mára már egy állandó jelenséggé vált a herceg oldalán.

Királyság szerte a nemesek és közemberek egyaránt beleszerettek azokba a ragyogó barna szemekbe, a szégyenlős mosolyba, és a legkisebb dicséretre is megjelenő arcpírba, mely orcáit színezte. Olyannyira beleszerettek, mint amennyire a herceg is egyértelműen beleesett, aki senkire sem szentelt figyelmet, amikor Yuuri mellette volt. Nem mintha bárki is hibáztatni tudta volna érte.

Ünnepségek és mulatságok világszerte esélyt követeltek Yuuri meghívására, hogy Yuuri részt vegyen rajtuk, és elvigye a hihetetlen péksüteményeit. Egyre többet és többet fogadott el, melyek után minden alkalommal számos nemesség sóhajtott fel csalódottságában, mikor a cukrász hazatért a saját királyságába.

Yuuri mindig is boldogan látogatta meg a szomszédos régiókat, hogy a péksüteményeit és receptkönyveit a vásárlók hosszú sorainak árulja, hogy megtanítsa a gyerekeknek, hogyan kell egyszerű süteményeket készíteni, vagy hogy tapasztalatokat cseréljen más cukrászokkal, akik mestercukrászként kezelték annak ellenére is, hogy Yuuri ragaszkodott az ellenkezőjéhez. Azonban a legboldogabb akkor volt, mikor az utazásai végén ismét Viktorral lehetett, aki nem tudott minden alkalommal vele tartani.

Míg a herceg lenyűgözően gyönyörűséges volt, a jegyesének finom szépsége varázsszerűen olvadt egybe a hangjának kedvességével. Ha a herceget kedvesnek ismerték, Yuurit egyenesen egy angyalnak tartották, ahogy kedvesen fogadta az üdvözléseket, és a legőszintébb hálával viszonozta őket, és ahogy mindig a boldogságban sütkérezett, amikor a herceg a hátán pihentette a kezét.

Cserébe a ragyogás a herceg tekintetébe és a melegség a nevetésébe még élénkebben tért vissza, mint valaha, és ez jelentős mértékben fokozódott, amikor Yuurival volt.

Úgy tűnt, minden királyságnak más és más meséje volt arról, hogyan kérte meg a herceg a cukrász kezét.

A Crispino királyságban az a mese járta, hogy a herceg betanított egy hattyút, hogy az Yuurihoz ússzon, amíg ők a vízililiomokkal borított tó mellett andalogtak a nyári melegben. A madár nyaka körül egy nyaklánc pihent, amelyre fel voltak fűzve az aranygyűrűk. Mikor a történet elhangzott, mindenki felsóhajtott a romantikusságától, amíg hozzá nem lett adva az is, hogy a herceg által betanított hattyú időközben társra lelt, amely csapkodó szárnyakkal, fújtatva üldözte el a herceget, valahányszor megpróbálta megszerezni a gyűrűket, amelyekkel megkérte volna Yuuri kezét. A történet azzal zárult, hogy a cukrász elnevetett egy igent, miközben a herceg hattyú okozta sérüléseiről gondoskodott.

A Ji királyság egy fokkal kedvesebb volt a herceggel, és azt suttogták, hogy egy féloldalas, szív alakú tortával kérte meg Yuuri kezét, amit saját maga készített segítség nélkül, egy egyszerűbb receptet követve Yuuri egyik könyvéből. Azonban egy ponton a herceg elnézte a mértékeket, és túl sok cukrot használt, de a túlontúl édes jelző amúgy is találó volt a kapcsolatuk jellemzésére.

A Giacometti királyság lakosai között az a történet járta, hogy a Nikiforov királyság fővárosának főterén történt táncot követően – amelynek valójában számos szemtanúja akadt – a cukrász egy sokkal privátabb táncot is előadott a hercegének, melynek végén a herceg nem volt képes másra, minthogy térdre boruljon, és hivatalosan is megkérje Yuuri kezét.

Talán az Iglesiaiak beszéltek a legelbűvölőbb változatról, melyben a herceg rózsabokrokat helyeztetett el bizonyos helyekre, és befestettette őket kékre, hogy azokból kiolvasható legyen a 'Hozzám jössz?' kérdés. Ha bárki meglátogatná a Nikiforov palota kertjét, még mindig ott találnák a bokrokat, melyekről ugyanolyan szeretően gondoskodik mind a herceg, mind pedig a cukrász, és amely naponta emlékezteti őket az elhatározásukról.

A Leroy királyságban meg voltak róla győződve, hogy egyáltalán nem a herceg volt az, aki megtette az első lépést, hanem a cukrász. Mégpedig azzal, hogy abbéli lenyűgözöttségében, hogy Viktor helyreállította a kapcsolatot a két királyság között, több száz különböző juhar ízesítésű édességet sütött. Az összes többi királyság egyetértett abban, hogy elvessék ezt a teóriát anélkül, hogy informálták volna a Leroyokat a megegyezésről.

Azonban hamarosan az a pletyka kapott szárnyra, hogy ha bárki is megközelítette volna a cukrászt, hogy megkérdezze, melyik történet volt igaz ezek közül, válaszul a pék gyönyörűen elpirult arccal azt suttogta volna, hogy 'az összes'.

A szóbeszéd úgy folytatódott, hogy ha tovább firtatnák, hogy mégis ez hogyan lehet lehetséges, akkor Yuuri bevallja, hogy a herceg minden nap megkéri a kezét. Esetenként nagylelkű cselekedetekkel, és máskor pedig egyszerű, privát suttogásokkal, azonban Viktor soha nem hagyta abba, hogy biztosítsa Yuurit az ígéretéről és a szerelméről.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A nap első sugarai végigtáncoltak a herceg sápadt bőrén, és haja holdfényként ragyogott a fényben. Viktor légzésének egyenletes ritmusa egyáltalán nem illett a Yuuri mellkasában lévő doboláshoz, azonban kihangsúlyozta a gyomrában csapkodó hitetlenséget.

Yuuri előrehajolva félresöpörte, és finoman a füle mögé tűrte a Viktor szemébe lógó tincseket, mielőtt elkapott egy a Viktor ajkaiból távozó lélegzetet a sajátjával.

Volt néhány dolog, amit Viktor elvárt Yuuritól, és egyik sem volt olyan, amit elutasított volna Viktortól, ha úgy adódna. Habár az egyik ilyen elvárás Yuuri irányában nem volt más, minthogy nem számít, milyen korán, de minden reggel keltse fel a herceget, mielőtt távozik. Yuuri több mint boldogan tett ennek eleget, és imádta, ahogy a herceg ajkai válaszul a csókra mindig egy enyhe mosoly alakját vették fel, ahogy néha az ezüst szempilláit felnyitva kívánta Yuurinak a legjobb reggeleket, és ahogy máskor egyszerűen csak összefüggéstelen, édes szavakat mormogott, mielőtt még arra képtelenül, hogy együtt keljen a cukrászával, a párnákba temette magát.

Bizonyos reggeleken Viktor karjai Yuuri köré fonódtak, és Yuuri egyszerűen csak elfogadta az ölelést, amíg a herceg öltöztetője meg nem jelent, hogy illedelmesen emlékeztesse őket az aznapi teendőikre. Az igazat megvallva Yuuri soha nem is akart volna felkelni egyébként sem.

Mikor az első közös tavaszuk esős napjait felváltotta a meleg június, a herceg sárkányt eregetett a hármas ikrekkel a nyári ünnepségen, és Yuuri nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miért találta annyira nevetségesnek, mikor Viktor lábai belegabalyodtak a fonálba az első próbálkozása alkalmával.

Yuuri elhozta Viktornak azt az édes, hal formájú süteményt, ami annyira lenyűgözte a herceget. Az íz hatására Viktor arcára ülő öröm visszatükrözte a szeretetet, amely minden közösen eltöltött nap után egyre csak növekedett Yuuriban. Mikor elhaladtak a főtéren játszó zenészek előtt, Viktor újra felkérte Yuurit egy táncra, és Yuuri csupán egy pillanatnyi szünet után elfogadta a felkérést.

Miután a fővárosban zajló ünnepségek elcsendesedtek, Yuuri elvitte Viktort egy a várostól nem messze húzódó tengerpartra. A délutánt azzal töltötték, hogy mezítláb sétáltak a homokban, miközben hallgatták a csillogó hullámok morajlásának hangját.

Viktor egész nap nem engedte el Yuuri kezét, és a Yuuri arcát beszínező pír közel állandó jelenséggé vált a sok herceg által ejtett kacér megjegyzés és lopott csók hatására. Mindenről és kis semmiségekről is beszélgettek, ahogy egyre jobban megismerték egymást pont, ahogy a herceg mondta. Nap nap után így tettek, amikor csak az idejük engedte, és amikor nem így alakult, továbbra is leveleket küldtek egymásnak.

Csak egy nyár végi napon történt meg az, hogy a herceg nem volt hajlandó elengedni Yuuri kezeit egy közösen eltöltött délután után, és megkérdezte, hogy nem lenne-e Yuuri ellenére, ha a palotában töltené az estét és talán esetleg az éjszakát is. Yuuri nem ellenkezett.

A palota lakóival együtt való étkezés kényelmetlen lett volna Yuuri számára, ha Viktor mosolya és a vele való könnyed társalgás nem feledteti el Yuurival az idegességét, és aminek következtében képes volt megcsodálni a porcelán kialakítását és az étel gazdag ízvilágát. Mikor elérkezett az éjszaka, az egyik szolgáló elkísérte Yuurit egy vendégszobába, ahogyan az illendő volt.

Azonban furcsa érzés volt egy saját szobában lenni a palotában: a falak túl messzire nyúltak, az ágy túl nagy volt, a huzat túl hideg, és a takaró pedig túl meleg. Egy óra fészkelődés után Yuuri végül elég bátorságot gyűjtött Viktor felkeresésére, csak hogy végül felfedezze, hogy Viktor az ajtaja előtt állt. Yuuri még soha nem aludt olyan békésen, mint ahogy a herceg karjaiban.

A vendégszoba továbbra is elő volt készítve, azonban soha nem lett használatba véve. Természetesen mindenki észrevette, és mi más szóbeszéd terjedhetett volna el, mint hogy mennyire szorosan kötődik egymáshoz a herceg és a cukrász.

Yuuri az első fővároson kívüli meghívását az ősz kezdetén kapta. A délkeleti régióban kérték fel, hogy készítsen desszerteket egy ünnepségre, amelyet Otabek herceg rendezett, aki nyilvánvalóan nem Viktortól, hanem a fiatalabb hercegtől hallott Yuuri képességeiről. A sikert követően egyre több és több felkérés érkezett egyre távolabbi régiókból az idegen nemességek címerét viselő levelekkel karöltve.

Ahogy egyre kevesebb időt töltött a cukrászdában, Yuuri betanította a Kenjiro fiút az utódjának. Minami mindig a Viktoréhoz hasonló csillogó tekintettel nézett fel Yuurira, azonban sokkal jobb tanoncnak bizonyult mindkét hercegnél. A családja boldog volt, és Mila meg volt elégedve a hozzá hasonló energiával rendelkező asszisztensével.

A tél beköszöntével Viktor megkérte Yuurit, hogy tartson vele a Lee királyságba, az első közös útjukra a Nikiforov királyságon kívülre. Ott Viktor egy merev arcú nemessel megtanította Yuurit egy jégkorcsolya nevezetű időtöltésre, melyet egy fagyott tó felszínén kellett véghezvinni. Az idő nagy részében Yuuri a herceg karjába kapaszkodott, és minden alkalommal ijedten felsikkantott, akárhányszor majdnem elesett, azonban a végére már képes volt egy apró fordulatra, amely végtelenül boldoggá tette Viktort.

Hogy kifejezze a vendéglátás iránti háláját, Yuuri csinált egy a helyiek által készített szilvalikőrrel ízesített gyümölcslepényt, majd azon kapta magát, hogy a gyümölcs facsemetéjével tér haza. A palota kertjében ültették el, és az volt fajtája első példánya, ami elhagyta a Lee királyság határait.

Mikor a hópelyhek elkezdtek rügyekbe fordulni, Yuuri lassan már minden napját a palotában töltötte. A sütéssel töltött reggeljeit felváltotta a tanulás. Mivel a meghívások és kérelmek egyre csak halmozódtak, Yuuri úgy határozott, hogy hivatalosan is jártassá szeretne válni minden nemességgel járó fortélyban.

Az első órán illemtant és viselkedést tanult, ahol különösen kihangsúlyozták azt a pontot, hogy Yuurinak nem illendő bizonyos királyi családoknak és nemeseknek visszaküldeni az ajándékokat, nem számít, hogy mennyire drágának találja őket. Yuuri eltűnődött, hogy vajon továbbadhatja-e az ajándékokat olyanoknak, akik jobban rászorulnak, vagy nagyobb hasznukat vennék, mint ő, amiben kompromisszumot kapott addig, amíg beleegyezett, hogy megtart pár jelképes ajándékot, amelyet könnyedén fel tud mutatni, amikor maguk az ajándékozók meglátogatják.

Yuuri több királyságok közötti törvényről és egyezményről tanult, mint amennyinek a létezéséről valaha tudott. Tanult a kereskedelmi politikákról és az adóeloszlásról, amely két lenyűgöző, egyben gyakorlatban unalmas és bonyolult tényező volt. Azokon a területeken az oktatása minimális volt, azonban Yuurit mindig lenyűgözte, hogy Viktor milyen jól és behatóan ismeri az egészet.

Yuuri tanult minden királyság üdvözlési szokásáról. Ezek a leckék a Giacometti királyság hercegének egyik személyes látogatásának eredményeképpen kerültek napirendre, amikor a herceg abban fejezte ki a Yuurival való találkozásának örömét, hogy nem egyszer, hanem kétszer is arcon csókolta a cukrászt. Yuuri eldadogott egy köszönömöt, ahogy Christophe meglehetősen zavartalanul beszélt arról, hogy Viktor mennyire szerencsés volt, hogy Yuurira bukkant, nem pedig fordítva. A mai napig meglepte Yuurit, hogy láthatóan az összes királyi család egyetértett benne.

Azonban legalább egy pár alkalommal a héten még mindig meg lehetett találni Yuurit a konyhában, ahol kiélte a kreativitását, vagy a kertben kéz a kézben sétált vagy táncolt a herceggel, ahogy Viktor segíteni próbált Yuurinak elmenekülni az új szerepéhez való alkalmazkodás okozta feszültség elől. Ennek ellenére, ha megkérdezték, Yuuri őszintén tudta azt válaszolni, hogy soha nem volt még ilyen boldog.

Yuuri visszahúzódott a csókból, hogy a herceg mosolya és a legkékebb szemek köszöntsék.

\- Ilyen korán itt hagysz, pont a mai napon? – Viktor összefűzte az ujjaikat, ahogy Yuuri bólintott.

\- Tudod, hogy a mai napirendünk nem lesz elnéző az alvással vagy figyelemelterelésekkel kapcsolatosan – válaszolt Yuuri, és érezte azt a már nagyon is ismerős húzást a szívében, amikor Viktor nevetett. A melegség, amely vele járt, hihetetlenül hatalmassá nőtt az együtt eltöltött évek során, és semmi jelét nem adta, hogy valaha is alábbhagyna.

\- Zavaró tényezőnek tartasz? – kérdezte Viktor, miközben hüvelykujjával Yuuri kézfejét simogatta. Nem állt készen arra, hogy Yuuri elhagyja az ágyat.

\- A legjobb és a legrosszabb féle – válaszolta Yuuri nagyon is beleszeretve a duzzogó Viktorba, ahogy ujjai kicsúsztak a herceg kezei közül – Hamarosan úgyis újra láthatsz.

Viktor ismét elkapta Yuuri kezét és az ajkához emelte, hogy csókot leheljen a kézfejére, majd az ujjbegyeire, mielőtt óvatosan megfordította, hogy a tenyerét és a belső csuklóját is megcsókolhassa.

\- És minden elkövetkezendő reggelen.

Mikor Yuuri először a palota állandó lakójává kezdett válni, felajánlották neki, hogy az egyik szolgálót kijelölik mellé öltöztetőnek, azonban Yuuri határozottan elutasította mondván, hogy segítség nélkül is fel tud öltözni egyedül, amíg rá nem jött, hogy néhány hivatalos öltözet felvétele mennyire becsapós tud lenni.

Viktor apró, csiklandozó csókokat lehelt Yuuri vállaira, mielőtt feltartotta neki a felsőjét, hogy átbújtathassa rajta a karjait. Segítettek egymásnak begombolni a ruháikat, ezzel is megragadva a lehetőséget, hogy közel maradjanak egymáshoz. Mikor végeztek, Viktor megszorította Yuuri kezeit, és olyan gyönyörűen mosolygott, ahogy mindig is, mielőtt elment megbizonyosodni a vendégek ültetésének rendjéről, akik nemsokára megérkeznek az aznapi ceremóniára és ünnepségre.

Ezzel egy időben Yuuri a konyha felé vette az útját.

A kora reggel ellenére a konyha valósággal nyüzsgött. Számos nemesi család és méltóság érkezett már napokkal korábban a távoli királyságokból, úgyhogy a tevékenységek megkétszereződtek. Yuuri könnyedén üdvözölte a dolgozó szolgálókat, miközben megmosta a kezét, és feltűrte az ingujjait. A kötény még csak éppen hogy a nyakában volt, amikor egy hang megszólította.

\- Nem akadnak jelenleg ennél fontosabb tennivalóid? – Mila elkapta egy szoros ölelésbe, mikor a konyha távolabbi részébe indult. Mellette éppen Mari és Minami készítette elő a munkalapokat. A nővére rámosolygott, majd visszairányította Minami figyelmét a munkára, miután Yuuri helyettese befejezte az izgatott viháncolást.

\- Van időm, segíteni szeretnék – válaszolta Yuuri leellenőrizve a közelben lógó listát a palota rendeléseiről. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy megnézte. Viktor megkérdezte Yuurit az ő kedvenceiről, és egy kicsit furcsa volt a saját kéréseit viszontlátni az összes többi sütemény mellett.

\- De...

\- Hagyd – szakította félbe Mari Mila tiltakozását. – Megtiszteltetve kellene, hogy érezzük magunkat, hogy őkegyelme méltónak talál bennünket az idejére – mondta piszkálódva, azonban Yuuri még így is enyhén kényelmetlenül fészkelődött.

\- Ne szólíts így – mondta Yuuri, miközben segített Minaminak elrendezni a hozzávalókat a különböző mérőedényekbe, hogy annyira megkönnyítse a különböző desszertek előkészítését, amennyire csak tudta. – Nem vagyok az.

\- Még nem, de nagyon-nagyon hamarosan az leszel, öcskös – kiáltotta Mari, ahogy odasétált az éléskamrához. – Meg kell szoknod, hogy így szólítanak. Megmondtam Minaminak, hogy mától fogva így címezzen téged.

Yuuri felvont szemöldökkel nevetett, mikor Minami azonnal meghajolt, és visszhangozta a címet.

\- Erre tényleg semmi szükség – biztosította a fiút, azonban erről lemondott a reggel hátralévő részében. Bármiben kérte Minami segítségét, minden alkalommal az 'Igenis, fenség!' választ kapta vissza.

Nem igazán lepte meg, amikor észrevette, hogy a listán felsorolt sütemények végét két choux tésztából és chantilly krémből készülő hattyú zárta, melyek majd úgy lesznek elrendezve, hogy a nyakuk egy szív formáját öltse. Természetesen ez Viktor kívánsága volt. Yuuri megbizonyosodott róla, hogy pontos képmását alkossák azoknak a kicsinek, melyeket Yuuri Milával adatott át a hercegnek az előző tavaszi bál alkalmával.

Az idegei, melyek a hét folyamán feszültek voltak, most ellazultak, ahogy dolgozni kezdett. Válaszolt Mila minden tolakodó kérdésére azzal kapcsolatban, hogy milyen hosszú időre fognak a herceggel holnapután elutazni, hogy melyik királyságokat várta már a legjobban, hogy láthassa, hogy milyen az eddigi élete a palotában, és mikor érzi úgy, hogy készen áll állandóan itt élni, és hogy tudott-e olyan nemesekről, akik szívesen udvarolnának egy olyan vörös hajú hölgynek, mint amilyen ő maga is volt.

Mari átadta a hírt, miszerint a fővárosban mindenki legalább egy hétig tervezi ünnepelni az aznapi eseményeket, és hogy a szüleik több, mint boldogan tartják majd az ünnepség legjavát a cukrászdában. Most elfoglaltak voltak az otthoni előkészületekkel, és Mari zsémbesen emlékeztette rá Yuurit, hogy majd ne felejtsen el beugrani, ha hazatértek királyságok körüli útjukról.

Yuuri még mindig egy kicsit túlzásnak tartotta a körutazást tekintve, hogy az összes királyi család azért fog érkezni, hogy találkozzon vele azon a napon, azonban nem tudta tagadni azt a tényt, hogy már nagyon várta, hogy világot láthasson. Annál is inkább, hogy Viktor egész végig vele fog tartani.

A desszertek már nagyjából félig elkészültek, mikor az egyik szolgáló belépett a konyhába közölni Yuurival, hogy ideje lenne elkezdenie készülődni. Mila könnyesen pislogó szemekkel szorosan megölelte, miközben hevesen tiltakozott, hogy ő márpedig nem sírt. Mari megborzolta a haját, miközben útjára bocsátotta mondván, hogy ne felejtse el felkeresni őket az esti ünnepségen, hogy az egész család rendesen átadhassa a gratulációját.

Yuuri hátrapillantott a válla felett a két gyönyörűen előkészített hattyúra – amelyek kétségkívül tökéletes központi elemek lesznek -, ahogy elhagyta a konyhát. A táncoló, udvarló hattyúk látványától pillangók kezdtek röpködni a hasában, ám ez egy egészen kellemes érzés volt.

\--------------------------------------------------------

\- Mondd csak, chéri, számíthatunk a tavalyi nagy fogadás megismétlődésére, vagy egész este ki fogod sajátítani magadnak azt a kellemes fiatalembert?

\- Megígértette velem, hogy nem engedem annyi pezsgőt inni, úgyhogy a válasz a kérdésedre: valószínűleg nem – válaszolt Viktor nosztalgikusan mosolyogva.

Yuuri ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy nem számít, mennyire ideges vagy zavart lesz, az egyetlen megerősítés, amire szüksége lesz, az Viktor keze az övében. Minden emléket meg szeretett volna őrizni, amit aznap és majd az este szerezni fognak, és Viktor buzgón egyetértett.

Chris drámaian felsóhajtott, mintha összetört volna a csalódottságában.

\- És a második kérdés?

\- Attól tartok, hogy ma este meglehetősen önző leszek – mondta Viktor, és a barátja sokatmondóan rákacsintott válaszul.

Miután megérkeztek és elhelyezkedtek a vendégek, a király és a fiatalabb herceg foglalkoztak velük, amíg várakoztak. Ahogy múlt az idő, Viktor egyre inkább izgatott lett. A szoba túloldaláról Georgi szúrós pillantásokat vetett a hercegre, ahogy Viktor a szokottnál is formálisabb öltözetével babrált.

\- Kár – mélázott Chris, és meghúzta Viktor fehér ruhaujjait, hogy kiegyenesítse őket, és lesimította az arany díszítéseket a koronaherceg vállain. Viktor azon kapta magát, hogy egyre türelmetlenebbül szeretné látni Yuurit a megegyező ünnepi viseletben. Kétségtelenül gyönyörű lesz. – A királyságod legpartiképesebb agglegényét elrabolták a világtól.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy te is érdeklődsz.

Chris felnevetett, és mellkason veregette Viktort.

\- Nem rád értettem, chéri, hanem a te drága Yuuridra. Micsoda szerencsés flótás vagy. Mindenki, aki valaha is találkozott vele, azonnal beleszeretett, de neki egyedül csak te kellesz. Varázslatos.

\- Még mindig elvárom, hogy viselkedj körülötte.

\- A szavamat adom. Kivéve, ha ismét felkér egy táncra, akkor nem fogom elutasítani – viccelődött Chris. – Viszont volna itt még valami, ami érdekelne, mielőtt még túlságosan is elvesznél a szerelemben. Tegnap megpróbáltam megkérdezni Yuurit, de nem kaptam pontos választ.

\- Még egy fogadás? – Viktor látta, ahogy reggel az apja összeráncolt szemöldökkel néz Chrisre, mikor a Giacometti királyság hercege megjegyezte, hogy megnyerte az elsődleges fogadásukat.

\- Csak egy kisebb – jelentette ki Chris ártatlanul csillogó szemekkel – Mindannyian majd' meghalunk, hogy tudjuk, melyik királyságból fogtok először örökbe fogadni. Mert hadd mondjam el, ha nem az enyémből, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy képes leszek egy ilyen árulásból felépülni. Kereskedelmi tilalmat vezetek be, mint ahogy Leroyék tették.

\- Mivel, a megkérdőjelezhető divattal kapcsolatban?

Chris úgy kapta a szívéhez a kezét, mint aki megsérült. A mellkasán csillámló fekete anyagot apró piros drágakövekből formázott minta emelte ki.

\- És én még inkább eltűnődök rajta, hogy mit lát benned az a drága ifjú.

Viktor visszavágása elmaradt a zsongó izgatottságban, amikor kinyílt a várószoba ajtaja, és Yuurit bekísérte egy szolgáló. Minden szó és gondolat, ami nem a Viktor előtt álló csoda körül forgott, azonnal elillant.

Az ünnepi öltöny fehérje és aranya csak úgy sugárzott Yuuri alakjáról, az éles vonalak kiemelték az alakját, és Yuuri látványára Viktor úgy érezte, hogy a szívverése is elállt, az agya megszűnt működni, és elakadt a lélegzete. Sötét haja hátra volt simítva, és barna szemei szeretetet tükröztek, mikor találkozott Viktor tekintetével. A testtartása magabiztosságot sugárzott, és mégis, az a szeretett pír még mindig kiemelte az orcáit, ahogy közeledett.

Viktor szíve már rég elhagyta őt, egy ajándék volt, melyet Yuuri elfogadott, és cserébe a sajátját nyújtotta Viktornak. Az univerzum sem adhatott volna Viktornak ennél nagyobb és éteribb kincset, mint amely itt volt előtte.

\- Készen állsz, szerelmem?

Mert Viktor az volt – készen állt bemutatni Yuurit a világnak és figyelni, ahogy annak egészésze pont annyira mélyen beleszeret, mint ahogyan ő is tette. Viktor egész életében még soha semmiben nem volt ennyire biztos, minthogy minden napot az ő Yuurijával, a kedvesével, a cukrászával, a hercegével akarja tölteni. És mielőtt a nap lenyugodna a kert fölött, a férje lesz.

Yuuri ajkain mosoly játszott, ahogy nem habozott elfogadni a herceg kezét.

(Egy nem is olyan távoli birodalomban egy csillámló tündér pedig megkapta az engedélyét.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És ezzel elérkeztünk a történet végére, remélem tetszett nektek is! ^^


End file.
